Sonic High
by twotailedfox
Summary: Year 12, a tough, drama filled year for many. This is especially true to the Sonic and friends. This story will follow the drama filled final school year of 14 main characters at Mobius High as they deal with high school. Dark and mature themes and multiple different pairings inside. No relationship is safe. This isn't your normal HS fic, it's written to more dark and realistic.
1. Chapter 1: The Party

**Disclaimer: This fiction will consist of fourteen chapters and will not be like other high school sonic fics you have read before. It is written to be more realistic with more adult themes and no singular main character. It will consist of a large cast and will centre around the perspectives of fourteen main characters who will all have plots revolving around them and their interactions with other characters.**

 **These characters are Sonic, Tails, Shadow, Knuckles, Silver, Espio, Jet, Blaze, Amy, Cream, Rouge, Tikal, Sally and Fiona. There are also side characters from the games, TV shows and the comics but has no OC's. If you are confused about a character or read an obscure name, look them up and you might find somebody new and interesting :)**

 **Warning: It is rated M for swearing and adult themes such as abuse, bullying, self-harm, suicide, teenage pregnancy, alcohol and drug abuse, violence etc. If anything is offensive or triggering I apologize but I won't shy away from any topics in this story or its more intense sequel.**

 **For Shippers: This story will involve a multitude of ships including malexfemale (majority), malexmale and femalexfemale. You have been warned. Also in this story, much like high school, no relationship is safe. There are many break-ups and make-ups and new flings galore. Although some relationships might make it through the story, none will remain happy for its entierity, especially not if taking the sequel into account. If you don't like a couple, don't worry because anything can happen. If you do, I'm sorry but no relationship is safe.**

Chapter 1

The Party

The Central City supermarket was surprisingly busy with dozens of shoppers browsing the countless aisles. A tall, blue hedgehog with long, toned legs stood in the junk food aisle, eyes scanning over a grocery list. His sapphire quills were permanently spiked up from too much hair gel and he always wore the same black running shorts and jacket, even if it was too hot or too cold.

Sonic the Hedgehog was about to enter his senior year at Central City's very own Mobius High. However, his mind was elsewhere. He didn't have time to think about the summer ending and school starting back up. He was too busy running errands for his overbearing girlfriend. Right now, it was getting the snacks for Amy's party.

Sonic had been run off his feet all day. He was almost at his wits end, but this was the final thing on Amy's list. He threw the large packets of chips into his basket and made his way to the checkout when he noticed a familiar face waiting in line.

"Hey Rouge, what are you doing here?" Sonic asked with a smile.

"Oh, hey Sonic," Rouge greeted. "Now, what could I possibly be doing at a supermarket with a bunch of items and a wallet full of cash? It's quite a dilemma."

"Alright, you could have just said shopping, you don't have to be such a dick about it," Sonic laughed as he wrapped his free arm around Rouge and gave her a side-long hug.

"You excited for tonight?" Rouge asked as the line moved forward steadily.

"I think I'm the only one in our group that dreads this day each semester."

"And why's that?"

"Because Ames gets me to run around and do everything for her while she stays at home and cleans," Sonic complained.

"Geez, Hun, you're more whipped than cream on my desserts," Rouge teased. "Serves you right for starting a relationship with that girl. The words high maintenance can't even begin to describe her."

"Look who's talking."

"True, but at least boys know what they're getting before they date me."

"Dating? Please, you haven't had a boyfriend since the ninth grade," Sonic said.

"It's called rejection," Rouge huffed. "Boys try, but none of them meet my standards."

"Sorry we can't all meet your lofty standards, my queen," Sonic faked a courtesy bow as he shot Rouge his trademark grin.

"I accept your humble apology, servant," Rouge played along when the cashier called out asking who was next. "Well, anyway, I'll see you at Amy's tonight."

"See you then," Sonic waved as he moved on to the other free check-out. He sighed contentedly to himself as the woman scanned his products like a mindless drone and bagged them for him. Despite all the chores, he had to admit he did enjoy Amy's little parties. It was the first time in months that he'd be able to see all his friends together in one place, and Sonic knew when all his friends got together there was one thing that was always true; It was never boring.

…

Knuckles always hated this part of the year more than any other. Central City's Amethyst Mall was often crowded, especially on a Saturday but this particular day, like every year, was always the most overwhelming and chaotic. It was the last Saturday in January, meaning that the start of the new school year was just two days away. All around shoppers dashed through the mall, snatching up notebooks, pens, pencils, binders, staplers and all other stationary in a confused frenzy. Parents dragged their kids to get fitted for new painful, black school shoes and prices were slashed again and again as shops tried to push the last of their back to school merchandise.

Knuckles frowned as he passed a younger boy whose mother was forcibly shoving his feet into the most uncomfortable looking shoes. Knuckles sighed, glad that at the very least the school he attended, Mobius High, had no uniform code and he could wear his snug trainers every day.

He turned into the stationary store and began strolling past the aisles filled to the brim with everything one could need. He grumbled to himself, knowing he needed to stock up for the new year but hating that he was forced to spend the money he had earned coaching the middle school's basketball team over summer.

"Knuckles!" a shrill voice sounded from behind him. He groaned, spinning on his heels as he turned to come face to face with two hands cradling a high stack of textbooks. "There you are."

"Oh, hey Tikal," Knuckles replied nonchalantly, rubbing his forearm as the head of the girl peeked out from beside the books she was carrying. Tikal was one of the few girls in their year level that kept her ginger orange hair nice and short.

"Where have you been?" she asked in a commanding voice.

"Just doing some last-minute shopping," Knuckles shrugged, combing a hand through his red dreds.

"Don't pretend you don't know what I mean," Tikal scolded. "You've been ignoring me all summer."

"I've just been busy," Knuckles lied, avoiding eye contact.

"Sure you have," Tikal shook her head disbelievingly. "Anyway, be a gentleman and hold these for me so I can go get more. Then we can grab lunch together."

"Tikal," Knuckles breathed, sick of her nagging.

"Then we can go back to mine to get ready for Amy's party tonight where we can have a proper discussion about how you've been ignoring me."

"Tikal, I-" Knuckles tried again but she continued to interrupt him.

"And I've heard some rumours about how you and Rouge have spent a lot of time together over summer," she narrowed her eyes enviously.

"She was just coaching with me," Knuckles defended.

"A likely story. You need to stop seeing her as much because-"

"Tikal, it's over!" Knuckles said forcefully.

"And Amy was telling me how…" Tikal trailed off, pausing. "What did you say?"

"I don't know what has happened to you but recently you've changed. You used to be so happy-go-lucky, nice and forgiving but recently you've become overbearing, bossy and just a pain to be around," Knuckles said exasperatedly.

"What are you trying to say, Knuckles," Tikal said tonelessly.

"Tikal. I've been meaning to do this for a while but… I'm breaking up with you!"

…

Blaze: _I'll be there in five_

Silver quickly glanced at his phone that lay on the bed before looking back at the mirror. He gave himself a brief final check. He straightened out his teal shirt, adjusted the belt that curled around the waistband of his navy jeans and played with his silvery quills, making it nice and neat the same way he always wore it without fail.

"Stop trying to make me the bad guy!" an enraged voice bellowed from the other room, echoing down the hallways.

"Why is it so difficult to just stop messaging the gardener then, Eimi!" a much deeper, more masculine voice followed, rattling the whole house.

"We need the garden redone. Jesus, you're impossible," Eimi yelled again. Silver sighed deeply, clenching his eyes to try to block out the screams from his parent's bedroom and swiped the phone off his bed. He hurried down the stairs, jumping over the last few to get to the door quicker. He had just wrenched open the door when his step father's head emerged from around the corner.

"Where do you think you're going young man?" he shouted.

"I-I… um," Silver stammered, looking down at his feet.

"He already told us he was going to his little friend's party. Don't take your anger out on him," Eimi screamed.

"You're always on his side, aren't you?"

"He's our son! Don't bring him into this." Silver couldn't take his parents arguing any further. He quickly slipped out the door without them noticing and jogged down the garden path. A teenage girl was standing on the sidewalk, waiting for him with a worried look.

"Are your parents fighting again?" she asked.

"Yeah, but it's fine," Silver lied. "They've been going at it for a couple weeks now. Surely it will be over soon and things can go back to the way they were," Silver shrugged.

"Well you're always welcome to stay with my aunt and I if you ever need," Blaze offered.

"Thanks Blaze, you really are the best friend a guy could ask for," Silver smiled.

"I know," Blaze giggled.

"Hey, I like what you've done to your hair," Silver pointed out as the two began to walk down the sidewalk side by side. The sun had begun to set, its rays shining across the street enlarging their shadows and casting the sky into a beautiful, deep salmon.

"Oh, it was nothing," Blaze blushed as she grabbed her hair. "I did it today, thought I'd try a new look at school now that they changed the rules about hair this year," Blaze explained. Her violet hair was tipped a deeper indigo and done up with a red band.

Blaze and Silver continued small talk as they plotted along the street towards Amy's house, who only lived a few blocks over.

…

The little pink fenced, cookie-cutter house sat nestled between almost identical houses on Velvitte Road. The Roses were known to their neighbors for one reason. Their rambunctious, blossoming daughter, Amy. Her room was located on the second story and sat directly opposite the neighbor's bedroom. Long during the night she would often lie on her bed, lights on, talking on her phone. The neighbors could have sworn that she hardly ever went to bed before two in the morning, especially since she was dating the Sonic boy.

The skinny, beautiful girl who always sported a pink headband rushed around her house, mauve feather duster in hand. She brushed around, getting rid of the countless cobwebs and sheets of dust that littered the furniture of her house. Vacuum cleaner, mop, broom and sponge. She exhausted her cleaning closet to make her house spotless for the upcoming party. The yearly tradition for their little group was to hold a party on the last Saturday before the new school year.

"Hey babe, where do you want these?" a tall, toned boy called out, cradling a multitude of shopping bags in his arms. He had a short cobalt quills that was permanently spiked up from too much gel and always wore the same sapphire blue jacket wherever he went, even when it was far too hot.

"On the bench, Sonic," Amy replied, kissing him on the cheek as he ran over and dumped the contents of the bags onto the marble topped kitchen counter. He grabbed bowls out of the cupboards, poured the snacks into them and ran around the house placing them all over the place as fast as he could.

Sonic was renowned as one of the fastest kids at school, leader of the track team three years in a row and the first middle schooler at Mobius to make the senior team, let alone be named leader. His long, muscled legs were always a dead giveaway to anyone who somehow didn't know who he was at school. Being one of the most popular seniors had its perks, and the fame it gave him was definitely the aspect that Sonic always loved the most. He had one motto; If people didn't know his name, and didn't watch him win every race, then what was the point of running?

"Do you have any hair gel?" Sonic asked as he finished setting up. Amy sighed, wiping the sweat from her forehead as she spoke.

"I think you still have some that you left when you stayed over last week. Try my ensuite." In a flash, Sonic dashed up the stairs into her bedroom, reapplied some gel to his carefully maintained quills and rushed back.

"Better?" He asked, posing.

"You look amazing," Amy smiled, giving him a peck on the cheek. "As always," she winked.

The blazing sun gradually dipped below the horizon and the millions of flickering stars began to show off their luminescent lights to the world, bathing the streets in their glow. Slowly, one by one, the guests began to arrive. First were the two best friends, Blaze and Silver, attached at the hip as always.

"Hey Amy," they greeted in unison, walking into the house. Silver dashed over and stood beside Sonic adjacent to the punch bowl and began talking nonsensicals about the previous holidays.

"Hey bro," Sonic smiled, holding out his palm towards Silver, waiting for a high-five. Silver grabbed Sonic's hand in his own and shook it politely. Sonic rolled his eyes in a sarcastic manner before smirking. "Don't ever change buddy," he chuckled. Sonic always thought of Silver as a slightly weird, dorky kid who was incredibly naïve but, in a strange way, he really did enjoy the strong friendship the two had forged together.

Meanwhile, Blaze had gone the opposite direction and began to talk to Amy. She stumbled slightly in her high heels.

"Having a bit of trouble there?" Amy giggled as she helped her friend over to a seat, noting how strange it was for Blaze to be wearing high-heels to begin with.

"Thanks Amy," Blaze blushed as she sat down. "I'm not really used to this. You have no idea how painful it was walking over here."

"Always pack some spare flats," Amy lectured.

"So, how are you and Sonic going?"

"Perfect, the best two years of my life," Amy sighed lovingly, glancing over to stare at him. He smirked back and winked, his emerald eyes shimmering with affection. Blaze couldn't help but giggle at this when she saw Amy's reaction. "What about you and Silver? Have you worked up the courage to ask him yet?"

"I…I don't, I mean, we're just…um," Blaze stuttered, the colour of crimson staining her face as she blushed. Luckily, the doorbell sounded and took the unwanted attention off her. A short, smiling boy wearing a woolen sweater with neatly combed, still slightly damp golden fur walked into the house, running over to Sonic and Silver.

"Hey little buddy, how ya been?" Sonic asked, smirking at Tails as he ruffled the hair on his head. Although all their friends were in the same year, Tails looked like he could have been a freshman and often felt slightly self-conscious and very shy about his features. Despite this, he was incredibly smart, doing some extra study in university classes on the side to entertain himself. He smiled back up at his best friend, Sonic.

"It's been exhausting," Tails groaned.

"What've you been doing since we last saw you at that pool party back in December?" Silver questioned.

"I've been up north visiting dad at work. He couldn't come back home for the summer because he's been working extra hard so that when Max retires at the end of next year he can get the position of dean at the academy," Tails explained didactically.

"Oh, is this Mobius Academy?" a seductive voice purred from behind the group of guys. They all turned to see a tall, beautiful teenager waltz over to them. They all couldn't help but look down at her hourglass figure and large breasts as she approached them. Amy fumed silently to herself.

"Yeah."

"I'd give an arm and a leg to be accepted into that university," Rouge smiled.

"Why does she always have to be so flirty," Amy whispered angrily. "She knows Sonic and Tails both have girlfriends and that you've basically called dibs on Silver."

"I have not," Blaze protested. "But that's just Rouge. You know she acts that way to everybody. Besides, I hear she's got her eye on somebody else."

"Who?"

Just as Blaze opened her mouth to answer, Knuckles strode through the open door. Everybody stopped to look at him, whispers travelling like water between the two groups. This was the first time that they had seen Knuckles without his girlfriend, Tikal, wrapped around his arms. Knuckles grunted to himself, annoyed at the reaction he was receiving and slumped over to the group of guys with Rouge in the middle.

"Where's Tiks?" Sonic asked nonchalantly to his buff friend. He scoffed and turned his head in disgust. Tails tugged on Sonic's shoulder and began to whisper into his ear.

"Sonic, didn't you hear? Knuckles broke up with Tikal this afternoon. She cancelled last minute because she couldn't face everybody." Sonic stared, mouth agape at this remark. They had been the longest running and most successful couple in the whole school and suddenly they had broken up.

"What happened?" Sonic whispered.

"I don't know. Cream just messaged me this afternoon saying she had called both her and Amy balling her eyes out. I don't think she took it very well," Tails replied, never once taking his gaze off Knuckles.

"Since when did you dump Tikal?" Sonic suddenly spoke up rudely, needing to know why. In his haste, he accidently tripped on the stool he was sitting on and, in trying to steady himself, dropped his glass of punch. It smashed to the floor, shattering as glass shards splintered around the floor, peppering the air. Knuckles turned around and stormed off to the other end of the room as Tails and Silver both simultaneously punched Sonic in the arm.

"Idiot, you can't just say shit like that," they scolded him. Rouge turned, smirked a bit and stared at Knuckles.

"Hmmm, so Red's available," she whispered to herself as she watched him march off, deciding herself to head over to join the girls sitting on the couch.

"I wouldn't go there if I were you," Blaze added, as Rouge sauntered over. Rouge simply smiled at the shy girl, still watching Knuckles out of the corner of her eye. "Tikal is our friend."

"I'll give them the customary week, but afterwards I'll do what I damn well please."

Shadow was next to arrive, skulking into the room to sit alone on the opposite couch. The raven-furred boy had deep crimson streaks running through his fur, which hung over. Shadow closed his eyes and leant his head back into the couch, blocking everybody else out. Nobody paid much attention to him as they were all used to his ways of solitude. Rouge was the only person who he seemed to ever open up to. When she saw him enter, she waltzed over to the black clad boy, her hips swinging side to side and attempted to make some small talk.

"What's with the sour attitude today?" Rouge teased as she bounced down onto the couch next to him.

"Look, I came to the party, what more do you want?" Shadow responded with a monotone attitude, crossing his arms.

"For you to have a good time, duh," she poked him. She always was the best at pushing his buttons.

"I can do that at home," he groaned, looking off into the distance.

"These are our friends and this is a party, lighten up."

"I don't do light," he replied flatly.

"I have some pictures that would say otherwise," Rouge taunted snidely.

Cream, the youngest member of the group, was the last to arrive. She wore the same dress she always did. She rushed over and hugged Tails, planting a small kiss on the boy's lips.

"Hey honey, it's so good to see you again," she blushed, having to lean up on the tip of her toes to kiss him.

"You too, sorry I didn't call much over summer, but dad had me working flat out on some projects. He wanted to show me off to the academy I think."

"As he should, you _are_ the smartest person I know," Cream smiled.

"Ditto," Sonic chimed in, clapping Tails on the shoulder as he leant against the counter, trying to forget his clumsy moment.

Some time passed as the group intermingled, exchanging niceties whilst gulping down large quantities of the ruby red punch and danced the night away as loud music filled the spacious living room. At about midnight, Amy rushed up to the radio and switched it off.

"Now we've all loosened up a bit," she began with a smirk. "Truth or Dare time!" she yelled enthusiastically, squatting down to a crossed-legged position, patting the ground next to her so that Sonic could join her.

"Seriously?" Shadow sighed exasperatedly.

"How old do you think we are? We're about to start our senior year of high school, we can't be doing this kid stuff anymore Amy," Knuckles spoke.

"Oh come on, I think it could be a bit of fun," Rouge winked as she took a seat next to the cheerful girl. "Alcohol and a game to force everybody to spill their secrets or do embarrassing stuff. Who knows what could spill out," she smirked. Blaze and Cream exchanged a weary glance.

"I'm in," Tails chimed in, grabbing Cream's hand as the two sat down. Eventually, everybody agreed, some more reluctantly that others, and began to play.

"So who wants to start?" Amy asked, pointing over to Blaze. "Blaze, Truth or Dare?" Blaze glared at her, annoyed that Amy had singled her out. She knew exactly what Amy had in mind, instinctively shuffling a few inches away from Silver.

"Truth," she replied sheepishly, knowing full well that if she picked dare then Amy would try to get her to kiss Silver.

"Who do you have a crush on?" Amy asked, smirking to herself. Sonic glared at her, shaking his head. He always detested the way Amy would do this. Time and time again, she would try to meddle in the relationships of their friends, for love, as she would say.

Blaze sat there, blush returning to her face. What would she say? She couldn't say Silver, what if he didn't love her back? It would ruin everything! She had to think of something, anything to change the topic.

"Um…" she stalled before finally an idea popped into her head. She threw an apologetic glance towards Cream. She steeled her nerves, swallowing her pride and said softly, lying to everyone, "Tails."

Gasps filled the tension-ripe air and a hint of disappointment crossed Silver's face as sadness washed over him. He quickly buried it down inside him before anybody else could notice. Cream stared daggers at Blaze, her eyes filled with betrayal. Tails simply stared at her, a million thoughts running through his mind. Blaze couldn't take all this anymore. She got up and ran out of the room, blabbing that she needed to go to the toilet.

"I'll go get her," Silver sighed, getting up and following her out of the room. Everybody stared at Amy, annoyed, especially Cream.

"Seriously babe, you shouldn't have started it like that," Sonic mentioned.

"But honey, come on it's just a bit of fun," Amy complained.

"Not cool Amy," Tails said, shaking his head vigorously.

"Whatever," she replied coldly. "Nobody cares what you think anyway."

"Lay off Tails," Sonic snapped, defending him, reprimanding his longtime girlfriend.

"What?"

"I said lay off him. You were out of line, not him so don't attack him like that."

"Why do you always have to take his side? It's like every time there is ever a disagreement you choose him over me."

"He is my best friend!" Sonic replied.

"And I am your girlfriend!" Amy snapped back, flaring her nostrils. She was sick of Sonic's behaviour at this point. So many times in the past when she tried to hang out with him he said he was busy chilling with Tails. It was as if he didn't love her anymore and she couldn't take that notion. Not for a second.

"Enough!" Shadow bellowed deeply, silencing everyone. An eerie silence deafened the room as Shadow scanned his eyes around. He was sick of all the arguments, fighting and general idiotic noise that had been slowly increasing as of late. Shadow was so thankful for the holiday when he could just have a break from everybody, but school hadn't even started yet and he felt like his brains were exploding. He liked to stay out of the group gossip and arguments, and he only ever fought with his rival, Sonic, because that arrogant punk needed to be taught a lesson.

"Sorry," Sonic muttered under his breath but Amy simply scoffed and turned her nose up at him.

Rouge decided to take things upon herself, pointing to Sonic, "Let's get things back on track. While we wait for the others, Sonic, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," he replied confidently, never one to back down from a challenge.

"I dare you to…" she trailed off, thinking of how to get some revenge on Amy for what she did to Blaze. Shadow leant over and whispered something in her ear to which she giggled at softly, a small smirk crossing her face. "Kiss Tails… on the lips."

Another round of gasps filled the air before Amy finally chirped up, "He would never…" but she trailed off. While she spoke, Sonic shrugged before he bent over, wrapped his lanky arms around Tails and pressed his soft lips against Tails'. They held together for a few seconds before breaking apart.

"Done," he smiled. "Too easy. Now it's revenge time, Rouge. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," Rouge replied, narrowing her eyes in challenge as Sonic rubbed his hands together.

"How could you do that to me?" Amy exploded suddenly, not being able to contain herself anymore.

"Chill babe, it's just a game. Besides, you can help me make her do something embarrassing if you want," Sonic offered.

"No! That's gross! You just kissed him, right in front of me! You kissed a boy! Boys can't kiss other boys." Shadow shuddered a little, his gaze instantly thrown to the floor as a frown crept over his face. Rouge raised an eyebrow at her best friend's reaction.

"It was just a dare, it didn't mean anything, Ames," Sonic reassured her in response. "Right buddy?" he looked over at Tails who stared into space. To him, it was amazing, incredible. He had been with Cream for over a year now, but never had he felt this great. Something about that kiss felt… right. Unlike with her. He looked back at Sonic, but something seemed to have changed. His quills danced in the air and his eyes, a pool of emerald green, seemed to sparkle. He tried to conceal the blush appearing on his face and responded coldly.

"Yeah, it was just a dare, get over it. Cream didn't care." He replied casually, pointing to Cream who didn't seem to show any emotion on her face. Rouge again noted this strange behavior from Tails but decided to deposit it in her memory banks for later.

"No!" Amy screamed again, her hands shooting up into the air in frustration. "That's just not okay!"

"Calm down babe," Sonic tried to reassure her but she slapped him away.

"This isn't boyfriend behavior. First you spend more time with him than me and now this."

"It. Was. A. Dare!" Sonic began to get a little infuriated, getting embarrassed at her behaviour in front of all his closest friends.

"Was it?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at Sonic who sighed exasperatedly.

"That's it!" he shouted suddenly, anger filling his voice. "I've had enough. It's over!" he stood up and stormed out of the house. "I'm gonna stay at my own house tonight," he yelled behind him as he marched down the garden path. Tails and Knuckles rose and ran after him. Amy just stood in place, her whole world crumbling around her. She remained frigid, frozen.

"A-Amy," Cream asked sweetly, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Everybody, out." She said quietly, her voice filled with anger, hurt and regret. Everyone got up and filed out quietly, not saying another word. "Party is over."

"I…I'll see you at school on Monday," Cream replied sheepishly as, she too, left the house.

Moments later, Blaze and Silver emerged from the other room after hearing the commotion. Silver had managed to calm her down a bit, enough to get her to come back out and face everybody again, except nobody was there anymore.

"Where is everybody," Silver asked before noticing Amy's face.

"Out, now," she replied, fire in her voice.

They ran out of the house, afraid to anger Amy even more, both having been on the receiving end of her rage in the past. They waited until they had walked a fair distance away from the small, pink house and across the intersection of the cemented street.

"What was that about?" Silver asked finally. Blaze simply shrugged as they continued to walk back to their houses.

"No idea, but I do know something," Blaze sighed.

"This is going to be a long year," the two sighed in unison before parting ways and going to their separate homes.

* * *

 _A/N - For new readers: Welcome, I hope you liked the first chapter and the whole story. Ignore the other A/N's, and if you like this story don't forget to check out the more intense sequel when you're done :) Don't forget to review._

 _For those who know the drill: Well there you have the first chapter of the new and improved Sonic High. I'm going back and re-writing this story because I disliked how the first one was written and I hated some plots. Also, since I'm already over 40 chapters into its sequel, some things that occurred here just don't make sense and need to be changed. More plots were added, more backstories were written to further develop certain characters that simply can't be developed from where I'm currently at in the sequel. Please, if you liked or disliked the new additions don't forget to leave a review to tell me why. It helps a lot :)_

 _For those reading along: Chapters will be uploaded daily until this story is finished. Thanks for reading_


	2. Chapter 2: Misunderstandings

Chapter 2

Misunderstandings

Sonic lay under a grand oak tree, the virescent foliage above him providing ample shade from the shining sun. He leant against the tree, his jacket propped behind his back for support and his hands resting behind his head. The grass was warm and soft underneath his legs and bare feet. The birds that nested in the trees above chirped quietly. One smaller yellow birds flew down cautiously. Sonic smiled, holding out his finger. The little bird landed gracefully on it and opened its beak. Sonic leant closer, wanting to hear its melodic song. However, instead of soothing chirping, a loud, obnoxious blaring emanated from the little creature.

Sonic fell out of bed with a thud, his pillow falling on his head. He groaned, rubbing his elbow as he sat up and slammed his palm down on the alarm clock, silencing it. He yawned, stretching his tired arms when the door to his room burst open and his mother strode in.

"Sonic, what are you doing just getting up now young man?" Bernadette scolded. "Did you forget to change your alarm to an appropriate time for school? The bus leaves in five minutes!"

"Crap," Sonic muttered under his breath as he shot up, quickly throwing on the clothes he luckily set out the night before, grabbed his bag and sprinted out the door shouting his goodbyes to his mother.

"Sometimes I don't know what to do with that boy," Bernadette shook her head as she stood at the doorway, arms folded as he disappeared around the street corner. Sonic shot down the street, his shoes bounding against the pavement at an incredible pace as dust billowed out from underneath him.

'Shit, first day and I'm already late,' he cursed to himself as he picked up the pace, beads of sweat forming on his brow. He saw Knuckles step onto the bus which came into view just on the crest of the horizon.

"Wait!" he yelled out, breaking out into a sprint, reaching the bus in a matter of seconds. He just managed to dive onto the bus before the sliding doors closed behind him and the bus roared off into the distance. Sonic rolled across the ground, falling face first on the floor. He was lucky that he had the speed he possessed or he would never have made it. Sonic pushed himself up and brushed dust from his shoulders, giving the thumbs up to his classmates who all watched the event go down, grinning victoriously.

"Ha, what a loser," Shadow spat after watching the terrible display, skulking in his seat.

"What was that?" Sonic growled, glancing towards Shadow. The two normally got into small feuds. They were like complete opposites, ying and yang, blue and black. One was optimistic, happy-go-lucky and full of confidence, always needing to be the center of attention. The other was cold, calculating and rarely smiled, let alone experienced any joy at all and always preferred being along. Furthermore, being the two fastest kids in the school, it only fueled their rivalry, especially on the track. All it took was a few choice words from either one for things to start getting heated. Fast.

"You just looked pretty stupid, floundering around on the floor like a fish out of water," he smirked.

"You want another race? We'll see who looks stupid when I wipe the floor with you, again," he shot a snide smirk.

"Bring it," Shadow challenged.

"I'll take you anytime, anywhere!" Sonic threw his fist in the air confidently. Shadow stood up and walked over to Sonic, who showed no signs of backing down. The two were face to face, barely and inch separating the two as they stared deeply into each other's eyes, shooting daggers. The bus rolled to the next stop. Tikal hurried on, taking a seat near the back when Silver stepped on.

"Not again," Silver sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. "Little help Knuckles?" Silver and Knuckles stood between the two, separating them with outstretched hands.

"See ya round," Shadow smirked, turning around and walking back to his secluded seat, elbow resting on the window that he stared out.

"Ugh, I just hate that guy sometimes. Hey, where's Tails?" Sonic asked, taking a seat beside Silver, opposite Knuckles.

"No idea," Knuckles replied nonchalantly, clearly not paying too much attention. Sonic simply shrugged and leant back, relaxing. He removed his phone from his jeans and plugged the white headphones into his ear, closing his eyes. The music floated softly though his ears as he nodded his head rhythmically to the beat. The bus rolled on, stop after stop, gathering all the students until it reached its destination.

…

Tikal sprinted through the halls, carrying a multitude of books as she dodged through the endless crowds of students. She skidded around the corner and pounded on the door of her first class period. Psychology. A small, beady eyed hybrid answered the door, his voice deep and gruff. It was quite a juxtaposition compared to his outward exterior.

"You're late," Ixis Naugus scolded. "Detention."

"But-" Tikal tried to protest.

"Don't talk back or I'll make it a double detention," he reprimanded her sternly.

"Sorry," Tikal apologized, stepping past him. She looked around the room, gazing at her first class of the new semester. She smiled when she saw Amy and Cream sitting together near the back of the class and trotted over, dumping her things to the left of Amy. Rouge watched her pass, smiling to herself as her eyes followed Tikal.

Tikal turned to Amy, trying to start up a conversation but she refused to meet her gaze. Tikal gripped Amy's shoulder and forced her to spin around, staring into her eyes. Tikal was taken partly aback by her friend's appearance. The normally vibrant and happy eyes were red, puffy and looked sore, clearly from a long night of crying.

"Cream, what happened?" Tikal whispered, her hand covering the left side of her mouth so that Ixis couldn't hear her.

"Sonic and Amy had their first fight at the party," she replied, rubbing Amy's back softly when she burst into tears again. "She thinks it's the end of the world."

"Amy, c'mon now, it's not like you broke up or anything. Just talk to him," Tikal soothed.

"You wouldn't understand," Amy huffed. Tikal shot her an annoyed scowl. "Oh," Amy announced dramatically. "Sorry I completely forgot."

"Don't worry, I'm over it," Tikal waved away her concern. "I've decided to just focus on my studies."

"Don't say things like that. Your love was pure. You need to win him back," Amy asserted.

"Seriously, Amy, it's over. Knuckles really meant it."

"But you were perfect for each other!"

"Amy, stop it," Cream chimed in, seeing the discomfort in Tikal's eyes and body language. It was at this moment that Rouge decided to intervene, waltzing over when the teacher turned his back and pulled up a chair next to Tikal.

"Amy calm down, relationships end all the time. Us girls just got to stay strong!" she beamed enthusiastically.

"That's easy for you to say. I'm just not used to getting rejected so much like you, slut," Amy spat, turning her head in disgust at Rouge. Rouge just chuckled in response, the insult being thrown at her so many times that the word had lost all meaning to her.

"Feisty are we?" she mocked. "Maybe because you know that Sonic's about to dump you too." This got the reaction Rouge was after. Amused by Amy's flaming face, she turned her attention to Tikal. "So, is it true that Red dumped you?" She batted her eyelashes playfully, her pale face caked in makeup.

"Rouge!" Cream yelled, cutting through the silence like a knife. "Don't be so rude!"

"Miss Rabbit, refrain yourself!" Ixis tried to silence the girls, annoyed at their disruptive behaviour. Rouge winked at the younger girl but continued to hassle Tikal anyway, enjoying how flustered she was becoming.

"It's just a little bit of gossip I picked up on the grape vine," she added. "I really missed you at the party on Saturday night."

"Leave us alone!" Amy exploded, her short fuse igniting again as she jumped out of her seat and tried to swing at Rouge. Rouge shied away, returning to her seat to watch the fireworks unfold.

"That is it!" Ixis screamed, slamming his hand down hard on his mahogany desk. "Amy, Cream and Tikal! Lunch time detention for all three of you." The trio of girls tried to argue but he simply raised his hand and shushed them. They all turned to stare angrily at Rouge who winked and blew them a kiss.

…

The bell chimed, ringing out through the corridors and echoing through the many classrooms that lined the hallways of the vast, sturdy brick layered school. Sonic yawned, filing out of his math class.

"You ready for that race Sonic?" Shadow suddenly turned to face his rival mid stride, blocking his path. Sonic raised his eyebrow questioningly but Shadow simply pointed down to the printed-out sheet of paper which displayed Sonic's kaleidoscopic timetable. Their next class was P.E

"I-Is he gone?" Tails whispered as he emerged, last, from the classroom.

"Yeah, he's gone," Silver sighed, slowing his stride to walk adjacent to his friend. "Why are you trying to avoid Sonic?" he asked politely, sincerity flooding his voice.

"Just something stupid, don't worry about it," Tails said through gritted teeth, biting his bottom lip as he spoke. He was never a good liar but learnt a few tricks to keep his calm whilst lying. He thought back to the real reason why he had to avoid Sonic, his best friend. They had been friends for ages, ever since they both started middle school together and since then had been practically inseparable. Tails remembered being the one that insisted Sonic give Amy a chance after she constantly hounded him for a date throughout the ninth grade. Ironic.

'But after that kiss…' Tails thought, thinking back to the magical, incredible moment. 'Why can't I get it out of my head. It's supposed to mean nothing, right?' He had gone home thinking about it all night, not getting much sleep at all. He tossed and turned, his thoughts plaguing him like phantoms in the wind. His thoughts kept going back to Sonic. Then it hit him, smack in the face like a solid block of ice. His feelings for Sonic had suddenly evolved into something else. A dormant secret that he had kept locked away, until brought forth.

'I like him…' he lamented solemnly, face drooping with the sudden truth.

"You alright?" Silver asked, noticing that Tails was staring into space, tripping up on his shoelaces slightly.

"Y-Yeah, it's nothing, promise. We should hurry, P.E is about to start," Tails smiled.

They all ran into the change rooms, undressing and replacing their baggy, street clothes with their uniform gym clothes. Although the school had no policy about uniform, all students had specific requirements for P.E gear.

"Are you sure it is nothing?" Silver asked, watching Tails study Sonic as he removed his T-Shirt and threw on his tank top emblazoned with a lion, the school's mascot. He immediately snapped out of his daze, shaking his head vigorously. He scooped up his belongings and ran out of the room, not looking back at his friends who called his name. He just needed to get out of there. He needed an escape, time away to really think things through and try to shake these thoughts out of his head.

"What a wimp," a taller, confident boy scoffed as Tails rushed out of the room. The teenager stood steadfast, green feathers covered his body, the red and yellow football jacket that he was always seen in still draped over his torso.

"You got a problem with my best friend?" Sonic asked, walking right up to Jet, fists clenched and anger flowing through his veins.

"Calm down hot shot," Jet smirked.

"What's your problem?"

"I'm not the one with the problem."

"You're always the one with the problem," Sonic retorted. "And you're always the one in third place," he sneered.

"Until this year," Jet beamed proudly. "I've been training. Bet I'm the fastest in the entire school by now." Shadow and Sonic turned to each other and joined in hysterical laughter. Even Knuckles, the slowest on of the group, apart from Tails, joined in. "What's so funny," he asked, annoyed.

"Dickhead and I are the fastest two, everybody knows that," Shadow spat, a smirk creeping over his face as he pointed towards him and Sonic.

"Hey, screw you too!" Sonic snapped back.

"We'll settle this on the race course!" Jet argued, getting up and running out of the change rooms. "Lunch time. Be there."

…

Blaze maneuvered through the confusing twists and turns of the labyrinth of intricate hallways which connected all over the place, trying to find her second period class. She passed by some nearby lockers when she thought she could hear faint scuffling nearby.

"Hello," she called out. She approached a nearby silver trashcan and a frown crossed her face as she saw the golden top of a couple of hairs hiding behind the bin. She removed it and found the small, crumpled up body of Tails. The boy hugged his knees to his chest, eyes closed as he kept repeating the same words.

"You like her, you like her, you like her," he repeated in a rhythmic whispering. Blaze sighed, kneeling down beside him. Tails squeaked in surprise, whipping his head up to face him.

"B-B-Blaze, what do you want?" Tails stammered in surprise.

"What's wrong?" she asked sympathetically. Tails tried to gather his composure but knew he was in no condition to talk to her about his confusing thoughts. He was in to fragile a state. Instead, he said the only thing that crossed his mind.

"Why did you say you loved me? Is it true? I thought you liked Silver."

"Ugh, why does everybody think I like Silver?" Blaze groaned.

"Sorry I just thought… Nevermind, but is it true?"

"Look, you want the truth?" Blaze surrendered, taking a seat beside the boy, still hidden in the small alcove lodged between two rows of lockers and behind the bin. Tails nodded. "Promise you won't tell anybody?" Tails nodded again. Blaze sighed.

"Okay, I do like Silver. It's true, but he is my best friend and I can't risk ruining that. I just saw you and used you as an excuse to dodge the question when playing Truth or Dare." Tails let a small giggle escape his lips.

"Yeah, Amy is a handful, isn't she?" Tails smiled, glad that somebody else felt the same way he did. Sure, it was different. It wasn't as indescribably horrible that Blaze liked Silver, not the same way him liking Sonic was. That was catastrophic, at least to Tails.

"I'm just glad I know you have my back."

"Always," Tails smiled blissfully as he leant in and wrapped his arms around Blaze, bringing her in for a warm embrace.

In their little moment, neither of them noticed that a chameleon in a deep indigo hoodie happened, by chance, to walk by at that exact moment and stalked over to the two, watching them from a distance. He took out his phone and snapped a quick picture of the two before Tails pulled back.

"Love is a beautiful thing, I think you and Silver would be perfect," Tails smiled.

"You think?"

"Yeah totally. I think you should go for it. I know he'll say yes."

"Okay, I will. On one condition," Blaze began. "You tell me why you were hiding here." Tails didn't reply. He simply sighed and thought to himself, fear and shame evident in the back of his shimmering Azure eyes. "You can trust me."

'Hmm, so the rumors about Blaze liking Tails were true,' Espio thought to himself, retreating back the way he came. He quickly fished his phone out of his pocket and sent off a text.

Espio: _Got some more dirt for you  
*One Image Sent*_

Fiona: _So the rumours are true. This is great!_

Espio frowned, placing the phone back into the pocket of his purple hoodie before rushing off, being stealthy as to not be heard by either of the two teenagers hiding behind the bins.

"I-I'll tell you later this week, I promise," Tails affirmed. Pleased with this announcement, Blaze got up, stretched out her aching limbs and hastened off to class.

"I'll see you at lunch," she called as she rushed off. Tails smiled as she left, finding new found confidence in himself.

'I have to tell Sonic eventually,' he thought, heading back to P.E. 'Unless I can shake these stupid thoughts.' He grabbed his phone and quickly shot off a text to Cream, asking to hang out at lunchtime but was disappointed when learning of her detention.

…

Knuckles stood as an adjudicator at the end of the running track as Sonic raced passed him at an astounding speed that could put many sprinters to shame. Shadow sprinted slightly behind him, cursing aloud as he crossed the finish line second. Eventually, a few whole seconds behind, Jet ran passed Knuckles, drenched in sweat.

"What happened to all that training," Sonic smirked victoriously as he let out a long, hearty exhale.

"You-you cheated. You started before me," Jet complained, unable to admit defeat.

"Even if we did, you were still a couple _seconds_ behind us. You would have lost if we gave you a head start," Shadow chuckled lightly, a rare smile crossing his lips.

"Look who's talking. I don't think I remember seeing you in front of me the entire race," Sonic sneered.

"Oh yeah," Shadow growled, a snarl returning to his featureless, pale face. "At least I didn't false start."

"Tell yourself what you need to tell yourself," Sonic grinned.

"You're such a cocky brat, you know that?" Shadow rumbled.

"It's not being cocky if it's true." Shadow let out an annoyed howl, throwing up his hands before storming off to the changerooms, complaining about being hungry.

"He's right, y'know," Jet added.

"A bet's a bet Jety boy," Sonic threw his arm around the slightly shorter boy's shoulder. "You have to buy me lunch."

"I'm nothing if not a man of my word," Jet admitted.

"Finally. I'm starving. I hope the girls saved us our table. Don't want any freshmen taking it from us. We finally get first dibs," Knuckles complained. Before any of them could go grab their bags, Silver arrived looking lost.

"What's up buddy?" Sonic held up his hand. Again, Silver shook it muttering pleasantries. Sonic just rolled his eyes.

"I don't know where anybody is. Tails and Blaze are nowhere to be found and neither one is answering their phones, and I think the others got detention. At this rate, we're going to lose prime eating area in the cafeteria," Silver complained.

"C'mon, we'll find a table," Sonic replied optimistically.

"Yeah, besides, I made the football team this year, so no freshman will mess with me if I ask for their table," Knuckles smirked, an evil glint in his eye as he cracked his knuckles.

…

"Finally," Amy sighed as the bell rang signaling the end of lunch. She gathered her things, along with the others and strutted out of the room.

"I can't believe Ixis made us stay the entire lunch," Cream complained.

"You think that's bad," Blaze piped up. "Tails and I were only slightly late to our periods and we both got detention. Like, it's the first day, take a chill pill."

"Exactly! I'm never gonna talk in class again," Amy added exasperatedly. "That was a fate worse than death."

"Sure you won't," Tikal rolled her eyes, making the others snigger.

"Whatever," Amy ignored them, heading down the corridor to her next class, leaving the others when she spotted Sonic grabbing his books out of his locker. She bit her bottom lip, looking down at the books she clutched in her hand. She knew she needed to talk to him, to make amends but she didn't want to be the one to initiate it. She was in the right. He was the one being stubborn. But he hadn't texted or talked to her since the fight.

Amy swiftly walked past Sonic and as he stepped back to close his locker, expertly faked a believable fall. She tripped on his leg and let out a dramatic shout as she scattered her books and fell to the floor.

"Amy!" Sonic cried. "I'm so sorry," he bent down to retrieve her belongings and offered his hand to her. This was her chance to take control.

"Oh, so you're talking to me now, are you?" she began in a snarky tone as she placed her hand in his and let him haul her to her feet.

"Are you serious?" he raised an unbelieving eyebrow, recoiling his hand from her iron grip.

"Of course," Amy remained steadfast. "You should have come and apologized to me before." His glare never faltered, his eyebrows falling down to display a bored expression. "But it's okay. I forgive you. This time."

"You're kidding."

"Nope. It's your lucky day, I'm gonna let this one slide. Just don't let it happen again."

"That's it. I'm done. This is unbelievable," Sonic raised his arms, taking a step back.

"What?"

"This. You. Us. It's too much. It's all too much. You've changed."

"I have not," Amy protested.

"You have. The old you would never act like… like…"

"Like what?"

"Like a maniacal bitch!" Sonic lost his cool.

"How dare you!"

"No, how dare you! You won't let me hang out with your friends, you give me no space, expect me to worship you and wait on you hand and foot. You won't be to be your perfect little slave, not your boyfriend and not your equal."

"That's not true!"

"It is," Sonic said with finality. "And I've had enough. Sorry Ames, but we're done. I'm breaking up with you," Sonic turned to walk away as Amy called out behind him.

"You can't do this." He kept walking, uncaring. "Well, I dump you first!"

"Sweet. Glad we're on the same page," he called back. "Oh, and that fake falling trick. Pathetic!"

…

The final bell rang and students all filed out of their classrooms. Sonic and Tails skipped down the steps together, making their way towards the busses. With a backpack slung lazily over one shoulder, Sonic strolled ahead as Tails kept pace.

"So, is it true?" Tails asked.

"Hmm?" Sonic shifted his gaze downwards.

"You and Amy. Are you really through? Did she dump you?"

"I dumped her," Sonic corrected.

"Thought so. There was no way she was ever going to let you slip between her fingers," Tails affirmed.

"She was draining me dry. I had to get away."

"She was like a Succubus."

"A what?"

"A succubus, from the Latin word Succuba, or Paramour meaning to lie beneath," Tails explained.

"I don't need the dictionary definition Einstein. I mean what is it?" Sonic rolled his eyes with a smile.

"It's basically a demon from folklore, traced back to medieval times. An attractive woman on the outside but a nightmare underneath. Legends say they seduced their victims and sucked the life force out of them through intercourse," Tails shuddered, imagining Amy draining Sonic's soul out of his body.

"That sounds about right," Sonic chuckled. "You're way too smart for your own good," Sonic ruffled the shorter boy's hair.

"You'd be too if you just paid more attention in class," Tails lectured.

"I'll pay more attention in class if you agree to start coming for jogs with me on weekends like we used to when we were younger," Sonic bargained. The two came to a stop at the school bus stop, waiting patiently for it to arrive.

"Sonic, c'mon, we both know your _jogs_ are sprinting marathons. I think I'll just stick to Friday night video game sessions."

"Deal!"

…

The sun sunk lower on the horizon as the bus screeched to a halt on the hot pavement. The smell of burning rubber filled the air as the sliding doors noisily clashed open, letting a few of the students off. Knuckles stepped off the bus, but little did he know that there was somebody else who quietly escaped off the bus while he wasn't looking and dived into nearby bushes, following him home.

"Hmm," Rouge noticed movement as she stared out the window, watching as Tikal followed Knuckles home. Tikal darted into nearby yards and hid behind corners whenever Knuckles glanced behind him.

"This isn't your stop," Espio called out, eyeing Rouge inquisitively.

"Shhh," she simply put her elongated finger up to her lips and whispered before winking. Espio thought nothing of it, sliding over and taking a seat next to a new young lady who giggled at the advances of the suave gentleman.

"I couldn't help but notice you sitting back there," he began, pouring on the charm. "How come somebody as pretty as you be sitting all alone?"

"It's my first day," the younger girl replied sheepishly, fiddling with her thumbs out of anxiety and nervousness. "I-I d-don't really know anybody…"

"Well we can change that, can't we," Espio smiled, snaking his hand around her middle as he stared deep into her eyes. Slowly, he puckered his lips and tilted his head, leaning in as the other girl did the same. However, just as he crashed his lips against hers he heard a younger girl clear her throat loudly behind him.

"Do you ever stop?" Cream asked in a disgusted tone, stomping over to Espio who had his tongue wedged in the girl's mouth.

"Not now," Espio grumbled, pulling away from the babbling, flustered girl. Her face was beet red, her heart rushing a mile a minute.

"Did you know that this sexist pig has gotten with every girl in his year level?" Cream asked, pointing to the girl next to him. Her eyes widened in shock and she pushed Espio off her, slapping him across the cheek and marching away in anger. Espio turned to Cream, fire in his eyes.

"Not cool," he growled.

"You've changed, for the worst."

"I think the women at this school would disagree," Espio shrugged with a smirk.

"I don't know what happened to you, but as long as I can save some girls from you, I'll feel happy," Cream smiled at him, proud of herself for stopping what was happening as he grinded his teeth in anger, annoyed that the girl had gotten away. Espio decided to get some revenge.

"Did you know that Blaze and Tails had a secret make out session this morning?" he said as he bent over and whispered into her ear.

"You lie," Cream scoffed, paying little attention.

"Cross my heart," he cooed viciously.

"Tails and I have been together for over a semester now. I trust him, and he likes me, not her," Cream confirmed confidently.

"Does he now?" Espio whipped out his phone, scrolling through the many pictures of different girls at the school that he had taken until he arrived at the one he wanted. He turned his phone to face Cream and all the colour instantly drained from her face until she was as pale as a ghost. The pride she felt had been completely replaced by anger.

"How could she?" Cream yelled, running down the aisle and demanding that she get let off the bus that instant. The driver requested that she go back to her seat but she persisted until he reluctantly pulled up on the curb and opened the door. Espio smiled to himself as she fled, looking at the picture of Blaze and Tails behind the trash can that he took earlier that day on his phone.

"Didn't know you had it in you," a tall fox clad in black leather, donning black boots and long, rust coloured fur smiled as she took a seat next to him. "I'm so proud of you," Fiona smirked.

"Learnt from the best," he replied as he glanced over to the girl he was kissing earlier, wondering if he could undo the damage that Cream had called and salvage his situation.

…

Stars twinkled brilliantly in the night sky above Blaze's house. The perfectly crescent moon shone down eerily, bathing the earth below in translucent radiance. Blaze turned in her sleep, clutching her blankets tighter. Suddenly, a thud awoke her from her dreams.

"Wha?" Blaze asked drowsily, rubbing her eyes. She listened but no further sound came. She let her head fall back down on her pillow when another thud echoed through her room. Intrigued, Blaze rose and tiptoed over to the window, opening the curtains a fraction to peek out.

That's when she saw him, standing below underneath her window, illuminated only by a lone street lamp. Blaze quickly raced downstairs and threw open the door, beckoning him to come over and escape the cold. A cold wind blew through the opening and she shivered, wrapping her hands around herself and her long, yellow pajamas.

"Silver, what are you doing here?" Blaze whispered as she ushered him inside and shut the door quietly.

"I… I didn't know where else to go," Silver sniffed.

"Come upstairs, but be quiet. My Aunt's asleep," Blaze said quietly as she led him upstairs and into her room.

"Th-thanks," Silver stuttered as he took a seat on the bed.

"Are you… crying?" Blaze asked as she noticed the glistening tears welling up behind his amber eyes.

"N-No," Silver averted his gaze, rubbing his eyes on his sleeve.

"C'mon, you know you can tell me anything, right," Blaze offered a sincere, warming smile.

"It… it's…" Silver stammered, unable to force the words out through the lump in his throat.

"Yeah?" Blaze urged, grabbing his hand. She massaged the top of his hand with her thumb. It was calming. Silver took a deep breath and exhaled deeply.

"Mum… she kicked dad out today. She says he's not coming back any time soon."

"That's awful," Blaze frowned, her heart breaking for her dearest friend.

"Do you think they are getting a divorce?" he looked at her expectantly. She had no answers.

"I'm sure whatever happens, they'll both still love you." Without another word, Silver fell into Blaze, wrapping his arms around her and burying his face into her neck. Blaze sighed, placing one arm around his waist and gently rubbing his back with the other. The two hugged for what felt like ages before Blaze agreed that Silver could stay the night. Throughout the rest of the night he refused to let go of her and Blaze gently drifted off to sleep in his warm, fragile embrace.

…

Lunch time at the cafeteria. The bustling, busy center of the school where all the students, of all year levels, gather to buy the assorted goods on sale behind the counter. Tails waddled over, his tray full of some sort of strange, steaming curry dish. He smiled when he saw most of his friends sitting together at the table. Sonic looked up and patted the empty spot next to him, motioning for Tails to join him, which he did reluctantly.

"Fucking freshmen tried to steal our table," Knuckles growled angrily as he bit into a piece of chicken.

"Good thing we got it back. I'm not sitting up near the front doors again like we did last year," Jet complained.

"Nobody forced you to sit with us," Sonic chimed in.

"Glad to know that I'm wanted," Jet grunted. "Speaking of being wanted, where is everybody." He glanced around the table, noticing the absence of Tikal, Amy, Shadow, Espio and Rouge.

"Sonic dumped Amy yesterday," Cream answered shyly. He threw her an annoyed glance.

"And Tikal's still avoiding Knuckles," Blaze added, sneering at the redhead.

"And does anybody really care where Shadow went?" Sonic replied, smiling to the group. All of them shrugged their shoulders in unison and began to dig in to their meals. Knuckles glanced up, watching as Espio removed his face from the neck of a young girl, not unlike a vampire finishing with his feed. He waltzed over to the group and sat down.

"So, who's that?" Knuckles asked, elbowing his friend playfully.

Espio shrugged, before speaking calmly, "No idea. Let's call her… Liz." The rest of the guys looked at him, confusion sweeping across their faces. "Didn't catch her name, but I like the name Liz."

Espio's conquests were well known throughout the school. He had been through almost every girl in their year level and, for the new year, it seems that he has decided to pray on the younger year levels to increase the pool of ladies. Blaze scoffed, shoving a spoonful of soup into her mouth in disgust at his sexist remarks.

"I don't know why they all keep falling for you," she grumbled. Silver slipped his hand into hers under the table comfortingly. She smiled.

"It's all about the charm."

"So, who won the race?" she asked, trying to change the topic.

"Who else," Tails butted in, pointing to Sonic who winked back at him. Tails tried to hide the blush that licked the corners of his cheeks but Blaze noticed his strange behavior and raised an eyebrow.

Luckily, before she could open her mouth, Silver interjected, grabbing her hand and rushing over to the other end of the room with him. He couldn't take it any longer and needed to get something off his chest in private, away from the rest of the gang.

"Ouch!" she squealed as he finally let her go. "What do you want?"

"So, are you and Tails… like… a thing now? I saw the way he blushed when he looked at you." Blaze stepped back, surprised by this sudden outbreak. "Because if you are, there is something I need to tell you about Tails. I have been watching lately and I think that… well… he-"

"No, that was a lie I made up. I already like somebody else," she said, cutting him off midsentence, but disappointment washed over his face. "I've been meaning to say that…" she trailed off. She had worked herself up the night before, ready to tell him how she felt but after his surprise appearance and his parents' fight she decided now might not be the best time.

"Yes?"

"Tails is a good friend, but will never be anything more. Oh, and you're an idiot," Blaze added playfully.

"Oh… good."

"It's good you're an idiot?" Blaze asked.

"What? N-No… I," he stammered. "I just meant he's going out with Cream."

"Exactly," Blaze laughed, grabbing his hand in hers again, for the second time now. Silver lit up like a tomato, only causing Blaze's laughs to increase as they rippled through her.

…

Nobody knew why Gerald decided to build a school in this area. The first school he built lay untouched by the innovation of the sprawling city out in the countryside. However, the sister school, which Robotnik originally had constructed on the outskirts of the slowly industrializing city, was built next to what was completely forested area at the time. Gerald bought up the land and, even as he died and his great ancestors continually passed down the land, they never sold it. To this day, directly adjacent to Mobius Highschool, lay a mini biome of sorts. Although legally known as just a park, it was far bigger than any other parks in the surrounding suburban area and to all the students and locals it was simply known as the forest. In the middle of this forest a small clearing held a tall, thick apple tree. Planted years ago, nobody knew just how old the tree was but marveled at how long it had managed to remain.

Shadow lay back against the thick trunk of the tall apple tree, eyes closed. He was deep in thought, his chest slowly rising and falling in rhythm with his breathing. He heard a small crunch of a twig and slightly opened his left eye a crack to see the dark outline of the familiar girl approaching slowly.

"What do you want, Rouge?" he muttered, barely stirring as he closed his eyes again.

"That's no way to treat an old friend," she smiled, bringing in Shadow for a hug as she knelt down beside him despite his reluctance Her black boots dug into the dry grass. "Why aren't you with the others?" she asked.

"Hmph." He crossed his arms and turned his back on the girl as he grunted.

"Is this because you lost the stupid race to Sonic? What did you expect?" she laughed, spinning him back around to look at her again.

"Why are you here?" he asked again rudely, slightly annoyed by Rouge intruding on his private time away from everybody. Lunchtimes were the perfect opportunity Shadow had to escape the chaotic nature of the school.

"I wanted to come keep you company. Nobody should be alone at lunch time. Especially you. You really should try to be more social, and hang out with others more," Rouge lectured sympathetically, knowing of his past and home life.

"They don't want me there," he replied coldly, taking a sharp bite of his crisp, red apple he had plucked from the tree. "Nobody ever wants me."

"Come now. That's simply not true."

"Tell that to all the years I spent at that awful place," Shadow spat back.

"Yet Emerl still rescued you in the end," Rouge pointed out.

"And yet not two years later they ditch me again. Even Maria…" Shadow lamented.

"But they didn't ditch you. They left you the house and enough money to help get you through school and-"

"Enough," Shadow shouted suddenly, silencing Rouge. "Sorry, sorry I just, can we not talk about this. Please." Normally Rouge would push it, like usual until she got the information she needed. But he said please. Shadow never said please and Rouge understood the severity that the memories dredged up.

"Okay, well how about we go join the others for lunch, then?" Rouge offered

"What part of no didn't you understand?"

"All of it. Why don't you want to see them?"

"I just don't!"

"Is that because of what happened on Saturday night?" she questioned, seemingly out of the blue, raising an eyebrow. Shadow couldn't respond. He dropped his apple ignoring it as it rolled down the slope. He was too in shock to speak and just sat there, eying his closest friend warily.

"Why would that matter?"

"Shadow. I notice things. I'm always watching. I always notice when something seems different," she pressed further. "If it's true, you can just tell me. I won't think any different."

"Rouge, I… I don't know."

"Well, how do you feel?"

"I don't wanna talk about this," Shadow replied gruffly, unmoving in his stubbornness.

"But Shadow I-"

"Just go," he interrupted. "Please."

…

By the end of the first week Tails couldn't hold it inside anymore. The feeling that was kindled inside of him only grew, burning his insides and churning in his gut. As he walked down the hallway that Friday afternoon he recalled his talk with Blaze on the first day. He remembered how she wanted to help, how she knew something was up.

Tails saw her out of the corner of his eye, taking books out of her locker and stuffing them into her oversized backpack. Tails took a deep breath, steeled his nerves and walked up to her, tapping her on the shoulder.

"What? Oh, hey Tails, what's up?" Blaze greeted him cheerfully.

"Nothing much. I just…" Tails trailed off, his gaze cast down to his shoes. He couldn't do this. He really couldn't.

"Everything alright?" Blaze asked, concerned.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," Tails lied. "It's just…"

"Just…" Blaze urged him.

"Just nothing. Nevermind. I'll see you on Monday," Tails turned away but the next words that came out of Blaze's mouth made him stop in his tracks.

"Just that you think you might like Sonic?"

"Wh-Wh-what?" Tails stammered. "How did you know?"

"Please. You're one of my closest friends. I had my suspicions and you just confirmed it now. Besides, I notice things, and I'd have to be blind not to have seen the change in you over this past week," Blaze smiled helpfully.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I wasn't sure at first, since you and Sonic always were closer than any of us. But after that party, which I was told what occurred, I noticed you were different around him. Always squirming, longing glances, slight tinges of pink."

"Oh Chaos, was I that obvious?" Tails murmured in fear.

"No, not if you weren't looking for the signs."

"And you're not disgusted?"

"What? No, of course not. Why would I care who you liked? Why would I care if you were bi or not?"

"Because Amy said-"

"Fuck what she said," Blaze interrupted. "She only said it because it was Sonic. She wouldn't care if it was any other guy, I think. Besides, Sonic dumped her so he's on the market."

"You think I should… go for it?"

"Why not?" Tails had thought about asking him, telling him these new feelings, but how could he? They were best friends, not boyfriends. What if Sonic thought he was disgusting? What if he told everyone Tails was gay? And what if Amy found out? He shuddered at that last part. He didn't want Blaze to think he was weak so he tried to think of an excuse.

"We are best friends, it would be weird," he lied, but he wished he could just be in Sonic's warm embrace. He cursed his wondering thoughts.

"Oh," she replied angrily, the compassion leaving her voice and one replaced with annoyance. "So when you suggest me to ask out my best friend, it's okay but for you it's a stupid idea? How is that fair? Why is that? Are Silver and I weird then?!"

"N-no it's not that," Tails replied wide-eyed.

"So why is it different then?" Blaze rose, getting angrier and angrier.

"It's because Sonic is the same gender as me and your best friend was a guy!" Tails screamed, standing up and extending his arms to the ceiling.

"For somebody who likes the same gender, that is awfully homophobic of you," Blaze stated, refusing to back down from the argument despite her genuinely passive nature. Tails took this advice on board, mulling it over in his mind. Eventually, he came to an understanding with himself. He wouldn't be happy unless he tried.

"But what about Cream?" he sighed finally. "I still have feelings for her. I still love her…" Blaze cursed silently under her breath. She had completely forgotten about Tails' girlfriend. She paused, rubbing her chin in contemplation.

"If she really cares for you, she will understand."

"Thanks, Blaze."

"Any time," she smiled. "Now I've gotta go meet Silver. We're going to walk home together."

"Is this love blossoming?" Tails teased.

"Like you can talk," she fired back as she rushed out the double doors at the front of the school.

…

The bus home screeched to a halt as Knuckles, Sonic and Tails hopped off. Knuckles waved goodbye to the two friends as he strolled along to his house. Rouge watched again with calculating eyes as Tikal quickly jumped off the bus at the wrong stop again. Intrigued, she glided off the seat and slipped off the bus just as the doors closed.

"I wonder where she's going," Rouge whispered to herself as she followed behind. She followed the two as Knuckles strolled down the street, turned into his house and fished his keys out of his pocket, unlocking the front door of his house.

"Dad, I'm home," Knuckles called as he entered his home and ran upstairs, throwing his heavy bag haphazardly onto the carpeted floor and collapsing on the bed with a thud.

"What a week," he sighed, letting his aching muscles relax. Little did he know that Tikal, Knuckles' ex-girlfriend, was watching him from outside his yard. She held in her hands a small, glass vial, filled to the brim with a strange, lime green liquid. She smiled, thinking what she was going to do with the concoction.

Tikal had quickly zipped off into the city at lunch time to go to the local psychic. There, she purchased this small vial that was supposed to make whomever drank it fall desperately in love with the first person they saw. Normally, Tikal wouldn't have been so superstitious about such, she was always the most sensible of the group. However, she was desperate to get back with Knuckles. Nobody knew this, and she often kept her feelings from everybody, but she had really fallen for him. Hard. More than anybody ever knew, and it was physically painful to go on with school without him beside her. She was desperate and would try anything.

"What do you have there?" Rouge asked, emerging from the bushes and wrapping her hand around Tikal's shoulder, spinning her around. Tikal jumped in astonishment, completely startled by Rouge's sudden intrusion and lost her grip on the vial. Luckily, Rouge caught it with her quick reflexes and turned it around in her hand, examining the contents.

"Huh, wha?" Knuckles groaned loudly, looking out the window. Tikal quickly ducked, grabbing Rouge's skirt and pulling her down to the ground below the windowsill and out of Knuckles' view. He shrugged, grabbing the remote and switching on the television.

"Uncool," Rouge groaned, rubbing her backside as she brushed the dirt off her new, expensive designer clothing.

"Sorry, but you were going to get us caught," Tikal apologized. "It's your own fault. Why are you stalking me?"

"You can't be the one to lecture about stalking," Rouge rose an eyebrow as Tikal shut her mouth, embarrassment flooding her face. Rouge studied the label on the vile. "Naughty girl," she tutted tauntingly.

"Give that back, it isn't yours!" Tikal squealed, jumping up and trying to snatch the vial out of Rouge's hand. She failed miserably as Rouge easily held it out of reach. She was quite a bit taller than Tikal was. The two girls fought for possession of the vial for a few short minutes, making a considerable amount of noise in the process when they were both suddenly halted by a loud shout.

"What are you two doing outside of my house?" Knuckles yelled. During the commotion, he had walked over to his window and opened it to see what was going on. Tikal suddenly froze, shooting up straight and staring right at Knuckles. In this moment, Rouge quickly ran over to the window and handed Knuckles the vial.

"Tikal was trying to give you a love potion so that you would fall in love with her," she smirked, raising one long finger towards Tikal, who began fuming. A fire began to kindle in the pit of her stomach, sending smoke rising to her head. This was the second time in one-week Tikal had let Rouge embarrass her. Detention was an annoying price to pay for Rouge's tricks, but having Knuckles learn about what she had planned to do. Knuckles turned his head and looked straight at the Tikal, their eyes locking.

"Is this true?" he asked, surprisingly calm and sincere for the allegations that Rouge was spouting.

"Y-Yes," Tikal admitted, slumping over and moving her gaze to her shoes with disappointment and embarrassment. She wanted to lie, but Knuckles' penetrating gaze forced the truth out of her. "I didn't mean-" she began but was instantly cut off.

"I think you should go," Knuckles said quietly, void of all emotion. The fire had grown in her stomach and almost exploded out from within her. She quickly turned and darted away before she did or said something she would later regret. However, before she ran far enough away, she heard Rouge speak seductively to Knuckles.

"What a weirdo, you think you know a person…"

"I thought I did…" Knuckles shrugged. "I just kinda feel bad for her, y'know?"

"I know what could get your mind off her?" Rouge winked. Knuckles shot her a perplexed look, furrowing her brows. "A date. You, me, a fancy restaurant and romance in the air. What do you say?"

"Sure, why not," Knuckles shrugged, smiling.

"Wow, what a gentleman," Rouge rolled her eyes sarcastically. "What's your plan?"

"But you asked me out," Knuckles replied obliviously.

"I did not. A girl should never ask a guy out. And if they did, they certainly wouldn't be the one who had to plan the date," Rouge rattled.

"You literally just said you wanted to go on a date."

"A date? Really, Red? Hmm, I'll have to think about it, but I think that could be arranged," Rouge purred from below his winder.

"But I-" Knuckles babbled idiotically.

"Text me later with the plan," Rouge called as she sauntered away leaving Knuckles standing bewildered at his window sill.

"I just don't get that girl," he sighed, watching as she disappeared below.

Meanwhile, Tikal picked up the pace, wanting to get as far away from them as possible. She didn't stop until she arrived at a small, pink house further down the road. She pounded her fist against the door violently until Amy opened it angrily.

"What do you want?" Amy roared, but her demeanor instantly softened when she saw how distraught Tikal looked.

"I need your help," Tikal wailed, her eyes filled with longing, regret and determination.


	3. Chapter 3: Secrets

Chapter 3

Secrets

Two weeks. What had felt like an eternity to the teenagers had, in reality, only been the first two weeks of school. Whilst some filed into their first period class excitedly, others were not so keen to see what the third week would hold. One of these students was none other than Tails. He tried to avoid his secret crush as much as he could, sitting at the opposite end of the room for period one and just completely skipping P.E again, not that anyone even noticed he existed in that class. He just couldn't get Sonic out of his head.

'Why am I thinking like this? That stupid kiss!' Tails grumbled in thought, although deep down he knew that his feelings had always been there, just buried deeper inside waiting for a catalyst to ignite them.

…

"I just… I just don't know what to do," Silver lamented as he kicked off his shoes at her bedroom door and collapsed down onto her cushiony mattress.

"Did something happen over the weekend? You seemed distant all day at school," Blaze cooed as she let her bag slip to the floor. She sat on the edge of her bed, staring at Silver lying on her bed. "It's your parents again, isn't it?"

"Dad came to gather his things on Sunday," Silver said glassy eyed and distant, as if he was reciting from something he was forced to memorize. No emotion. Not even sadness. "He handed her the divorce papers."

"So… it's official?" Blaze asked empathetically. Silver nodded, his gaze falling to the satin sheets adorning Blaze's bed. It was hard enough to live through it, sitting there at the kitchen table as he barged in and shoved them in his mother's face like he was invisible. Having to say it out loud, however, suddenly made it real.

"They are getting a divorce."

"Silver I'm so, so sorry," Blaze draped her arms around him. He didn't move, not even an inch. He just lay there as she hugged him, letting her words roll over him like waves. "You're always welcome to stay here if you need."

"I don't think mum would notice either way if I was gone. It was all my fault anyway," Silver sighed, finally letting sorrow fill each syllable.

"Don't say that!" Blaze snapped.

"It's true! I heard them talking about me. About how hard I was to manage and how I was always the root of all their arguments," Silver continued in self-pity.

"Silver, look at me," Blaze instructed. For a moment he continued to look down at his legs but slowly tilted his head upwards, letting his eyes stop when he reached her dazzling gaze. "It's not your fault."

"But-"

"Silver," Blaze interrupted. "They fell out of love. It happens and I know that it feels horrible but it has nothing to do with you. You were not the reason, so, please, don't beat yourself up about this." Silver let her words surge through him. He took a few moments, thinking hard before finally his face softened, her penetrating stare calming him.

"Thanks, Blaze," the corner of his lips curving slightly.

"Anytime," she finally blinked, a smile plastered over her face.

"I don't know what I'd do without you," he sighed. "I really… I really, um," Silver stammered.

"Yeah?" Blaze listened, her heartbeat beginning to race as he leant closer towards her.

"I really… like… like having you around. You're my best friend," Silver finished, mentally scolding himself for his cowardice.

"Oh… thanks, you're my best friend too," Blaze feigned.

…

Rouge stepped through the gigantic, marvelous sliding glass doors and into the spacious restaurant, bathed in royal red and blue colours. The restaurant was completely packed, people chatting at the small wooden tables, not a spare seat in the place. Waiters in tuxedoes rushed rampant around the place, filling up glasses of water or setting down piping hot plates of delectable dishes.

"He really went all out tonight," Rouge marveled aloud. "I wonder how much this place costs?" Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Knuckles, raising his hand to signal. He wore a well-fitted black suit and was positioned near the back of the restaurant in one of the secluded booths. She waltzed over to where he was sitting, passing underneath the expansive crystal chandelier hanging overhead. It looked like a blooming rose with luminescent glass decors instead of petals, casting shadows and beautiful lights throughout the vast restaurant.

As she arrived at her table, Knuckles stood up and pulled out the chair for Rouge to sit down. He admired her dress, surprised by how amazing Rouge had looked. She wore a basic, yet classical strapless dress of a jet-black embodied silk. The gown accentuated her thin waist and hourglass figure, hugging her hips, and flared out a bit at her knees.

'How have I never noticed how hot she was?' Knuckles cursed to himself under his breath.

"Like what you see, Red?" Rouge asked, noticing his eyes contracting as he stared at her, looking her over to stop at her sizable breasts.

"You look amazing," he mumbled, embarrassed and returned to his seat. She laughed a little, surprised at what a gentleman Knuckles had suddenly transformed into compared to his normal, slobbish self. This was one of the rare times she had seen him without a tank top on.

"A Monday night is your idea of prime time?" Rouge joked, letting the waiter pour her a glass of ice cold water. "Normally people date on a Friday or Saturday night."

"Since when were we normal people," Knuckles quipped. "Besides, you did say I was the one who had to plan it."

"Don't try to turn this against me," Rouge warned playfully. "If it wasn't for me you'd have drunken something that had voodoo water slipped into it."

"Hey," Knuckles raised his arms defensively, palms sprawled wide. "All I'm saying is maybe if you liked me you should have just asked me out properly instead of trying to pretend I asked you first."

"Wow. With that attitude don't expect me to say yes to a second date."

"Who said anything about asking you for a second date," Knuckles repeated dumbly.

"A second date," Rouge faked a gasp. "Knuckles, please, let's just see how well this one goes first."

"But I," Knuckles sighed in annoyed defeat.

"Desperation isn't attractive."

"Neither is narcissism," Knuckles fired back, smirking. Rouge acted shocked but secretly she enjoyed the back and forth. It was a while before a guy actually challenged her. Most just rolled over and barked when she commanded.

They continued small talk over a glass of champagne until their mouth-watering meals arrived, cooked to perfection. Knuckles had ordered a rib-eyed steak and Rouge went with a simple, yet scrumptious, fish risotto with creamy mushroom sauce.

"You've definitely earned some brownie points, Red," Rouge affirmed as the duo dug into their delicious meals.

…

Espio scrolled through his phone as he shoveled more of the sugary cereal into his gullet. Milk dripped from his chin but he paid no mind, just wanting to absorb himself even further into anything that wasn't what was happening around him.

His step father had just skulked into the room, business suit on and snuck up on his mother. His step father snaked his arms around her, pulling her backwards so she fell into his arms. He snarled playfully as he pressed his mouth over her neck and kissed violently.

"Seriously, do you have to do that here," Espio grumbled loudly.

"What did you say?" His step father turned, malice in his pupils.

"N-Nothing dad," Espio shifted his eyes back to his bowl of cereal.

"Leave him alone, honey," his mother, Salma, cooed softly as she picked up a pre-prepared paper bag filled with Espio's lunch and placed it in front of him. "Here's your lunch sweetie."

"Thanks mum," Espio thanked.

"I'm off too," his step father announced, staring at Espio as he glided past his wife, slapping her on the ass. Hard.

"Why don't you just fuck off and leave her alone, Valdez," Espio stood up in an outburst. His mother gasped as his dad ceased in his tracks and turned, eyes narrowing.

"Know your place, brat," Valdez glowered. "Or do I have to teach you another lesson?"

"Whatever," Espio retreated, grabbing his lunch and bag and ran out of the house.

…

"Of course I would find you here," Rouge sighed, waltzing over to the snoozing boy, lazily laying underneath the old apple tree outside the school grounds in the secluded clearing. Shadow opened an eyelid, looking at Rouge and managed to bring his arm up enough to motion a gentle wave before positioning it back behind his head, yawning loudly.

"Come on, Hun. You have to stop skipping lunch. I know we can finally come here now that we're seniors, but I thought you were finally enjoying being one of the group," her voice overflowing with concern not unlike an older sibling.

"I just wanna be alone. Is that too much to ask?" Shadow grumbled.

"No, but every day? You used to sit with us all the time last year. Don't you like our company?" Rouge pushed just as a sibling would.

"I do… but I-"

"But you don't want to be around a certain someone right now," Rouge finished knowingly. "Because you don't want them, or him, to know."

"Know about what?" Shadow mused. He was used to Rouge bugging him around this time but clearly she had something else on her mind.

"Know about you. About how you're gay," Rouge ripped the bandage off, stating the facts as plainly as they were laid out to her. Shadow looked down at his knees, which were slightly trembling in the cool breeze that whipped through his ebony hair. Why was he suddenly nervous? His heart pounded faster, pumping around the blood in his veins quicker. His palms began to become clammy and a bead of sweat appeared on his forehead. Why was he feeling this way? This was all strange. What were these feelings? Rouge raised an eyebrow, watching this strange, unusual behavior from her longtime best friend.

Shadow quickly raised his arm and smacked it into the trunk of the old tree. Not a moment passed before a crisp, red apple fell from the tree. Shadow grasped it out of the air expertly and took a nice, juicy bite. He needed that. After Rouge said it, it had just become so… real.

Rouge came closer, sitting next to Shadow and slinging her arm around him, much to his surprise. He didn't enjoy it, but didn't recoil. He just sat there, deep in thought. Contemplating whether to open up to Rouge. He bit his bottom lip, his thoughts rumbling around in his brain like a wooden boat caught in the middle of a ferocious tropical storm. Suddenly, Rouge turned and brought him in for a close, comforting hug. Although Shadow wasn't the biggest hugger, he hugged her back, holding her tight as the care she gave him was something he didn't realize he desperately craved at that moment.

 _Snap._

Little did either teenager realize that Rouge had been trailed by a sneaky boy in a deep indigo hoodie. Espio smirked to himself, saving the picture of Rouge, arms around Shadow, sitting romantically under the old apple tree next to the one of Blaze with Tails.

'As she says, always need some insurance,' Espio thought, slipping away before he was noticed.

"Please, Hun, tell me what's on your mind. I promise I'll keep your secret. What are best friends for anyway? They have each other's back no matter what." Rouge smiled sadly.

"B-Best friend? I've never had a best friend before. We are best friends?" Shadow muttered, confused by the sudden display of affection. He had never wanted a best friend, but after hearing what Rouge said, it felt like something warm had just been released inside of him. He gave himself into these happy feelings, despite his better judgement. He had been hurt before.

"Of course, always have been even if we never officially said we were," Rouge laughed, before persisting with her queries.

"Okay… well it's strange. Lately I have been having these feelings for somebody. We used to be… well we weren't even really friends, but then something changed. When I looked at this person, something was different. I've read about love before, but can't decide if that's what I'm feeling," Shadow admitted, shielding his face from the sun with his one hand while taking another big chomp out of the apple with the other. It was true. In the orphanages he never gave it a second thought. He had never even had a friend before being rescued and set to Mobius Highschool. He never thought about it and for the first three years of his schooling he was focused more on trying to fit in, badly, and not on girls, or guys. He just didn't care. He didn't care until…

"I guess I only noticed after our camping trip over summer. That's the first time I ever really felt, well, anything for another person."

"Does just being around this person make you happy? Do you feel weak just being in their presence?" Rouge asked, trying to console her friend.

Shadow nodded. "I've never felt this… helpless before. I've never even thought about anybody in a romantic way before, or even as a friend before. But something is… wrong. I think I'm in love! Oh Chaos, is this what it feels like. What it makes you do? Makes you this… this pathetic?"

"Whoa, let's not jump the gun here," Rouge brought him back to reality. "Let's not use the L word just yet. People always use that way too quickly," Rouge added pessimistically.

"But I…" Shadow trailed off, not sure what he was going to say.

"You have a crush. You are finally feeling romantically about something. It's normal, but it's not love. It's a much better L word. Lust," Rouge winked.

"So what should I do about my… lust?" Shadow shuddered, the word itself tasting horrendous as it dripped off his tongue.

"Well, who do you like? How long have you liked him?"

"I told you, since camp. Something happened to me. Something just… snapped."

"Oh… so Silver, Sonic, Knuckles or Tails?" Rouge smirked. Shadow went rigid, disbelief crossing his face. "Don't act like that. You said camp and you said it was a boy so there were only four possible people it could be. Now I'd wager it's not Silver and it definitely wouldn't be Tails, I can't ever see that happening," she pondered. "Knuckles feels like a long shot so… so it must be..."

"Yeah, it's him," Shadow sighed. Rouge couldn't help the cheeky smile that crossed her face. It seemed so impossible, yet made so much sense now that he had admitted it. They were always at each other's throats, and probably always on each other's minds.

"I'm happy for you."

"I'm not."

…

Jet exited his class, walking towards the cafeteria at a fast pace. All that the other students could see was a flash of green and feel a gust of wind as he sped past them. He needed to be first. It was pizza day after all.

He raced into the lunch room and instantly began fuming, seeing Sonic, standing in the front of the line, laughing at him as he stuffed a slice into his gullet. Jet rolled up the sleeves of his football jacket, getting ready to fight. However, he was stopped at the last second by a tap on the back of his shoulder.

"Oh, Amy. What do you want? I'm busy," he said, not taking much notice.

"You want to teach Sonic a lesson?" She asked. Suddenly, this grabbed the athlete's attention. He looked at her, urging her to proceed. "I want you to confront him today at the lunch table and bully him relentlessly. Then, I'll come in to the rescue and he will fall instantly back in love with me," she smiled to herself, pleased with her cunning plan.

"What's in it for me?" Jet retorted. It didn't sound like he would get any benefit from this deal.

"You get to speak your mind to Sonic, and I will let you say a lot before I step in. Nobody will try to stop you. I'll make sure of it." That was enough for Jet. Any opportunity to take pretty boy down a peg was reason enough for him. So together, they formulated a plan. They waited until Sonic sat at the table, along with Tails, Knuckles, Blaze, Silver and Tikal who all joined them before he marched over, taking a seat opposite the runner and glared daggers at him.

Tails stared at his lap, running his hands nervously though his hair. He looked up to Blaze. She nodded towards him. He knew she was right. He knew he couldn't avoid this forever. With her support, Tails felt like he could finally confess his feelings, even if his mind shouted at him not to.

"S-Sonic," Tails began, tugging at the loose fitting pure white shirt that Sonic had on, covered in crinkles. It was almost as if Sonic had just picked it up off the floor in his room and tossed it on, too lazy to find a fresh top or to iron. Tails laughed at the thought of Sonic ironing, like that would ever happen.

"Yeah, what's up buddy?" he asked, beaming his comforting smile down at the boy. This was enough to melt Tails. It was getting worse. The more he thought about how he felt, the greater control his feelings had over him. Something needed to be done, immediately.

"I…I n-need to t-talk," he stuttered, stumbling over his words. He hated how his nerves always got the better of him. Sonic looked curiously at him, wondering why he seemed so nervous. Blaze kicked Tails weakly underneath the table, trying to urge him on. He swallowed his fears down and went for it, letting his heart do the talking. "Can we go outside? I need to tell you something important," he forced the words out of his mouth like a stubborn key that won't fit its respective lock.

"Sure thing buddy, let's go." Sonic began to stand but was stopped when Jet stood up with him, slamming his fists down on the table.

"What, now you're too good to sit with us? You skinny, ugly, unfunny, cocky brat!" Jet spat, all of his pent-up aggression from the millions of taunts that he had been subjected to after losing the many races flooded out of him. What started as a simple plan was getting out of hand quickly as Jet couldn't control his underlying anger and bitterness towards the faster teenager. His words were like a barrage of bullets, each pelting into Sonic. The whole table just sort of sat there, not saying anything, waiting to see how this would play out. The whole cafeteria seemed to fall silent at his outburst.

"You heard me, weakling. You're not fast, hot or popular and everyone just laughs at your jokes because we all feel so sorry for you! You used to be a hero in the past but ever since Green-Hill Grammar got shut down, you have been living off your former glory and have come to a slow realization that you're a washed up has-been! With no big competitor, you're nothing. Beating Marble Academy or Spring-Yard College is a meaningless task. They don't care about track and field and you know it. It might mean something if we went to our sister campus, Emerald Lake, since they have to face off against the Labyrinth, Star-Light and Scrap-Brain Highschools which are actually a challenge but we never have to. Leaving you a hundred worthless gold medals. Gold medals that are rightfully mine! I don't actually have to cheat in every race!" Small freckles of spit shot from his mouth, landing on Sonic's cheeks but he was too startled to wipe them off.

Nobody said anything, stunned at his monologue. It was like watching a dormant volcano finally erupt, but it was insults instead of lava that flew from the peak. This was Amy's chance, finally. She opened her mouth to interject but was interrupted suddenly by none other than Tails, standing up for his friend.

"Who do you think you are!?" Tails bellowed, moving to stand in front of Sonic, surprised by the sudden courage coursing through him. He didn't know what he was saying or doing but hearing Sonic be berated by horrid lies was too much for him to just stand by and watch, even if he was a little scared of Jet.

"You are just jealous because Sonic is faster, smarter, hotter, braver, cooler and better than you in every single way. You wish you could be him. But you're not. You're just weak and insecure. If you wanna pick on somebody, pick on me, I'm used to it. Everyone does it already anyway. But don't go near Sonic!" Tails was basically shouting. The gaze of every single person in the entire room was staring at him, surprised that this was little, nerdy Tails who was sticking up for Sonic.

"Tails, lay off!" Amy snapped, trying to wrestle back the situation into her favour.

"You always just have to chime in, don't you, Amy?! You always had a problem with my friendship with Tails from the start!" Sonic yelled, joining in the confrontation. "With anybody, really."

"Why did you always want to spend more time with him?" Her voice echoing through the room, a repeat of the same constant fight that the two seemed to always gravitate back to.

"We have been over this before!" The other students all whipped out their phones and hit the record button, loving every minute of the ensuing argument.

"Come on Tails, we are getting out of here!" Sonic grabbed Tails' hand and pulled him out of the cafeteria, rushing with him until they ducked behind the lockers and into a nearby classroom.

"I…I'm sorry about that," Tails finally said after minutes of silence.

"That… was… amazing. Thank you, Tails," Sonic said softly, sincerity flowing amongst the words he spoke. "But… did you mean what you said back there?"

"Of course I did," squeaked, melting in Sonic's presence. He hadn't even realized how badly he had fallen.

"Everything?"

"Yeah…"

"Even when you called me hot?" Tails' face flushed beet red. He hadn't even realized that he had called Sonic hotter. The words just sort of flowed out of his mouth along with everything else. It was the truth.

"Well… that's kinda what I… what I wanted to talk to you about," Tails stammered nervously, rubbing his toes into the ground as he searched for the right words.

"Sonic… I-" Tails was immediately cut off by the warm, moist lips of Sonic who pushed them against Tails', wrapping his arms tightly around the teenager's small body. Tails' eyes flew open, unable to believe what had just happened. His whole body went hot and his heart tripled its beating. Before he let his annoying logical thoughts chime in, he closed his eyes and gave in to the kiss.

…

The monster never went unnoticed around the school. She wasn't invisible. Not even close. She always had to make her presence known and if somebody was on her list, Chaos help them. Her imposing figure made those around her cower. When she wondered the halls, people stepped out of the way, even the teachers knew to fear her. Nobody wanted to get on her bad side.

Fiona Fox. The name struck fear into the hearts of even the bravest students. Even as a freshman, she had the school wrapped around her finger from term one. Rumors had it she lived on the streets, that she lived with a gang and robbed banks and stores. Rumors had it that she was the daughter of the famous layer, Claire Fox but Claire always avoided the question. That's the thing about rumors, until they are proven fact it's impossible to know for sure. But whenever somebody questioned Fiona about her background or her history, they ended up as a laughing stock on social media.

It was strange. She wasn't particularly strong, but her presence alone gave the air a certain sense of dread. She always wore black knee-high boots, a black shirt, black leather jacket, black skirt… She loved black. Her long, rust coloured hair draped along her back as she walked, the only splash of colour on her being a small yellow ribbon tied to her hair. No, people feared her not because of her strength, but because of her power. Because of the way she could manipulate anybody. She, along with the help of her lackeys Espio and Bean, helped end the reign of Mollusk the meathead in her first term at school, and in sophomore year she turned the most popular girl at the time, Misty-Re, into the most unpopular girl in school. After that, everybody was afraid she would do the same to their reputation. With good reason, too.

"Espio," she called as she waltzed up to his locker, students tripping over themselves to get out of her way.

"What's up?" he questioned.

"I hear you're still hanging around with those losers," she scoffed.

"Look, I'm still helping you do your dirty work, ain't I? So why can't I hang out with Sonic and the others if I want?"

"Because I said so."

"Since when did I do whatever you said?"

"Since I helped you become the most suave guy at school. Since I convinced all the girls you were the man to be with," she informed, her eyes narrowing to slits.

"So I can't hang out with anybody except you?" Espio questioned.

"Exactly. Now, keep in touch. I'll be needing some more things from you later," Fiona smirked connivingly as she turned and sauntered back down the hall like she owned the place. But the truth was, she did.

…

As Tails walked into his final class of the day, creative writing, he couldn't help but smile to himself. He had still felt overwhelmed and over joyed about the sudden spontaneous kiss he had experienced. Tails thought back to the magical encounter he had at lunch time that day…

 _"_ _What are you going to do with Cream?" Sonic had asked me as he pulled out of the passionate kiss for a breath. Trust him to think about others at a time like that. He always thought about others before himself. It's one of the things I admire him most for._

 _"_ _I guess I'll have to break up with her this afternoon." I replied, too engrossed in the moment to even give it a second thought. It was like all my dreams were coming true. I had never expected this to actually happen again because I didn't think, in a million years, Sonic would ever feel the same way about me._

 _"_ _Fifth's about to start. We should get going," Sonic coughed, putting his hands to his chest. He tried straightening out his clothes, like they ever looked neat in the first place._

 _"_ _Wait, before you go I need to ask a question," I called. "Since when were you gay?" Sonic winced at that word._

 _"_ _I'm not gay, or anything," Sonic sighed finally, breaking apart from me to stare into my azure eyes that held an unfound innocence that Sonic longed for. "Take Amy for example… I did love her, when she stopped chasing after me and accepted that it would never happened and focused on just being my friend, something changed. I saw her differently after that. I saw her as a person, a friend and not just a crazy stalker. You see, I'm different to most. Although I am physically attracted to looks, I don't fall in love with them or let them dictate my decisions. I fall in love with personalities and we have been so close and become best friends over the last five years that suddenly I started to love you, even more than I ever loved Amy," he smiled finally, gasping for breath after spewing out all that dialogue._

 _"_ _So… you don't find me attractive then?" I sighed, looking down. Trust me to make that the most important part of his spiel._

 _"_ _Of course I do," Sonic rolled his eyes, ruffling the tufts of hair on my head. He used to always do that to me playfully when we were younger but this time it seemed different, more intimate. "I just… I don't know how to explain it."_

 _"_ _Maybe you're just bi, like me?" I asked hopefully, still clinging to some form of logic. No matter how he tried to phrase it, I just didn't understand._

 _"_ _Bi, Straight, Gay, Pan, I don't know," he sighed outwardly. Clearly this wasn't the first time he tried to put it into words. "All I know is that I like you, right now. Isn't that what matters?" I smiled, nodding. He was right. He was always right._

 _"_ _Sorry."_

 _"_ _You don't need to apologize," Sonic quickly brought me in for a brief hug before he opened the classroom door, whipping his head around frantically to make sure the coast was clear. "Tell you what. Come over to my house this afternoon and we can figure this out. Deal?"_

 _"_ _Deal."_

"Mr. Prower, is everything alright?" The voice of Tails' teacher, Relic, cut through his day dream. He realized he had just been standing in the doorway of the class, staring into space. Crimson flushed his cheeks as he quickly ran to take his normal seat next to Cream when he suddenly stopped. He couldn't sit next to her after what he just did. It wouldn't have been right. He looked around, saw Shadow leaning back against the wall, relaxing and decided to go take the seat next to him. Cream eyed him angrily.

"Hey, is this seat taken?" Tails asked Shadow, not waiting for an answer to sit next to the ebony haired boy with the crimson streaks. Shadow opened his eyes to look at him, surprised that Tails wanted to sit next to him before shrugging his shoulders and closing his eyes again.

"Well, now that we're all here let's get started," Relic began conducting the class as usual.

…

Blaze, Sonic and Silver walked through the desolate halls, feeling the freedom of having their final class end early.

"See you guys around, I'm going for a run. Oh, and, Blaze," he turned to her, "thanks for telling me about Tails," Sonic finished with a whisper.

"He never slows down, does he?" Silver laughed.

"I think the world would stop spinning before that boy stops running," Blaze added. The two strolled out of the school, enjoying the warming glow of the late summer sun. Blaze glanced absently ahead, a scowl on her face.

"You alright, Blaze?" Silver asked, raising an eyebrow, stopping in the middle of his tracks.

"Just thinking," she replied, dodging around the subject. Luckily, or unluckily, before Silver could pursue her any further, an angry, alarmed girl stormed out of the school, sporting her signature pink hairband with a scowl on her face.

"Amy?" They both announced together. "You have math now, don't you?

"Don't give me that," Amy growled. "How could you do that to Cream? What did she ever do to you?"

"What are you on about?" Blaze asked, bewildered.

"What did you do to Cream?" Silver whispered. Blaze simply shrugged, as confused as he was.

"Tails and Cream are perfect together and you need to back off," Amy spat, not letting Blaze try to defend herself. Ever since Sonic broke up with her, to keep herself happy, she had begun to live vicariously through Cream's relationship, until she finally got Sonic back. She didn't need to hear what Blaze had to say. Love was a sacred bond that people couldn't just go breaking. "Those two were perfect, just like Sonic and I are!"

"Amy, Tails and I are just friends and nothing else. Besides, Sonic and you are not an item anymore, please try to move on," Blaze replied, keeping her calm composure that she became known for. However, just by mentioning Sonic, it was almost as if flames became visible in Amy's eyes.

"You don't know a thing about Sonic and you don't know a thing about me! You think you can just do whatever you want because you've had Silver all to yourself for years. News flash, the world doesn't revolve around you!" Silver and Blaze exchanged an awkward glance. Rage was clearly getting the better of Amy and what had begun as a friend sticking up for Cream had slowly turned into something about Sonic, like it seemed to always turn into when talking to Amy. Blaze decided that the best course of action was to just try to avoid confrontation so she remained quiet. Unfortunately, Silver couldn't remain quiet and watch as Blaze got verbally assaulted.

"Don't say those things to her," Silver began, his voice slowly getting louder and more demanding with each syllable. Normally he tried to avoid confrontation with his friends because he still didn't fully understand the complexities of social behavior, unlike Shadow who chose to ignore them entirely. But Blaze had changed him. She made him feel things that he had never even knew were possible. She filled him with a light and he practically glowed whenever she was around him. He knew that he had to stick up for her, even if Amy did completely scare him with that menacing growl of hers.

"Blaze did nothing wrong."

"Bullshit."

"Look, Amy, it's a shame Tails is thinking of breaking up with Cream but…" Blaze trailed off, realizing what she had just let slip. Amy raised an eyebrow, her eyes growing wide.

"Ahem, what I meant to say," Blaze tried to correct herself. "Is that it's really none of your business. It's a shame that Sonic broke up with you for somebody el–"

"Sonic didn't break up with me for somebody else! We are just on a short break, that's all," she yelled, interrupting her and storming away before he could finish.

"She will never learn," Silver sighed, shaking his head.

"Never."

…

Tails stood up the moment the bell rang, trying to get out of the room as fast as possible. He knew he had to break up with Cream but procrastination was getting the best of him. He couldn't face it now. He would do it later, he told himself.

"Hey, Tails," Shadow said in a dark, cold tone. This startled the boy somewhat, surprised that Shadow was actually talking to him alone, rather than on the rare occurrences when they were all in a group together.

"Y-Yeah?" Tails stuttered.

"Rouge has tried to get me to be more… friendly with people," he seemed to struggle with saying the word friendly, like it was causing him some physical pain or something. "I might not understand emotions but it seems like something is wrong… with you, I mean."

'I-Is Shadow asking if I am okay,' Tails thought, completely flabbergasted by the sudden change from Shadow. The two had known each other since Shadow had appeared one day back in freshmen year but although he eventually was brought into their group of friends, he never really talked much. Rouge was the only person Shadow seemed to ever talk to and most of the time Tails heard him speak his mind was when he was arguing with Sonic about something or other.

"Thanks, but I'm fine," Tails murmured, barely audible.

"Alright," Shadow simply shrugged his shoulders and waved goodbye, exiting the room. Tails grabbed his stack of textbooks off the tiny table and tried to run through the room when his teacher grabbed him by the arm as he tried to leave. She shot him a stern look and Tails instantly dreaded the worst, assuming he would be slapped with a detention for being late.

"Tails…" Relic began.

"Yes Ma'am," he replied swiftly, eyeing Cream who was grabbing her things too, waving goodbye to Amy who had arrived late to class. Tails had noticed the two whispering the whole class, throwing vacant glances back at him. He knew they were talking about her and he had to leave without running into her but he didn't want to get in trouble. He had perfect attendance, except for P.E, and he didn't want to make another teacher mad at him.

"I just wanted to give you back the story you wrote for holiday homework. It was amazing," Relic beamed, her features softening as a smile crept its way onto her face. "I was hooked the entire time and never even saw the plot twist coming. How did you come up with this?" she asked, her eyes filled with passion as she was clearly invested in the things she was saying.

"I don't know, I just kind of wrote down some things."

"I still can't believe that you wrote this. A student of mine. And only seventeen too… I remember you asked me about how your father was wanting you to apply to Mobius Academy after you graduate, correct?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"He's a professor there, isn't he?"

"Yes Ma'am," Tails repeated.

"I assume he'd like something noteworthy to prove to his colleagues that you would be Academy material?"

"Yes Ma'am," Tails sounded like a broken record, his eyes never once leaving Cream.

"Would you mind if I sent this to them to help with the application?" This suddenly excited Tails, completely forgetting about his quarrel with Cream for a few seconds. Mobius Academy was the most prestigious college in the whole country, who only accepted a select few graduates from each of the major cities and only a few exchange students who didn't live in Mobius. Even though Amadeus, his father, was a working professor there, it didn't guarantee entry. Tails wanted nothing more than to earn a scholarship and prove his father proud. He nodded enthusiastically, thanking his teacher a thousand times.

"No problem," Relic laughed. "Now I'll let you go, enjoy your afternoon, Tails," she smiled as the boy thanked her one last time before spinning on his heels and skipping out of the classroom.

'Dad will be so pleased. I know he's been campaigning to the dean recently,' Tails thought, images of his father celebrating the good news. However, his daydreams were cut short when he heard somebody call after him.

"Tails, can we talk?" The words suddenly clasped around Tails, dragging him out of his happy daydream about the academy. Those three words that Cream uttered had pulled him out of the fluffy, white cloud that his mind was dancing on and flattened him back down on the cold, hard, dark earth below.

"O-Okay," he gulped.

"Please, just tell me the truth. I love you, Tails. Do you love me?" This caught Tails completely off guard.

"Um…" was all he could utter in surprise. It was true that he used to love Cream, very much. He had pinned over her for almost a year before Sonic finally gave him the courage in sophomore year to ask her out at the end-of-year school dance.

Sonic, the person that stole his heart from her. It was ironic, Tails thought. Tails had to be honest with himself, it wasn't just because of the kiss… he had liked Sonic forever. Almost as far back as when he first met him. He was always the one that gave him courage. Always pushing him to be his best.

It was strange. Tails and Cream had been friends forever. They went to the same primary school and was one of Tails' best friends since he was little. Then suddenly Sonic showed up in middle school. He had come down from Mobotropolis and instantly took a shine to Tails. Since then, the two boys had been inseparable.

"You don't love me anymore, do you?" she stated plainly, tears welling in her eyes. "We have been friends for twelve years! I loved you for ages and when you finally asked me out I thought we would last forever."

"Cream, I'm sorry. I still love you and you will always have a piece of my heart but…"

"But what? Is… is there s-someone else?" she stuttered through sobs and gasps, the beginnings of tears forming behind her jade eyes. Tails nodded silently.

"I can't believe Blaze would do this to me? I thought we were friends!" Before Tails could explain the truth to her, Cream turned and sprinted off down the hall, tear droplets staining the black and white checkered floor. He felt horrible. He felt like a monster, less than human. But it had to be done. Surely Cream would understand… in time.


	4. Chapter 4: The New Girl

Chapter 4

The New Girl

"Sorry I'm late. I hope you weren't waiting long," Sonic smiled, reaching into his pocket to pull out the silver key and inserted it into the lock before hearing a clicking noise. He pushed open the large, wooden door and stepped over the threshold, welcoming Tails into his house.

"Not at all," Tails replied casually, despite having waited almost an hour. Sonic was nervous after what went down in the vacant classroom that lunchtime and so he did what he always did when he was nervous. He went for a run.

"Sorry, I got lost in thought while on my jog," Sonic replied sheepishly.

"How was your run?"

"Helpful" Sonic muttered, collapsing on the couch in the main room, kicking off his shoes in the process, completely exhausted. "Care to join me?"

Tails mimicked Sonic, kicking off his own shoes and removing his sweater before climbing onto the couch. Sonic ran his other hand through his spikey quills before resting it on the back of his head, breathing deeply as he relaxed. It was awkward, neither one knowing what to say.

"I, uh, broke up with Cream this afternoon," Tails finally sighed after some excruciatingly slow minutes ticked by.

"How did she take it?" Sonic asked without opening his eyes.

"Not very well, but I think she will eventually understand since I told her that there was already somebody else." Upon hearing these words, Sonic's whole body instantly tensed, his eyes shooting open.

"Why would you say that?" Sonic was practically yelling at this point.

"Say what? I didn't say who the person was, just that there was somebody else." Sonic relaxed instantly, apologizing for his outbreak.

"Good," he breathed.

"What do you mean good? Are you ashamed of me? Ashamed of what happened?" Tails didn't know what was coming over him but he suddenly felt so betrayed and worthless. He wanted to be Sonic's best friend, his boyfriend. Not some stupid secret that the popular teenager was ashamed of.

"No, it's not that. Tails, buddy, please don't think like that."

"Then what? Explain yourself!" Tails commanded. Although Sonic knew he had to be serious with his friend, a part of him became extremely turned on by this forcefulness in Tails' voice.

"I just… I have a reputation to uphold. If word got out that I was… y'know, dating you, then I… I'd…" he trailed off.

"So, you're ashamed of me. I knew it."

"It's not that! Look Tails, school is already hard for me, you know that. But coach told me that I have a real shot to be accepted into the Mobian running team, possibly even getting a chance to compete in the Olympics. The only problem is that he is… he's old fashioned, and if word got out about… about whatever us is, then he would never help me achieve my goals." Tails thought for a moment, his brain constantly throwing himself back to the way Sonic had said _us._ Then he opened his mouth again. "It's not just because it's social suicide, honest."

"You're lying," Tails narrowed his eyes. "I know you too well. Coach wouldn't mind, you just don't want others to know because you want to keep up the reputation of coolest guy in school and know you would lose that if anybody found out you and me are dating." Sonic sat up straighter, his eyes softening slightly.

"Are we… dating?"

"I don't know what we are," Tails admitted sadly.

"Do you… want to, y'know, try dating?"

"Depends, do you want to keep it a secret?"

"Can we not just wait until after we graduate to tell people?" Sonic pleaded.

"Are you kidding me? That's a year from now."

"I know… but that means that I think we'll still be together in a years' time. That's something, right?"

"You're unbelievable," Tails stated flatly.

"Please?"

"If that's what you really want, then let's not do this at all. It is clearly a mistake," Tails replied, trying to mask his feelings behind a tough exterior.

"Okay, Tails. We can tell people, but please. Just give me a little more time before we come out to think things through, deal?"

"Deal," Tails replied, wriggling off the couch before walking out of the room, snatching up his shoes without another word. He just needed some fresh air, to let out his frustrations alone for a little bit.

'Why Tails. I can't ever let this get out. Hopefully he will just forget all about this so we won't have to tell,' Sonic sighed to himself, knowing full well that the boy wouldn't just forget about this overnight.

…

Blaze rushed down the halls, her bladder full to bursting. She felt like she was going to explode any moment. She always remembered to go before she left her house in the morning but her alarm clock hadn't woken her up that drowsy morning. However, just as she pressed her hand against the cold steel of the bathroom door and began to push it open, a shrill voice shouted at her from down the hallway, stopping her in her tracks.

"You… you… you slut!" the voice shouted at her. Blaze turned to look at the culprit, small bits of fire swirling in her eyes as the rage inside her began to boil. The small girl rushed down the hall, stopping right in front of her. "How could you? I thought we were friends!" Blaze had a bewildered expression on her face as confusion washed over her.

"What did I do?" she replied calmly, trying to remedy the situation.

"Don't act dumb! I know you are trying to steal Tails from me!" Cream raised her arms and pushed Blaze backwards, slightly surprising her as Cream was normally a little weakling but had surprising power behind her attacks. Tears were cascading down Cream's face faster than roaring waterfalls. Cream would never normally get into a confrontation but she didn't know how else to react.

Blaze sighed, realizing what this was all about. "Sorry Cream," she apologized. "I only said that at the party because I didn't want Silver to know I liked him. Tails and I are good friends and I knew he would understand if I used him as an excuse. If you want to blame anyone, blame Amy," she finished.

Suddenly, without warning, Cream exploded.

"How dare you! Don't try to lie out of this! This isn't about the party! I know you took Tails behind the bins and made out with him on the first day of school." Spit flew from her mouth as she yelled, landing on Blaze's cheek as her voice getting louder and louder.

"I don't even remember what you're talking about."

"Girls, please stop fighting. We are all friends here," Tikal chimed in finally, appearing from behind the two after hearing Cream's cries.

"I saw the picture you behind the bins on the first day!"

"Oh, Tails was sad and I gave him a hug to make him feel better. That was all that happened," Blaze tried to reassure Cream. It was no use.

"I trusted you! Don't ever talk to me again, you liar. I saw the picture of you and him! I know what happened! And then he… he…"

"He what?" Tikal asked obliviously.

"Then he dumped me," Cream wailed as she turned and ran away from them, refusing to let them see her in her current vulnerable state.

"What was that all about? Are you dating Tails?" Tikal questioned

"I have no idea why everybody keeps thinking that. What picture?"

…

The sun rose up from behind the luscious hills, its light spilling out over the ground and began forcing the shadows away as they relinquished their hold of the earth to the rays of sunshine. The darkness of the sky retreated in favour of a crystallized blue tinge. The small clusters of fluffy clouds drifted peacefully through the vastness of the sky. Jet rose from his slumber, wiping out the remnants of the crusty sleep from his eyes, stretching out his arms, twisting his fingers. Jet sighed, drooping out of bed and trudging down stairs, grabbing his jacket off the doorknob before leaving. He quickly gulped down his favourite cereal brand before hoping on the bus to join the others.

…

Knuckles hastened into class, just passing the threshold and diving into his seat before the bell chimed, signaling the start of the school day. "You're lucky Mr. Echidna," Ixis snapped, shooting daggers with his harsh, beady eyes. "Anyway, I have a happy announcement to make today. We have a new student joining us today. Everyone say a warm welcome to our new classmate, Sally Acorn!"

Everybody's heads turned to the door to watch the new student walk in. A tall, lean girl walked in through the door. Her auburn brown hair flowed from her head. She had a small fringe covering her forehead just above her soft, baby-blue eyes that seemed to sparkle in the florescent lights that hummed throughout the room. The head of almost every guy in the room turned to her, ogling her body. Some whistling and panting could be heard at the back of the room until it was silenced by Ixis Naugus' penetrating glare. Even Knuckles, who was still very much focused on trying to make things work with Rouge, seemed to have his eyes wonder to the Sally's midriff which was visible between her black gym shorts and short, crop denim top.

"Dickheads," Sonic hissed to the guys at the back of the class who were whistling at the girl as he got up from his chair and ran over to her, giving her a big hug. Jet gasped enviously.

"Sally! It's been so long! I didn't know that you also moved out of our old Calder sac," Sonic remarked, addressing her casually.

"You actually know her?" Knuckles asked to deaf ears.

"Sonic, it's been ages! I didn't realize that this was the school you moved too all those years ago. Mobotropolis was never the same after you left," she smiled, returning the hug enthusiastically.

"Mr. Hedgehog and Ms. Acorn, please return to your seats. You can catch up after class," the teacher commanded in his usual firm voice, seizing control of the room again as they sat back down. Throughout the whole class, all the guys, especially Knuckles, seemed to glare at her, watching her every move. She waved back embarrassingly, not use to all the undue attention.

Unfortunately, a jealous girl sat in envy, slowly growing annoyed at the new student. Fiona didn't like how she garnered all their attention. She was in charge and she didn't want the new girl to present any new competition.

When the bell finally rang and all the students filed out of the class, Fiona waltzed over to Sally and pulled her aside.

"Look, you're new so I'll let it slide this time but there are a few rules you need to abide by. Number one, this is _my_ school. Number two, don't flirt with all boys, don't want somebody to give you a reputation as the school slut, do we? Number three, you do what I say, when I say it. Got it?" she hissed at her forcefully, glaring daggers at her whilst sporting a toothy, evil grin across her face.

"No?" Sally questioned, utterly confused. Sonic quickly stepped in, grabbed her by the arm and walked her away, shaking his head at Fiona.

"Pay no attention to Fi, she thinks she owns the place." Fiona fumed as she watched them slink out of the classroom. She clenched her fists. Sonic was the one person she hadn't been able to intimidate. It was like he was untouchable. Popular, attractive and no secrets. No weaknesses…

"So, how have you been? Found a new best friend while I was gone?" Sonic asked cheekily.

"Nah dude, nobody could top you," she laughed, punching Sonic in the arm. "I see you are still wearing that stupid jacket. As if it still fits."

"It's actually a different one. I'm hurt you couldn't tell the difference," Sonic pouted playfully with alligator tears.

"You're still such a dork," she snorted with a giggle. The two had been old best friends in Mobotropolis before Sonic moved to Central City back in year seven and left her behind. They had sort of lost touch after that but were both incredibly glad to reconnect their lost friendship. "What about you? Got a new best friend?"

"Well…" Sonic trailed off as, coincidence had it, Tails turned around the corner.

"Hey Sonic, did you hear there's a new girl in our year," Tails announced, clearly missing the girl standing not two feet to his left.

"Uh, yeah, she's standing right beside me."

"Oh, sorry I didn't even see you there," Tails blushed in embarrassment. "Hey, my name's Tails."

"I see," Sally sighed before putting on a brave smile. "Well at least I have an old friend at this new place to help show me around. Nice to meet you Tails. I'm sure we will get along swimmingly."

"Anyway, I should be getting to P.E. Can't be late again or coach will kill me," he added quickly before dashing past them.

"He replaced me?" Sally asked in disbelief.

"He's really cool once you get to know him. I promise."

"So, any advice for the new school?"

"Well, you should really watch the way you act. I know you personally, but all the guys here only see you for your body. Just don't egg them all on by winking and blowing kisses and you should be fine," Sonic smiled, returning to his calm and carefree composure after the slight detour into seriousness.

"When would I ever do that?" Sally asked, offended. He gave her a knowing look. "Okay, so I like to be a bit flirty, but like I'd ever actually be a slut. Besides, I have a boyfriend back home."

"You really think the long distance will work?" Sonic asked skeptically.

"We are trying to make it work. Tommy is a good guy, I think we can make it work," she stated confidently.

"Well, alrighty then. I've got to get to class but I've got your back if you need any help adjusting to this new place."

"No problem! Thanks Sonic, I'll see you at lunch. I should go to English anyway. Where is it again?"

"Just down the hall and take a left. Sit next to this violet cat. She's called Blaze and she's super nice. She is a good friend of Tails and myself and I'm sure she can help you out," and with that, Sonic sped off to his own class.

…

Espio was making his way to English class, too, when he was stopped by Fiona in the hallway, noticing the flustered look on her face. Her fists were clenched and she walked with purpose, her eyes alight when she spotted him. She stepped in front of him as he tried to dodge around her.

"Fiona, not now, I'm already late," Espio grunted.

"What did you just say?" Fiona growled.

"N-Nothing. I meant, what's up?" Espio stuttered

"What else have you got for me?" she asked, not listening to his excuses.

"Nothing much," Espio lied.

"Don't lie to me. I know you have something of Blaze and Rouge at least."

"Fine, I'll send you the photo's tonight, please leave me alone. I'm doing what you ask!"

"Gimme your phone!" she snapped, snatching the silver smart phone from the boy's grasp and punching in the code that she had previously gotten out of him. She opened up photos and scrolled through the library, noticing the photos of Shadow and Rouge, Blaze and Tails as well as many other secret couples in misunderstood places or positions. She put them all in a text and sent it to herself, waiting to feel the familiar buzzing in her pocket before throwing the phone back at Espio.

"Thanks, this will be very useful. Oh, and also, try to get something on Sonic for me.

"Why?"

"No reason," she ignored. "Y'know, maybe you should try blackmail some time, you'd be surprised how helpful it can be and how useful it is to get your own way, weirdo."

"Okay, whatever, now let me go!" Espio broke free of her grasp and ran off, returning to class just in time, taking a seat next to Blaze.

…

Sally walked into the classroom, searching around the countless rows of wide eyed teens waiting in the class for the girl that Sonic had told her about. When seeing her next to Espio, she sighed to herself and walked to the back of the room, taking a seat next to Tikal

"Hey, I'm Sally," she smiled warmly to the girl, a large grin plastered across her face not unlike Sonic.

"Oh, hey, my name is Tikal. Nice to meet you," Tikal replied, grasping Sally's hand and shaking it vigorously up and down.

"What a grip you have there," Sally pointed out.

"Sorry?"

"No, it's a good thing. At least, it is where I'm from. Hey, I don't mean to pry but… are you okay?" Sally asked

"Who, me?"

"Yeah, you look upset," Sally stated empathetically.

"Well, yeah, a little, I guess. I've had a pretty rough time so far this year," Tikal admitted.

"That's no good, I hope you feel better soon," Sally replied and surprised Tikal with the amount of sincerity that floated along with her words, especially from somebody who she just met.

"Th-Thanks," Tikal whispered, slightly astonished by how friendly this stranger was being to her. Then, without realizing it, she began to open up. "I just recently got dumped by somebody I loved and nothing seems to be going my way lately," she admitted, surprising even herself by how easily Sally made it to open up her feelings.

Suddenly, without warning, Sally simply leant over and wrapped her arms around Tikal, bringing her into a warm embrace to try to console her. However, as if it were fate, or complete and pure blind luck, Espio happened to be staring at Sally the entire time. Ever since he laid eyes on her as she walked in, something seemed different. He normally just used girls for their body, but something felt different with Sally. He had been eavesdropping on their conversation, much to the annoyance of Blaze, and he had begun to slowly fall further into cupid's grip as he heard her melodic tone and caring voice as she talked to Tikal.

'What did Fiona tell me?' he thought quickly. 'Blackmail… you'd be surprised how helpful it can be and how useful it is to get your own way,' the vixen's words from moments ago echoed through his head. Hurriedly, before Sally relinquished Tikal, he whipped out his phone and quickly snapped a picture of Sally and Tikal in an embrace, making a note to edit it later to seem worse. He smiled to himself and turned around, focusing on the teacher before the girls noticed his transgressions.

"Sorry, I'm a hugger," Sally laughed awkwardly as she relinquished the shocked girl.

"It's fine," Tikal began finally after they broke apart. "It actually really helped. Listen, I'm going to go out for a stroll at lunch time around the grounds to clear my head, because I really don't want to be at the cafeteria at lunch again, and was wondering if you wanted to join me? I could give you a tour."

"I'd like that. Chaos knows I need another friend at this school," Sally smiled, nodding in response. She knew that she should hang out with Sonic but she had already made a potential new friend and didn't want to waste the opportunity. Besides, she needed to be shown the way around the large school before she got too disorientated.

"Cool, I'll see you at lunch."

…

The cafeteria was buzzing, the steam from the freshly fried chips dissipated into the cool afternoon air as all the students chatted loudly, assorted in the different cliques around the room. At the far table adjacent to the wide, glass stained windows sat the group of friends. Sonic and Tails chowed down on their chips eagerly while Blaze and Silver sat opposite them. Rouge sat, leaning on Knuckles nearby and Jet stood opposite. Even Shadow had decided to join the group for lunch that day, taking note of Rouge's advice.

"Where are the girls?" Tails asked nonchalantly through mouthfuls of hot potato chips.

"Who cares," Rouge remarked, shrugging her shoulders.

"They all went to give the new girl a tour around school," Blaze chimed in, small amounts of green lettuce leaves from the garden salad she was digested came flying out of her mouth as she spoke, landing on the bench beside her. She covered her mouth, slightly embarrassed as she excused herself.

"Why didn't you go with them?" Knuckles nudged Rouge in the shoulder as he spoke.

"Why don't you get me pretty gemstones like the other guys get their girlfriends?" Rouge snapped back, slightly joking yet a hint of truth was mixed in, masked by the humor of her remark. The rest of the table began laughing at Knuckles as he began to get bright red on his face, the blush slightly camouflaged by the tinge of his hair.

"G-Girlfriend?" he gaped.

"Well not for much longer if I don't get some jewelry," Rouge smirked, enjoying the effect she discovered she had on the football player.

"Calm down dude, she's just joking," Sonic laughed.

"I most certainly am not," Rouge winked. "Anyway, I didn't get much sleep last night so I'm going to catch a few Z's, see you around Hun," she flirted, kissing Knuckles on the cheek and waltzing away, waving to Shadow as she passed him and exited the cafeteria.

"Nice for you to join us this time, Shadow," Tails smiled, changing the subject. His crimson eyes focused on him intently, seemingly burning as he stared, unblinking before clearly losing interest and turned his head, not saying anything more.

"Don't mind him, bud," Sonic reassured Tails, ruffling the hair on his head like he normally did. Although Tails still enjoyed this physical touch, he was still annoyed that Sonic couldn't just tell everybody that they were dating so that he could at least get a hug in front of everyone. It was so unfair.

Espio walked over, pulled up a seat at the table and sighed deeply, placing his head in between his hands.

"Who's the girl this time," Silver muttered, barely paying attention.

"She's wonderful," Espio simply remarked, staring into space. The images of Sally flashed through his mind, warming his soul. He hadn't been able to get her picture out of his head, her melodic voice out of his ears or her specific scent out of his nostrils. "She's beautiful and nice and funny…"

"I don't know, this seems serious," Sonic joked, knowing full well that Espio wasn't one to think of woman more than simple objects.

"Espio actually falling for a girl? I'd eat my hat before I believed that," Blaze chimed in.

"But you don't have a hat," Silver added dumbly.

"It's a figure of speech," she giggled.

"Yeah, she really is amazing. I don't know what it is about her, but she is different. Special. I think of her differently than others. I don't want to do things to her, I just want to be with her. Hear her laugh at my jokes and just lie in the sun with her, holding hands. Pretty gay, huh?" Espio's words floated through the room, seemingly stinging the faces of all of his peers. They all just stared at him, stunned. It was like he had undergone a sudden transformation into a grotesque, slimy creature in front of their very eyes and none of them could move out of fear. This wasn't their friend they had grown up with.

"Are… Are you okay?" Silver managed to finally ask after shaking himself out of the trance and shock.

"When you find somebody you love, anything is possible. Love changes people," Espio sighed again.

"I know the feeling," Tails and Silver both chimed in at the same time, in unison. They both stared at each other, eyes widening.

"What do you mean? Didn't you and Cream literally just break up?" Knuckles asked. Tails blushed, before suddenly screaming in pain when Sonic kicked him under the table.

"Ouch!" Tails groaned angrily, shooting Sonic an annoyed scowl. Sonic looked away as if it never happened. "This is ridiculous," Tails grumbled as he stood up and stormed off.

"I'll get him," Blaze sighed, chasing after Tails.

"What did I say?" Knuckles asked, perplexed.

"What's his problem?" Shadow stated coldly.

"None of your business." Sonic retorted.

"If we are talking about girls," Jet added after remaining silent for most of the encounter, "What about that new girl? She's a hotty isn't she?"

"She's my friend, leave her alone," Sonic said, slightly annoyed.

"All I'm doing is calling dibs," Jet replied.

"Don't be such a douche, Jet. She's a person and can't just be dibbed," Shadow glared. Sonic watched him, surprised at his firm tone. He had known Shadow for years and there was a definite underlying, unspoken friendship between the teens but he hadn't seen that side of Shadow before. Not even after the camping trip. He smiled to himself. Shadow was full of surprises. "Not that I care or anything," Shadow added, falling back into his usual emotionless stare.

"Back off, she's mine!" Espio yelled, slamming his fists on the table as he stood up.

"She's super-hot and maybe I want a piece too!" Knuckles yelled, surprising the remaining guys at the table.

"You're with Rouge," Shadow yelled, shedding his calm composure as he tried to defend his best friend.

"No, I'm not! She's just messing around with me. She was just joking, like he said. Besides, she always hangs out with you, and is clearly not into me so why should I keep trying for her? It's obvious you and her have feelings for each other." Knuckles yelled, standing up to join the now standing teenagers. Jet, Knuckles, Espio and Shadow all glared angrily at each other.

"Of course she likes you, you idiot. Be lucky that the one you like loves you back and don't let it slip away! Chaos, I'm surrounded by idiots!" A fire, that had always been dormant inside of Shadow, had become kindled this lunch and each new word that the football player uttered just proved to be more wood, fueling the ever raging flames. At that moment, before Knuckles could even open his mouth further, Shadow had snapped, rage emanating out of him like the pyroclastic flow from an erupting volcano. He turned around, storming out of the cafeteria before he did anything that he would later regret, going to his safe place, the apple tree.

"Shadow, wait!" Sonic yelled, running after the boy clad in black. "Take care of this, will ya?" Sonic asked Silver as he sprinted after Shadow.

Knuckles, enraged, but also slightly depressed and confused by what Shadow had said, also stormed out of the cafeteria. All heads of the many students had turned to watch the ensuing chaos, especially the one belonging to Fiona, who laughed her head off, loving every minute.

"I saw her first!" Jet yelled.

"No, you didn't!" Espio shouted.

"I called dibs!"

"She loves me more!"

"She understands me more!"

"No, me!"

"Me!" Jet suddenly leapt over the table, crashing into Espio as they rolled around on the floor. A group of other students crowded around the two, yelling and cheering, placing bets on the victor.

"Enough!" The words of Silver cut through the noise, silencing all the students as the sheer volume of his scream could be heard over all the noise. He quickly called to some of his other friends to help. The trio jumped at the two angry teens, holding them at bay as they yelled profanities at each other.

Two teachers, alerted by the sound, ran over and grabbed each of the students just before Silver collapsed. Knuckles had sent a mighty punch into Silver's gut.

"That's enough," Relic growled.

"Detention for the both of you," Ixis fumed, sending the marching out of the cafeteria.

"This isn't over," Jet threatened.

"Bring it any time," Espio smirked.

…

"And this is the bell tower," Tikal pointed to the large, bluestone building attached to the rest of the school, towering above them and casting shadows over the surrounding buildings. They stood in the middle of the quadrangle, dark red bricks lined the floor, some covered in dirt, gum and droppings from the many pigeons that flocked to the grounds at lunch time to beg for scraps from the students. A large, freshly mowed oval lay next to the building, separated from them by an old, spacious chapel where the children would all have to attend on Thursday mornings.

"How old is this place?" Sally asked, astonished by its beauty.

"Gerald Robotnik built it over a century ago, along with a sister campus out in the middle of the countryside for boarders to attend," Tikal explained.

"Yeah, I was almost going to be sent there but my rents changed their mind."

"Hey Tikal," a voice called out from behind them, interrupting their conversation. Two familiar faces ran up to them, one with newfound vigor and the other with a permanent frown on her face.

"Hey girls, this is the new student, Sally," Tikal introduced Sally who grabbed the girl's hands and shook them vigorously, smiling wide like usual.

"Nice to meet you," Amy smiled.

"Y-yeah," Cream sighed, not even bothering to look up from the floor.

"More boy troubles?" Sally whispered, covering her mouth with her hand.

"That's always the case at this school," Tikal whispered back.

"What are you doing?" Amy asked, pretending like she didn't know they were whispering about her.

"Just giving a tour."

"Oh, no tour is complete without showing her the swimming pool. Or the tennis courts," Amy grabbed Sally's arm and pulled her along enthusiastically. She turned back to Tikal as the girl had to practically run to keep up with them.

"Is she always like this?" Sally whispered again.

"That's just Amy. You'll learn to love her."

…

Shadow felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He sighed as he arrived at his sanctuary, the apple tree. He picked it out, rolling his eyes as a picture of Sonic appeared, a cocky smirk plastered on his face.

"What do you want?" Shadow answered darkly.

"Hey, Shads, are you alright? Where are you?" Sonic asked having lost track in the crowds of students loitering in the halls.

"I told you never to call me that!" Shadow replied angrily, clenching his fists tightly.

"Ha-ha, okay Shads. But seriously, where are you? I just want to make sure you're okay after what happened back there," he replied with sincere words.

"Listen to me for once in your life!" Shadow hissed angrily, before calming down after he thought about what he wanted to ask. "Sorry, sorry, I just got a bit worked up. I'm fine."

"Shadow, come on." Shadow felt his heart murmur. Sonic seemed serious.

"Apple tree. Outside of school," Shadow hung up.

Sonic arrived shortly after, marveling at the surrounding, secluded little slice of heaven that he had never known about. A small field, enclosed by the dense shrubbery and thick coverage of foliage above, was to be the setting of their meeting. Flowers dotted the outskirts of the fields with magical washes of pinks and yellows and reds.

In the center of the field stood the beautiful apple tree, towering over its surroundings. What had once been a messy tangle of overgrown vines and untrimmed branches had developed into a beautiful piece of scenery that would be seen on the picture on the back of a post card throughout the summer break. Dew still dripped off the malachite leaves that mirrored those of Sonic's eyes. He had to take a deep breath, marveling at the sight. The sweet aroma of crisp apples wafted on the breeze and enticed Sonic to step closer before he noticed Shadow leaning against the tree, eyes closed in thought. He couldn't believe he had never visited this place before. Sonic rushed over, skidding to a halt next to the him.

"So, everything alright, Shads?" Shadow breathed deeply, steeling his nerves as he opened his mouth like he was about to say something but no words escaped his lips.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he forced out. "Knuckles just… ugh, he can be so annoying sometimes."

"Trust me, I know," Sonic smiled as he sat down against the tree, barely an inch away from Shadow. Shadow felt his hands go clammy. He didn't know what was happening, this all being so new to him.

"It's like he doesn't know that Rouge is serious. He doesn't even care," Shadow growled.

"He does. He's just… I don't think he can believe it's really happening. You know he's been pining over Rouge for ages."

"But wasn't he with Tikal?"

"He was, but everybody knew it was always Rouge he wanted," Sonic paused, turning to Shadow before speaking again. He placed his hand comfortably on Shadow's shoulder. "You're a good friend to stand up for her like that. I misjudged you, Shads."

"Sonic, stop," Shadow slapped his arm away. His heart continued to beat at a rapid pace.

"Alright, sorry," Sonic rolled his eyes, scooching back slightly.

"No, no, I'm… sorry," Shadow choked out, much to Sonic's bewilderment. "I… I need to get something off my chest."

"Yeah?" Sonic asked after moments of painful silence passed.

"It is very hard for me to voice my feelings." This intrigued Sonic. He had known Shadow for ages but he never thought that Shadow had real feelings.

"Go ahead, Shadow. You can tell me anything, remember?"

"You called me by my name," Shadow pointed out, taken slightly off guard.

"Of course. You seem serious so I'm going to take this seriously."

"Alright, well, here goes, I guess. I… I'm not quite sure what friendship is. Or love," the word rolled off his tongue awkwardly. "It's strange. I've never felt these feelings before. Even with Maria… I thought that was love but later I realized it was because I cared for her as a sister. I had never had a sister before her so I wasn't sure at first. I have grown these feelings for somebody else that seem… different. They are stronger, and feel more intense. It's not the same. I can't quite explain what I'm feeling and don't really understand it. I never had these feelings before but I think I finally understand what they are. I don't want them, but I can't get rid of them. They cause me to lose sleep at night, eat less than usual. I just can't stop thinking about this person." Sonic nodded, smiling warmly at Shadow.

"It's called love, Shadow. It is a very powerful thing." Sincerity and care floated along with the words. Despite all their bickering and fights, neither teenager could deny that there was a true friendship between them, deep down, masked by their outward hatred for each other. An unspoken bond between the two. They had fought many times but could always somehow count on each other to have their backs. It was a true, pure friendship. An unspoken one. But suddenly, Shadow felt something more.

"Yes. I think I feel love," Shadow said finally, not quite sure if he even really understood or believed it himself. There was no denying it anymore. He had fallen in love with his former racing rival and overall pain in the ass.

"For who?" Sonic asked, placing his hand back on Shadow's shoulder. "You can trust me, Shads." Silence filled the air before Shadow finally responded.

"For you…" Sonic didn't say anything at first. He just removed his hand from his shoulder and let it fall to his side. He sighed deeply and responded finally.

"I'm… I'm sorry, Shadow but I can't," Sonic said finally, surprisingly calm. "Sure, you're a very attractive person but… but I can't. I'm flattered, though. You can get any girl, or guy, that you want."

"I only have these feelings for you. I don't want anybody else. I don't even really want you but my body and heart don't want to listen to my head."

"I'm sorry," he repeated. "I'll see you around." And with that, Sonic ran away without looking back leaving Shadow to lie alone underneath the tree, stewing in frustration.

…

"And then what did he say?" Silver asked, hanging onto each syllable Blaze uttered. The two, as usual, were sitting alone on Blaze's queen-sized bed.

"I really shouldn't be telling anybody this," Blaze admitted guiltily.

"C'mon Blazey, you know I wouldn't tell anybody," Silver urged. Blaze took a double take, her face glowing slightly.

"Wh-what did you just call me?"

"N-nothing, I was just saying how I wouldn't tell anybody," Silver babbled quickly.

"Did you call me Blazey?" Blaze sniggered. "Since when do you do nicknames?"

"I just… I don't know. I thought it suited you," Silver shrugged uncomfortably.

"Why?"

"A cute name for a cute-" Silver immediately sat up straight, his eyes growing wide. He didn't mean to call her cute, it just slipped out. "F-F-For, for a friend…"

"D-Did you just… call me cute?" Blaze glanced at him. He tried to look elsewhere but her piercing amber eyes were like magnets. He couldn't look away as he was drawn to her face. Her beautiful chin, little button nose, long eyelashes and those deep eyes.

"I…I…" Silver didn't know what came over him. One second he was stuttering, trying to figure out how to talk a way out of the mess he created and the next he had placed his hand on the back of her head and brought her face closer, crashing his lips onto hers. Blaze closed her eyes, kissing back eagerly, opening her mouth for Silver's curious tongue. She wrapped her arms around his neck, giving into the kiss as Silver rolled back onto her bed, bringing her with him. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Blaze pulled apart.

"So…" she sighed, her eyes still locked with his.

"So…" he breathed dreamily.

"That… um, that just happened," Blaze laughed, trying to dissolve some of the thick tension that laced the air.

"Yeah I… I'm sorry about that."

"Don't apologize. I… I liked it, a lot."

"Do you, maybe, want to do it again?" Silver asked like a hopeful little boy.

"You're such an idiot," she chuckled before planting another kiss, then another and another. Slowly, things escalated. Before that night they were just best friends. Always there for each other, consoling each other when they needed it. Silver was there when Blaze's mother tragically passed away and she was there for him through his parents' divorce. But after that night they were more. After that night, there was no denying the mutual feelings they shared.

Blaze rolled off him, panting as she pulled the sheet up to her chin. She turned her head to stare at Silver, the other teenager lying shirtless next to her with the sheet around his waist.

"Wow…" is all he said.

"Yeah…" Blaze breathed, unable to believe what they had just done. She didn't know what had come over her. It was like she was possessed by some outside force, but it had felt amazing.

"So…"

"So…" Blaze smiled.

"Are we like, a couple now?" Silver asked somewhat stupidly.

"If that's how you're going to ask me then maybe not," Blaze shook her head.

"S-Sorry, I mean," Silver cleared his throat, putting on a posh accent. "Blaze the Cat, would you like to be my girlfriend?"

"Why, Silver the Hedgehog, I would be delighted," she mimicked him and giggled before crashing her lips against his once more.

…

"There's only one lap left. Sonic's in the lead, but his competitor is right on his tail. He chances a glance backwards. He's right on Sonic's tail. What's the superstar going to do?" Sonic said aloud, puffing as he jogged around the school's athletics track. Nobody ever came to school on Sundays and it was the perfect track to practice on. He narrowed his eyes and picked up speed, sprinting as fast as he could around the last bend.

"What's this? A last dash of speed," he announced aloud. "It looks like, yes, he's done it. The newbie, Sonic the Hedgehog, has won the eight-hundred-meter dash for Mobius!" Sonic threw his hands skyward, pumping the air as he made fake cheering sounds. He danced around in a celebratory manor. It was only when a snickering voice sounded did Sonic cease.

"Wow… really… this is what you do in your spare time?" Shadow chuckled darkly, a rare, wide smile crossing his face. "You really are a loser." Sonic quickly hid his hands behind his back, rubbing his arm as he laughed awkwardly.

"Oh, hey Shads, how, um, how long have you been there for?" humiliation evident in his tone.

"Long enough."

"What are you doing here?" Sonic asked as he grabbed a towel that had been tossed carelessly on the bench and began wiping the sweat off his neck.

"Same thing you were, assuming you were training and not just being an idiot."

"Say what you will about my methods, but I get results," cockiness flowing back into his tone.

"Sure," Shadow replied flatly.

"You wanna go again? I'll take you any day."

"No, no, that's okay. But, actually, I did want to apologize. For the other day at school and for what I said."

"Oh, that's okay. You don't need to apologize for feeling that way."

"I know," Shadow growled stubbornly, his face contorting back to his emotionless scowl he always wore. If there was one thing anybody could say about Shadow, it was that he didn't wear his heart on his sleeve. He was always guarded, always internal and never showed much emotion at all. "But, sorry, anyway."

"Look, as long as you don't turn into an Amy then we shouldn't have any problems," Sonic simpered.

"That shouldn't be a problem," Shadow grunted, the side of his lips curling slightly.

"So, friends?"

"Friends."

"Well, since we're here, you wanna go grab lunch together?"

"Uh, sure, why not." Despite Shadow's fears, it had gone pretty well. The two spent the rest of the day hanging out together and, surprisingly, it wasn't the least bit awkward. In fact, Shadow had to admit it was one of the most fun days he had ever had and, funnily enough, one of Sonic's too.

…

The sweet melodic tunes emanating from the guitar echoed through the room, seeping out through the cracked open window. Each pluck of the string slightly different, culminating together to form a beautiful melody.

Espio paused, putting pen to paper as he scribbled down some words atop his sheet of music. He played again, letting the words flow from his throat expertly tuning with the notes.

"No, no, no, that won't work at all," Espio grumbled as he scrawled out yet another line. The entire sheet of paper was a mess of lines, words and musical symbols making the whole thing indecipherable to anybody other than Espio. "That rhyme sounds much too forced, and the bridge isn't long enough."

Unbeknownst to anybody at school, Espio often spent his free time playing the guitar. Although he was modest about it, he was quite the little singer-songwriter. He knew his way around melodies like they were the easiest thing to understand and he could rhyme surprisingly well. It was a hobby, of sorts. One he didn't necessarily keep a secret but one that he never felt any obligation to share with the world. The only ones that knew about his talent were his two best friends, Charmy and Vector, but they refused to tell anybody about his abilities unless he asked them to.

A loud, violent knocking silenced him. Espio felt his entire body go rigid as he squeaked in response.

"Yes?"

"Cut that senseless racket out this instant," his step father bellowed.

"But-" Espio began to argue before the door flew off its hinges, kicked with such incredible force. Espio cowered, slouching into himself as Valdez stormed into the room in nothing but his boxers, fuming.

"I'm trying to concentrate so cut that shit out," he growled maliciously.

"It's a Sunday morning," Espio challenged.

"Exactly. How many times have I told you to quit playing that infernal music."

"But-"

"How many times?" Valdez repeated, delivering a mighty slap across Espio's face.

"Sorry," Espio hung his head low in defeat, clinging to his stinging cheek as he forced the tears back. The last thing Espio wanted was to feel weak in Valdez's presence

"You should be off playing with girls, not that damned instrument. Or are you still a little faggot!"

"I do, but I like playing guitar, too."

"If I hear even one more peep out of you today, or any time I'm home I'll throw that guitar out the window," Valdez spat angrily.

"Whatever."

"What was that?"

"Yes… dad," Espio choked the words out.

"Good. Now your mother is waiting for me," he added sleazily as he stormed back out of the room. "Oh, and get this door fixed. It's unsightly." Espio ground his teeth together trying to fight off both rage and tears as he grabbed his pillow, shoved it into his face and shouted, his screams muffled by the soft pillow.

…

That night Rouge decided to invite Shadow over for a movie marathon. She prepared her room, throwing a couple of bean bags on the floor and stuffed popcorn into the microwave, waiting for the soothing popping sound. Rouge rushed over to the door as the doorbell chimed, opening it and inviting him into the house and away from the cold, rainy night.

"Hey Hun, come on in, the popcorn's almost done," she smiled, ushering Shadow over to collapse in one of the two cerulean bean bags that were put way too close to the television for Shadow's liking. However, he kept quiet and didn't complain, like usual.

"Not that it isn't nice to spend time with you," Shadow began after Rouge returned to the room, handing Shadow a bowl of piping hot buttered popcorn. Not even the sourest of his moods could resist the fattening temptation of the delicious, salted snack. He continued, "But why did you invite me instead of your boyfriend?"

"Hmph, why would I want to hang out with him? After what you told me he said about that new girl I decided to keep tabs on him. He keeps staring at her, and other girls. All of them are the same," she scoffed sourly as she stuffed some of the popcorn into her mouth. "I don't need him. Just look at this text he sent me!" She handed her phone over to Shadow who read the text aloud, adopting a tone similar to that of Knuckles accent, mocking him.

"I'm so sorry Rouge, I didn't mean what I said. I didn't think you actually liked me that way. I don't try to notice other girls, it just happens. I'm working on it. Nothing happened after our date so I thought you weren't interested. I do really like you, give me a second chance." Rouge laughed as Shadow mocked their friend.

"He's worse than you when it comes to social interactions and reading people," Rouge winked, a coy smile crossing her face as she grabbed the remote and switched on the movie.

Shadow chuckled darkly too but he could see through Rouge's façade. He knew she was hurting and, despite what she said, he knew she really liked him.

'Poor guy, maybe I should do something to help those two,' Shadow thought when his mind suddenly screamed at him. 'What are you thinking? Why do you care about Knuckles, that meathead of all people?'

"You okay, Hun? Something wrong?" Rouge asked, seemingly reading Shadow's thoughts.

"Just thinking about things," he replied coldly, trying to change the subject but Rouge persisted.

"It's Sonic isn't it?"

"I can't hide anything from you, can I?" Rouge shook her head teasingly before urging him to continue. "Yeah, we hung out all day and, I don't know, it was nice. I can't shake these stupid feelings from my body. When I'm around him I feel… warm. Why do I have to feel this? I hate it and it makes me act stupid around him. It's so annoying."

"Love will make you do crazy things," she smiled warmly. "I'm always here for you, Hun." She threw her arm around him and gave him a sisterly sideways hug. Shadow often kept his distance from most people, concealing his feelings from everyone, but Rouge was the one person who he felt completely safe and open with. He grinned to himself. A real grin, a rare occurrence indeed.


	5. Chapter 5: The Experiment

Chapter 5

The Experiment

As days rolled into weeks, the first term of their senior year ended. The once strong group of friends began to slowly erode, like the wooden poles of a jetty, degrading in the water until they eventually crumble, taking the dock, and the friendship between the teenagers with it into the murky depths of the ocean.

The group of students had their ups and downs but, throughout it all, it was a mostly uneventful second half of the term and mid-sem holiday break since they began to avoid each other for the most part. However, their behaviour had become an increasingly worrying prospect. Disruptive class behaviour, slipping grades and awkward class assignments. The teachers had begun to get fed up.

Meanwhile, Sonic and Tails had sustained their secret relationship, convincing Tails to keep quiet for the time being, whilst Sonic continued to hang out with Shadow, the two of them growing closer than they ever had before. The dark, brooding nature of one coupled with the adrenaline filled cockiness of the other, horrible on paper, but a strong friendship between the two had formed.

Rouge had continued to avoid Knuckles after her doubts and had ended their relationship on a sour note. Others tried to convince Knuckles to fight for her and prove to her that he did like her, but he just assumed that she was done with him.

Amy still pined over Sonic, never giving up hope that he would realize what a horrible mistake he made and beg to get her back, whist Cream tried to understand why Tails had broken up with her. Espio was still wrapped around Fiona's thumb, doing her bidding and continued to fight with Jet as the two of them competed for the love of Sally, who had been creating a great friendship with Tikal. Finally, Blaze and Silver remained the perfect example of a stable relationship, with no heartaches between the two. It seemed that nothing could break them apart.

If things weren't looking up enough for Silver, finally, he came home that night after spending the day at the mall with Blaze to a pleasant surprise. As he threw open the kitchen cupboard to get himself a quick afternoon snack his mother cleared her throat behind him.

"Silver, sweetie, can we talk?" she asked reservedly. Silver knew what that tone meant. It was going to be another talk about his father. He tried to avoid it, wracking his brain for an excuse but as he met his mother's saddened eyes he saw the truth. She was in pain. Reluctantly he took a seat at the kitchen table and waited for her to continue.

"I just… I want to apologize," Eimi began.

"For what, mum?" Silver asked, surprised by the change in tone.

"I'm sorry this happened and I'm sorry you were dragged into it. The divorce was not, nor was it ever, your fault. You know that, don't you?" Silver avoided her eyes, telling her all she needed to hear without a single word needing to be uttered. Her heart dropped.

"Is that all?"

"No, honey, it isn't. Your father and I just fell out of love and that's all it was. It happened a while ago, actually, but we tried to stay together for you."

"For me?"

"We didn't want you to have to deal with the stress of us splitting up during high school but things kept escalating. We saw how our fights were affecting you and we just wanted you to be happy."

"So, you're trying to tell me you left dad because you thought that would make me feel better?" Silver began to yell, anger coursing inside him all over again.

"No. Not at all. But we didn't want you to worry. It wasn't going to work out and we thought forcing it was only going to make it worse. I'll always feel something for your father, but this needed to be done. But, honey, I still love you. You know that, right? You'll always be the most important thing in my life." Eimi tried to hold back tears as she watched Silver struggle, a torn look on his face. Slowly, the anger began to fade from his eyes.

"I know, mum," Silver sighed. "I'm sorry, too. I never tried to think how you felt. I was being selfish." Eimi sniffed with a laugh, wiping away a tear rolling down her red cheeks with her finger.

"No, dear, I was. I love you."

"I love you too," Silver hugged her.

"Oh, by the way," Eimi added as the two shared a warm embrace. "I never got to tell you… you have great taste in women. Don't think I haven't seen the Blaze girl around here more often."

"Mum," Silver groaned embarrassingly.

…

The sun only just peeked over the horizon in the wee hours of the morning as the teachers parking lot began to fill up, the blare of headlights illuminating the silent school. The many teachers filed into the hallway at the early hours of the morning. Cardboard cups of piping hot coffee, steam still billowing out of the hole punched in the white, plastic lid, were being cradled by the sleep deprived staff.

"Why are we here so early on a Monday morning?" Ixis whispered to another teacher, annoyance filling every syllable.

"I hear it's because of Sonic and his friends," Relic replied. Small chatter and yawns filled up the air as the confused staff tried to theorize why they had been summoned so early. Suddenly, the lights in the sporting hall flickered on and the principal waddled onto the stage, stopping at the lectern.

"Thank you all for coming," Principal Eggman began. "As you all know, we have had many unacceptable incidents this year so far. Tears have been shed, fights have broken out and none of the students involved have gotten any real work done. They've been disruptive, distracting, disorderly and could serve as a major problem to the wellbeing of themselves and the student body. I think you all know who I am referring to. Sonic and his friends," Eggman bellowed into the microphone that grew out of the edges of the hard wood confinements of the lectern.

"We need them to set their differences aside or this year will burn up for not just them, but the whole student body. We have had over ten isolated incidents already in which they have distracted every student at lunch time, and don't even get me started with in class behavior. If this continues this term and next semester, I don't think any of them will graduate."

"Expel them all!" Ixis yelled.

"That's far too mean," Gold replied.

"Give them detention for the year, then!" Ixis retorted. Ideas and punishments flew from the rabid, frothing mouths of the angry and upset teachers. Gold, the school secretary, scribbled away the different comments in the corner, hoping somebody would make a sensible suggestion. The sun had fully risen into the crystal blue sky and a solution had not yet been found. Just as the principal was about to excuse all the teachers to start the school day, the creative writing teacher stood up and spoke softly.

"I have a few of those students in my creative writing class," Relic began. "But one in particular is one of the aforementioned students, Tails Prower. He has been submitting these incredible stories that seem to reflect the inner turmoil of the group. He seems to use my class as a way to express his emotions and he has a real gift."

"What relevance does this have, Relic?" Eggman asked, pushing his spectacles up the bridge of his nose.

"Well, sir, through reading his stories, I think I have a plan to help fix the student body," Relic concluded.

"What do you suggest? The floor is yours." Relic wobbled over to the lectern, her baby-bump clearly evident. As Relic detailed her idea, the principal hung onto every word. Eggman's eyes visibly lit up when she finished and he immediately rushed off to make preparations.

"I still think we should just expel them," Ixis grumbled.

…

Knuckles slumped into school more tired than usual, as most of the students did on their first day back after their mid-semester break. Tails and Sonic stood at either side of him as they headed towards their first class of the day, stopping at each respective locker to grab out the mathematics text books and to store their belongings and holiday homework.

"Hey, Tails, Can I still copy those answers for fourth?" Sonic asked.

"I thought you did them last night?" Tails enquired.

"You really think I was actually going to do them?"

"Well, no, I guess not. We can do them at recess."

"Oh, and Tails, have you done that history essay. I still haven't started," Knuckles admitted.

"But it's due tomorrow."

"I know, could you help me, or at least give me some ideas?"

"Ugh, fine, meet me at lunch," Tails gave in exhaustedly.

"You're the best," the two chimed in unison.

"You'd both be lost without me," he sighed as they entered their first class of the day. One with a teacher they all despised more than any other, Ixis Naugus.

Just as they took their seats, Knuckles dropped his head between his folded arms that were crossed on top of the desk, trying to catch up on the lost sleep from the previous couple of nights. He closed his eyes, welcoming the warm comfort of sleep when Ixis strode into the room, a cunning smirk crossing his face.

"Why's he so happy?" Tikal whispered. Cream shrugged as the intercom buzzed to life, silencing the classroom chatter.

"Everybody, listen up. This is important," Ixis shouted as he leant back against his desk.

"Sonic the Hedgehog, Tails Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, Tikal the Echidna, Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, Espio the Chameleon, Jet the Hawk, Fiona Fox, Sally Acorn, Silver the Hedgehog and Blaze the Cat, please report to the principal's office immediately. That is all," Eggman's static voice boomed.

Sniggers could be heard from his class mates as Knuckles slowly rose and slumped out of the room, frustrated and confused from why they were all being summoned.

"Probably something Espio and Fiona did again," he sighed, stifling a yawn as he stretched his arms whilst quickening his pace to the office.

As he arrived, Knuckles and the others saw the rest of the group sitting in small chairs that formed a semi-circle around the mahogany desk. The principal sat behind it, waiting for everybody to arrive. He extended his finger and flexed it, motioning for the remaining teenagers to take their seats. Knuckles looked around the room, exchanging confused and questioning glances to his friends. Shadow simply shrugged, Cream tried to hide her fear and Rouge avoided his glance entirely.

"You fourteen have caused quite the controversy and headaches this year," Eggman began.

"So?" Fiona shrugged, leaning back on the chair nonchalantly, clearly paying no interest in the group. "When don't I?"

"Sorry Sir," the other teens all chimed in at the same time. Sally felt especially guilty, already being sent into the principal's office in her first semester of school for unknown reasons.

"No matter. The faculty and I have decided on an arrangement which should hopefully mend some of the tension so all of you can get back to your studies and prepare thoroughly for your exams at the end of the year."

Questions were thrown, protests were made but the room slowly fell back into silence when the principal reached into his desk and pulled out a basket of eggs, each with a symbol on the bottom.

"I will put you into pairs of boys and girls. Each 'parent' group must take care of their egg for the next two months and if the egg happens to break or be lost, it will lead to a suspension. If you students can't learn to get along and show responsibility, then I will have no choice. The semester is half way through and already you have distracted too many students. Do you understand?"

"This is unfair," Tails moaned.

"Whatever," Shadow grunted.

"Sure thing," Sonic agreed excitedly. "So, what are the pairs?"

"First pair will be Knuckles and Tikal," he affirmed, giving them an egg and shooing them out of the room. Knuckles let out an audible groan, but Tikal eagerly jumped up, heading up to grab the egg. She looked back to see Amy give her a thumbs up as the two left the room to get back to class.

"Next up is Shadow and Rouge," he began but Fiona completely flipped out at that notion.

"That isn't fair. Those two are already best friends!" she protested.

"Oh, well in that case, I'll just swap the groups. Sally and Tails, I'll split you two up. Sally can go with Rouge and Shadow can go with Tails." He handed them their eggs and they left the room. A slight bit of fear crossed Sonic's face.

'Why those two. Anybody but those two together,' he dreaded. Fiona, noticing Sonic's anxiety show through his outward demeanor, smiled to herself in victory. Any chance to make him feel uncomfortable she jumped at.

"How come you didn't put Sally with Shadow and Tails with Rouge?" Sonic asked, trying desperately to change the pairings. "Shouldn't it be a boy, girl couple?"

"Don't question my methods Mr. Hedgehog," Eggman warned in a stern tone. "There is a lot more animosity between Rouge and Sally than between Sally and Shadow, so this must be done. And Tails and Shadow could learn to understand each other more, too."

"But-"

"You heard him, Sonic. Stop protesting," Fiona chimed in, winking towards the frustrated teenager. The remaining pairs of students got up, selected their assigned eggs and exited the room. Next was Sonic and Fiona, followed by Blaze and Silver, Cream and Espio and finally Jet and Amy.

"Are you kidding me?" Fiona groaned. "Blaze and Silver are dating, how is that fair at all?"

"That's enough backtalk young lady. You've already changed one group I won't let you alter more decisions," Eggman spat back.

"But sir-"

"One more peep out of you and you'll fail this assignment. Now leave," he instructed. Fuming, Fiona clenched her fists tight and stormed out of the room.

"Better not make another peep," Blaze mocked as Fiona stomped past them.

"Don't push me," Fiona warned.

"What are you going to do? Complain again?" Silver added, both students enjoying seeing Fiona getting a taste of her own medicine for once.

"You watch it, both of you!"

As the last pair exited the room, the Principal lay back in his reclining leather desk chair and sighed.

"I hope this works…"

…

Cream and Tikal sat together, munching their sandwiches outside on the small, secluded wooden bench that lay on the outskirts of the large school oval. The two were wrapped up in thick jackets and slung scarves around their necks, the blustering autumn winds having now fully descended upon the school and city. The girls watched as Knuckles and Jet, rushing around on the oval, kicked the football to one another, practicing for the beginning of the footy season that started next week.

"Girls!" Amy yelled, rushing over to the two, placing her hands on her knees as she doubled over panting. She tried to speak but not words came out.

"Calm down Amy," Tikal began. "Just breathe."

"What do you want?" Cream finished curiously.

"Tikal, do you still want to get back with Knuckles?" Amy asked plainly. Tikal shifted her gaze to the left, staring at the muscly physique of Knuckles as he jumped up to snatch the flying ball out of the air. She smiled as he punched the air in victory, slamming the footy onto the ground and watching it bounce haphazardly away, beaming a proud smile. As much as she tried, she couldn't get over her first true love. She nodded, refusing to verbally admit what everybody already knew. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't move on. Especially not as easily as he seemed to.

"And Cream," she directed her attention towards the shorter girl this time. "Do you still want Tails back?" Cream thought back to her fight with Tails, then her fight with Blaze, rage filling her body. However, as she peered through the window above her, she noticed the small silhouette of Tails. Tails had decided to skip lunch with everybody after noticing that Sonic wasn't in his usual spot at the cafeteria and was drawing up schematics for an incubator system that would be beneficial to his eggs health as Shadow lay lazily on a table beside him, headphones in. She looked back, love and longing replacing the hurt feelings, missing her nerdy brainiac.

"More than anything," she managed to force the words out of her mouth, sinking down in her chair a little.

"What's your point Amy? Just trying to bring up old wounds?" Tikal scorned.

"No, I have a plan to get our boys back!" Tikal and Cream's ears picked up upon hearing Amy clearly. "Meet me at my house after school and I'll tell you all about it!"

"Slumber party?" Cream asked shyly.

"Just like the old days?" Tikal added questioningly.

"Just like the old days!" Amy confirmed before rushing off, assumingly to make preparations for the night. Tikal and Cream exchanged glances, intrigue and curiosity filling their entire beings.

…

"Do I really need to be here too? I'm no good at this kind of thing," Shadow complained as he stared up at the ceiling fan.

"Nah, it's cool, I've got this," Tails waved his hand through the air, not even looking back. With a mighty yawn, Shadow jumped to his feet, stuck his hands in his pockets and walked out of the building and out of school, heading towards his favourite place. The secluded apple tree.

The sweet aroma of apples and fragrance of the dried dew drops of the dead leaves that were littered around the field always helped clear Shadow's mind and help him think straight. The tree was stripped bare but still looked eerily beautiful under the overcast sky. He froze in his tracks when he finally arrived in the clearing and saw none other than Sonic lounging in Shadow's usual spot.

"Hey Shads, what's up? Fancy meeting you here," he joked.

"How did you know I would skip lunch today?" Shadow asked plainly, ignoring Sonic's sarcastic tone.

"I assumed you would want to come and brood. Like usual," he added finally, patting the ground beside him as Shadow sat down. "What an eggcelent idea of our dear principal," Sonic said slyly, winking as he burst into laughter at his own joke.

"Your stupidity still amazes me," Shadow slapped his forehead.

"I can see you trying to hide your laugh," Sonic smirked.

"So, what brings you here?" Shadow asked, trying to change the topic of conversation. Normally he tried to avoid small talk like the plague but after all the time Sonic and Shadow had spent together recently, it came as easy to him as breathing.

"Shadow, can I tell you something?" Sonic asked.

"Shoot."

"No, I mean, can you keep a secret? This is pretty big news and… well I need to talk to somebody and I want that somebody to be you."

"Either tell me or don't but stop acting like an idiot," Shadow grunted.

"I knew I could count on you," Sonic rolled his eyes sarcastically. "You know what, Nevermind, it's nothing." Sonic stood, about to leave when Shadow opened his mouth, stopping him in his tracks.

"I'm adopted." Sonic turned, emerald eyes meeting crimson as he gave a confused glance. Shadow continued. "Emerl rescued me off the street after I was kicked out of my tenth consecutive foster home because I sent three kids into the hospital for making fun of my father, who was murdered when I was very little. My real mother died in child birth."

"Whoa… what is all this?" Sonic said, not knowing how else to react.

"It's my life. My backstory. Rouge is the only person who knows the full story, and now you do to."

"Why'd you tell me?"

"You weren't sure if you could trust me. Well, I trust you. So, I wanted to prove it," Shadow shrugged.

"I… I don't know what to say."

"You can say what you were going to before. Maybe now you can trust me?"

"Yeah, I do trust you Shadow. I really do," Sonic admitted, sitting back down. "And, if it makes you feel any better, my father died too when I was very young."

"That's sad. Why would that make me feel any better?" Shadow asked simply.

"I guess it wouldn't… Just thought you might like to know I can relate."

"Well, thanks, I think. So, tell me, what were you going to say?"

"It's gonna seem trivial compared to what you just divulged."

"So? Enlighten me," Shadow smiled, a small, barely noticeable smile, but a smile nonetheless.

"I…" Sonic inhaled deeply, sucking air through his teeth before exhaling a mighty breath. "I'm secretly seeing Tails and have been for over a month now." Shadow said nothing. He didn't even blink. He simply nodded and stared and the fidgeting boy with a look that said to continue.

"Well, something has changed in him. He isn't my little buddy that I fell in love with, y'know…" he trailed off.

"How so?" Shadow asked, subconsciously reaching out and grabbing Sonic's hand for comfort, realizing what he was doing after it was too late. Shadow expected to be yelled at, annoyed that the stupid feelings that he couldn't shake from his heart no matter how much he tried. They got the better of him… again. However, Sonic squeezed his hand in response, smiling as his emerald pools lit up slightly, seemingly shouting thanks at Shadow.

"I broke up with Amy because, apart from the many other issues we had, she hated it whenever I spent any time with my friends. I'm still annoyed that Tails keeps complaining that I haven't told anybody about him yet, but I can understand where he is coming from. What I cannot understand is why he is super jealous of you… of us."

Shadow widened his eyes surprised. He didn't think there was an 'us' to even be envious of to begin with.

"Us?" Shadow asked finally before quickly shaking his head, not wanting to sound like an idiot and instead repeating the soothing words spilling forth from his dark lips like a deep throated purr, enticing Sonic to squeeze his hand tighter. "How so?"

"We aren't as happy as we used to be. Whenever I'm alone with him, it's magical and incredible. But when we are with people or when I'm with you, he is constantly texting me and getting mad at me. No matter how much I reassure him, he can't shake the feeling that there is something going on between us. His self-anxiety continues to control his fears and he puts himself down, not understanding why I fell for him."

Shadow nodded, taking everything his friend had said and mulling it over in his mind, searching inside him for the right, comforting words. Before he could think of a response, Sonic wrapped his arms around his back and pulled him in for a hug.

"What do I do? I'm so confused," Sonic mumbled.

"He still loves you, Sonic," Shadow said finally, returning the warm hug. Shadow leant back. "He is just scared because he feels so deeply for you and is afraid of losing you. I know how it feels to love you, and if I had you, I would hate to lose you too. I know that this isn't what he should be doing, and if I were in his place, I wouldn't get jealous, but that's because I trust you fully. Maybe you should show him that his fears are misplaced," Shadow concluded, his stone cold, emotionless voice returning after he finished his last sentence. "Maybe you should show him that he can trust you."

"That's just the problem!" Sonic yelled, emotions exploding from within him like radioactivity from an atomic bomb, destroying and polluting everything in their path. "I love him, I do, I think, but his fears are not misplaced!" Sonic cried out.

"What do you mea…" Shadow started, but trailed off once he understood what Sonic was saying. Before he could interject, he felt the warm sensation of Sonic's lips pressed against his. Shadow knew this was wrong. He had grown to enjoy the presence of Tails over the weeks, and knew he couldn't take care of their egg together if this was on his conscience, but he couldn't stop himself from falling deeper into the intimate kiss. Sonic eventually parted, gasping for breath and gulping the air greedily. His face flushed red, mirroring the colour of Shadow's irises.

"S-Sorry," he whispered before turning around and sprinting off. Shadow stared at the spot where Sonic once stood, filled with a mixture of love, compassion, anger and frustration.

"Sophia, guide me," he whispered allowed, glancing up at the grey clouds that danced in the windy sky.

"What the…" Silver let the surprised words slip out, not daring to move from his hiding spot from behind the bush that concealed his body. Blaze had told him of a clearing in the forest that had the softest grass in the city and he decided that he would go collect some to rest the egg in, but he never expected to see the display that had just occurred in front of him.

'Did Sonic just… kiss Shadow?' he thought. Silver quickly stood up and hastened away, making sure to make as little sound as possible so he didn't alert Shadow to his presence, making his way back to the school, determined to tell Blaze the whole story. He rushed back towards the school as fast as he could, struggling to keep up his speed due to the immense strain that the physical stress put on his aching heart.

"Loser!" A voice called out from across the court yard. Silver glanced to the side to see the small black figure rushing towards him confidently.

"Not now, I need to see Blaze," Silver called, refusing to stop but it was no effort for Fiona to catch up. Silver was already severely out of breath by the time he had returned to school

"This is important," Fiona sneered, staring daggers into Silver's eyes as she stood in front of the rushing boy, arms outstretched.

"Wha-" Silver began but was cut off when Fiona opened his mouth to speak.

"It's about Blaze," his words filled with malice and ill intent.

"What about her?" he asked, anxiety filling his every fiber. Fiona simply smiled.

"Our mutual friend Espio has told me some interesting things about her."

"Look, I really don't have time for this."

"Don't ignore me," Fiona snarled, flames dancing in her pupils. Silver gulped. "He told me about Blaze. When I first heard about you and her hooking up I couldn't be happier for you two."

"Bullshit. Other's happiness hurts you."

"Maybe so, but I was happy. Until Espio told me about Blaze's infidelity."

"What are you on about?"

"I probably shouldn't be telling you this, but rumour has it that she has been secretly seeing Tails behind your back."

"That… that's not true," Silver shook his head, knowing full well Fiona didn't have one truthful bone in her body. "She lied about liking him. She wouldn't cheat on me."

"I thought so too. But then Espio showed me this picture he took of them and I really couldn't believe my eyes." The sneaky, sly teen reached into her pocket and pulled out her smart phone, swiping her finger across the glass covering to reveal a photograph of Blaze, along with Tails that had been taken on the first day of school. She turned the phone around to show Silver.

There, in the picture, hidden behind a trash can in the hallway was Blaze and Tails. She had both her hands on the boy's face, covering his cheeks intimately and was leaning in, eyes closed. Although, in reality, Blaze had been leaning in to give her friend a supportive hug, to the outside observer it looked like they had just broken away from a passionate kiss.

The waves of emotions that began swirling around in Silver's body caught on fierce hurricane winds smashed into each other, causing physical pain to his insides. The sudden feeling in the pit of his stomach was indescribable. Abandonment, alienation, aversion, betrayal, confusion, depression, despair, devastation, disappointment, dismay, disillusion, emptiness, rage, fear, inadequacy, inferiority, insignificance, isolation, jealousy, loneliness, perplexion, rejection, remorse, ridicule, shock, terror, vulnerability and worthlessness. All these things he felt collided together in an unbelievable kaleidoscope of pain, causing a slight bit of bile to emerge from his mouth, spilling out on the cold tiles of the corridor that he had been stopped in front of. Fiona couldn't have hoped for a better response.

"I'm so sorry to be the one to tell you this," Fiona sighed, feigning a falsified façade of sympathetic emotion towards Silver. "How do you feel?"

All the previous emotions shouted out to Silver, grasping the many nerve endings in his brain, rushing to be the one that he uttered, but above all the horrid feelings, only one word escaped his mouth.

"Hurt," he replied, a single tear running down his face. Although it had only been a short time, he had fallen completely head over heels for Blaze, his former best friend and current love. She was the first thing he thought of when he woke up and the last thing that entered his mind when went to bed. Whenever he had his phone on him, he waited in baited breath for it to start buzzing so he could talk with Blaze. His heart used to beat for her, and her alone but now, it had nobody to strive for and had shriveled up, like it had before.

"I'm so sorry," Fiona hid a malicious smirk as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "I think the only course of action is to break up with her before she can cause any more pain."

"I… I know," Silver sighed.

…

The sun's light grew faint, covered by the late evening clouds as it dipped below the obsidian horizon when Amy heard the familiar rattling of knuckles on her door. She rushed over, flinging it open and hugging the two girls that waited patiently outside.

"Tikal! Cream! Come in and let's get the party started!" Amy giggled, grabbing the two girls by the wrist and hauling them in the house, slamming the door behind them. "Do I have a plan for us?!"

"Whoa…" Tikal breathed, staring up at her head.

"Yeah… what did you do?" Cream asked.

"Oh, this old thing? I decided a bit of a change was in order. Besides, it's time for a new me, don't you think?" Amy laughed heartily, combing a hand through her hair. Her hair style was exactly the same as usual, except it had been cut slightly shorter, enough to make a noticeable difference.

"I've never seen you without longer hair before," Cream murmured.

"I really like it," Tikal smiled helpfully as Amy led them into her living room.

Before the girls sat down to get to business, they decided to have a little fun. They all sat down, gripping the small controllers between their hands as Amy plugged in their favourite game and the black television buzzed to life, chiming the familiar theme song to the video game.

"Pizza?" Cream smiled questioningly, glancing over to Amy who had already begun dialing the number.

"The usual?" Amy asked.

"Usual," Tikal nodded. Amy dialed the number, barking her order into the phone before slamming it down and rushing back over to jump on the couch, joining in the game.

"Hey guys, how come we couldn't invite Sally?" Tikal looked to her two friends who glanced at each other shortly after.

"Well, Tikal, this whole thing was about us three getting back our exes, remember. Sally doesn't have one," Cream chided.

"Also she is really good friends with Sonic and I can't trust her not to run to him and tell him about my plan," Amy added cynically.

"But I trust her," Tikal protested.

"Well we can let her come to our sleep overs as soon as Sonic is my boyfriend again," Amy added with a hint of finality in her voice. Tikal knew that arguing with Amy about Sonic was useless so she just decided to roll over and accept it.

The three girls all rushed upstairs after they finished munching down on their pizza slices, rubbing their stomachs thankfully as the fullness feeling washed over them. Tikal and Cream unwrapped their sleeping bags, tossing them haphazardly on the floor before jumping onto Amy's large, queen sized double bed.

"So, you ready to hear my plan?" Amy beamed happily, squatting cross-legged with a pillow strewn between her legs. The two girls shifted their eye contact to one other, a hint of anxiety and regret in their eyes before looking back and nodding.

"No going back now," Cream sighed.

"What do you have in store for us, Amy?" Tikal asked.

"Cream, I'll start with you," Amy said, grabbing the younger girl by the hand as she spoke. "Tails is a genius. He is one of the kindest, yet smartest people I know. So the way to get him back is simple. He is the captain of our team in the annual Mobius brain-off that is being held this term. Just go be the second person in his team and get all the answers right and he will instantly remember why he loves you!"

"B-But Amy, what if I don't know all the answers. He is much smarter than me," Cream looked down at her feet.

"Don't worry, Cream, Tikal will be back stage feeding you all the answers through a secret earpiece!" Amy shouted, extending her arms into the sky in victory.

"I don't want to cheat."

"It's not cheating if it's for love. The other team will understand if I explain it to them," Amy retorted suddenly, already clearly she had planned out this whole conversation. Cream looked at her nervously but eventually swallowed the lump of fear in her throat, imagining an image of Tails, snoring soundly in a bed next to her and she nodded in agreement.

"Alright, but please don't tell the other team. Let's keep it a secret."

"Perfect!" Amy continued, turning her attention to Tikal. "Now, Knuckles is a slightly different story. He isn't exactly the… smartest person at school," she chuckled. "However, he is the captain of the football team and final tryouts are next week. Luckily, thanks to the new law enforced last year, all school sporting teams must at least have one girl or one guy in them. When he sees how amazing your talents are, he will fall for you all over again!"

"Amy, I can't play football," Tikal protested angrily.

"Exactly! You will get severely hurt."

"What?!" Cream and Tikal yelled in unison. Fear washed over Tikal as the colour drained from her face "I don't follow… and I don't want to get hurt."

"Not physically! Just pretend to get hurt by one of the other guys, probably Jet, and Knuckles will rush to your aid. When he sees you hurt, he will instantly fall for you and then pick you up, rescuing you from the cold, unforgiving ground and carry you off into the sunset," Amy finished, sighing to herself. As if paralleling Cream's response, Tikal also swallowed her lump of fear and nodded.

"I guess that could work. If I get hurt trying to take an interest in things he likes he'll see I'm trying to change and fix things. I was a little… dismissive of him over summer."

"Exactly!"

"Alright, I'll do it," Tikal decided.

"Good talk! Now who else is ready for bed? I'm exhausted."

"But how will you get back Sonic?" Cream asked, yawning as the words exited her mouth.

"I can't give away all my secrets, where's the surprise in that?" Amy laughed. "I'll give you a hint. It involves a certain boy whose name might rhyme with Get the Pork," she smiled again.

"Wow, I wonder who that could be," Tikal rolled her eyes sardonically.

"Trust me, I'll be with him by the end of the month," Amy cheered before throwing the blankets over her and drifting off to sleep, the sounds of her snores occupying the heavy layer of silence that fell upon the room.

"I don't know about this," Cream sighed, glancing to Tikal who was equally unsure before letting the encompassing tendrils of sleep take over her.

…

Espio rolled over, tossing his blankets off his bare chest. It was always too hot. His father insisted they turned the heater up so high during winter so that it was like living in a sauna. Espio yawned, stretching as he rested his eyes again. He lay on his bed in nothing but some long, cotton pajama bottoms. It was a peaceful morning. Was, until loud thumping echoed through the hallways.

Espio stirred, blinking awake as his newly fixed door was thrown open carelessly and his stepfather stomped into the room.

"What are you still doing here," Valdez growled maliciously. "You should be at school."

"I have first period free today," Espio announced tonelessly, not matching his step father's icy glare.

"Then you should be there studying. I don't pay all this money for you to sleep all day," Valdez growled.

"You don't pay for shit," Espio challenged.

"Oh, don't I?" Valdez challenged, gripping the blankets that Espio had thrown over himself protectively and threw them to the floor with a mighty tug. "I supply for your mother and you. If it was up to me, I'd throw you on the street like the worthless rat you are, but for your mother's sake I tolerate you."

"Glad to know how you really feel," Espio bit back.

"I'm sick of this back talk. Now you listen here, you little faggot, if I ever wake up and see you're still in bed again I'll kick you out of this house for a week," Valdez threatened.

"Whatever."

"What did I say about talking back?"

"Okay, I won't be here," Espio backed down.

"Good, now get dressed and leave this house before I get back," Valdez shouted as he slammed Espio's bedroom door shut again and slinked downstairs. Espio let out a guttural growl as he clenched his fist and plunged it deep into the drywall of his bedroom. He grimaced as he inhaled sharply, wincing.

"Shit," he mumbled as he looked at his bleeding knuckles.

…

Rouge paused, eyeing the small, white sheet of paper that had been pinned to the front of her door. She curiously pulled off the pin and read the note, intrigue sparkling in her eye.

Knuckles hid behind the large tree in her front yard with baited breath, hoping beyond hope that she would appreciate the gesture.

 _Hello Rouge,_

 _I have a very special present to give you. If you want it, you need to find me to attain your reward. All you have to do is figure out where I am by solving this riddle.  
To find your treat, I'm where you frequent during the day.  
Where the birds happily tweet, and in the breeze the trees sway.  
Out in the blazing heat, the many wooden benches lay.  
Where am I?_

Rouge thought angrily, confused by who had written the note. It was probably some kind of sick prank that Amy was playing to get revenge on her, but she couldn't pass up on the slim possibility that it was some sappy attempt to win her back. She doubted it was Knuckles, she didn't think he could be that smart, but a small sliver of hope made her continue. She thought for a moment before realization hit her like a baseball.

"The park!" she exclaimed loudly, taking off. Knuckles smiled as he rushed off. He arrived at the park in record time, smiling as Tails was putting the finishing touches to the picnic that was sprawled out on the grassy knoll.

"Thanks Tails, this means a lot," Knuckles thanked.

"I still doubt she'll think the note was from you. I made it pretty cryptic."

"She figured it out pretty easily, actually," Knuckles sneered.

"Well, anyway, good luck. I'll leave you to it," Tails responded as he slunk off.

"I owe you!" Knuckles called after him. Finally, Rouge eventually arrived at the edge of the park, entering carefully, sticking to the bushes before she knew what she was dealing with.

"Rouge! Over here," Knuckles yelled, waving to Rouge and patting the red and white checkered picnic blanket that he was sprawled out on. It was like a scene out of a movie. On top of the grassy mound, Knuckles had laid out a pristine blanket, plastic wine glasses and plates were placed about the blanket, surrounded by candles with a cleverly woven basket sat adjacent to him.

"Red?" Rouge questioned. "You wrote the note?"

"Well, not exactly. Tails helped me with it," he admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. He didn't want to start with more lies already.

"Ha, I knew you couldn't have done all this by yourself. You're not romantic," she smirked teasingly, winking at Knuckles as his face went as red as him.

"Hey, I… umm… ugh," he growled frustratingly, unable to answer her.

"Calm down red, it's very sweet. Thank you. Let's eat." Knuckles reached over and uncorked the wine bottle, pouring the scarlet liquid into Rouge's outstretched glass. Her ruby red lipstick stained the side of her cup as she positioned her lips on the edge and tilted the glass, letting the warm liquid flood down her throat, trickling over her taste buds tantalizingly.

Rouge's eyes rolled back slightly in her head as she spat out the remaining wine onto the grass, staining the green blades with a tinge of scarlet, much like blood on the ground.

"This wine has been corked. It's disgusting," Rouge complained.

"S-Sorry," Knuckles muttered, a hint of frustration in his voice. "Don't worry, let's move onto the fondue and strawberries next." Rouge's pleased and excited looks turned to disgust again when Knuckles revealed the cheese fondue fountain, gurgling down the sides of a dome.

"Why is that a cheese fountain? You're supposed to have chocolate with strawberries," Rouge pointed out.

"B-But the guy at the counter said to get the cheese one."

"You've been duped, Red," Rouge laughed loudly. Knuckles groaned.

"I still have one more surprise left," he said, frustration clearly audible in his vocal tone now. "Tails, now," he bellowed into a walkie talkie and pointed up to the sky to show a plane, dancing and looping around in the sky. A white, hazy, gaseous substance was being emitted from the back of his exhaust and began to spell out some words.

 _I Loathe You, Rouge,_ it read.

Rouge looked back at Knuckles and slapped him, getting up and turning to leave, hurt by those hurtful words. "N-No, Rouge. It's supposed to say Love. Tails, what are you doing?" he yelled angrily, chastising the boy, irate.

"I gave the pilot what you texted me," Tails whined in defense. "If you didn't want my help, don't get me to do everything for you next time," he complained.

"Damned auto-correct," Knuckles hissed before getting up and sprinting after Rouge, stopping her just before she ran off again. "Rouge, look, I'm sorry. I tried, I really did. I know I screwed literally everything up but this is hard for me. I'm trying, but the important thing is I'm trying for you. If you will give me another chance, can we start this relationship over again, properly this time?" Knuckles admitted, his words coming from the heart.

"Depends, Red. This was nice but if you ever bat even an eyelid at another girl again, it will be over, no matter how many corked bottles of wine you buy for me. Also, I still want that present you promised. And jewelry. Lots of jewelry," Rouge winked again before turning around and waltzing off, leaving the disgruntled Knuckles alone in the park.

"Wait, so was that a yes? Chaos, that girl is so confusing sometimes!"

…

Tails yawned, stretching his arms above his head as he jumped out of the car, closing the garage as he entered his house. He collapsed on the couch when he entered the small living room.

"Ungrateful…" Tails grumbled to himself as his stomach began to fumble loudly.

"Ah, master Prower, I didn't hear you come home," a tall monkey walked into the room, bowing.

"I've told you so many times, Ken, it's just Tails."

"That's quite a loud stomach you've got there. Didn't we eat lunch today? I'll fix you some dinner, master Tails," Ken smiled.

"Thanks Ken," Tails couldn't suppress the smile as the caretaker departed. As he waited for his meal, his phone rang. He answered quickly.

"Hey, Tails. What's up?" the familiar voice of Blaze asked on the other end of the line.

"Nothing much. Just helped Knuckles win back Rouge for the second time. I swear, those two are more on and off than Antoine and Bunnie were back in sophomore year," he laughed jokingly.

"That's great news," Blaze confirmed. "Speaking of relationships, how are you and Sonic going?"

"Shhh, not so loud," Tails chastised her. "He made me promise I couldn't let anybody else know so don't shout it out loud."

"I thought you wanted everyone to know?"

"I do, but Sonic isn't so sure. I'm slowly getting him to come around, I think."

"That's great news, but I hope you don't nag him too much. I can't picture you as the house wife in that relationship," Blaze giggled, much to Tails' annoyance. "But you never answered, how is it going?"

"It's going so great," Tails sighed happily, falling further back into the comforts of his fluffy pillows that lined the sides of his large couch. He could feel his muscles relaxing as he kicked off his shoes and placed his feet on the glass-topped table.

"Have you guys done… well, you know… _it_ yet?" Blaze asked, although he could tell that she was uncomfortable and unsure whether she wanted to know the answer.

"This… thing, it's new for both of us. Y'know, two guys. We both just got out of relationships and… well, we are still going slow. So, no, not yet." Tails fidgeted, trying to hide the blush that had crept on his face despite being alone. "I'm slightly annoyed that he still hasn't told the school about us yet, though. It's been a month!" Tails complained, bringing the conversation back to the same topic again.

"Be patient, Tails," Blaze replied calmly, trying to defuse the exasperation in his voice. "Sonic will come around, just give him some time."

"Thanks Blaze, I'll try. How are you and Silver going?"

"Amazing, thanks for asking. He is the most perfect boyfriend I could ever hope for. We have been best friends for so long and I never even thought about him being more than that, despite how much I wanted it because I had just accepted that there would never be anything more between us, but he has really changed my life. I have never been so happy."

"That's so great to hear…" Tails started but was cut off by Blaze's interruption.

"Sorry Tails, hold on, I'm getting another call." Tails decided to stand up and walk over to the kitchen.

"I'm making steak so it might be another thirty minutes," Ken said. "Would you like me to make you a snack?"

"No, it's fine, I'll just get some toast. Thanks, Ken," Tails replied, unwrapping a bag of bread and tossing two pieces into his new toaster that he recently invented from some spare parts in the garage. He opened the cupboard while waiting for the toast to cook and pulled out some vegemite and butter from the fridge.

Blaze was still not back before the toast had finished cooking so he spread his condiments and put the toast on a plate. He picked it up and carried it carefully back over to the couch, his phone positioned precariously between his head and shoulder, pinched by his muscles. Suddenly, he heard faint blubbering and sobbing, inter-spliced with the occasional sob from the other end of the line as Blaze's voice crackled back in.

"Blaze, is that you? Speak clearly, I can't hear you." What he heard next made him drop his plate in sheer surprise, the ceramic object collided with the floor at great speeds and splintered into a thousand shards.

"Did I just hear you right?" Tails tried to confirm, doubt and fear in his voice.

"Y-Y-Yes," Blaze blubbered, barely able to talk. "S-Silver b-broke up w-with me," she cried. That was the last thing Tails heard before a loud semi-toned beep rang over the phone and the noise on the other end went silent.


	6. Chapter 6: Drunk and Depressed

Chapter 6

Drunk, Depressed and Disorderly

The sweet sounds of birds singing their lullabies filled the afternoon air, soothing the ear of those fortunate enough to hear their song. It seemed that they were humming melodic tunes to cause the drowsy sun to fall into a deep slumber, being replaced by the moon until again woken up by the haughty call of the rooster the following morning.

Jet grabbed his jacket off the hanger, haphazardly draping it over himself as he walked down stairs. The incessant knocking continued.

"Hold your horses, I'm coming," Jet scowled as he threw open his front door, greeting the annoyed looking girl with a sarcastically happy greeting.

"Don't be so facetious. I don't want to be here either," Amy hissed in reply. "Do you at least have the egg?"

"Right here, princess," he rolled his eyes, directing Amy to the kitchen where the egg was sitting on a plate on the counter, without any protection or covering.

"Oh my Chaos, what are you doing? What if your parents just see it here and eat it?" Amy yelled, worry flooding her voice as she hastened over to the kitchen and picked up the egg, cradling it in her palms while rocking it side to side much like a mother. "Do you want to be suspended?"

"Calm down. My rents are away for the weekend. It's just us," he winked. Amy snorted. Suddenly a metaphorical light bulb signaled in her head.

"We are, aren't we?" Amy mused, fluttering her eyelids seductively.

"Uh, Amy… are you okay?" Jet asked, pondering this strange new behavior from the normally short tempered and easy to anger girl he had come to know.

"Just hear me out," Amy sighed, zipping open her backpack and haphazardly flinging the contents of the pack onto the table. Fuzzy felt tipped ropes, coloured fabric, cotton balls and a small basket, along with a lot of sticky tape, covered the countertop almost completely.

"What's all this?" Jet asked, ignoring her initial plea for silence.

"Just some things that we can use to make a small habitat for our egg to make sure she is safe and comfortable."

"You do know the egg isn't a real baby, right? Let's just toss it in the cupboard and come back at the end of term when the project is over," Jet shrugged.

"No way. We will protect this egg and shield her from the world, giving her as much love and affection as possible."

"Why's it a she and not a he?"

"Because if you opened your eyes you'd clearly see _she's_ a girl. If you don't want to help, you can leave. But mark my words, nothing bad will happen to this egg as long as I'm here to shelter her from the horrible backstabbers and betrayal that litters this school," she hissed, an image of a short kit flared to life in her mind as she finished her sentence.

"Woah, calm down, it was just a suggestion. I'll help you," Jet smiled, a hint of sincerity in his words, surprising Amy. "So, what were you going to say before?"

"Ah, right, of course. Well, you're annoyed at Sonic, too, correct?" Jet nodded, enthralled with prospect. "Well, what if we started going out, like as a couple."

"Wh-What?" Jet stuttered, flabbergasted. His mouth dropped open. "A-are you asking me… out on a date?"

"Purely to make Sonic jealous and force him to run back to me begging for me to take him back and forgive him," Amy corrected him with dignity. "It's a win, win. You get to make him suffer a bit and I will eventually get him back," she said plainly, barely taking her eyes off the small quilt which she began constructing with the fabric after lining the inside of the basket with the cotton balls. Jet pondered this for a few moments before nodding his head in agreement.

"Deal," he said, reaching out his arm. "But you have to put in a good word about me to Sally for me," he added. Amy placed her hand in his, shaking it.

"To Sally, ey?" Amy sneered. "New girl still on your mind, Jety?" she teased.

"Just do it," Jet snarled.

"Fine, then it's settled. We act very couple-y and in love around him and I'll get Sally to give you a shot. Now, let's get back to work. We have a lot to do," she finished, turning her full attention back to the habitat that she was constructing after shooting off a text to Sally.

…

Meanwhile, on the other side of town, Knuckles was busy lifting weights in his makeshift backyard gym that he had set up. He was trying to get in shape for the upcoming football season when the chiming of the doorbell out the front snapped him out of his concentration.

"Shit, I forgot that was today," he swore to himself, slumping over to the door and opening it to see a girl with a grin stretching ear to ear, holding an egg in her hands.

"Can I come in?" she asked politely. He stepped aside, raising his arm as a gesture to confirm her question with a grunt. Tikal hovered into the room, slumping down on the couch and placing the egg on the table. "I missed this couch," she sighed.

"Don't do this now, please," Knuckles said emotionlessly.

"Sorry. So… are you ready to start working on a traveling carrier for our egg?" she asked, staring deep into Knuckles' eyes.

"Yeah, I guess so," he shrugged, sitting down next to Tikal and brining up an advertisement for a local craft shop nearby. "Let's take a look of what we need to buy and we can head out to pick up some supplies."

The two slowly flipped through the magazine. Tikal circled the things that the two of them needed in a red tipped felt pen, highlighting the cost of each item. They decided to go out and pick them up before the shop closed.

Jack Frost had properly visited that autumn weekend, touching the city with his icy blasts. The air was crisp and slightly frosty, whipping the faces of the two teenagers as they marched down the cracked, leaf-littered street. Silence filled the sizable gap that stood between the two as they walked until Tikal finally decided to bridge the gap with a conversation starter.

"So, how's footy going?"

"Not bad," Knuckles avoided her statement, knowing full well that Tikal hated sports and never wanted to talk about them throughout their relationship, often silencing him with a crafty kiss.

"Well, I'm going to go to tryouts after school on Tuesday and hopefully make the team, seeing as girls are finally allowed in the team this year. I'm excited to play alongside you and for our school this year," she grinned, beaming happy emotions from her pearly white teeth. Knuckles stopped in his tracks, staring at her.

"Why are you doing this? I never thought you liked sports. Especially football."

"I liked watching you play."

"Then why didn't you take more of an interest and support me?"

"I went to every single game and cheered for you. I didn't know I needed to do more." She said coldly, turning her head from him.

"This is always your problem, Tikal! You used to be so sweet, joining me in my interests and showing more of an effort in my life. That's why I fell in love with you. But you started becoming more distant as we went and just became bitter and judgmental."

"Why didn't you just talk to me instead of breaking it off entirely," she questioned.

"I didn't know what to say. You know I'm not good with expressing feelings."

"So your response was to just break it off," she said, raising her voice slightly.

"I just wanted a little break but you went completely insane and I realized I couldn't stay in a relationship with you any longer."

"You're impossibly naïve sometimes Knuckles. Look, just get the things yourself and we can build the nest some other time, I have to go." Tikal turned on her heels and began to walk away. She looked back and quickly said, "I'll see you at tryouts on Tuesday," before leaving.

"What is everybody's problem lately?" Knuckles yelled at the top of his voice, confused and frustrated.

…

Sally perched herself at her desk, leaning back in her squeaking chair as she stared at her computer screen, waiting for the call. Finally, her computer buzzed and she answered the facetime instantly.

"Hey honey," Sally smiled, glancing into the web camera on top of her computer.

"Hi Sally," Tommy Turtle mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck as he looked anywhere but at the camera.

"Is everything alright? You seem worried?" Sally pointed out, noticing the guilty look on his face.

"I, um, I don't really know how to put this," Tommy sighed.

"You said you wanted to call. You can tell me anything, just like you could before. You know that, right?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. It's just… I don't know if this long-distance thing can work," Tommy admitted.

"What do you mean? Wasn't it your idea to try it out?" Sally asked, panic rising in her chest as her heart began to beat faster.

"I know, I did… but it's harder than I thought. I mean, you're all the way in Central City. I'm sorry, it was a mistake thinking we could work out all this long-distance stuff. It's just too hard."

"What do you mean? I thought it was working fine. You seemed perfectly happy with me last week. Did something happen?" Sally asked.

"What? N-no," Tommy stuttered. Sally didn't miss a beat. She noticed his eyes flicker away for a second, like they always did when he lied.

"Tommy," she suddenly grew serious, her voice dropping several octaves. "What happened? What did you do?"

"N-Nothing, babe."

"It was Dulcinea, wasn't it? You slept with her," Sally accused, noticing his eyes flicker again, his eyelid trembling slightly. The telltale sign.

"I never could get anything past you, could I?" Tommy chuckled humourlessly. "I'm so sorry, Sally."

"How could you?" She bellowed, the calm façade breaking in an instant.

"You always knew how I felt about her," Tommy challenged.

"I know, but you said you chose me. You said you never cheated on me and never would."

"And I didn't!" Tommy defended himself. "But then you left."

"You think that was my choice?" Sally yelled louder, tears threatening to spill. "I was forced to come here."

"Well it's not like we were perfect before you left anyway."

"What do you mean? I thought things between us were fine."

"That's exactly your problem. You thought they were, but we were barely even a couple."

"That makes no sense," Sally sniffed in disbelief. "We hung out together all the time, people got annoyed at us because we kissed too much in public."

"But you never let me do anything further!" Tommy raised his voice too, ignoring his sister's annoyed shouts from the adjacent room.

"Is this just because I wasn't ready for sex?" Sally asked incredulously. "I'm sorry I wasn't going to bend over for you, Tommy," she growled.

"Don't pretend it's like that. You wouldn't even touch me."

"I just wasn't ready."

"Bullshit. We were together for almost two whole years. You know what I think?"

"Like I care what you think," Sally looked away.

"I think you weren't actually attracted to me. We never did anything more than kiss, and that was mainly in front of others. I think you only continued to date me to keep up appearances. I was nothing more than a friend to you, wasn't I?"

"What are you insinuating?"

"I think you know," Tommy concluded perceptively. "I've got to go, Dulcinea's waiting outside for me. I still love you, Sally, but I think you should take a really good look at yourself and figure yourself out. I'm sorry." Before Sally could protest further the connection was disconnected.

Sally span around, her hand on her forehead as she willed back the tears that endangered her eyes. She refused to cry. She refused to let him win. He might have, too, if a timely text from Amy didn't take her attention for the slightest moment.

"Jet? Maybe that's exactly what I mean," Sally sniffed, talking out loud to herself as she read Amy's message.

…

Shadow shivered, zipping up his black hoodie when the lights on the front porch buzzed to life and the front door swung open.

"Ah, hello, you must be Master Shadow, correct?" A suave gentleman answered at the door with a bow.

"Um, yes?" Shadow replied, somewhat disoriented. "Am I… Is this Tails' house?"

"Oh, hey Shadow, please come in," Tails appeared in the doorway, ducking under Ken's arm. "Don't mind Ken, he's just very formal."

"Right…" Shadow murmured, offering a fake smile as he slid passed the caretaker and followed Tails into his warming abode. It was an incredibly extravagant house. A high, pointed gate separated the large front garden of the marble mansion from the rest of the street. Shadow knew Tails lived in the richest suburb, but his house even dwarfed those around them. Shadow slipped inside and crashed down into the soft, comfortable couch and closed his eyes.

"I'll give you two some privacy," Ken smiled with a nod as he retreated into the kitchen.

"Thanks Ken!" Tails yelled his thanks as Shadow lounged. His breathing slowed as he sat in contemplation. He wasn't sure what he was doing. He knew he had to help Tails with the project, but he was finding it hard to act like nothing happened when he had kissed Sonic behind Tails' back. Shadow knew it was wrong, but he couldn't help himself. He didn't know what to do.

"You alright, Shadow?" Tails asked, noticing the scrutiny on his face. "Got something on your mind?" Tails said warmly.

"No, it's nothing," Shadow grumbled rather rudely.

"Look, I know that we aren't really friends and don't talk much in our classes but if you are concerned about something, I am always here to help." Shadow noticed how much the boy was actually concerned about him. He wasn't used to having anybody care about him apart from Maria and Rouge, but Tails' offer sounded so genuine.

"Sorry Tails, I just don't want to talk about it. Maybe later, okay?" Shadow rejected.

"Of course. Take your time," he smiled.

'Why can't he just hate me like everybody else? That would make this so much easier,' Shadow cursed to himself. Luckily for the duo, a knock at the door broke apart the awkward circumstances and Tails jumped at the opportunity and bounded towards the door, making sure Ken wouldn't answer it again.

He was surprised to see a slumped over teenager, bags under his puffy eyes and stained lines streaking down his face. His naturally pristine, silvery hair was coloured a greyed white, flushed from colour and joy. His face was as pale as a ghost, as if a phantom had scared the life right out of him

"H-Hey Silver, what… what's up?" Tails asked, suppressing gasps as he gazed on Silver's horrid figure.

"Blaze and I broke up," he admitted, trying his hardest to overcome the stubborn tears that banged at his eyelids, trying their hardest to escape.

"I thought you broke up with her," Tails pointed out.

"Don't give me that shit," Silver growled.

"Sorry. If it's any consolation, we both thought you and Blaze were perfect together," Shadow chimed in, not sure exactly what to say. That was exactly the ammo Silver's tears needed to stream out of his eyes and cascade down his cheeks. Tails shot Shadow a disapproving glance. "What did I do wrong?" Shadow shrugged in a whisper.

"Hey, hey come on," Tails soothed, patting Silver's back in a brotherly manner. "It'll all be okay. And we're right here if you need anything," Tails pulled out a handkerchief from his back pocket.

"Get off me!" Silver screamed, pushing Tails backwards and slapping the handkerchief to the floor.

"Whoa, watching it!"

"It was all your fault. You stole her from me. You're the reason she cheated on me," Silver growled angrily, tears still streaming out of his amber eyes.

"What do you mean? She called me the other night crying because you broke up with her," Tails tried to explain. Shadow stood with arms crossed, watching with intrigue.

"Bullshit. I saw the picture… I saw you with her! That's why I c-came here. To get some payback," Silver cried. "You act all nice and friendly, but you wanted Blaze from day one, you little freak!"

"That's enough," Shadow stated darkly, standing tall. Silver ignored him, overcome with grief as he reeled back his arm and set it shooting forward, sinking his arm deep into flesh.

"Arg," Shadow grunted, wincing his eyes as he stood between the two teenagers. He stumbled backwards, taken aback by Silver's surprising strength.

"Shadow!" Tails cried out in alarm. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Shadow forced through shaky breaths, his gut aching.

"You… you took the punch for me?"

"What else are friends for?" Shadow smirked, not unlike Sonic.

"What the hell was that for?" Tails turned back to Silver, fire in his eyes.

"I-I… that wasn't meant for him, it was meant for you," Silver babbled.

"I didn't do anything to Blaze," Tails tried desperately to help Silver understand.

"But… but the picture…"

"Silver… it was just a hug! I swear, it was nothing more. I wouldn't do that to you, I promise," Tails said, staring deep into his eyes. Silver stared back, the hate fueled flames embedded in his pupils slowly dissipated.

"I… I'm sorry," He looked away. "But… I thought… I saw the picture… Fiona said-"

"Fiona," Tails and Shadow exchanged a knowing glance, rolling their eyes. "Silver, she tricked you. It's what she does, remember?"

"But, but…" Silver bit his bottom lip. "I'm such an idiot. I let her get in my head. I was so cruel to Blaze… to you."

"Yeah, you fucked up," Shadow shrugged. "Ouch!" He grunted as Tails kicked him in the shin.

"What he means," Tails corrected through clenched teeth, eyeing Shadow through his peripherals, "is that you made a mistake. There's nothing we can do. But we can help if you need anything. We can fix this."

"It's too late," Silver sniffed, blowing his nose on the hanky.

"Why don't we do something to take your mind off her for the time being?" Tails offered.

"Like what?"

"We can go out tonight. To a pub or bar or something?" Shadow offered. "Take your mind off her.

"But we'll never get in. Tails and I are only seventeen," Silver sighed, handing Tails back the handkerchief.

"Heh, you can keep that," Tails muttered, pushing it back towards Silver.

"Don't worry. I can get us in," Shadow replied sneakily.

"But…" Tails was cut off by Shadow grabbing his wrist and pulling him down into the street.

"Trust me Tails. It will be fine. Anything to help our friend, right? The one who is miserable because of you…" Shadow said, ending the conversation there.

"O-Okay," Tails answered uncertainly.

"Then that settles it. I think we could all use a good drink."

"Thanks guys… and I'm sorry again, Shadow," Silver apologized as the three flitted out of the house and down the street towards the train station.

The small, dingy club that was situated at the lower end of the crowded street was alight with life and cheer. It stunk of cigarette smoke and alcohol, swirling around in a putrid muggy mist. The three teenagers, after sneaking past the bouncers thanks to Shadow's cunning wits, danced the night away on the dancefloor. The small, silver disco ball hung low from the ceiling, absorbing the multitude of rainbow strobing lights and both reflecting and refracting them at different angles, causing a kaleidoscope of changing colours illuminating the bar.

The loud, droning thud of the heavy baseline of the rocking music sent soundwaves through the crowd, resonating through their entire body as they bobbed along to the melodic beat. The lights strobed to the beat of the music, intensifying the atmosphere of the club. Many people were yelling at the top of their voices to others standing not more than two feet from each other, straining their vocal chords. The recipients of these words either shouted questions over the top or just nodded along, pretending to understand the yeller.

Shadow tiptoed through the crazed crowds of dancing people, expertly dodging their violent and sporadic movements as he kept the swaying liquid from tipping over the edge of the glasses. He handed them to Silver and Tails, taking a swig of his own drink. Tails tasted it hesitantly, sipping a small amount of the bitter liquid down his throat, scrunching up his face in disgust as the alcohol hit his tongue, overwhelming his taste buds and his sense. It was strong. Very strong. Meanwhile, Silver opened his mouth and downed the drink like it was nothing, requesting more.

"Here, have mine," Tails yelled, handing Silver the glass. He downed it just as quick.

"I like your style," Shadow smiled, finishing his own drink. "I think it's time for shots," he laughed, walking over to the bar and grabbing a round of tequila shots. This was followed up later with another round and later some Vodka. Tails simply pretended to drink his, before handing them to Silver; whilst Shadow's back was turned, ordering more of the liver poisoning substances.

The whole room began to spin as Silver waddled over to the door, swaying from side to side as he tried to stay upright.

"Shadow, I think we better get him home before he collapses," Tails sighed, tugging at Shadow's sleeve. "I think he's about to puke."

"Good Tails, idea," he admitted, walking to one side as he tried to support Silver, but fell over under the immense weight and the spinning of the room.

"Guess you'll be no help," Tails sighed to himself. He didn't know what to do. He helped the two of them outside before shooting off a text to Rouge, asking her to call him if able. Tails helped sit Silver and Shadow on the curb. The chilly winds helped ease their rumbling stomachs.

"I'm going to go get some water. Stay here, guys," he said, worried as he fled back into the bar in search for some water, not realizing that his phone slipped out of his pocket and fell onto the sidewalk.

"H-hey, where are, are you going?" Silver asked as Shadow lifted himself from the ground and tried to stumble away.

"I-I am go, I'm going home. Tell Tails that I left and I'll be fine. I'm not, I'm not drunk. Oh, and tell Tails that I left. Thanks Silver, I'll see you around," Shadow slurred his words as he began to walk off, swaying from side to side as he whistled a moody tune.

"Okay, buddy," Silver said, turning his head to let a torrent of vomit emerge from his mouth, splattering out in a messy pile of putrid stench on the pavement.

"Oh, and Silver. Can you tell Tails that I left?" Shadow called back.

"You already said that."

"Really, did I?"

"Yeah,"

"Ha, ha, that's funny." The two teens burst into hysterical laughter before Shadow disappeared into the night. Just as he left, Tails' phone buzzed.

"He… *hiccup* …ello, Silver speaking," Silver answered.

"Silver, is that you? Where is Tails… and are you drunk?" Rouge asked on the other side of the line.

"Oh, hey Rouge. You want Tails?"

"Yeah, where is he? He said he took you clubbing?" Rouge pried.

"You wanna know things about Tails? You wanna know a secret?" Silver spoke loudly.

"No, I need to speak to him."

"Shhh, you can't tell him though. It's bad. Or Shadow, he can't know I know." Rouge paused, her concern submitting to curiosity.

"What secret?"

"Oh B-boy, do I have some things to tell you! You wouldn't believe what I saw Shadow and Sonic doing the other day…"

…

Rouge and Sally were relaxing on the couch, munching down on some pre-prepared snacks that Sally had brought over. Exhausted from an afternoon of planning and building, both needed a short break.

"I think the nest we made was pretty good," Sally sighed, marveling at the egg that was contained in a bubble-wrapped casing to shield it from the outside world.

"Yeah, not bad," Rouge waved off the compliment, focusing her attention to the moving images that were dancing about on the television screen. Sally's phone buzzed. She looked down at her phone, reading the message in her head.

Amy: _Strong, fast, hot… and I think he is into you. Just a thought_

"Who is that," Rouge asked inquisitively, noticing the strange look on Sally's face. The girl edged herself closer to Sally, peering over her shoulder to get a good look at the text. She always was at the mercy of a good bit of gossip.

"None of your concern," Sally added at last, turning off her screen before Rouge could see it. Amy had been texting back and forth about Jet that whole afternoon and although Sally normally wouldn't care; she needed something to distract her from the hole Tommy had left in her heart.

"Don't you trust me, Huh?" Rouge mocked, winking at Sally.

"I…It's not that. I just don't know you quite well yet and Sonic told me you like a bit of gossip. Maybe after this experiment we will become better friends and then I can tell you," Sally smiled.

"Oh, did he now? Well okay, maybe we will, Hun," Rouge returned the smile with a fabricated one of her own. Luckily for the two girls, Rouge noticed a text of her own from Tails come through her phone, asking her to call him back.

"Sorry, I have to take this. Make yourself comfortable," Rouge motioned her hand to reveal the rest of the room before waltzing out, dialing the boy's number and raising the smart phone to her ear.

 _"_ _He… *hiccup* …ello, Silver speaking."_

 _"_ _Silver, is that you? Where is Tails… and are you drunk?" Rouge asked on the other side of the line._

The conversation continued.

 _"_ _Oh B-boy, do I have some things to tell you! You wouldn't believe what I saw Shadow and Sonic doing the other day…"_

Silver was essentially yelling into the phone, desperate to keep Rouge, or anyone for that matter, on the other side of the phone to keep his mind occupied from Blaze.

"Oh, like what?" Rouge asked, intrigue capturing her imagination.

"I saw… I saw them making out under an-apple tree the other day! Oh shit, Tails is coming. B-B-Bye Blaze." With that, Silver quickly hung up the phone and a quiet static sound rang out through Rouge's phone.

"No…"

"What was that all about?" Sally asked, turning her attention to Rouge as she slithered back onto the couch.

"None of your concern," Rouge replied in a mocking tone, mimicking Sally's tone from before accompanied by a taunting wink.

…

"You just had to tell her everything, didn't you?!" Silver yelled, punching the locker beside her, causing a visible indent inside of it. It was only minutes into lunch, but Silver made it his mission to find the vixen that haunted the school's halls.

"I was only trying to help you," Fiona smiled sadistically, backing away slightly from the infuriated teenager, noticing his surprising strength and crazed demeanor. Although it was lunch time, many of the students had already rushed off to the cafeteria to beat the crowds, leaving only Silver and Fiona left in the back hallway at the far end of the school.

"I just delivered her the news about why you broke up with her," Fiona responded calmly.

"I only acted that way because of the picture you took. You lied to me. You tricked me and then tricked her," Silver spat. "You're sick and weak. Why do you have to treat people like this?"

"You were both so… so happy," Fiona seethed. "A new couple, young love. I know what that's like. I just saved you heartache in the long run. I was doing you a favour."

"You just did it for a sick thrill."

"That may be so, but I couldn't have done it alone," a wicked glint shimmered in Fiona's eyes as she noticed a certain boy turn around the corner. "Isn't that right, Espio," she called, ushering him over with one finger. One look at her was all it took for him to peddle over, like a puppet on a string.

"Espio," Silver snarled.

"What's going on?"

"Silver was just getting mad at us about how upset Blaze is with him. How she never wants to see him again," Fiona informed aloud.

"Because of you!"

"I thought you broke up with her. It's all your fault, dude," Espio pointed out. This didn't sit well with the angered boy.

"Only because you lied to me," he screamed.

"Actually, as much as I would love to take credit," Fiona smirked. "It was Espio that saw it happen. It was Espio that took the picture and caught her in the act. I wish I could say I worked this magic, he's to blame." Silver's eyes narrowed, his gaze instantly piercing through Espio's façade.

"You…"

"Well, I'll leave you boys to work out your differences alone," Fiona smiled as she began to walk off. "Oh, and Espio, thanks for the pictures of Knuckles and Rouge. I'll be sure to put them to good use too."

"What, one relationship isn't good enough? You have to break two? Just because you can't keep a girl, doesn't mean you can ruin others," Silver cracked his knuckles.

"D-Don't do anything you will regret, dude," Espio pleaded, knowing full well the immeasurable strength of Silver compared to himself as he backed up slightly.

"Tell me that picture was a lie."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I took that picture myself and that was what was really happening," Espio lied, Silver's comments of his flirtaceous behaviour with girls at the school striking a nerve. For a moment, in Espio's mind, Silver's face morphed into his step father's.

"Enough," Silver snapped, his rage and depression mixed with the slightly fuzziness of his brain that was still slightly intoxicated. He raised his hand, clenching it into a fist as he punched Espio in the gut.

"Wh-What are you doing? Stop it!" Espio shouted, doubling over in pain. Knuckles rounded the corner, lazily strolling the halls. Upon seeing this display, he quickly rushed over to Silver, trying to snap him out of his trance.

"Silver, mate, are you in there? Don't do this, he isn't worth it!" Knuckles yelled. His words had no effect. "Quick, get out of here," Knuckles snapped back at Espio as he tried to sedate Silver. It was becoming harder and harder. Knuckles tried to remedy the situation in one fell swoop, punching Silver in the stomach. Silver doubled over in pain, rubbing his abdomen. He struggled to get back up onto his feet and look Knuckles in the eye, regret and hurt submerging from his irises.

"It's no use. She's gone," Silver sighed, slumping down on the floor and burying his face into his hands.

"Look, take it from somebody who screwed up like you did. There is a chance to get her back. Just show her you care," Knuckles smiled. He turned to Espio, still frozen to the spot.

"Thanks, Knuckles," Espio said, snapping out of his trance.

"Don't you ever quit?" Knuckles asked, refusing to meet eye contact with Espio as he spun around.

"What do you mean?"

"You, Bean and Fiona, don't you ever quit. Bean managed to get away. He actually became somebody. I thought you were different. I hadn't given up hope on you but it turns out you are just as bad as her," Knuckles spat.

"I'm sorry, okay! Just let me show my appreciation to you."

"How?"

"Just… just ignore Fiona. Whatever she says, whatever she shows you. It's not-" he began but was interrupted as Fiona slipped in between the two, kicking him backwards in the gut with the heel of her boot, silencing him instantly.

"Silly kid, doesn't know what he's saying," Fiona smiled, having watched the display from the sidelines.

"What was he on about?" Knuckles asked. Fiona picked out her phone and showed Knuckles an image displayed proudly on the screen. It showed a picture of the day when Rouge helped Shadow come to terms with his emotions and displayed the two of them in a friendly hug. However, from the angle and time that Espio snapped the picture, it looked like it was more than that.

"H-How could she do this to me? After all I did for her. And with him?!" Knuckles yelled, his short temper getting the better of him as he punched the locker next to him, sending splinters of metal fragments cascading around the room as he broke the door clean off. "She promised me they were friends and nothing more!"

"I'm sorry," Fiona said, hiding her smirk behind his fake solemnness.

"Knuckles… no," Espio coughed.

"And you," he narrowed his eyes, turning on the boy. "Stop taking all these pictures. Silver was right about you. I'll show you, and I'll show her too," he yelled, storming off without another word.

"I hope you're happy with yourself," Espio growled.

"Very."

…

"You can go in and visit her now, but please be careful," the guard told Knuckles, keys jingling on the ring on his belt as he opened the door and let him step through. Knuckles was immediately greeted by two more guards standing by the door, arms crossed as they surveyed the room.

It was almost like a preschool classroom. Short tables dotted the room, plastic chairs neatly tucked in to each of them. The carpeted floor was a deep indigo and the walls were painfully white. Knuckles saw her sitting at a table by herself in the far corner.

As Knuckles walked through the room, he passed a multitude of strangers, all dressed in white gowns. He glanced to his left and watched, stunned for a moment as a lady continuously rammed her head against the wall again and again, muttering nonsensicals under her breath.

"Hey mister," a young girl jumped in front of him, throwing his balance off as she took him off guard.

"Oh, hello," Knuckles managed to smile. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm only here because Billy is too," the girl answered sweetly.

"Where's Billy?"

"He's standing right there, silly," the girl laughed, pointing into thin air. Knuckles creased his brow, his eyes searching the empty space.

"There's nobody there."

"Billy's just hiding," the girl giggled. Before she could say anymore, a nurse walked up to the two, a tray filled with white cups in her hands.

"Come now Elise, leave this nice man alone. It's time to take your meds," the nurse seized her by the hand and led her away. She waved to Knuckles as she left. He waved back awkwardly.

"K-Knuckles? Knuckles, honey, is that you?" the old woman called out from the table. Knuckles shook his head, shoving his troubled thoughts to the back of his mind as he approached the woman. She was hunched over at the table, dressed in the same white gown as the others; her short, red hair messy and chaotic. She clutched something in her gnarled, wrinkled hands. She petted the object with her wrinkled finger.

"Grandma, how have you been," Knuckles slung an arm around her, taking a seat at the table.

"I'd thought you forgot about me," his grandma, Lara-Le, answered with a voice similar to that of a petulant child. Her eyes sparkled, a craze twinkle in their center.

"Sorry, grandma, but you know how dad doesn't like me visiting," Knuckles responded. "How do you like the new place?"

"They are trying to steal my bangle. I just know it," Lara-Le complained, gripping the object between her hands tighter as her eyes flitted chaotically around the room, pausing on the guards at the door before resting on her grandson's face. Knuckles glanced down at her hands, noticing the small, wooden bracelet she clutched.

"Grandma, what do you have there?" Knuckles asked patiently.

"Isn't it beautiful," she presented it proudly. "It was his prized possession. They say it used to be buried in an Egyptian tomb before your grandfather found it."

"Did grandpa get that wooden bracelet for you?" Knuckles asked. Lara-Le laughed hysterically. It wasn't an innocent or joyful laugh, it was a crazed, almost maniacal chortle.

"My boy, you must be blind. It might be a bit rusty, true, but it's gold shines as bright as warm amber and the emerald stands bold and fierce. Just like your grandfather was…" Knuckles opened his mouth to protest but bit back his concerns, not wanting to upset her more. He pitied her, his eyes glossing over as he watched her polish the old, splintery wooden bracelet.

"Alright Lara-Le, it's time to take your meds," the same nurse from before approached the table.

"No, please, don't make me take them," she begged, quickly hiding the bracelet as if it was a secret.

"Now, now, we can't be doing this every day. You know the drill," the nurse tutted, signaling for one of the guards to secure her. She kicked and screamed as he held her back. The nurse picked up a small, pink pill and pushed it into her mouth, massaging her throat to help her swallow. As soon as Lara-Le had swallowed the pill, her eyes diluted and she stopped resisting, sinking back in her chair with a satisfied sigh.

"G-Grandma?" Knuckles asked, shocked at the treatment.

"She'll be fine, dear," the nurse answered with fake sincerity. "But visiting hours are over. I'm sorry, you'll have to come back later." Knuckles wanted to object, but remembered what his dad had told him. It was the third psychiatric ward she had been sent to since he had been alive, and this one seemed to show the best results.

"Sorry Grandma. I'll come back and visit soon," Knuckles apologized as Lara-Le was escorted back to her room by one of the guards. It pained him to see her like that, but it was for her own good. He knew it to be true.

…

"What is wrong with you?!" A shrill, high pitch voice called out from behind him. Espio spun around, closing his locker to see Cream standing behind him with her hands on her hips.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"One picture after another. You just love ruining everybody's life, don't you?" Cream bellowed, anger taking over her usually calm composure.

"Knuckles?" Espio asked knowingly.

"First Silver and Blaze, then Knuckles and Rouge. After all those girls you fucked around with, now this? Do you have no shame? I've been told what you've been doing. It needs to stop," Cream growled firmly, surprising even herself by the firmness in her tone.

However, what happened next took Cream completely off guard. Instead of a naughty, sexist comeback, Espio simply ran over to her and wrapped his arms around her, whispering apologetically.

"Wh-What are you doing? Are you… apologizing?" Cream asked, flabbergasted.

"I don't want to keep doing this. I just can't stop myself," Espio babbled. Cream's mouth fell as her eyes bulged open, not sure how to react to this sporadic change of emotion. "I just need to be with women. One woman, multiple women, it doesn't matter. I need to prove them wrong. I need to prove _him_ wrong," Espio moaned.

"Who's he?" Cream asked.

"And then that stupid bitch has me wrapped around her finger and I can't get away," Espio ignored her. "She will divulge by deepest secret to everyone if I don't keep doing what she asks."

"Well don't let her control you," Cream cooed calmly, trying to console the blubbering boy. "Just tell her you will stop doing what she tells you to do. Stand up for yourself."

"That's easy for you to say."

"Is it? I'm the shyest, shortest and weakest girl at this school. I lost my boyfriend, I lost a good friend, and yet here I am. Standing up to you. So why can't you?" Cream's powerful, astonishingly wise words hit Espio.

"But… You don't have a secret that Fiona holds over you."

"Why don't you tell me it and I'll prove to you that it isn't that bad," she suggested but Espio simply shook his head, saying that she didn't understand. "All I can say is that you need to do something else to preoccupy yourself and hopefully clear your mind. Maybe then the answer will come to you," she smiled.

"Okay," Espio said, turning to leave. "Oh, and Cream. Thankyou."

"Anytime," she smiled, turning around and walking in the opposite direction to the boy. "Wait… wasn't I mad at him. What just happened?"

…

The weeks continued to fly by. The teams of two continued to parent their eggs, continually visiting their partner's house to check up on the egg and pretend to care for it. None of them wanted to fail this assignment. None of them wanted to get suspended.

Espio rushed home that Friday evening to prepare his house. He was just setting up some bowls of still smoking popcorn when the doorbell rang and Espio walked over to answer it. A large, muscly crocodile was standing at the entrance, smiling a wide grin, showing his rows of sharp, pointed teeth.

"Hey, bro, how's it going?" Vector smiled, patting Espio on the back.

"It has been a long time, hasn't it, Vector," Espio smiled, inviting him into the room. "Sorry I haven't had time to hang out with you guys at school, or on weekends but I've been so busy dealing with my own shit and this stupid assignment…" Espio babbled.

"Dude, it's alright. I get it," Vector laughed heartily.

"Want some snacks?" Espio offered, showing the tables display.

"Yum, popcorn, you know I can't resist," Vector grinned, rushing over and he began piling it into his mouth.

"Espio!" a smaller boy yelled in glee as Espio went to shut the door. He flew through the door, smashed into Espio and wrapped him into a tight, breathless hug.

"Hey Charmy," Espio choked, kicking the door shut with his socked foot.

"We haven't had a sleepover like this since we were kids. I missed this so much! Whippee!" Charmy giggled merrily.

"Ha, ha, I missed you too, Charmy," Espio returned the hug. Charmy jumped for joy, collapsing into the couch next to Vector.

"Thank you for coming," Espio began.

"We're always here for you," Vector said.

"We won't let you down," Charmy added enthusiastically.

"I've have been having some problems recently and I don't know what to do." Espio began.

"Glad I'm not a senior yet," Charmy laughed facetiously, but stopped when Vector nudged him. "Sorry."

"No worries."

"So, how's senior life treating you?" Vector asked.

"Junior year was better. I miss being seventeen. I bet you guys are loving it."

"Of course we are," Charmy beamed.

"You love everything," Vector rolled his eyes, bringing the bee in for a noogie. "But year, it's better than freshman year, that's for sure.

"Anyway, I need something to help clear my mind. Do either of you have any suggestions?" he asked. "Destress?"

"I heard about this new thing that was starting up in the dojo down town. I think it's called, um, Ninjitsu?" Vector replied.

"Ninjitsu, ey?" Espio rubbed his chin.

"Hey, yeah. That would be perfect for you! I could easily see you chilled out in a dojo. You could, like, unlock your chi or something and become this secret awesome ninja. That would be sooooooooo cool. I always wanted a ninja best friend. I like this idea. Let's get you signed up now!" Charmy blurted out, hardly taking a breath between each sentence.

"Well, maybe not like that," Vector rolled his eyes again. "It's more just for reflection. It really helped my anger issues."

"Hmmm, maybe I should give it a try…" Espio trailed off, deep in thought.


	7. Chapter 7: Confrontations

Chapter 7

Confrontations

The grey clouds rolled low across the night sky, emptying their burdens onto the light starved earth below. Water ran along the ground, trickling down gutters and collecting in storm drains.

Espio pulled on the strings of his hoodie, the hood clinging tighter to his body to block out the prevailing winds carrying rain with their flurries. Espio sprinted down the streets, keeping his head low until he finally stopped in front of the suburban house he was searching for. He stepped up onto the porch and racked his knuckles against the hard wood door.

"Hello?" Eimi answered the door cautiously, noticeably relaxing as Espio removed his hoodie to show his face.

"Hi Mrs. Hedgehog," Espio addressed her with charm.

"Oh, you're the Chameleon's kid, aren't you? Are you here to see Silver?" Eimi asked.

"Yes, if that's alright," Espio bowed.

"Nonsense, please, come in out of the cold. You must be freezing," Eimi offered warmly. "It is rather late, I hope you know."

"I know but it's important."

"Alright then. He's just upstairs in his room. Second door on your left," Eimi directed him. Espio quickly showed his thanks before bounding up the stairs. He stood outside Silver's bedroom door, steeling his nerves.

"I don't really wanna talk right now, mum," a dejected voice called from the confines of the room. Espio cleared his throat.

"It's not your mum, dude, it's just me." The silence that followed was deafening. No yelling, no cursing. Nothing but silence. "Silver, dude, you okay?" Finally, Espio could hear slight shuffling coming from inside before the door was thrown open.

"What are you doing here?" Silver seethed through clenched teeth. His face was paler than usual and thick, black bags clung underneath his wrinkled eyelids. He wore a plain white shirt over scarlet cotton pajama bottoms.

"I came here to apologize," Espio rubbed the back of his neck, unable to look Silver in the eyes out of guilt. "I took the pictures, I let Fiona have them and I acted like a complete douchebag."

"And?" Silver said tonelessly.

"And… I wanted you to know that."

"I already know you're a douchebag, but thanks for saying it."

"Alright, ouch, I guess I deserve that," Espio admitted, his eyes finally meeting Silver's. "But I am truly sorry. Do you forgive me?"

"No," Silver said firmly. "Look. I get this charming apology would work on all the girls you've screwed or the victims of whatever torture you and Fiona inflicted on them but I'm not just gonna let you get away guilt free."

"I didn't just come here to apologize. I also came here to help you win Blaze back," Espio smiled.

"I like your optimism, but that ship has already sailed. It's been weeks and I've hardly seen her," Silver lamented soullessly.

"Wow, you're worse than I thought. All this over some girl?"

"Look," Silver snapped. "You can't just tell me how pathetic I am. Now get out of my house, and take your guilt with you."

"I can do you one better," Espio smirked. "I can make that ship sail again. Best of all, I know exactly how to do it."

"Alright, I'll bite," Silver added, still on guard. "What do I need to do?"

"You don't sneak around finding dirt on people for Fiona without learning a thing or two," Espio began.

"Digging yourself a bigger hole here…"

"Right, sorry. What I mean, is, I know she's a fan of those sappy romance songs."

"How's that gonna help? I don't have a musical bone in my body."

"Lucky for you I do. Valdez might hate my music, but I knew I could do good with it one day. I'm going to help you and together, we're gonna write the greatest apology song and win her back for you," Espio finished enthusiastically.

"I don't know about this…"

"That's the spirit! Now, let's get to work," he grinned, pushing past the uncertain teenager and flopping down onto his bed, grabbing a pad of paper and a pen out of his backpack.

…

That Friday soared by for some, but crawled slower than a strolling snail for others. However, the mood noticeably lifted that afternoon in the cafeteria. The delightful smell of freshly baked pizza wafted down the labyrinth of corridors lining the school, carried by the warm, midday breeze.

Sonic, Shadow, Rouge, Tikal, Blaze and Sally all sat at their table, situated in the back corner of the cafeteria like they always did. The clouds and rain that had plagued their city all week had finally lifted and shallow streaks of sunlight broke through the thin layer that remained, hitting the thankful plants that bathed in its brilliance.

"Where is Cream?" Sally asked, breaking the awkward silence that had grown to become far too familiar at the lunch time table recently.

"She has the big Brain-Off finale with Tails today," Sonic replied nonchalantly, stuffing a large piece of meat lover's pizza straight down his gullet.

"Has anybody seen Knuckles lately?" Tikal asked, knowing he wouldn't be there.

"Why do you need to know?" Rouge shot back, raising an eyebrow as she stared at the nervous girl. Tikal shielded her face.

"N-No reason," Tikal avoided the question, melting under Rouge's piercing glare.

"Has he been avoiding you recently?" Shadow leant over and whispered into her ear. Rouge nodded silently, not taking her gaze off Tikal.

"Hey Blaze, are you alright?" Sally asked, smiling warmly at the girl sitting opposite.

"I'll live," she sighed.

"Silver was an idiot for dumping you, and even worse for saying all that shit he did. You are so better off without him," Sally said, trying to raise her friend's spirits, but to no avail.

"But I just miss him so much," Blaze sighed again. It seemed that all she could do was sigh these days, trudging to school, immersing herself in her school work to take her mind off Silver. Every time she saw him she needed to turn and run the other way. She just couldn't take seeing his face.

"If it makes you feel any better, he got really drunk because of you the other night," Shadow said solemnly, not looking up from his plate of food. Sonic nudged Shadow in the stomach, signaling that what he said wasn't helping in the slightest.

"He's… sad?"

"It's okay, Blaze. Things will work out eventually. I promise," Sonic wore his signature grin which seemed to lift her spirits slightly.

"Thanks, Sonic."

"Also, I heard that a-" Sonic was interrupted by two incredibly loud teenagers who stormed into the room. Upon seeing the couple, Tikal realized that she had forgotten all about the plan. She looked down at her phone to see a text from Cream.

Cream: _Where are you? It's starting now. Hurry up._

Tikal jumped up and dashed out of the cafeteria as fast as her legs would take her, pushing past the two newcomers as she went.

"Ha, ha, ha Jet. You are just so funny," Amy laughed loudly, giving him a sloppy kiss on the cheek as the pair joined the group at the table. Jet had his arm wrapped around Amy as she sat in his lap. Sonic crossed his arms, annoyed.

"I know I am babe," he smirked, staring at Sonic with a wicked grin as he spoke.

"When did this happen?" Rouge asked incredulously.

"The other week," Amy sighed dreamily, keeping up the charade.

"We got to talking and things just… clicked," Jet added in a happy façade.

"Hey, Amy, can I speak to you in private for a moment," Sally asked, brushing off the crumbs of her blue dress as she grabbed her arm and pulled her off Jet.

"Yeah what? Can't you see Sonic was getting really jealous out there," Amy hissed angrily as the two stood out in the hallway.

"Why did you tell me to go for Jet if he is all over you," Sally asked. "Did you just want to hurt me?"

"It's just a charade to get Sonic jealous. I promise. He's all yours if you want."

"How can I know if I like him or not? Yeah, sure, he's hot, but I want to get to know what he is like first but I can't do that if you two are all over each other," Sally sighed.

"We are only like this in front of Sonic," Amy chuckled, blowing a kiss to Jet and smiling at Sonic, who looked like he was about to start fuming any second, struggling to keep his cool, calm demeanor.

"That's another thing. Stop doing this to Sonic. He is my best friend and I won't let you treat him like this," she said defiantly, stepping in front of her to block her view of Sonic.

"Come on Sally, sisters before misters, chicks before dicks. Don't turn on me now," Amy spat at her, small drops of saliva staining Sally's dress.

"Until you are with Sonic, then it would be him before anybody else, wouldn't it?" Sally had had enough. She marched down to Jet and grabbed his arm, spinning him around.

"Hey, Jet. Would you like to go on a date with me?" She asked plainly and confidently. The whole table fell silent and stared at her. Even Sally's mind refrained from thinking. Not only did she confuse everyone, she surprised herself too. Where did this sudden confidence come from? Why was she doing this? Was it because of Amy, because of Sonic, or was it because she actually did like Jet?

"Hell yeah, I'll pick you up tonight," Jet replied enthusiastically, bearing a wide, toothy grin across his mouth.

"How could you do that to Amy?" Blaze asked, infuriated by the boyfriend stealing that she was witnessing.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh, and by the way. Jet and Amy were just pretending to make you jealous, Sonic," Sally winked at Amy as she left the cafeteria, her actions running high on pride and adrenaline.

"That's low, Amy," Shadow said duly, staring at her.

"This is exactly the kind of deceitful trick I'd expect from you," Sonic shook his head in disappointment.

"Ugh," Amy groaned loudly, storming out of the cafeteria in frustration. 'Where are the girls? I need them," she thought aloud, her angry emotions taking hold of her rational thoughts.

…

"You can do this," Espio continued trying to convince him.

"I don't know if I can," Silver murmured in uncertainty as his guts churned.

"Just go in, get her to follow you and show her how much she means to you," Espio pushed. "I'll see you on the stage." Silver breathed deeply, calming his nerves and quieting the butterflies that were rummaging around inside of his stomach as he entered the cafeteria. He noticed Blaze and stopped in his tracks. He had to muster all of his mental strength to command his legs to continue the trip over to her.

"H-Hey Blaze. C-Can I t-talk to, talk to you," he stuttered, fumbling his words. Blaze thought for a moment, looking across to Sonic who nodded at her.

"I'll hear what you have to say," she said uncertainly.

"Follow me," Silver beamed, a new found bravery distilled itself in his bloodstream as he led her out to the grounds of the school. He tugged on her hand harder, picking up the pace as he broke out into a sprint, pulling her behind him.

"Silver, stop! You're hurting me," Blaze pleaded. However, when they exited the school and ran into the nearby parkland, Blaze stopped in her tracks. Her mouth fell agape, but raised into a slight smile. She ran over to the figure of her amazement, her steps having a joyful bounce to them. Every thought drained from her mind as she gawped at the gigantic make-shift stage constructed in the middle of the field. Already a bunch of the school had gathered, following rumours of a show and waited excitedly to see what was going to happen.

"Blaze, this one is for you," Espio said as he stepped up onto the stage, guitar in hand. A couple of the girls swooned at his entrance, giving him the boost he needed.

"I hope you like it," Silver said shyly as Espio helped hoist him onto the stage. As a hush fell over the crowd, Espio begun strumming on the guitar. Silver stepped up to the microphone and opened his mouth to sing.

 _We met and became friends back in the eighth grade,  
We were all smiles when memories were made,  
Back then_

 _Flashforward four years, now we're inseparable,  
And my love for you grew, it's immeasurable,  
But now, somehow_

 _I let that vixen in my ear  
poisoned my thoughts, manifested all my fears  
And I still remember when you helped me, you're calming voice dried up all my tears  
Now I'm standing here_

Suddenly, as if a veil had been lifted, Silver closed his eyes and sung his heart out. Espio smiled, strumming harder as they fell into rhythm together as the chorus began.

 _Oh Blazey, don't you see, what you do to me  
Your beauty denounced me I'm in agony  
Sorry, so sorry, for my cruelty  
Blaze please just forgive me_

 _I know that I don't deserve another chance  
But it's no secret that I suck at romance  
it's true, but you_

Blaze couldn't help but let a small chuckle escape her lips, her eyes now fixated on him as he continued to sing from the heart.

 _You knew exactly what to say,  
when I was sad you chased all my demons away  
And I know it doesn't mean much but if you need me, I won't hesitate  
Despite my heartache_

 _Because Blazey, don't you see, what you do to me  
Your beauty denounced me I'm in agony  
Sorry, so sorry, for my cruelty  
Blaze please just forgive me_

 _Can't word it, your perfect, there's no supplement  
I screwed up, betrayed us, was no accident  
Over and over, I'm an idiot  
But you already knew that_

As Silver continued to sing, Espio stepped slightly forward, still strumming away at his guitar. He stood next to Silver and leant into the microphone, singing his own refrain.

 _Espio: And he knows that he's wrong  
But he can't move on  
So we wrote this song_

The two teenagers took a deep breath and helped each other finish the song. Blaze watched in awe, a large smile plastered on her face as she held her hands together.

 _Silver: Because Blazey, don't you see, what you do to me  
Your beauty denounced me I'm in agony  
Espio: Sorry, he's sorry, for his cruelty  
Blaze just forgive him please_

 _Silver: Can't word it, your perfect, there's no supplement  
Espio: He screwed up, he paid up, was no accident  
Silver: Over and over, I'm an idiot  
Espio: But you already knew that  
Silver: But I am your idiot_

After he finished singing along, swaying and bopping to the music, he nodded. Espio continued strumming the same tune, toning it down to add some background ambiance. Silver hopped off the stage, walked up to Blaze, took both of her hands in his and stared at her, their eyes meeting in an intense stare as he began to talk from his heart.

"I love you so much, and in every possible way. I love your smile, your laugh, and your mannerisms. I even love all of your flaws. To me, you are perfect and I wouldn't change you, or exchange you, for anything else in the world. I should have trusted that you wouldn't have cheated but I let that idiot trick me and I'm sorry I didn't believe you. Will you take me back and give this idiot a second chance?"

"S-Silver," Blaze mouthed, tears beginning to stream from her face. "You're a really bad singer," she laughed.

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes, that was beautiful. Of course I will," she smiled, bringing him into a tight embrace.

"Kiss already!" a familiar, cocky voice shouted from afar. The duo looked over as Sonic stepped out from the crowd of students. Blaze looked back and placed her supple lips against his, relishing in his flavour, missing the feeling and wondering how she went so long without him in her life. A chorus of cheers and applause erupted from the crowd as Espio decided to keep singing, playing for the crowd of adoring fans who all rushed up to him.

 _Because Percy, don't you see, what you do to me_

"Where did you guys come from?" Silver asked as Sonic walked past them.

"We heard the singing. How could we resist? Now if you'll excuse me, we have a train wreck to watch," he smiled, grabbing Shadow by the arm and sprinting through the crowds of school kids to the front.

"Is he really singing to Percy now?" Blaze asked, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"He's still the selfish guy we know. Of course he had an ulterior motive, there's no way he just did this from the goodness of his heart," Silver sighed.

"He still helped though. We'd still be ignoring each other if it weren't for him."

"I guess," Silver admitted.

"By the way, how did you build the stage?" Blaze asked.

"Mum helps renovate houses. Her renovators helped build it for me. I had to give mum my allowance for the rest of the year to get him to accept but it was worth it for you," he smiled weakly.

"You shouldn't have done that," she smiled, wrapping her arms around him again.

"Well, looks like you will have to pay for dinner on date nights from now on," he laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

"We'll see," Blaze winked as she grabbed him and begun swaying back and forth, dancing to the music and enjoying the melodic voice.

 _Espio: And he is an idiot_

…

The immense intensity of the hot, blaring stage lights illuminating Tails and Cream were not the only thing causing them to sweat. Tails was incredibly anxious, the nerves beginning to get the better of him, about losing the finals of the annual Mobius Brain-Off. The whole school was counting on him to bring home the gold again. They hadn't lost in over a decade and the fate of their record was resting on the three teen's shoulders. All the teachers and most of the faculty were there to support him and watch as the questions continued to fly from the host. Relic watched in encouragement, hoping Tails would show his true colours and earn that scholarship. However, Cream was nervous for a whole other reason. She was scared that Tails would like her less than he did already if he found out what she was doing.

"What is the largest desert in the world?" The quiz master asked again.

"It's Antarctica," the mechanical, buzzing voice of Tikal said. Cream raised her finger to her ear to hear Tikal's voice echo through the ear piece that was secretly positioned in her ear. "I can see it, say it now! Hurry," Tikal whispered into her walkie talkie. She was positioned atop the scaffolding that was overlooking the stage in the main hall. She held the binoculars, positioned precariously on the railing and gazed at the card, reading the answer out to Cream who relayed it through the speaker.

"Antarctica!" Cream buzzed in.

"Correct!" the host applauded her. "That makes the scores all tied up going into the final question."

"Cream, I need to speak to you now," Amy announced as she stormed into the room, making her way backstage, flames dancing in her eyes, stoked by the immense feeling of anger that had clouded her better judgement.

"C-Can we have a quick timeout?" Cream questioned into the speaker. The host nodded, starting the clock as Tails, Cream and their third teammate, a junior, rushed off stage to Amy. The other team began to deliberate with their peers who came to watch them, throwing encouraging words to ease their nerves.

"Who is this and why is she here?" The junior snapped.

"What is it, Amy?" Tails muttered in annoyance. "We are in the middle of the most important round. All the teachers are watching and if I want that scholarship, I need to win this."

"Amy, leave now," Cream hissed at her under her breath, tilting her head towards the door to try to secretly indicate that her being here could screw up their plan.

"Let me talk to Tikal, now, I need her," Amy bellowed angrily, not listening to reason from her friends.

"She isn't here," Tails said, grabbing Cream's arm and beginning to walk back to the stage when Amy stopped them. She reached up to Cream's ear and pulled out the small receiver, talking into it.

"Tikal, I need your help now, before it is too late. You have already given Cream all the right answers, she will be fine. It's just one question, let Tails answer it and come with me now," she spoke clearly into the ear piece, looking up at Tikal in the scaffolding.

"Cream… you wouldn't," Tails looked at her, hurt and betrayal swimming around in his azure eyes. He glanced up over head to see the shrinking figure of Tikal, waving awkwardly back at him, mouthing her apologies.

"How could you do this? You knew how important this was to me!" he shouted, anger getting the better of him.

"I just wanted to be smart like you. You said there was somebody else but I wanted to show you that you were making a mistake," she pleaded, tears forming in her eyes.

"You were smart. That was never the issue. But clearly I was wrong, because the girl I used to know would have never done this. Especially not for something as childish as this," he sighed, turning his gaze away from her, unable to make eye contact as he clenched his fist.

"Tails… Please… I love you…" she trailed off. Amy stood back, the anger and malice draining from her as realization of what she had just done to Cream washed over her.

"Please, Cream, just go," Tails said without looking back, returning to the lectern and continuing the quiz without her.

"Cream, I'm so, so sor-" Amy began but Cream cut her off.

"Save it, Amy," Cream spat. "That's always the case, isn't it? You always need to be with Sonic and you'll pretend to help others but really, you only care about yourself." Cream turned and bolted out of the hall. Amy frowned, torn between if she should run after the shrinking girl.

"You're unbelievable," Tikal spoke into the walkie-talkie, the judgmental words emanating from the receiver in Amy's hands.

"Yeah… I know…" Amy sighed, her shoulders sagged as she turned to watch the show continue. "Come on Tails, you can do it."

'You can do this Tails. You didn't need her. She was just holding you back,' his mind tried to reason with him, but the self-conscious part of him began to win over.

'You only got this far because she answered most of the questions. She cheated to get here and you can't do this on your own. You are not good enough for this,' his mind attacked, berating him.

"Final question time…" the host began but Tails was wallowing in self-pity and regret that he didn't realize that the question had been asked.

'You can do this Tails. Prove everyone wrong!' his mind shouted at him, fighting off the unwanted thoughts. Tails raised his head and opened his mouth to answer, when suddenly he was cut off at the last second by the other team's buzzer.

"The praying mantis," the girl answered.

"Correct, Mobius High loses!" the host announced. Cheers erupted from one half of the room and moans echoed around from the many teachers that Tails looked up to from the other. He ruined it for the whole school.

"Nice one, Prower," the senior beside him elbowed him before walking off stage. Tails' eyes flitted around the room until they locked with Relic's disappointed gaze. He couldn't take her dissatisfied glare any longer. He spun on his heels and trotted off the stage. He let everybody down.

"We really screwed up today…" Tikal sighed to herself. "Poor Tails."

…

"We need to talk," Tikal stopped him as he closed his locker, slinging his backpack lazily over his shoulder.

"What about, Tikal?" Espio queried nonchalantly, not picking up on the resentment in her voice.

"Tell Cream the truth. Tell her that the picture you took of Tails and Blaze is fake. That nothing was happening," she commanded.

"We can't know that for sure," he stated simply.

"You know that isn't true. Look, I know there is good in you somewhere, under all the egotistical attitude, horrible treatment of women and above all, the pain you try to conceal. But you can't treat others like this. So, cut the bullshit. You are ruining relationships and friendships with what you're doing."

"I'm sorry Tikal but I can't do that," he sighed.

"Why not?"

"You don't understand. I don't want to but… I have to."

"Why?"

"Goodbye, Tikal. Have a good weekend, I have to go pick Percy up for tonight," he turned and walked away, ignoring her angry shouts and questions as he ambled to the other end of the school, bumping straight into Fiona.

"Watch where you're going, loser," Fiona snapped, pointing down to her bag and telling him to pick it up for her. He obliged reluctantly.

"I can't do this anymore. I can't keep taking pictures for you just so you can get what you want by blackmailing others. I refuse to help you any longer, just like Bean" Espio stood up to her.

"What, you think you're Bean now? The way I remember it, Bean left because of you, not me. Something you and he did, hmm?"

"Shut up!" Espio growled. "I'm done ruining people's lives to help you. It ends here."

"That's a shame. Do you know what else is a shame?" Fiona replied slyly, a smirk emerging on one side of her face. He raised his eyebrow. "If a certain someone's secret got out to the rest of the school."

"You wouldn't!" he dared.

"Oh, we both know I would," she smiled.

"Why did I ever trust you? I thought we were friends. I thought that we had something special. I trusted you with everything. I told you my deepest, darkest secret and you used it against me to ruin not my life, but every one of my friends as well."

"Don't pretend you're innocent. You or Bean. We both know that you loved watching people's misfortunes as much as I did. I didn't force you to do anything, well at least not at the start," she laughed.

"Yeah, but after you gained my trust, you changed."

"I changed, did I? We went to the same primary school, remember. Maybe I should bring up your little change."

"That's puberty, people change," Espio shrugged.

"We both know that's not true," Fiona countered. "I think it was about eighth grade when you had your sudden big change. Actually, come to think about it, wasn't that around the same time your dad left?"

"Don't make me hit you," Espio warned.

"Alright, alright," Fiona chuckled darkly. "So, how about we both pretend this little conversation never happened and we can go back to ruling the school?"

"You used me just for your amusement!" Espio accused.

"That's life, chump. You either win, or lose. And I'm a winner. Face it, you lost and unless you want the whole school to also find out about your little secret, you better keep sending me pictures," Fiona cackled.

"No, my friends actually still like me, somehow, and they want to help. If I want to change… I can't be helping you anymore," he replied defiantly.

"Well, that's a disgrace. I thought you would be smarter than to commit social suicide in one of your most important years, but I guess I was wrong," Fiona shrugged. "I don't need you, I have plenty of other guinea pigs." She laughed, grabbing his phone off him, much to his discontent, and opened it, swiping through the last of the pictures that he had took for her.

"Give that back!" he shouted, swiping at her. He wasn't quick enough. Before he could wrench back control of his phone, she had already sent the picture to herself. The seemingly incriminating picture of Sally and Tikal hugging from the new girl's first day.

"I never knew that Sally was a lesbian. This will teach that slut who is in charge at this school. She thinks she is better than me… We will see who gets the last laugh," Fiona smiled wickedly.

"Tikal and Sally were just hugging in that picture, as friends, and nothing more."

"You should know better than anyone that if I say otherwise, that's how people will see it. Now if you will excuse me, Miss Acorn and I need to have a little heart to heart." As Fiona left, Espio moaned angrily at himself. Meanwhile, Tikal looked on from afar, confused by the strange display she was witnessing.

…

The final bell of the school day chimed as Sonic left his class when Blaze stopped him.

"Sonic T. Hedgehog, what do you think you are doing?" Blaze hissed like an angry mother, her eyes burning. The memory of her breakup with Silver fueling her, helping her confront the confident athlete.

"What are you talking about Blaze?" Sonic asked in confusion.

"Cut the crap. Silver and I know about you and Tails. We are very close friends and Tails decided to confide in me about your secret relationship…" she began.

"How could he? I trusted him and he goes and tells somebody. He promised he'd keep it a secret."

"Don't be so hypocritical Sonic. You told Shadow about it."

"How did you…?"

"Silver told me all about how you guys became close."

"So? I can have other friends."

"You became too close. How could you cheat on Tails with Shadow?" Blaze practically screamed. Sonic covered her mouth to silence her. He had to take her hand and rush into a nearby classroom so others wouldn't hear their conversation. "Get your hands off me," Blaze commanded as he shut the door behind them.

"Sorry, sorry," Sonic apologized shamefully.

"So, why'd you do it? Why'd you kiss Shadow?"

"I…I don't know. I didn't mean to but it just happened one day and… and now I can't stop," Sonic admitted.

"Wait, it's happened more than once?" Sonic's dishonorable, guilt ridden expression displayed more than words ever could.

"I like them both…"

"Well you can't have both, Sonic. You need to make a decision and go confront Tails. He deserves to know," Blaze said coldly. As if fate, or horrible circumstance, Tails happened to walk into the classroom, looking for Relic.

"Sonic? And Blaze? Oh, well thank Chaos you're here. I've had the worst day ever," Tails sighed exasperatedly, frustration and depressions welling inside of him. He rushed over and wrapped his arms around Sonic.

"Woah, what's up little buddy?" Sonic asked kindly but retreated slightly when he saw Blaze staring angry daggers at him, watching their display.

"Amy, Cream and Tikal ruined the Brain-Off for me and I let all the teachers down. I let Relic down. She's doing the best she can to help me get that scholarship and now I need to find her to apologize."

"She's not here," Blaze pointed out.

"I'll never get that scholarship now, I'm such an idiot," Tails whined, nuzzling his face into Sonic's neck.

"Tails, look at me. You are the smartest person I know. It was just one stupid quiz. They can't determine anything on that. You will get the scholarship, no problem," Sonic smiled, playfully punching his arm to cheer him up and ruffled the hair on his head. "Besides, I bet your still Relic's favourite student anyway."

"Ahem," Blaze cleared her throat loudly.

"Right," Sonic sighed. "Look Tails, there is something I have to tell you. I haven't been… the most faithful in our secret relationship but I want to make things right," Sonic began.

"Wh-What do you mean," Tails asked.

"There is somebody else and I have to set things straight," Sonic admitted. "Tails, I'm so sorry, but… I'm breaking up with you." Tails stared up at him, eyes wide as the hurt returned and Blaze suddenly had to do a double take, unsure if she heard that properly.

"WHAT!?" They both shouted in unison.

"I'm so, so sorry," Sonic mumbled under his breath. Tails couldn't take all of this at once. He turned and ran. He ran away from Sonic, Blaze, school and all of his problems. He wasn't strong enough to face them before, and especially wasn't now that he was all alone. Tails didn't stop until he got home and locked himself away in his bedroom.

"I hope you're happy," Sonic growled angrily at Blaze, although they both knew that his anger was directed at himself. He walked to the door, drenched in self-pity and loathing, closing it briskly behind him to leave Blaze alone in the classroom.

"Oh no," she sighed. "What have I done?"

…

Espio cautiously checked his parent's room, making sure his step father's briefcase was gone before finally allowing himself to relax. He had already gone to work. Espio could enjoy his afternoon at home for once and prepare for his movie date with Percy.

Espio took his time having a refreshing hot shower. He threw on an old shirt, jeans, his converses and finally slipped on the purple hoodie that he never went anywhere without. The weather was cold enough that he didn't have to explain why he was wearing the jumper. Espio placed his bag on his bed, ready to grab at a moment's notice and trotted downstairs to get some breakfast.

"Espio… sweetie…" his mother cooed from the kitchen.

"Mum? Is everything alright?" Espio asked as he took a seat at the kitchen table. The sadness swimming in her voice was evident and from the redness in her puffy eyes, he could tell she had been crying.

"I just…" Salma sniffed, placing the frying pan down on the kitchen table, chicken still sizzling.

"Mum…" Espio frowned, rising and walking over to wrap his arms around her. She melted into his hug, burying her face into his chest. At only eighteen years old, Espio was one of the taller guys at the school.

"I'm so sorry," Salma wailed, losing her composure.

"For what?"

"For Valdez. I know you two don't exactly see eye to eye."

"He hates me," Espio said emotionlessly.

"I know but… but I love him. I've tried to get him to stop treating you that way but-"

"Hey, hey, hey," Espio soothed, pulling her apart so that she was shoulder length from him. "Valdez's a dick, but I put up with him. I put up with him for you."

"I'm sorry you have to put up with anything at all," she sighed. "But he's a good man. And he supports this family, he supports us… he supports me."

"I know, mum, and that's why I'm still here. If it wasn't for you, I'd have run away a long time ago," Espio admitted.

"Sweetie… Espio… I wish I could make things better for you."

"It's okay, mum."

"I love you, son," Salma smiled through her tears.

"I love you too, mum," Espio let her hug him again. She got busy preparing his vegetables and placed the plate down on the table with an accompanying glass of bubbling cola. Espio quickly began to devour the food. She smiled, watching him.

"You're always wearing that, aren't you?" She lamented.

"It's my favourite hoodie," Espio explained.

"I can't remember a day that's gone by without you having that on. Even in the middle of summer, you still have to wear it around the house. You're almost too big for it now," Salma bemoaned sadly.

"I need to wear it, mum. It's like I still have a piece of him with me when I'm wearing it."

"Your father did have impeccable taste, didn't he?"

"Yeah… he did," Espio sighed, rubbing the lining of the hoodie with his thumb and forefinger, thinking back to when his father first gave him the hoodie as a Christmas present all those years ago. The last Christmas present he ever gave…

…

 _Knock, Knock._ Shadow waited outside the lavish house, zipping up his jumper for warmth. Finally, Ken, the caretaker, answered the door, sadness clear on his face.

"Oh, hello Shadow, are you here to work on the egg some more?" Ken asked kindly.

"Um, yeah, is, ah, is everything alright?" Shadow asked, instantly noticing Ken's demeanor. He had never seen the caretaker in this mood. He was always happy, always smiling that wise smile of his.

"Well, not really. Master Prower, I mean, Tails, has not left his room since he returned home yesterday. Did something at school happen?"

"I'm not sure," Shadow stated honestly. "May I?"

"Of course," Ken stepped aside to let him in. "You know where to go."

"Thanks Ken," Shadow walked up the stairs, making a left until he found himself outside. He knocked on the door but when he got no reply he decided to enter anyway. "Tails?" Shadow called as the door creaked open.

"Sh-Shadow?" Tails asked, not believing his own eyes. Tails lay on his bed, the covers pulled all the way up to his neck. "What are you doing here?"

"What happened, Tails?" he asked bluntly. Although he was trying to be nice, it came across as demanding. Shadow wasn't exactly good at consoling his friends.

"Nothing," Tails replied distantly. Shadow shot his famous unimpressed look. It worked. "Okay… Cream ruined the quiz for me and all the teachers hate me," Tails moaned. Shadow smiled a bit. At least it was only that. Tails would get over it soon enough.

"Is that it?" Shadow commented, taking a seat on the end of the boy's long bed.

"No, there is something else. Shadow, can I tell you a secret?" Tails asked but before waiting for a response, he continued, the sadness consuming him. He knew he could trust Shadow, whether the pale skinned boy believed it himself or not. "I have been going out with Sonic for a while now."

"What?" Shadow tried his best to act both shocked and surprised. It wasn't convincing.

"Sonic told you, didn't he?" Tails sighed, not needing a response to know that he was right.

"Yes, I did know. But Tails, I do not mind. This will not ruin anything between us, or this project, and it doesn't make me think any less of you," Shadow said. Although his words had no emotion in them, it was exactly what Tails needed to hear.

"He… he broke up with me… for somebody else," Tails burst into tears again and, without thinking about it, he shuffled up on the bed and wrapped his arms around Shadow's waist, burying his face in Shadow's white shirt.

Shadow didn't know how to respond. He simply sat there, staring into space with his hands in the air. After a few moments, after Tails showed no signs of movement, he brought one hand down on his back and patted it gently.

"I…I'm sorry to hear that, Tails." Guilt was plunging into him, stabbing at his internal organs and delivering immeasurable pain inside of him. It was like a creature was chewing up his insides. All the food was churning around uncomfortably inside of him. He had never experienced this strange feeling before and didn't like it one bit.

"Why did Blaze have to say anything?" he whined.

"I can't answer your question." Shadow replied calmly.

"Why did he do this to me?"

"I'm sorry that I don't have the answers you are looking for," Shadow sighed, resting his arm on Tails' back.

"Thank you, Shadow," Tails said finally, relinquishing his tight hold and edging away from him, slightly embarrassed by his actions. "I never thought in a million years I would ever say this to you but… you're a true friend. Somebody I can count on," he smiled through the stale, salty tears. It was too much for Shadow. He couldn't take it anymore.

"I don't deserve this, Tails."

"What do you mean?" Tails asked, genuine confusion washing over him. His crimson eyes met Tails' baby-blues and he sighed deeply, hating himself for what he was about to say.

"I, too, never thought we would become friends. But somehow, we did… and as a friend, I need to tell you the truth. There is something that I have been keeping from you for a while now and I need to tell you the truth," Shadow admitted.

"Shadow, what is it?" Tails queried again. Shadow took one final deep breath and began to speak straight to the teenager, refusing to break eye contact.

"Look, Tails. There is something I have to tell you, about Sonic. The truth is…"


	8. Chapter 8: Weakness

Chapter 8

Weakness

"Look, Tails. There is something I have to tell you, about Sonic. The truth is-" Shadow began, but was interrupted by the ringing of his cellphone. "Sorry Tails, let me just quickly take this call. I'll be right back," Shadow said, not a single inflection in his voice as he exited the room and answered his phone.

"Sonic," he whispered, making sure that the trembling boy in the other room couldn't hear his voice. "I'm in the middle of something, what do you want?"

"Are you with Tails?" his question was precise and to the point, not wasting anytime.

"I don't know what it matters, but yes."

"Have you said anything?" Sonic asked.

"Jesus, Sonic, is that all you care about?" Shadow said judgmentally.

"No, sorry, how is he? He just ran off yesterday and he hasn't returned any of my messages. I just wanted to make sure he was alright. That he was at least with somebody."

"He's looked better, but he is opening up to me."

"Please, he has been hurt a lot this week, but I had to break up with him. My hands were tied," Sonic tried to explain, guilt wracking his voice.

"How were they tied?"

"Blaze knows about us. Her and Silver. I don't know how but she gave me an ultimatum."

"So you thought the only option was to break up with him?" Shadow scolded.

"You idiot, I had to!"

"Why?"

"Because I like you!" Sonic practically screamed into the speaker. Shadow's breath caught in his throat, his words unable to escape. After moments of silence, Sonic continued. "I had to. It was either him or you."

"You… you broke up with him for, me?" Shadow repeated, unable to believe it. He quickly glanced behind him, double checking that Tails couldn't hear his conversation.

"Yes, Shadow. I had to break up with him, but not just for you, but for his sake too so he doesn't get more invested. Please, for the time being, don't tell him about us. Otherwise I… I don't know what he would do…" Sonic trailed off into silence.

"What are you insinuating?" Shadow asked, ignoring the faint sounds of sniffing from the other room for slightly longer.

"He lost his scholarship, his friends, Blaze, Cream, Amy, Tikal and also, me. He can't lose you too. Do you understand? I'm afraid he'll do something that… he'd regret."

"You're right. I'll tell him later, goodbye," Shadow admitted hanging up the phone.

"Shadow wai-" Sonic tried to say more but was cut off by the dial tone. Shadow made his way back into the other room and collapsed back on the bed, exhausted.

"Y-You were saying something," Tails commented after a few moments, turning his head to peer at Shadow again. "About Sonic?"

"Oh…yes. Tails, I… um… well, it's not about Sonic but… well, I don't know how to tell you this but… um… the thing is… I… I think I broke our egg," Shadow lied swiftly.

"Are you kidding me…?" Tails cried out, moaning. "What else can go wrong?" The guilt began to barrage into Shadow's sides again but he decided that the lie was going to make Tails feel better than if he knew the real truth.

"Look, Tails," Shadow said, lifting Tails' head with his thumb and staring into his eyes again. Although he could see pain, hurt and loss floating in his irises, he also saw something else. Hope? Determination? Shadow wasn't sure but he wanted to bring that feeling to the surface. "You are super smart. Any teacher who blamed you for the loss is just jealous that they can't be as smart as you. They are jumping at something that wasn't even your fault to feel superior because, the truth is, they have nothing on you. Okay?"

Tails looked into his eyes. He could have sworn for a second that he saw care in his eyes and… something else, something he had never seen before in Shadow but as soon as he saw it, it vanished and was replaced with the stern, lifeless look that always inhabited his pupils.

"Thank you Shadow, that means a lot."

"And Sonic doesn't know what he lost when he broke up with you. I'm sure he is just as sad as you are. You're going to make some girl, or guy, very happy someday, Tails. Just don't give up hope and you will find that one special person."

"Shadow, you're the best," Tails leant over and gave him another big hug, on the verge of tears again.

"Not the water works again," Shadow sighed, trying to back away from him. He wanted to be there to support his friend but the guilt was tearing him up inside still.

"They are tears of happiness," Tails giggled.

"Well stop, my clothes are already wet and damaged enough because of you."

'Was… was that a joke," Tails asked, bewildered by the genuine display of emotion that he was seeing from the usually solemn person in front of him. Shadow said nothing, but a small smirk crossed his face.

"I'll take the blame for the egg, Tails. Do not worry."

"About that. I have a plan," Tails replied devilishly. He led Shadow downstairs and over to the fridge. He pulled out another egg, placing it on the table.

"We can't fool him with that. It doesn't have the stamp on it."

"Don't worry. Before we hand it in, I'll distract him and you can quickly stamp the egg with his stamp on his desk and he will never know the difference," Tails smiled.

"Wow. What did you do with the real Tails?" Shadow joked again, impressed that Tails had it in him to be so sneaky.

"I guess your rubbing off on me," Tails winked. That was the moment Shadow understood the secret emotion that had been present in his eyes. It was something more powerful than hurt, angst or pain. An emotion that could overpower any of those other emotions any day of the week. It was love…

"I must go home now, sorry. Goodbye," Shadow mumbled and exited the room as quickly as he could before Tails could interject.

'What am I going to do?' Shadow sighed, knowing that he needed some advice from the one person he knew he could count on. Rouge.

…

"Honey, please, don't do this," Salma cried out desperately as Valdez picked up another suitcase and threw it out onto the winding pathway.

"I warned him," Valdez snarled. "I told him that if I saw him lying around in bed one more morning I'd kick him out."

"It's a fucking Sunday," Espio growled, quickly gathering his belongings that were strewn about the front garden of the cookie-cutter house.

"You should be studying, or out hanging with your friends, or on a date with a girl. Not at home wasting your life away," Valdez argued.

"So, what, because of that you're kicking me out?"

"It's that backtalk that's getting you kicked out."

"Valdez, don't," Salma protested but a swift backhand to her face silenced her with a gasp. Espio's eyes flew open, his mouth agape as he looked fearfully at his mother.

"Mum! How dare you," Espio bellowed, rolling up his sleeves as he stood up to his step father. His mother shied away, the voice zapped out of her as she watched on in horror.

"Do I need to call the police?" Valdez smiled. "You're trespassing on private property.

"You… you… you're pathetic," Espio snarled. "I'll be back," Espio grabbed his bags and stormed off.

"I'd like to see you try," Valdez announced in victory as he turned to close the door. Just before he could, Salma ducked under him and raced out to the front gate, catching Espio by the collar. "Get back here!"

"Espio… darling, I'm sorry," Salma wailed, wrapping her arms around her son. "I… I…"

"It's okay mum. It's all gonna be okay," Espio sighed painfully.

"Here…" Salma handed him the purple hoodie he always wore. His father's hoodie.

"Thanks, mum."

"I'll convince him to let you back in. I swear," Salma hugged tighter.

"Don't bother. As long as he's here, I'll be better off on my own," Espio scowled, taking one last look at his step father before leaving. Salma stood, watching her only son stroll off on his own, ignoring the angered shrieks of her husband commanding her to get back in the house.

It had all happened so fast. Espio didn't know what to do. He didn't know where to turn. He wondered the streets all morning with nothing but a single suitcase of his things and his hoodie to keep him warm. Before he realized it, he found himself outside the front door of one person he knew he could count on.

"Espio?" the boy at the door questioned. "What are you doing here so early? And why do you have a suitcase?"

"Hey, Silver," Espio mumbled awkwardly. "About that…"

"He kicked you out?!" Silver gasped as Espio explained his unfortunate situation.

"Yep, and he hit my mum," Espio fumed.

"Why don't you call the police. Tell them what happened?"

"Because I know she'll lie to defend him. She always does when him and I fight. She can't help it. But I don't blame her. I just blame him."

"I'm sorry to hear that but, why are you here?"

"I didn't know where else to turn. Do you mind if I crash here? It'll just be for a few weeks, I promise, just until I can sort some things out," Espio promised.

"I… I'm sorry, Espio, but I can't," Silver sighed.

"What, seriously?"

"Sorry."

"After all I did for you. After I helped you win Blaze back and everything, you can't even return the favour when I'm literally living on the street."

"After dad left, money's been a bit tight. Mum didn't have the most luxurious job and she's now supplying for two on a single income. We just can't afford another mouth to feed," Silver tried to rationalize. "Besides, don't go saying I owe you. You helped me because you ruined our relationship in the first place."

"I did not! You broke up with her, you were the idiot," Espio cursed.

"Yeah, but you were the one who took the photos. You tried to ruin Blaze and my relationship, you took the photo of Rouge and Shadow too, probably to ruin her relationship with Knuckles. You used to be a massive womanizer, still are, really, and maybe this is karma."

"Are you shitting me?" Espio bellowed in disbelief. "I might have fucked up in the past, but so did you and Blaze gave you a second chance. Thanks to the song I wrote."

"There you go again. You haven't changed, though. You're still using blackmail to get others to do things for you, even when you don't realize it," Silver shook his head. "I'm sorry but I just can't help you. I hope you do find a place to stay."

"Fuck off."

"Espio… I'm sorry. I really am."

"No, it's cool. Go back to your warm house with your loving mother and I'll just fend for myself in the cold. Go fuck yourself, Silver," Espio grunted angrily, grabbing his bag and storming off out of a front garden for the second time that morning.

…

"Hey, Rouge, can I get some advice?" Sally asked after a few moments of silence. The two girls sat in Rouge's living room, working on their egg journal that was compulsory for each pair to complete before the end of the month. Rouge had her circular portable make-up kit and was applying a fresh coat of mascara onto her eyelashes whilst Sally was busy at work, jotting down some sentences in her leather-bound journal.

"Certainly," Rouge laughed. "For one thing, wearing a little more blush couldn't hurt, and maybe let your hair down a little more. Some blonde dye would go a long way. Also, get rid of your ridiculous sport pants and crop top getup. It makes you look like a tomboy. You should get a tight-fitting singlet that leaves room in the center to show off your cleavage. Really flaunt it. That'll get you the guys," Rouge winked as she finished her assessment.

"Uh… thanks, I guess," Sally mumbled, confused about how to react to this response. However, Rouge wasn't done.

"Oh, and lose those boots! Try high heels."

"Rouge, enough!" Sally asked politely, with little aggression in her voice, which only caused a little snicker to escape from Rouge. "Please, just listen," she pleaded, the confidence and prowess of Rouge intimidating her slightly.

"Okay, Hun. Go for it," she smiled, closing the flip up mirror and putting her brush back into its container.

"I got a little worked up at lunch time the other day," Sally began.

"I noticed. Asking Jet out. Standing up to Amy. I can honestly say that I didn't see that coming," Rouge replied proudly.

"Yeah… anyway. It isn't that I regret my decision, I am genuinely looking forward to getting to know Jet better, but I feel like I screwed Amy over. I made her look like a fool in front of Sonic and now she won't return my texts," Sally lamented. Rouge couldn't help but burst out laughing at this confession.

"Honey, don't worry about it. Little Miss Princess goes through anger faster than I go through shoes! She'll forget about it in a week."

"But Sonic won't. As much as he is my friend, she is too and I don't want to ruin the possible relationship between the two." Again, her reply was just more outbursts of laughter.

"You really are new. Amy has been chasing that boy for years. Once she finally got him… well they didn't last very long together. What was it, less than a year? It'll never happen again. And let's just say that Sonic has… somebody else in his life," Rouge smirked, winking at Sally.

"Wait, what? Who?" Sally asked, genuinely surprised. She hadn't noticed anything between Sonic and any other girl and he hadn't said anything to her. She felt a bit disheartened. It was true that they weren't as good friends as they used to be but she thought he would trust her enough to tell her something like a new relationship.

As if Rouge could read her mind, she opened her mouth. "Don't worry, Sonic hasn't told anybody. It's not you," Rouge reassured.

"How do you know?" Sally asked inquisitively.

"I have my ways," Rouge winked again, looking over to the egg and picking it up to examine it. Suddenly her phone rang, as loud as a car's horn being honked wildly before colliding with another vehicle. The noise and vibrations startled Rouge, causing her grip to loosen. The two girls could do nothing but watch in horror as the egg plunged towards the cold, hard ground, cracking and splintering into a thousand tiny pieces of egg shells.

"Rouge, what did you do?!" Sally shouted in denial. Rouge answered the call, hearing a greeting from her best friend on the other line.

"Not now Shadow, I have to fix up the mess you just made me cause," she hissed, hanging up on the confused boy before he could ask what happened.

"Its fine, I can fix this," Rouge said bravely.

"How? It's broken! We are both going to get an F for this project!" Sally cried out, distraught. "We'll be expelled, I'll have to move back to Mobotropolis…"

"Just trust me, I have some special talents of my own," Rouge smirked.

"Yeah, and juggling definitely isn't one of them," Sally moaned. Rouge shot her an angry look of displeasure at that little quip.

"I'll just steal somebody else's egg and replace it with our cracked one. I think Jet and Amy have their mind's elsewhere so it should be no problem for my stealthy skills," she smiled triumphantly, picking up the egg and walking to the door.

"Rouge, you can't do that. It isn't fair on either of them, and what if they find out?" Sally chased after her, trying to stop her.

"Who's gonna tell them? You?" she eyed Sally suspiciously.

"N…no," Sally stuttered, looking at the floor.

"That's what I thought. Now keep quiet and we won't have any problems between us," Rouge said, rushing off into the street, disappearing.

Sally quickly thrust her hand into her pocket, wrenching out her cellphone and shooting off a quick text.

Sally: _I need to talk to you. I'm coming over now._

...

"Now, now, Wu, that's quite rude to say," Lara-Le belittled the man sitting next to her in the little plastic chair.

"I agree, Lah" she turned to the elderly woman sitting beside her. "As long as he finds the right girl, I have no doubts in my mind."

"Why thank you, Su, I'll be sure to tell him that." Lately her guests had all been very chatty, and although Lara-Le enjoyed their company, they usually had such nasty things to say. Things that pushed her, coerced her. Today was not one of those days. Today they complimented her grandson, Knuckles, who sat opposite Lara-Le with a depressed look on his face.

"Grandma, who are you talking to?" Knuckles asked.

"Just some friends," Lara-Le answered happily. "Go on, don't be shy, say hello to them."

"Grandma… there's nobody there," Knuckles frowned, looking around. The two of them sat at her usual table in the corner of the psychiatric ward. Alone.

"Don't be rude," Lara-Le snapped. "You're hurting Lah's feelings."

"I'm sorry?" Knuckles said, more as a question than an answer as he looked at the vacant chair beside Lara-Le.

"She forgives you, dear. So, what gives me the pleasure to be able to see one of my grandchildren so soon after a last visit?"

"Grandma, you know I am your only grandchild, right?" Knuckles asked, worrying about her continually rapid mental slipping.

"Don't be silly, I have two," Lara-Le stated like it was plain fact.

"Anyway…" Knuckles decided to ignore her delusions, rather than incubate her madness. "I just wanted to ask what you did when you thought grandad was cheating on you?"

"Why would you want to bring up a dreadful thing like that?" Lara-Le frowned, her hand visibly started to shake.

"Well, I want to know what happened. Dad told me about what happened between you and grandad, but he never said what happened after. He never told me why he sent you here," Knuckles clarified.

"Dreadful business. Simply dreadful business," Lara-Le repeated as she reached into her white garments and pulled out the same wooden bracelet that she clutched so preciously the last time Knuckles had come to visit.

"It's just, I need to know what happened. I think my girlfriend is cheating on me. Rouge is-"

"Rouge?" Lara-Le interrupted, her eyes jumping up to meet Knuckles'. "You must beware the emerald shine. Beware!" Lara-Le stood up, slamming her hands on the table as she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Grandma? What does that mean? What happened between you and grandad?"

"Beware the emerald shine!" Lara-Le wailed again. Two guards stationed by the door rushed over, taking her arms.

"Come on Lara-Le, it's time to go back to bed, don't you think?" They tried to placate her. It was in vain. Lara-Le, with surprising strength, wrenched her arms free and dived over the table, grabbing Knuckles by the collar.

"Beware the emerald shine!"

"What does that mean?" Knuckles asked, fear and intrigue in his voice. Before she could say anything more, one of the nurses rushed up and stuck a needle in her neck, injecting strange liquid into her. Lara-Le's head felt heavy, her eyes lidded. She fell backwards, right into the arms of one of the guards who caught her.

"What did you do to her?"

"We just gave her a sedative to knock her out. She'll be fine in an hour or so," the nurse explained. "Please, don't get her worked up like that again, sir. I think you'd better go."

"Goodbye, grandma," Knuckles pet the back of her wrinkly, freckled hand before exiting. All sets of unnerving eyes of the mental patients followed him as he exited, but he paid no attention to them. All he could think about was what Lara-Le had meant. Beware the emerald shine.

…

"Trouble in paradise?" Fiona cackled as Sonic slumped back into the room, placing his phone back into his pocket dejectedly.

"None of your business," Sonic snapped back.

"Oh, I think it is. Now if I heard your call correctly-"

"What did you hear?" Sonic asked, interrupting her suddenly. Fiona made sure to take a mental note of his sudden tone and the sweat that she could visibly see beginning to bead on his forehead.

"Just about poor, innocent, little Tails having a bad time and your little emo shadow not wanting to help," Fiona snickered. Sonic sighed, relived.

"Ha, you didn't hear any of it, then. Guess you're not as good as you think," Sonic taunted, adopting his boastful attitude again which replaced his less than enthusiastic demeanor.

"True, I'm better than I think. In fact, I'd wager I'm better than you at literally anything," Fiona challenged.

"You're not as fast as me. Nobody is," Sonic stated proudly.

"I don't need to be faster than you, not that any girl wants a guy to be fast," Fiona tormented back, winking. "All I need to do is go and… help our mutual friend in his lowest time. I'm sure he will open up to me faster than Espio can get girls to."

"He is off limits. Do you understand me?" Sonic snapped, losing his composure suddenly, staring her straight in her unblinking eyes. Any normal person would have been put off by the underlying threat that abruptly replaced his arrogant attitude, but Fiona was somebody who could see through his tough guy charade and knew he was bluffing.

"Why, does somebody have a crush on his best little buddy?" she laughed, pushing him backwards as she walked over and lay back on the couch confidently, placing her arms behind her head as a makeshift pillow.

"Vixen," Sonic spat.

"Douche," Fiona replied swiftly.

"You think you're top shit, don't you?"

"Hottest girl in school."

"You ain't got nothing on Sally," Sonic smiled, knowing that Fiona hated being compared to Mobius' newest student.

"Look who's talking, loser," she spat back.

"Whoever told you to be yourself gave you some horrible advice."

"At least I'm not still a virgin."

"At least I'm not praying each month that I don't miss a period, slut."

"Yeah, I taught your little boyfriend a thing or two last night," she eyed him viciously.

"What… what did you say?" Sonic asked, his eyes growing wide with fear.

"You heard me. 'Oh Shadow, I love you'," Fiona mocked. Sonic couldn't take it any longer. He clenched his fists, bit his bottom lip and pinched his fingers with his sharp nails, trying to sedate the anger inside of him before he did something he would regret.

"You. Listen. To me!" He commanded in a demanding tone, taking Fiona slightly off guard. She always knew Sonic was a good guy on the inside and would never to anything to hurt her but something was very wrong with him all of a sudden. "If you ever-"

 _Knock, knock_

"Sonic, I need to talk to yo…" Sally began, pushing open the door rudely and walking into the room. She trailed off upon seeing Sonic up in Fiona's face, staring daggers at her. He looked like he was about to punch her. "Sonic, calm down!" she yelled, rushing over and stepping between the two, placing both her hands on his shoulders. "Listen to me, Sonic. You are better than her. Don't stoop to her level, she's not worth it," Sally pleaded, wrapping her arms around his body and embracing him tightly, feeling his muscles tense up in her arms.

Sonic's eyes darted from his grinning tormentor to his arms beside Sally. He gently raised them and placed them on Sally's back, whispering both apologies and words of thanks in her ear as he stepped back.

"I think you should leave, Fiona," Sonic said calmly, pointing to the door.

"Whatever. I'm getting bored here anyway. See ya, slut," Fiona glanced evilly at Sally as she walked across the room and out the door but before she closed it, she heard Sally begin to confess to Sonic. She ducked outside and got low by the door, peering inside to watch the panic ensue.

"Sonic, please help me," Sally's tone changed from a nurturing nature to that of desperation. "Rouge broke our egg and is going to steal Jet's but she said if I told anyone then she would never forgive me. What do I do?"

"Sally, you are one of the nicest people I know," Sonic began. "Just talk to Rouge and I'm sure you will patch things up with her."

"You sure that will work?"

"Please, I've known Rouge for over five years. She's not actually that bad."

"O-okay, Sonic. Thanks," Sally sighed, turning to leave.

"Hmm, so Sally is just as goody-goody as Sonic. I think I've discovered another weakness. Coupled with the picture, I just know that we are going to have a lot of fun together for the rest of this year," Fiona laughed to herself, rubbing her hands together as she fled from behind the bush out the front of Sonic's house.

"No, Sally, stay, please," Sonic begged, patting the couch next to her. "I wanted to thank you for helping me out before. Besides, we haven't properly hung out since you came back, which is definitely a crime."

"That's because it's like you don't trust me anymore. You're hiding secrets from me, I just know it," Sally folded her arms.

"I…I trust you more than anybody right now. You are a true friend. My first true friend," Sonic smiled at her, warmly.

"If you really trust me, then tell me who you are in a relationship with? How could you not tell me that?" she replied hastily, not fully trusting him. Sonic took a deep breath and agreed to tell her the whole story on the condition that she never breathed a word of it to anybody. She nodded her head and he began to tell her all about Amy, Cream, Blaze, Tails and Shadow.

…

"Three minutes left. We are down, but not out. All we need is one solid goal and we'll win. Now get out there and show me why we are the greatest team of all time!" the coach bellowed at the top of his lungs, placing his hand in the center of the circle. All the teammates, dawning Mobius High's signature red and yellow get-up emblazoned with a lion, placed their hands on top of each other and cheered. They flung their hands skywards as they rushed back onto the field to take their positions.

The oval was quite large with luscious, long blades of grass swaying in the morning breeze. Lines of eggshell white had been painted across to outline the playing field. Two ruckmen stood in the center, eyeing each other. An auburn, mahogany stand of steps lay at the outskirts of the field. Many classmates, partners of the players, parents and other members of the community took to the stands, watching the ensuing game.

The whistle sounded as the football was thrown up and the ruckman jumped up to tap it away, right into Jet's hands. Jet's eyes darted around the field, pinpointing Knuckles as he ran down the field. He dropped the ball to his boot and sent it flying with impeccable accuracy and power into Knuckles' outstretched hands, nearly slipping out of his grasp due to his sweaty hands. Knuckles looked around, flustered with the time constraint when he saw Tikal, standing by herself near goal posts at the other end of the grounds. He screamed out her name as he brought his boot forward and kicked with immense power, letting it soar through the air at high speeds almost fifty meters.

Tikal noticed it and barely had time to react. She knew that if she caught it, she would win the game to everyone and prove to Knuckles that he was wrong for ever doubting her and would ask her back out. Tikal watched the small, ovular shaped ball get progressively larger and larger with eagle eyes until she felt the full force of it land in her hands. Her dangly fingers quickly clasped over the skin protectively and held it to her chest.

Tikal stood motionless, amazed that she was able to do it. Everything was finally going her way after over a term of getting the worst of every situation.

"Tikal, run!" the coach shouted at her, knowing she didn't have the strength to kick the distance but saw that there was nobody in front of her. Tikal turned and began running, still in awe but was instantly snapped out of her daze, but not by the swearing coach. Instead, it was by the full force of an overweight defender of the other team.

"Holding," the referee screamed, tossing the ball to spring-Yard college's defender.

"Time out!" Coach bellowed, ushering his team over to the bench again. "Tikal, what was that?" he shoved his index finger into her chest, spit flying from his mouth as he grilled her. "That is the last straw, you're off the team!"

Tikal looked at him solemnly, a glazed look clouding her eyes as she turned and walked off, veering a sharp left to go hide away from the world underneath the stands where nobody would stop her. She hugged her knees tight to her body as she assumed a fetal position.

"I did it. I caught it but he told me to run," Tikal grumbled to herself. "I could've kicked the set shot!"

"Hey, Tikal, are you okay?" a soothing voice asked her a few moments later, the source ducking under a wooden beam.

"Not now. Go away… Knuckles?" Tikal questioned, her tone softening as she looked up and saw the muscular athlete walk up to her and kneel next to her.

"It'll be okay. You can find something else you are good at," he smiled at her, placing a hand on her knee.

"I just wanted to show you that I can like the same things you do."

"Tikal, look…" Knuckles began. "It is nice that you care enough about me to join this but you clearly are not having a good time. I know we had some good times together but it didn't work out. We broke up and, at least for the time being, you need to move on. But I'll always be here for you… as a friend."

"As a friend?" Tikal questioned as if this was simply an impossibility.

"Yeah, we are friends, aren't we?" Knuckles extended his hand and in that slight moment, something clicked in Tikal's brain. She finally understood that she was never going to get Knuckles back as a boyfriend, but maybe she didn't want him that way. For now, friends were what Tikal needed more than anything.

"Friends," she smiled, taking his hand in her own and shaking it before he pulled her into a brisk hug.

"What about the big game?" Tikal asked, suddenly realizing it was still being played behind them.

"I don't know. I didn't bother checking. All I heard was coach swearing as I came to find you," Knuckles shrugged. "Don't worry, we still have like twelve more games before finals.

"You shouldn't have done that for me," she pouted. "I don't know what I'd do if I was the reason coach kicked you off the team."

"Hey, what are friends for? Besides, he won't kick me off the team, he needs me," Knuckles grinned playfully. As he opened his mouth to say more, Knuckles' phone began to vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out and saw a picture of him and Rouge on the screen. He quickly closed his phone and put it back in his shorts without even a second thought.

"Did something happen?" Tikal asked.

"I really don't understand girls," he laughed with a hint of jealousy and frustration in his voice as he helped Tikal up to her feet and the two returned to the field.

As they arrived back at the bench, they saw Jet kick the ball right as the siren sounded, a large smile growing on his face as it soared through the two goal posts.

"Woo," Coach screamed in delight as Jet sprinted off down the field, doing a victory dance on the field. They both shared some confused glances before Sally rushed up to them, a big smile on her face.

"Did you see it? He made the winning goal at the last second!" Sally squealed excitedly as she rushed up to him and gave him a big hug.

"Thanks, babe," Jet replied, twirling her around him the air as he picked her up off her feet.

"Don't call me that," she scalded him, punching him playfully on his arm. "What did I say about pet names."

"How about I take you out to dinner as an apology?" Jet winked at her. Sally nodded enthusiastically, deciding that now was as good a time as ever to actually get to know Jet.

Although the two players and their female acquaintances were enjoying the celebration, Espio sat, fuming on the stands. Instead of watching the game, he was just staring at Blaze and Silver who were in the middle making out. He grunted, disgustingly at the public displays of affection.

"Breathe deeply," Espio whispered to himself. "He didn't have to take you in, don't take it out on-" before he could finish his thought, he was interrupted by the shrill, confident and menacing voice of the last person he wanted to see.

"How are the streets treating you?" Fiona taunted, a familiar smirk plastered across her face. "Don't take it too hard, nobody in school would want to live with you, it's not just that loser."

"What do you want now, Fiona?" Espio sighed, trying his hardest to annoy her.

"I want you to come back and keep working for me. I understand that you are alone now that daddy kicked you out but-"

"I said I'm done," Espio interrupted, staring angrily and defiantly into Fiona's eyes.

"I'm giving you one final chance, or else," Fiona retorted, standing her ground.

"No." Espio was done doing her bidding. He was done fearing her. If he could stand up to his step-father, he could stand up to her. He had already been kicked out of his own home, what was the worst Fiona could really do?

"Oh well. It's a shame really. When I go and reveal your secret to everybody, we both know that step-daddy will never actually love you, and neither will your pathetic mother," she laughed her signature cackle and waltzed off, swishing her hips back and forth, knowing that half of the guys were staring at her as she left.

"She's literally the devil," Espio sighed bitterly.

…

Sally gripped the straps of her backpack as she strolled down the main street outside of the school, enjoying the end of the first sunny day after a period of cloudy weeks. Sally wanted to enjoy it, missing the constant sunshine from home. Her skin had paled quite a bit since moving down south and she missed the usual radiance her sun-kissed skin supplies.

"Hey, Sally, wait up," a voice called out from behind her. Sally glanced over her shoulder as Amy rushed up behind her, pink hair flowing in the light, warm breeze.

"What's up?" Sally asked.

"Nothing," Amy shrugged, falling into step next to the slightly taller girl. "Just saw you walking this way. Not taking the bus home?"

"Nah, I figured I'd walk. It's only like a half hour walk and it's so nice today," Sally reasoned.

"True, I guess it is. Mind if I join you? My house is this way too?" Amy asked.

"Sure," Sally replied as the two fell into an awkward silence as they walked. Finally, after a few minutes of nothing but heavy breathing, Sally spoke again. "Did you just want to walk with me, or was there something you wanted to say?"

"Am I really that obvious?" Amy laughed. Sally nodded with a smile. "Well, I do love a good walk with a friend but, yeah, I did need to say something. I just wanted to apologize."

"For?"

"For the whole Jet thing at lunch the other week. I shouldn't have used him, or you, or anybody else like that. It was a dumb plan but, honestly, I was desperate."

"Wow… thanks, I think?"

"Yeah, that's basically it, really," Amy sighed as her face drooped. Sally frowned. She had heard the whole story when she went to spend the night at Sonic's over the mid-semester break. Sally clearly had bias, but she had the image in her head of Amy as some demonic psychopath but she was just a heartbroken girl.

"Look, Amy, I heard about what happened from Sonic," Sally began.

"And you probably hate me, then…"

"No, of course not. It's just… Sonic's weird when it comes to people he likes. I don't know, he's always been that way, really. It's like, he loves his friends, but it's also like he wants his girlfriend to be his best friend, too, just with perks. It's complicated."

"I get it," Amy sighed. "He always did treat me like more as a friend than a girlfriend, and I guess it just made me feel like I didn't matter as much."

"That's not true."

"I know that, deep down. I mean, he never did the same things we did together with his other friends, but I'd like to be treated a little bit better, y'know?"

"I get it. But that's not his way, and if you really love him, you have to understand that," Sally explained.

"I know…"

"Either way, dwelling on it and forcing him to love you again will get you nowhere and only make him hate you. The best thing to do is move on and either take some time to develop alone or move on to somebody new."

"Thanks, Sally, for putting things into perspective," Amy actually smiled. "Secretly I knew that's what I had to do but it always helps when somebody puts it bluntly."

"If you ever need something done bluntly, I'm your girl," Sally laughed.

"Anyway, wanna hear some gossip?" Amy grinned her usual mischievous smile.

"Oh Chaos, really Amy, if this is about Sonic…"

"No, no, it's even juicer. I heard that somebody saw principal Eggman and Relic getting rather familiar with each other in his office the other day."

"No way," Sally's eyes lit up, a smirk crossing her face. "But Relic's like, super pregnant! Do go on."

…

"I know it's not much, but we don't really have much space here," Charmy admitted as he opened the door to his bedroom and pointed to a thin pull-out mattress that was strewn messily on the floor.

"Don't worry, Charmy, it's perfect," Espio assured his younger friend, giving him an affectionate noogie.

"I'm so excited you're staying with me. It's like one long slumber party," Charmy cheered happily as he dove onto his bed.

"Yeah, me too. And thanks again for letting me crash here while I sort things out," Espio acknowledged again, placing his bag in the corner of the junior's room. Espio lay down on the admittedly uncomfortable mattress, propping his arms behind his head as he stared at the ceiling. He watched out of the corner of his eye as Charmy took out some homework and started scribbling furiously into his notebook on his bed, legs swishing around through the air.

Espio chuckled, wishing he could have the same blissful innocence. Two loving parents, a cute little baby brother. Charmy really had it all.

"You need help with your English essay, buddy?" Espio asked, kneeling up to peer at Charmy's homework.

"Really? Who knew having an older brother would have such perks," Charmy grinned, his smile stretching from ear to ear.

"Older brother?" Espio blinked.

"Well, yeah, that's basically what you are to me. And now we're living together you're even more like an older brother."

"Older brother… I like the sound of that," Espio smiled, rustling his hair again. "Alright, let's get to work, little bro…"

* * *

 _A/N: For those of you who aren't Australian, the game Jet, Knuckles and Tikal were playing was AFL (Australian Football League). That's why it probably sounded weird if you thought I meant American Football when I said football. AFL is probably one of the weirdest sports ever, but it's still the greatest sport in the world, no question. Basketball would be a close second :P_


	9. Chapter 9: Revelations

Chapter 9

Revelations

Sally tried to force a phony laugh to make her suiter feel slightly less embarrassed but after her meek attempt, silence fell upon the table again. The small, Italian restaurant wasn't much to marvel at either. It was quaint, but nothing special. A small little shop tucked away down a side street that Jet had assured Sally would have food better than it looked. Unfortunately, he was wrong. The appetizer was appalling, the main course disastrous and the two decided to skip desert to avoid the strong possibility of food poisoning. Sally's stomach was gurgling and it felt like her dinner would come back out of her at any minute.

"Are you feeling alright?" Jet asked as he forked over some money to pay for the admittedly expensive bill.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Sally swallowed some bile, exhaling deeply to calm her vicious insides. Colour had drained form her pale face and drops of sweat began to bead on her forehead. She was almost positive she had gotten food poisoning. "Can we just go?"

"Of course. I'll walk you home," Jet offered sweetly, doing everything he could think of to try and remedy the failure. Sally smiled when he offered her his arm but ruined it as he forcibly pulled her left and right like a ragdoll as the two dodged around the tables littered in a chaotic pattern through the restaurant.

The night outside wasn't much better either, setting a poor mood for the end of the date. The usually pretty lights of the thousands of twinkling stars amongst the sky were hidden by thick layers of encroaching fog that enveloped the suburbs. The awkward silence continued to stalk Sally and Jet, with few breaks in between where Sally tried to start up a conversation but the lack of shared interests between the two led straight back into the unfortunate comfort said silence brought.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Jet and Sally turned down her street and passed by the cookie-cutter houses until turning down her garden path to the front door.

"Well, thanks for walking me home. I should probably go now," Sally said awkwardly, rubbing the back of her calf with her boot as she stood at the door.

"Will I see you again?" Jet asked, although deep down he knew that he screwed up big time.

"Of course, we do go to school together," Sally stated plainly.

"Oh, right, yeah…" Jet mumbled uncharacteristically anxiously. "But, like, I mean, see you again on another date."

"Let's sort that out later, I'm very tired," Sally created a fake yawn to show this before closing the door.

"What was that?" Sally sighed as she leant against the door inside and slumped down.

"What was that?" Jet sighed too. Shaking his head, he jumped up and walked away, kicking a small pebble all the way home to let out his frustrations while Sally just sat on the other end of the door, thinking to herself.

Sally didn't know what happened. She had thought she liked Jet, he seemed fun when they hung out together as a group or when she watched his football games. She thought he was hot, but maybe that wasn't enough. She didn't understand why she got so mad when Amy pretended to date him. Sally had told herself it was because of how the two were treating Sonic but she could feel there was more to it than that.

"Ugh, this is so annoying!" Sally yelled, hurling her purse across the room, watching it collide against the nearby wall and sighing as its contents spilled out onto the floor.

It was at that moment, watching her makeup case crack apart when Tommy's words echoed through her head. It was at that moment that she begun to understand why she had been feeling so strange as of late.

 _I think you know…_

…

Cream let out a mighty groan as she dived onto the fuchsia couch and switched on the television, welcoming the mind-numbing reality show that distracted her from other thoughts. She was only made aware of the time when the mechanical sound of the garage door ascending snapped her out of her stupor.

Cream jumped up and dashed into the other room, flinging herself onto the small stool positioned in front of the grand piano. She hurriedly picked out some sheet music and began to play when the door opened and her mother strolled into the room carrying two large shopping bags.

"Ah, good, you're practicing. I thought I'd have to reprimand you again," Cream's mother, Vanilla, said with a thick British accent as she walked past her daughter and into the kitchen. Cream continued to practice as her mother unloaded the groceries but due to her lack of practice, her finger slipped and a horrendous note rang throughout the house.

Vanilla paused, peering curiously at her daughter through the slits of her eyes before stomping into the room.

"Have you been practicing three times a week like we agreed upon?" Vanilla asked disbelievingly.

"Yes, mother," Cream nodded nervously.

"Well then, play me that song you've been practicing. From the start," Vanilla commanded.

"But-"

"It should be no problem if you've been practicing. Now, play!" With shaky fingers, Cream began playing the piece. Her dainty fingers moved from key to key expertly but as the nerves began to build up inside her, she began to screw up more and more until she stopped playing and dropped her head in shame.

"That was atrocious," Vanilla scolded. "I shouldn't have trusted you to continue practice without my supervision."

"I'm sorry, mother," Cream apologized.

"From now on we will do more scales, more often until you are at an adequate level again."

"But, mother, I don't like playing piano. I've told you a thousand times already."

"Don't talk back to me young lady. I don't care what you think, we had an agreement. Until you get that scholarship to Mobius Academy, you will continue to master the piano."

"But I really-" Cream tried to argue again but was silenced by one of Vanilla's fat fingers.

"Speaking of which, I highly doubt you will get one at the moment. I've received word from your teachers about an extra parenting assignment due to multiple disruptions. I hope your grades aren't slipping young lady."

"No, mother, I promise. I'm studying just as hard as always."

"You'd better start showing some better results, staring with a perfect grade on this ridiculous egg assignment. Now, go upstairs and do your homework. Dinner will be ready in thirty minutes," Vanilla instructed, ignoring any further disagreement from her daughter. Cream sighed, obeying pertinently as usual.

…

Tails sat at his desk jotting down some more notes into his notebook so that he could memorize them later when he heard someone banging on the door, calling his name. Tails hopped down stairs, hoping it to be Shadow but when he opened the door, his facial features noticeably drooped.

"Fiona… What are you doing here?" He asked, perplexed.

"Hey, honey, can I come in?" She asked politely, sounding surprisingly concerned and slightly angelic. Tails couldn't understand what was going on.

"Did you just call me honey?" Tails shuddered in disbelief.

"It's a term of endearment. I'm not saying I actually want you to be my honey," Fiona snapped in blatant juxtaposition before quickly adopting the same nice façade she had adopted. "I mean, I just thought it would be a nice thing to call you," she batted her eyelashes.

"Wh-Why? Is everything okay?" Tails asked, not quite sure how to respond.

"I just heard that you were sad after Sonic dumped you and I thought you could use a friend to cheer you up," she smiled warmly, wrapping her arms around Tails and bringing him into the most genuine hug that she could muster. Tails' mind was running wild. He had a mixture of thoughts colliding together in a cyclone concealed in the reaches of his mind. Anger at Fiona for saying that to him smashed into surprise. Confusion about how she knew about Sonic slammed into sadness. Disbelief and Caution about Fiona's sudden appearance and actions crashed together, altering the logical side of Tails' brain. He somehow found himself hugging her back involuntarily.

"Th-thanks… I guess," Tails stuttered, not sure what to do or how to respond. Fiona stood up and waltzed over to the nearby couch, collapsing into its cushiony pillows that lined the top of the piece of furniture. She was quick to make herself at home.

"So, how are you feeling, Tails?" she said with all the empathy she could muster.

"Why are you here? Why are you being so nice to me? I thought you hated me," Tails remarked, still incredibly confused by the vixen's sudden kindness.

"Tails, honey, I may be mean at times but when I see somebody, no, when I see a friend who is sad and in need, I do my best to help them out!" she smiled at him with a glint in her eye.

"Oh, okay. Thanks a lot."

"Anytime, little buddy," the word rolled awkwardly off her tongue, stinging both of their ears. "Also, I have a question to ask. This is purely to make you feel better, of course."

"Shoot."

"What dirt do you have on Sonic? This is purely to get him back and humiliate him as revenge for how he made you feel, naturally," she asked, her tone of voice altering slightly, warping into something slightly more menacing than earlier.

"Aha! I knew this wasn't the real you. No matter how hurt I am, I'd never hurt my friends. I'm not like you Fiona. I actually have respect for other people, and I also have respect for myself. Also, nobody calls me little buddy except Sonic," Tails jumped up, attacking her with his words as he stared her down.

"Humph, and here I came being so helpful in your time of need. All I wanted was to help you by getting back at Sonic for what he did to you, yet you just call me hurtful things," she mimicked sadness with crocodile tears.

"I don't need your help," Tails scoffed.

"Here I thought you would be easy to manipulate because you were sad. Looks like little baby Tails is all grown up now," she tormented him.

"If you had come a little bit earlier, I probably would have told you everything but thanks to Shadow, I'm going to be all right," he nodded proudly.

"Okay, okay, you win. I'll take my leave then. I just wanted to get some dirt on Sonic so I could tell Shadow, and then maybe he would break up with Son… oh, whoops," Fiona said, bringing a finger up to her mouth.

"Wait, what do you mean, break up with Sonic. They aren't dating. Shadow isn't like that. Sonic isn't like that."

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way, dear. I truly thought you knew that Shadow and Sonic were in a secret relationship and that's why he broke up with you," she said sarcastically, relishing in Tails' sadness.

"How… could… he…" Tails sniffed, reining back the tears that were clawing at the floodgates, begging for release.

"Well, I'll make my leave. Stay happy and defiant Tails. I'm glad you think so highly of your, so called, friends," Fiona mocked, closing the door behind her as she left his house, leaving him standing in the middle of the room.

…

As the bell chimed that final morning of the month, all fourteen students filed into their principal's office in their teams of two, each carrying an egg except for Jet and Amy. Eggman eyed the two of them, his spectacles slipping down his nose as he watched them.

Fourteen seats were arranged in a semi-circle around Principal Eggman's desk. Each student took an unoccupied seat, eyes darting around the room with worry as they awaited their grade.

"Amy and Jet," Eggman cleared his throat, beckoning them over to his desk with a finger. "Where is your egg," he asked quizzically.

"Well… we… kind of… broke it," Amy cried, her head between her arms. Sonic turned to Sally, glowering at her. She tried to shy away from him but his unrelenting glare was burning through her composure, causing all the guilt she felt to bubble up to the surface.

"I'm so sorry," Amy continued to blabber.

"Please don't expel us," Jet pleaded. "We left our egg for a second and it was somehow cracked when we returned."

"Tell the truth," Sonic whispered, his gaze never leaving Sally. Her skin wriggled with guilt, as if tiny scarabs were burrowing around inside of her. Sally began to rise.

"Don't do it," Rouge whispered under her breath, grabbing Sally's arm as she attempted to walk forward, pulling her back down into her chair forcibly.

"I have to," she whispered back, but Rouge kept her tight hold.

"I'm sorry you two, but I'm going to have to-" Eggman spoke didactically.

"It was us! We broke our egg and replaced it with theirs when they were not looking," Sally interrupted, shouting. Gasps filled the room. A large smile crossed Sonic's face as he gave an approving nod.

"Rouge, is what Miss Acorn says true?" Eggman asked. However, before Rouge could answer, Sally spoke up again.

"It's true," Sally admitted, "But it was just me. I broke it and when Rouge saw it she got really mad at me. I swapped the eggs and when Rouge found out she tried to get me to return it and tell the truth but I forced her to stay quiet. I'm sorry." Rouge's eyes grew large, unable to form a coherent thought.

"Well, that is quite the story, but at least you were honest with me and told the truth," Principal Eggman smiled at them. "You stood up for Rouge, got along and showed immense responsibility and teamwork by admitting your mistake."

"Does that mean we passed?" Sally asked happily.

"Of course not! What do you think this is? A sappy television episode? You both fail and Sally, detention after school," he replied. "But… neither of you are suspended. Congratulations." Rouge eyed Knuckles as they exited. He simply turned his head to avoid her gaze. Rouge balled her fists in an attempt to placate her anger, turning to the girl beside her to get her mind off her hot-headed sort-of boyfriend.

"Psst, thanks," Rouge whispered into Sally's ear as they walked out of the room. "You really saved my ass back there. You're okay in my books." Sally couldn't help but feel a sense of joy and accomplishment wash over as she enjoyed the admiration that Rouge gave her.

It was Shadow and Tails who were next to produce their egg. Fiona watched in delight as they walked with great space between them. Tails turned to avoid eye contact as he rose. Shadow frowned in confusion but shrugged as he took the egg out of his backpack and relinquished it to their principal.

Sonic couldn't help but notice the uncomfortable aura surrounding Tails and saw the cynical smile on Fiona's face. He gasped silently. He knew exactly what was wrong with Tails in an instant. Sonic immediately wanted to make sure Tails was alright, but was pretty sure he was the last person Tails wanted to see currently. Sonic decided he'd wait until afterwards to approach him, when things settled down a bit.

"I have something to say," Shadow announced in his signature monotone voice, surprising Eggman who was noting down a passing grade on their reports. "I broke the egg. I didn't tell Tails this but I bought a new egg and forged the stamp on the bottom to make it look like it was the original one. I take all the blame."

"Shadow?" Tails questioned, confused.

"Well, Mr. Hedgehog, I'd give you all the blame, but that would defeat the entire purpose of this project," Eggman said.

"But Tails didn't do anything," Shadow argued.

"Regardless, you both fail," Eggman decided, changing their grade. "However, since Tails was unaware, I will not suspend him. Or you. I didn't expect a same-sex couple to be able to take care of something together, anyway," Eggman added offhandedly.

"So, we just fail, that's it?" Tails asked.

"You, Mr. Prower, get no further punishment. But, Shadow, to make up for not only cheating, but forging the mark, you can partake in summer school over this upcoming holiday break," Eggman decided. Shadow gulped deeply but nodded somberly, accepting his punishment.

"Shadow, wait up," Tails called after him as he rushed out the door.

"What do you want? I thought you were avoiding me," Shadow spat angrily, not meaning to be so bitter as the two stood in the hallway. They could barely hear the muffled words of Eggman calling the next pair to examine their egg.

"Why did you do that for me?"

"Because I broke the egg. It's the truth," Shadow replied, despite the fact that he had to break the egg so that his previous lie wouldn't have been found out. A fortnight of summer school was a small price to pay so that Tails wouldn't have found out that Sonic had cheated on him.

"Besides," Shadow added inordinately. "I thought we were friends. I guess your goody two shoes routine was just rubbing off on me. But don't worry, it won't happen again, and I'll leave you alone from now on like you clearly want."

"I'm sorry, alright, but how can I not be ticked off at the moment?"

"What do you mean? What did I do?"

"Fiona told me about you and Sonic. How could you do that to me after we became so close?" Tails cried out. Shadow froze, his heart skipping a beat as he realized what Tails was talking about. He knew.

"I…I didn't. I mean… I wanted to tell you, but I… What I'm trying to say is… well… I don't know," Shadow fumbled with his words.

"Why did you steal him from me? Why didn't you at least tell me what happened?" Tails searched Shadow's emotionless eyes for anything. And he found something. He found guilt, pain and… something more.

"I have never felt love before, or anything, really, and suddenly I felt it for Sonic. I didn't mean to steal him from you, but I couldn't really control myself. I wanted to tell you," Shadow stuttered, unsure of what these strange new feelings were inside of him. "Honest."

"You could have just talked to me," Tails sighed.

"I wanted to, but I couldn't! I don't know. You just suddenly became one of my best friends and I couldn't tell you the truth about what happened between him and me."

"But then you could have… wait… what did you just call me?" Tails asked, surprise completely dispelling all other thoughts.

"Nothing, you must have heard wrong," Shadow lied, crossing his arms over his body.

"Am I really your one of your best friends?"

"Look, I don't know, okay? Rouge used to be my only friend but then suddenly you started talking to me in Creative Writing class and then the past month taking care of this egg with you… I just started to feel strong feelings for you and realized that you must just be my best friend, or one of them, anyway," Shadow sighed again, the weight of these feelings taking their toll on him.

"Are… are you sure that these new feelings you're feeling are of a friendly variety?" Tails asked, stepping forward slightly.

"What do you mean?" Shadow replied, very confused. "I'm not sure what I'm fee-" Shadow was cut off when Tails decided to throw all fear and caution to the wind and leant in to crash his lips against Shadow's. Shadow's eyes grew wide, his mind racing a million miles a minute. That's when he finally understood the true meaning behind his feelings and gave himself into the kiss, closing his eyes and pushing back against the warm force, allowing his mouth to open for Tails.

"No way," Tikal gasped, covering her mouth with her hand to stop the noise from escaping as she opened the door from his office. She quickly shut it loudly as the two teenagers broke apart and opened it again. "Oh, hey guys, what's up?" Tikal asked, trying her hardest to act normal as Knuckles pushed past her.

"Shadow? Tails? What are you guys still doing here? Let's go get lunch," Knuckles said.

"Ahem, yes, right, you wanna go?" Shadow asked, her eyesight never leaving Tails' face.

"S-Sure."

"You guys go ahead, I'll catch up. There's something else I need to do," Tikal coughed, sprinting down the hall the other way, needing to clear her head after what she saw.

"Alright, Miss Fox and Mr. Hedgehog, please approach," Eggman adjusted his glasses, ready to grade the final egg. The rest of the groups had already presented and passed, leaving Fiona and Sonic the final pair.

"Here you go," Sonic announced as he slammed the basket down onto the table in his usual cocky manner.

"Is this your egg?" Eggman asked.

"Of course, now can we please go?" Fiona grumbled. "I don't want to have to spend another minute with this dweeb." As both Fiona and Sonic turned to leave, Eggman cleared his throat, causing them to both pause mid stride.

"Is there something you want to tell me?"

"What do you mean? We did your stupid project just like you…" Fiona trailed off, unable to believe her eyes. She whipped her head angrily towards Sonic as he slapped his face.

"You've got to be kidding me," Sonic groaned. The two stared at their egg, fresh cracks striking through its center and warm yolk pouring out of it.

"You slammed the basket down too hard, dimwit!" Fiona snapped.

"At least I took care of the damn thing," Sonic bellowed back.

"Maybe, but I didn't break it."

"Maybe if you actually looked after him once in a while I wouldn't have been so ready to get rid of him."

"It's an it, not a him!"

"How dare you say that?" Sonic gasped. "You know he's sensitive."

"I hate you, and I hate it," Fiona growled.

"Alright, alright, break it up," Eggman garnered their attention again. "I was going to pass you both since it only did just break now but after seeing this display, it is clear you two learned nothing about team work and acceptance. So, detention after school, for the both of you."

"But," they both turned to whine in unison.

"No buts. Now get out," he raised his hand in finality.

"You're fucking unbelievable," Fiona snarled as they slipped out of his office.

"I hate you too," Sonic growled.

…

Tikal rushed through the crowded halls, dodging passed pedestrians and sliding under students, determined to make it to her friend to spill the gossip as the lunch bell rang. She noticed out of her peripheral vision Amy's form from behind one of the classroom doors and skidded to a halt, throwing open the door. Her eyes fell on Amy down on her knees, palms pressed together as she stared up at the rabbit.

"Cream, please forgive me. I'm so, so, sorry that I messed up your chance to get Tails back at the Brain-Off. I really didn't mean to, I was just so angry and confused and sad. What else can I do to make it up to you? I'll do anything," Amy begged.

"I'll think about it," Cream answered quietly. "But for the time being, please just leave me alone. "I'll see you next week," Cream finished before leaving the room, ignoring Tikal completely.

"Is this a bad time?" Tikal asked.

"Don't worry about it, Cream is still just a bit salty after I made Tails hate her. So, what can I do for you, Tikal?" Amy replied, waving away Tikal's concerns.

"You'll never believe what I just saw," Tikal gawked.

"What?"

"It's crazy."

"What?"

"It's unbelievable."

"What?" Amy repeated.

"It's taboo."

"What!" Amy screamed impatiently

"I just saw Shadow… and Tails… making out!" Tikal squealed, barely able to contain her excitement.

"Wait, what? Is that true?" Tikal nodded. "That is not okay!"

"Why? I think it's kinda cute," Tikal admitted.

"How could Tails do this to poor Cream? They belong together. I can't stand by and watch love be destroyed and trampled by the likes of Shadow. Something must be done. I owe it to Cream," Amy decided determinedly.

"But Amy, wai-" Tikal shouted at her but the loud bang of the slamming door behind Amy drowned her out. "Oh no, what have I done?"

Amy marched down the maze of hallways, bumping into the never-ending stampede of students.

"Excuse me. Pardon me. Get out of my way," she shouted as she dodged between them. In her eagerness, Amy tripped over a leg of a faceless person in the crowd and grabbed out helplessly to stop her fall. Her hand clasped fabric and she tugged.

"Ahhh," Blaze screamed as she was forcibly pulled to the floor, her backpack dropped and the object she was cradling crashed to the floor. Blaze quickly fumbled around to retrieve her belongings sprawled out on the floor.

"Oh, shit, sorry Blaze," Amy apologized, helping her with her things. That's when she reached down to pick up the box Blaze was holding, noticing the packaging. "Blaze… is this-"

"Give me that," Blaze shrieked, seizing the box. "That's none of your business. Forget you saw anything," she said quickly as she threw the box in her locker, slammed the door and sped off, getting lost in the sea of faces. Amy blinked a few times, stunned, before she gathered her senses and continued to storm down the hallway and right up to Shadow. He leant over the flowing fountain, gulping down large quantities of water.

"Thirsty, are we?" Amy asked cynically, pushing Shadow in the back. "Need a lot of water because you lost all your saliva to something else, hmm?"

"Amy, what are you on about?" Shadow asked tonelessly, clearly agitated and annoyed by this sudden, unwelcomed intrusion.

"Tails and Cream are great together. They belong together. You need to keep it in your pants and back off before I make you!" Amy yelled, poking him in the chest each time she finished a sentence.

"What Tails and I do together is our business. You don't get a say in anything," he spat back.

"Well, I have two heartbroken friends that need my help. Either way, one of them is going to find love again."

"Well it won't be Cream," Shadow replied defiantly. "At least… not with Tails," he corrected himself guiltily, realizing how horrible that sounded.

"Well then, if you don't want me to go to Sonic and the rest of the school about your little relationship with Tails, then you have to help me with something," Amy bargained. Shadow gulped. He knew she had him around her finger.

"Alright, what?"

"If you won't back down for Cream, you have to help me help Tikal."

"How?" Shadow narrowed his eyes incredulously.

"Simple. Help me break up Knuckles and Rouge. They have already broken up twice now, possibly a third time if my gossip is correct, so it shouldn't be hard for you to finish the job," she said proudly. "Then convince Knuckles to give Tikal another chance."

"Fine, whatever, just don't do anything you will regret," Shadow threw his hands up in the air, stomping away from Amy in disgust. A smug smirk crossed her face. Love would finally win. Proper love. Before she even had a chance to revel in her success, however, she felt a tap on the back of her shoulders.

"Amy, we need to talk. I need you to break Silver and Blaze up for me. Silver is a massive jerk and Blaze deserves better than him," Espio yelled, shuddering as he thought back to their previous fight about Blaze with Silver.

"Why should I help you? I think they are good together."

"Remember how cruel the two of them were to you earlier this year. Remember how they tried to keep Sonic away from you? Don't you want to show them what happens to people who try to mess with love?" Espio replied cunningly.

"Go on…"

"Love's a sacred thing that shouldn't be taken for granted! Especially not true love, like the true love you shared with Sonic. The true love they ruined."

Espio surprised even himself with how well he was able to manipulate Amy. He hated associating any part of himself with Fiona, but he had to admit her methods provided results. Amy thought back to her fight with the couple she had about Cream, Tails, Sonic and herself.

"Okay, I'll do it," she said, shaking Espio's hand. "And I think I have a way to do it."

"Alright, shoot."

"So… here is my plan."

…

The cafeteria was buzzing. Students of all different walks, shapes and sizes came together at the multitude of tables, crashing down on the benches and munching down their assorted foods and beverages. Sally sat with Cream, talking and laughing together at their normal table.

"And he asked Relic out in the middle of class," Sally howled with laughter.

"Wait, he just walked right into the class out of nowhere?" Cream asked, stunned.

"Yeah, I honestly didn't think Ixis had it in him."

"What did Relic say?"

"She declined, naturally." The two girls burst into yet another fit of laughter, their stomachs aching. Cream looked around, hoping to share her joy with the rest of her friends, but sighed at all the vacant seats around both her and Sally.

"I wish we could all just get along," Cream breathed. "I miss the days when all of us used to sit together. There is so much tension that nobody wants to see anybody anymore."

"I know Cream, I know," Sally comforted her friend, rubbing her back with her hand. "But we're entering the last month of semester, so hopefully everyone will be happier after the break."

"Wow, already moved onto another girl? That was quick. I guess it's true what they say about lesbians," Fiona mocked, waltzing over to the table and lounging down opposite the two. All the students turned their head to avoid her piercing gaze as she passed them.

"What do you mean, lesbian? We are not," Cream defended. "Neither is she."

"Why don't we let her answer," Fiona smiled, prepared to whip out her phone which already had the picture of her hugging Tikal on it if Sally decided to deny it.

"I…" Sally thought about protest but knew it would be impossible with Fiona. "I'm not sure if I am, to be honest."

"Wait, what?" Fiona and Cream cried in unison.

"Ahem, I mean, of course I knew. I know everything," Fiona replied.

"Since when?" Cream asked, taking slightly aback by the sudden flow of emotion.

"After a date went horribly with Jet. I got to thinking. I remembered what my ex-boyfriend said," Sally admitted, thinking aloud. "He said I was never into him, and only kissed him when around other people. I thought it was the norm. We never went further so I guess it wasn't a surprise when he started cheating on me. I thought maybe I just didn't like him enough. But him and Jet… and really any guy. Then it hit me…"

"Sally, you really shouldn't be saying all this," Cream tried to interrupt.

"Shush, let her continue. She's trying to figure herself out, don't be so rude," Fiona scolded, hanging on each word.

"I thought about why I became so jealous of the two," Sally continued as if neither had spoken. "I thought about why I wanted him so badly. That was when my mind finally clicked and started listening to my heart properly. It wasn't Jet that made me jealous. It was Amy. I… I think I liked her. The more I thought about it, the more it made sense. I feel light headed when I'm around her. My knees grow weak and I get butterflies in my stomach. I never had that with Jet. I never had that with Tommy. I never had that with my only boyfriend before him. And I never had that with Sonic back when everybody thought we were dating. Maybe it's because I like girls," Sally sighed, thinking back on her life as a little girl.

"Wow. Well don't worry, I'll support you no matter what," Cream cheered, genuinely happy that Sally was beginning to understand herself better.

"It's because I like girls… It's because I like girls… It's because I like girls," Sally's voice kept repeating over and over again. Sally and Cream snapped their heads back to Fiona, both forgetting she was there for the briefest of moments. She held up her phone, a recording app open. She smiled viciously.

"Now I have even more proof that you are a lesbian. You'd better hope this recording never gets out to the whole school," Fiona chuckled, playing back Sally's speech from her phone. Sally's head fell in her hands.

"Why would you do this?" Sally asked.

"Just a little insurance. If you don't want this being emailed to the whole school, you both better do what I say from now on."

"You wouldn't dare," Cream said defiantly.

"Oh, wouldn't I?" Fiona's eyes narrowed as she scanned the room, stopping and focusing on Espio, his face concealed by his purple hoodie. "Just watch me." Fiona stood up and walked to the middle of the room, hopping up on one of the tables.

"Attention everyone," she bellowed, waving her hands until she was sure that all pairs of eyes in the room were trained on her. "I have a little bit of information to share with you all. I hope you are all aware of Mr. Date-every-woman, Espio." Fiona pointed to Espio as all heads nodded in response.

"Fiona, please don't do this," Espio begged her, shielding his face further inside his jumper. He knew exactly what she planned to do but had no way to stop her.

"Well, do I have a secret to tell you. Have you ever wondered why this sorry excuse for a man became such a womanizer in the first place? Why he decided he wouldn't stop his little conquest until he had slept with every girl in his year level?"

"Fiona, please," Espio begged, the weight of every pair of eyes weighing on him.

"This proves nothing," Cream yelled.

"Espio is a faggot!" The whole room joined in a chorus of gasps. "The only reason he has been with so many women was because he was trying to rid his urges!"

"That's not it at all and you know it," Espio barked back.

"It's all true, and I have proof it you don't believe me," she cackled, reveling in the melodious chorus of insults and ridicule flung at Espio. "You all remember our good friend Bean?" She announced, pointing a bony finger over at the boy sitting with his arm slung around the shoulders of another girl in their senior year.

"Fiona," Espio yelled.

"Shut up, Espio," Honey, the head cheerleader, cut him off. "Let the woman speak."

"Well, back when he was part of Espio and my little group, all those years ago, Espio tried to get a little too friendly with him."

"But he's, like, with Tekno," Honey pointed out. "Has been for ages."

"And yet before she came along, Espio and Bean used to be best friends. Then the next week he started dating Tekno and Espio turned on him, if you all remember."

"Weren't you, like, leading that charge?"

"Perceptive, I might have been leading it, but Espio was pulling the strings. All because his best little buddy didn't want to fuck him back. So sad," Fiona smirked.

"It was around that same time in freshman year that he, like, began trying to get with all the girls in school," Honey gasped.

"Exactly! I rest my case." A few moments passed before an eruption of laughter exploded and insults began flying left and right, colliding into him and tearing apart his thick skin to show his insecurities. Espio shot a weary glance at Bean. Bean avoided his gaze, slinking closer to Tekno.

"That's not what happened at all," Espio tried to protest to no avail. Espio covered his face with his hands, shielding his embarrassment as he sprinted out of the room, trying to escape the torrent of insults and teasing that he was being berated with. Sonic, watched on in horror as his fellow classmates suddenly turned on Espio. He quietly slipped out of the room, ashamed of himself for being with not one, but two guys.

"Nobody must ever know. EVER" Sonic mumbled as he broke into one of his famously fast sprints to escape his lingering thoughts. Fiona, fully satisfied with herself, dismounted the table and approached the two angered girls in the corner again.

"Satisfied?" she asked, knowing full well that she had acquired two new slaves.

"You're a monster," Cream yelled.

"I've been called worse," she shrugged. "Now unless you want to be in his position, do as I say. I'll see you girls bright and early tomorrow morning with a list of things I want you to do," Fiona cackled as she exited the cafeteria, extremely proud of herself.

"Why is she acting like this?" Sally asked sadly.

"I have no idea…"

…

"I can't believe she did that," Amy gasped as she took a sip of her sugary drink, placing back on her coaster. "That's just cold."

"I know, and poor Espio just sprinted out of there as fast as he could. Everybody suddenly turned on her like we were back in the nineteenth century?" Sally sighed, thinking back to the lunchtime event. "It was like they were going to lynch him."

"To be fair the school's been looking for a reason to hate Espio after the girls began to get sick of his behaviour. Besides, at least it's him and not us, right?" Amy offered.

"Yeah… lucky…" Sally trailed off.

"But honestly," Amy quickly diverged the topic of conversation. "I'm surprised you asked to come over here?"

"Why?

"I mean, it's a Friday afternoon and yet here you are, in my house, asking to hang out with me."

"Why is that surprising? It's not like I have some secret ulterior motive. I'm not Fiona," Sally chuckled.

"I know I just thought… I don't know, we weren't really friends after all the Jet stuff," Amy thought aloud.

"Amy… c'mon, of course we're friends. I mean, yeah, that was uncool but it was only Jet so it doesn't matter much."

"What's that supposed to mean? The date didn't go well?"

"That's one way to put it. He was just so…"

"Boring?" Amy finished.

"Exactly. It's like when he's not around his friends he has no personality at all."

"Imagine how I felt, having to spend every weekend with him and that stupid egg all month," Amy rolled her eyes, gaging. Sally giggled.

"I honestly couldn't even imagine. He seems so different around Sonic and the others."

"I'm a little disappointed to be honest," Amy smirked. "I mean, I wanted to know if he was any good in bed."

"Ew, sick, who do you think I am? I don't put out on the first date."

"Sally, chill, I was just wondering. I've always been curious to see what it's like doing it with a Jewish guy?"

"Jet's Jewish? But he looks so… I don't know… not Jewish."

"It's the feathers, but yeah, I think he's like ashamed with it or something," Amy shrugged.

"So how do you know he's even Jewish then?"

"Well… I was talking to Honey the other day."

"You actually hang out with that airhead?"

"Sally, wow, didn't realize you were one to be bitchy," Amy smiled, newfound respect for the seemingly prude senior.

"I don't normally but something about that girl just rubs me the wrong way."

"Anyway… I was talking to her and she told me about how, at the end of year Sophomore party, she hosted at her place she took him into her room to give him a blowie and he had no foreskin and she was, like, so surprised."

"I honestly never would have guessed. Also gross, wouldn't she get feathers, like, all up in her mouth?"

"I know, right? But apparently, he was super-fast so I guess you dodge a bullet there," Amy winked.

"You were his fake girlfriend too. I guess we both dodged the bullet," Sally quipped, both girls falling back into laughter.

"You know what, I'm glad we did this," Amy smiled.

"Me too…"

…

It's not like it hadn't crossed Blaze's mind. After the first month, while they were still broken up the horrid idea was all she could think about when it never came. For the first time in her life, Blaze begged for her period. For the first time in her life since puberty, it didn't come.

It had been almost two months since she had last gotten it, and it had been almost two months since the first, and only, time that Blaze and Silver had had sex. Blaze was sure he had used protection. Silver promised he had, but what if he was lying? What if it broke? The thoughts kept plunging into her skull, hurting her brain.

It was supposed to be her time of the month. But just like last month, she missed it. She had rushed off to the local store to pick out a pregnancy test just to make sure. Blaze hoped against hope as she wrenched the device out of the box and rushed to the bathroom.

Blaze quickly shook the pregnancy test rapidly, eagerly awaiting the results with baited breath. If this came out the way she feared, her life as she knew it would be over. Even though Silver and Blaze had gotten back together, it still didn't scare her any less. She was still only seventeen. She wasn't ready for this.

"Oh no!" she gasped, all hope and faith in life draining from her as she noticed the positive result on her test. Despite all her fears, this test simply proved her worst nightmare. She fell to her knees and began crying profusely, the knowledge too painful to grasp.

It was true… Blaze the Cat was pregnant!


	10. Chapter 10: Triangular Tribulations

Chapter 10

Triangular Tribulations

"Attention all students, this is your principal speaking. I would just like to welcome everyone back after the long weekend. Only one month left before all your mid-terms are due and we finish semester one, so don't slack on the revision and don't miss your allocated times," Eggman's voice hummed through the multitude of loudspeakers that dotted the corners of the school. The sound waves floated through the air, assaulting the many tired students who rubbed their eyes, each sipping from the many cardboard coffee cups to wake them up. Although this news shocked through the spines of some students, most had too much on their mind. It was time to start planning the end of year dance for both the Juniors and Seniors. Girls in long gowns, guys in black tie and suits, and romance in the air. Nobody had time to think about mid-terms when this was taking up all the free space in everyone's minds.

Everyone, that is, except Espio.

Espio skulked through the hallways, his face buried under his hood that was pulled over his head to shield his facial features and hide his sadness. He kept to the shadows, avoiding the busiest times of the day and managed to go the rest of the day without any social interactions. However, that all changed when he finally let his guard down once the final bell rang out and he allowed himself a moment to relax.

"Espio? There you are," Tikal rushed over to him, grabbing his arm before he was able to escape out into the school grounds.

"Oh, hey Tikal. Are you here to make fun of me like everybody else?" Espio replied sarcastically, continuously pulling his hand free of her surprisingly iron tight grip.

"What? No, I wouldn't be so cruel," Tikal sighed sympathetically. "I heard about your dad kicking you out of home… and what Fiona said, and I just want to make sure you're okay."

"Why? I was so cruel to you and your friends. Hell, I even made poor Cream cry. I was a monster to every girl at this school, even you, so this is just karma finally catching up to me," Espio let out exasperatedly.

"Espio, look at me," Tikal said sternly, raising his head with her soft hand. "Yes, it's true that you used to be horrible to girls but recently I have noticed a change in you. Don't be so down on yourself or your past. You've changed, multiple times since then. You don't deserve anything that bitch gives you."

"But Tikal, I'm not-"

"I came here to say… I'm sorry," Tikal interrupted.

"Wh-why are you sorry? You did nothing wrong. I'm the one who should be sorry," Espio responded sincerely, slightly surprised that she apologized for no reason.

"I never gave you a chance when you were clearly trying to clean up your act and abandoned you. If I had just listened to Cream when she tried to convince me that something was different with you then maybe this never would have happened," Tikal sighed, blaming herself for this.

"What are you doing? Don't blame yourself, you did absolutely nothing wrong. You're wonderful and fabulous! You're an amazing person that any guy could hope for and Knuckles was an idiot forever letting you get away," Espio replied, completely believing every word he said.

"Thanks, that means a lot to me," Tikal smiled her warmest and most sincere smile. Espio melted under it. He never thought that anybody would like him or even want to be in the same room as him if his secret ever got out, especially after all the harm he and Fiona caused, but here was Tikal actually apologizing to him after it all. He closed his eyes and leant forward, pressing his lips against Tikal's.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what are you doing?" Tikal asked, breaking from the kiss immediately and jumping backwards.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I read the signs wrong?" Espio asked, surprised by how warmth still lingered on his lips and tingles shot down his spine. He had kissed heaps of girls before her, but none of them made his heart skip quite like that had.

"Just because I say sorry and say thank you doesn't mean that I instantly like you. We are friends, and nothing more," she yelled angrily. "Barely friends."

"S-sorry."

"Look, I'm sorry for getting angry but you can't just go around and kiss girls because you like to. Unless… you haven't really changed," Tikal sighed.

"No, no I swear I have. I'm different, I'm sorry let me prove it," Espio begged.

"I don't know…"

"Please, Tikal. I'll show you."

"Alright, fine, I'll give you a test to see if you really are a changed man."

"Anything, I'll do anything to prove it to you, Tikal," Espio insisted.

"I'll tell you a secret, a very juicy secret, but you must not tell anybody."

"Deal."

"If you can't keep your mouth shut… if you use it for selfish purposes…"

"I promise I won't. I'm done with manipulation and heartbreak," Espio crossed his heart.

"Okay… well, I saw Tails… and Shadow… making out," Tikal finished. Espio gasped, but nodded acceptingly.

"I promise I won't tell anybody," Espio swore.

"If you do… Well, I'll see you around Espio," Tikal waved, rushing off to avoid further awkwardness that seemed to descend after Espio had attempted his kiss. Espio sighed loudly, turning to walk away.

"I'm such a fucking idiot," Espio dragged his nails over his eyelids and down his cheeks, groaning loudly as he kicked himself and walked off.

"No way…" Silver gasped as he closed his locker door shut beside them, his bag fully packed. "Shadow and Tails…"

…

"Sally, get over here, now," Fiona commanded, beckoning the saddened girl over to her with a flexed finger. Her gloomy exterior displayed the essence of a defeated woman who has succumb to acceptance. The clever vixen was lying on her back, leaning against a chair in the cafeteria. Her feet, contained in long, black boots that extended up her shins, were resting on the table top.

"Get your stinking feet off my tables," the lunch lady yelled. Fiona simply smiled back, waving until she finally gave up and let Fiona do whatever she wanted. The two had many run-ins throughout the year and the lunch lady had all but admitted defeat and lost the war against the cunning yet ruthless teenager.

Sally hung her head in shame as she slid over to Fiona, dragging her heels along the sticky ground, covered in broken corn chips. Dabs of bright red salsa littered the floor, leaving putrid stains.

"Here is your stupid food," Sally spat, throwing the tray against the table, watching the glass that stood precariously fall over. The liquid spilt and contaminated the rest of the food, combining with the meat and vegetables to create a disgusting slop.

"That was a mistake," Fiona scowled.

"Whatever," Sally ignored as she turned to leave.

"Get back here or else you will be sorry. Nobody spills food on my clothes and gets away with it," she scolded.

"What do you want me to do, princess?" Sally replied sarcastically.

"You and that avian idiot have been getting on my nerves lately. First, Sonic thinks he can avoid my fury and now Jet's escaping my lure. I've tried, but I can't get anything on him. He seems like the most open and genuine person I know," Fiona said, clearly annoyed. "Even if he is a dickhead."

"Yeah, I know, that's why he is my boyfriend."

"Oh, shut up. We both know you don't like him that way, lesbo. Now, maybe I need to show you why I'm the boss. Dump Jet. Kick him to the curb before the end of the week, and make it painful, or else I'll march straight up to not only Amy and Jet, but the intercom and let your little secret spill to the whole school," Fiona smirked, leaning back to her resting position again. "And he'll just break up with you anyway."

"I hate you," Sally bellowed as she turned to storm away.

"I love power," Fiona laughed, completely content.

…

"B-B-Blaze," Silver panted, placing his hands on his knees and bending over, greedily sucking up the oxygen surrounding him to meet the insatiable demands of his screeching lungs.

"What happened?" Blaze cooed soothingly, rubbing her hand over Silver's back to calm him down. Silver slowly began to gather his composure and his heart rate returned to normal.

"You're, like, best friends with Tails, yeah?" Silver asked.

"Uh, yeah, I guess you could say we are sorta best friends, why do you ask?"

"Well, I saw… something. On the last day of last term. I would have said something sooner, but I wanted to be certain. Then I saw it for myself and knew it was true. I think we need to have a talk with our little friend," Silver sighed.

"What happened?" Blaze repeated, with slight earnest.

"He was… he… was…"

"Spit it out!" Blaze commanded, her mind running wild with horrible thoughts about what could have happened to Tails. Was he injured? Did he leave the school? Something much, much worse?

"He was making out with Shadow!" Silver bellowed but quickly covered his mouth, his eyes darting from side to side to see if any eavesdroppers had overheard their conversation after his sudden outburst. Blaze's mouth flew open, nearly hitting the ground in her complete surprise.

"Did you just say…" Blaze breathed.

"Yep," Silver interrupted her quietly. Their amber eyes locked. They seemed to sparkle with questions but without the need for words, Blaze knew that he was looking to her for answers. Unfortunately, Blaze had none, only further questions.

"I… I don't know what to do," Blaze frowned, looking down at her feet.

"Blaze," Silver took her face in his hands, bringing it barely inches away from his as he spoke gently. "You are the most amazing person I know. If anybody can sort this out, I know you can. Tails trusts you, Sonic trusts you. They both rely on you and I know that you can sort this out. If you can't, then nobody can," Silver concluded, smiling at her. "We can't let this ruin their friendship." She closed her eyes and leant in, placing her lips on his, wrapping her arms around his neck. Silver gripped her hips with his hands as their tongues danced.

"Thank you," Blaze sighed happily, breaking apart from the kiss. "Also… Silver… I-I need to tell you something…"

"You can tell me anything," Silver replied warmly, still hugging her tightly with his hands pressed firmly against her hips. His forehead rested against hers. Blaze took a deep breath and tried to speak but the words didn't come out. With a gag, she swallowed deeply to remove the lump in her throat.

"I-I… I just wanted to say… you're the best boyfriend ever," she laughed, planting one final kiss.

"You too."

"I'm the best boyfriend?"

"No, no," Silver chucked in embarrassment. "You're the best girlfriend."

"Thanks," Blaze sighed. She promised herself she would tell him about the baby later. It just didn't seem like the right time. Not yet.

…

Jet closed his locker, shackling it closed tightly with his pad lock with a sufficient _click_ as he lazily swung his backpack over his left shoulder. He whistled a tune to himself as he strolled down the hallway, carefree as always. It was a beautiful day, school was over and he was planning to have another dinner date with Sally that night. Their previous date before the two-week break might have ended poorly but he was sure she'd say yes to a second one because of what he had planned.

However, tragedy happened to rear its ugly head just around the corner. Literally. Jet's eyes were closed as he whistled and didn't see Sally hastily spin around the same corner as him. They struck each other, colliding to the floor in a crumpled mess of bodies slightly resembling a twisted pretzel.

"Ouch," Sally complained, rubbing her forehead in discomfort as she slowly climbed back up to one knee after untangling herself from Jet. "Watch where you're going next time, Jet."

"I think you just wanted an excuse to get tangled up with me," Jet purred playfully, teasing her. Sally was in no mood for games.

"Whatever," she replied coldly.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Sorry, what's wrong, babe?" he asked. "Don't go all Shadow on me," he joked. Sally stared back at him with dead panned eyes.

"Please don't call me babe anymore," Sally said.

"Why? What happened babe… I mean… Sally?" Jet corrected himself, trying his best to please the clearly disgruntled girl. Sally took a deep breath, closed her eyes and let the words that she had swallowed down before fly out.

"I'm sorry but we are through. I'm breaking up with you." Although the words were intangible sound waves, they seemed to visibly hurt Jet. It was like they had transformed to knives when combined with the cold air between the two and punctured his heart, leaving a gaping wound in his chest in which his feelings, along with his happiness, seep out and get carried away by the wind.

"Wh-Why?" That was all Jet could blubber, trying to make sure he heard Sally correctly. "I thought we were going great, apart from that one date. What happened?"

"I said we are through. Don't make this any harder than it has to be," she shouted at him.

"Sally," Jet whispered, cupping her cheek. She slapped his hand away angrily.

"Are you deaf? I said we are through, so that means you can't touch me anymore," Sally spat angrily, trying to contain her emotions but only turned them into hurtful assaults rather than calm and collected sentences.

"Just tell me why?"

"Because I don't want you. Just accept it and move on."

"I can't move on if… if you won't tell me what… what happened?" Jet visibly shook. He bit his lower lip and clenched his fists, letting his nails dig into the palm of his hand. He relished in the pain, finding relief in the feeling. Physical pain seemed much better to him than the pain he felt inside his heart.

"Just… deal with it. I'm sorry, Jet. Goodbye," Sally concluded, walking off without another word. Jet stood there, leaning against the cold metal of the locker which zapped not only his heat, but most of his energy. His legs grew weak and wobbly under his weight as the force of gravity seemed too much for him to bare and he slumped down to the floor, cradling his head between his legs.

"Hey… you okay?" a familiar voice asked him. Jet didn't bother looking up. He didn't want to even dignify the person in front of him with an answer but he was persistent. "Jet, c'mon buddy, I know things seem bad but there is always a bright side."

"Go away, Sonic!" Jet snapped, looking up to see that dumb, toothy grin of his.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Sonic asked, tossing his backpack to the side and sitting down next to Jet against the locker.

"Why are you doing this? We aren't friends. We hate each other." Sonic didn't reply. He simply put a hand on Jet's shoulder and let the boy's head fall to rest on his chest.

"We don't really hate each other," Sonic frowned, rubbing Jet's back.

"Don't be such a fag," Jet retaliated, trying to resist but he was too weak to break free of Sonic's iron hold. Eventually, after a few short moments of struggle, he gave up and broke down into Sonic, letting the tears flow freely and the sobs erupt from his mouth.

"Shhh," Sonic soothed. "We are friends, buddy. Sure, we fight a lot but deep down we are still friends, otherwise we wouldn't still be sitting at the same lunch table after three years."

"Wh-why did she dump me? I-I thought everything was fine," he whined, sobbing louder against Sonic. Sonic quickly swiveled his head from side to side to check if there were any bystanders lurking around, especially the terrible twosome, Espio and Fiona. He didn't want any more incriminating pictures floating around or anybody getting the wrong idea.

"Let it all out," Sonic sighed, shifting to a more comfortable seating position, knowing that he was going to have to be here a while. He wasn't sure what he had gotten himself into this time. He just wanted to go home and enjoy his afternoon with Shadow.

Together, Jet let all his emotions, anger and sadness out as Sonic stayed by his side, trying the best he could to console him. He knew Jet wouldn't have done the same for him, but he just couldn't bear to see Jet in despair. Although he scolded himself for letting Jet take up most of the afternoon, he was glad to help.

As time rolled by, Jet finally began to gather his composure and managed to stand back up. "Thanks. I'm sorry for always having a go at you. You're not as bad as I thought."

"Right back at you. Just shoot me a message if you need to talk again," Sonic smiled back at him.

"One more thing. This never happened."

"Agreed." Jet nodded before walking off, leaving Sonic alone with his thoughts.

Sonic stood back up, grabbing his backpack. He glanced at his wristwatch, surprised at how long he had been kept at school. He decided to shoot off some texts.

Sonic: _Is everything okay? I just saw Jet and wanted to see if you were doing fine_

Sally: _Yeah, I'm good. Thanks for asking._

Sonic: _What happened?_

Sally: _Not now._

Sonic: _Talking would help_

Sally: _I said not now!_

Sonic: _Yeeeesh, soooorry_

Sally: _Bye_

Sonic: _Sally wait! I'm sorry_

Sonic: _Sally?_

Sonic: _Okay, text me later…_

Sonic decided to try Shadow. Maybe he could schedule something before the sun went down.

Sonic: _Yo, Shads. Wanna come chill for a bit? I've got a need that only you can solve._

Shadow: _Not now, sorry_

With no luck, he tried Tails but didn't even get a reply. Sonic contemplated calling Tails but thought against it, knowing that it was probably still a bit too soon and he might just need a bit more space before they could go back to being best friends again. He tried to text one last person.

Sonic: _Hey, Blaze, you wanna hang?_

Blaze: _Sorry Sonic, I need to go find Tails. It's important. Rain check?_

Sonic: _sure_

Sonic put his phone back in his pocket and sighed loudly. Everyone seemed to be busy.

"What's everyone's problem today," he yelled to the ceiling in disappointment, throwing his hands up in the air. Sonic began to head home when he felt a buzz in his pocket. He quickly swiped open his phone, hoping to see a reply from Tails.

Knuckles: _Hey Sonic. Can I come over? I need somebody to talk to about Rouge_

Sonic: _Sure, it's not like anyone else is free or anything_

Knuckles: _Ten minutes?_

Sonic: _Twenty_

Knuckles: _k, see you soon_

"At least I still have good old Knucklehead," Sonic sighed to himself, exiting the school as he began running home.

…

The rubber tires screeched on the cemented pavement as the bus applied its breaks, dispelling smoke clouds of toxins into the air. The bus slowed to a stop and the doors slid open, revealing the young boy waiting on the stairs. He bounded off the bus, thanking the driver with a wave.

As the bus left him stranded at the unfamiliar bus stop he took a moment to take in his surroundings. He seemed to be on a normal street, yet one that he had never stepped foot on before. Ordinary, brick layered homes lined the sides of the street, each with the same gravel driveway and beds of roses and other assorted flowers which bid welcome to guests.

"Thirty-One Darkling Drive," Tails spoke aloud, reading off the text that Shadow had sent him which detailed directions to his house. Tails quickly ruffled his hair, un-tucked his shirt and un-buttoned his top button, causing his collar to fall apart in a fashion that was unusual for him. Tails whipped out his phone to check himself out in the reflection of his screen, deciding that he looked messy and cool enough before trotting off in search of his mysterious secret boyfriend's house.

As Tails rounded the bend, he could see Shadow's house in sight, but there was something amiss. Somebody was waiting out the front, leaning against the black wired fence. Tails was sure it wasn't Shadow by the way the figure was standing but as soon as he got close enough, and the occupant turned her head, he knew exactly who stood guard.

"Hey Blaze, what are you doing here?" Tails called out to one of his oldest and closest friends.

"Hey, Tails. We need to talk," she said in a distant and somber tone. Tails knew instantly that something was wrong.

"Sure thing, you know if anything is bugging you, you can always confide in me," he smiled. Blaze returned a small, swift smile back.

"No, this isn't about me… it's about you…" she trailed off, taking her moment of silence to articulate the proper response as to avoid further confrontation and sadness.

"What?"

"You… You can't be with Shadow," Blaze sighed, instantly regretting her choice of words and the tone of voice she adopted when she saw the sudden rage illuminate in Tails' eyes.

"Why not," Tails replied stubbornly.

"Because it is cheating. You know Shadow has a boyfriend already," Blaze reasoned.

"That didn't stop Sonic from cheating on me," Tails interjected, refusing to comply with Blaze. He had already had his heart broken by that stupid spikey-quilled menace and, to him, he didn't owe Sonic any favours. He was the best boyfriend he could be, waiting patiently until Sonic was ready to tell the school, but what did that get him? Pain, heartache and betrayal. As far as Tails could see it, this was simply karma catching up to somebody who was almost uncatchable. Almost.

"You're better than this, Tails. I know you are," Blaze pleaded, taking a step forward. However, Tails took a step back, unable to let Blaze hug him. He was overcome with too many emotions to be able to let her penetrate his defenses again.

"I used to be, but that was the old me. The old me loved Sonic. The old me got treated like a doormat and got his heart stomped on. I changed, and look what it got me. A hot boyfriend. Why should I go back to the old me?" he questioned rhetorically.

"Tails, please," was all Blaze could say. She quickly took a brief step closer and flung her arms around him. Tails reacted with instinct, grabbing her wrist and flinging her off him, pushing her to the ground. "Ouch," she wailed in pain.

"Shit, Blaze, I'm so sorry!" Tails snapped out of his possessed state and rushed to the ground, picking her up.

"Please let go of me," she muttered, pushing him away and brushing off the dust from her jeans. Blaze turned to leave, looking back at him one last time. "You've changed, Tails."

…

"Hey Knux, where's Jet? Practice is almost over and the big game is tomorrow night! He never misses Friday trainings," Storm, a large, built and slightly overweight albatross in the same year as the rest of them whined, kicking the footy to Knuckles who caught it easily with one arm.

"No idea. I haven't seen him in a while," Knuckles mentioned, running over to the bench to take a seat, wiping his sweaty brow with a towel. "Want a drink?" he offered the bottle to Storm, who joined him on the bench to relax.

"Sure, I could do with a quick water break," he bellowed heartily. Knuckles ignored him, looking towards the stands at nobody in particular. It wasn't unusual to have a small gathering to watch the guys practice but who he didn't expect to see was a certain girl lazily lying back against the seat behind her, winking at him.

"Looks like you have an admirer, Knux" Storm noted, signaling to Rouge who began waltzing over to the two.

"Don't remind me," Knuckles said stubbornly.

"I'm saying this as your friend, but whatever happened between you two needs to be forgotten. She is smokin' hot, don't let a ten like that walk away when she wants you," he laughed. Knuckles shot him an annoyed glance.

"Can you give us a moment," he sighed exasperatedly as Rouge closed the distance between the two, waltzing across the field.

"Hey Red, why have you been ignoring me," Rouge started, jumping straight to the point.

"Well, that's my cue to leave," Storm uttered loudly, trying to cause an awkward tension between the two as he slowly stretched out his muscles, clicked his bones and strutted away. "See you back out there."

"Don't make me repeat myself," Rouge warned when Knuckles refused to answer.

"I may have been ignoring you, but at least I never cheated on you!" Knuckles challenged, raising his arms high into the air. This fight had been a long time coming. Ever since Knuckles was shown that picture of Rouge embracing Shadow, a rage had begun to simmer within him which now threatened to bubble to the surface.

"What are you on about, Red?" Rouge asked, genuinely confused. "I never cheated."

"Oh, just this!" Knuckles held out his phone, showing her the picture of her hugging Shadow in a deceptively seductive position. "He's just a friend? Cut the crap Rouge. I worked so hard to show you I cared and this is what I get!"

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Rouge exploded. "After all the crappy pictures that have floated around this year, you were the last person who I thought would believe this crap." Knuckles noticeably shrunk down at her words. "Actually, you know what, you are stupid enough to believe these."

"I…I…"

"You, you, you what?" Rouge scolded, shedding her composure to reveal a demon below. "What in the world possessed you to think I would ever cheat on you? I've been with Shadow for ages… as a BEST FRIEND! Earth to Knuckles, you're a bloody idiot." With her last hate filled word, she turned and strutted off, leaving him distraught and disgruntled.

"Chaos, I am a bloody idiot, aren't I?"

"You sure are," he heard Fiona snicker behind him. Her natural talents to sniff out arguments and sadness had led her to the field where she happened to come across the fight just as it had gotten good.

"Fuck off," Knuckles spat, pushing her aside and storming off, taking out his phone to shoot off a text to somebody he knew would give him some advice.

"Wait, bro! What about training?" Storm called out.

"I think he has a little more to worry about," Fiona laughed.

"But what am I going to do?" Storm pouted.

"You could always, like, walk me home and buy me some, like, ice-cream?" Honey, the head cheerleader, sauntered up behind him.

"That sounds like an excellent idea," he grinned.

…

"What is happening to me?!" Tails screamed, ripping his shirt down the middle as soon as Blaze turned the corner at the end of the street and was both out of earshot and view. The buttons strained by the immense stress they were being put under until they eventually gave way to the force and popped off, shooting into the air and coming to rest meters away from where Tails stood. He fell to his knees in the middle of Shadow's driveway, sobbing uncontrollably as he began punching the ground in anger, sadness and self-pity. He began freaking out, thrashing about violently for several moments until he heard paws padding on gravel. He glanced up through angered eyes to see a small black and white dog bound up to him and attack him with a barrage of licks.

"Get… get off me," he fought off the puppy half-heartedly, his head falling back to the ground. Tails jumped in surprise when he felt two strong arms reach around his stomach from behind and hold him tightly in place. He tried to retaliate and attempted to break free but the grit of the person behind him was too strong and he eventually gave up, losing all energy and collapsing into the chest of the one holding him.

"Shhh," a voice behind him cooed. Tails knew that voice instantly. Could recall the way their breath felt on his cheek.

"Shadow?"

"Calm down, Tails, it's alright."

"I hate myself. Leave me alone," Tails cried. "I… I let Sonic break me. I got depressed. I found somebody who loved me for me and tried to change for them but that only alienated my true friends. Then Blaze tried to help and I lashed out at her and… fuck, and I hurt her. Now I have nobody."

"It's okay, let it all out," Shadow whispered into his ear.

"D-Don't look at me," Tails whined, turning his head in shame.

"Tails, don't say those things. Don't focus on Sonic. Forget about him for a moment and what he did to you. I know it's hard, trust me. I understand trying to forget that boy, but just try. Focus on what you have in your life. You have great friends, who I'm sure will forgive you if you try to mend the bridge quickly. If something breaks, the quicker you fix it, the easier it will be. Secondly, you have an amazing mind. You are the single smartest person I know and you can get into any university that you want. Just think of all the possibilities you might have later in life," Shadow spoke softly. Tails sniffed slightly between his words but looked up into his eyes, begging him to continue. Shadow smiled.

"Finally, focus on me. If you really were worthless, I wouldn't have fallen for you. I don't tolerate weaklings but here I am, sitting in the middle of my driveway with you in my arms. You might not be physically strong, but you are anything but weak. You are the most determined individual I know. You never let anybody down no matter what and that's one of the many reasons I… well… the many reasons that I… love you."

"Do you really mean that?" Tails asked, azure meeting crimson as their eyes locked.

"I don't lie," Shadow confirmed.

"Thank you, Shadow. I… I think… I love you… too," Tails managed a small smile before flinging his arms around Shadow and nuzzling his head in the crevice between Shadow's head and shoulders, lapping up the warmness of his skin and inhaling his sweet scent. Shadow placed a hand on Tails' head lovingly, combing his fingers through Tails' hair. The two just sat there, neither saying a single word, enjoying the presence of the other. The plague that Sonic delivered over both of their hearts had finally been lifted, allowing passion to replace the void. For the first time ever, neither one of them was thinking about Sonic.

"By the way," Tails finally spoke. "Who's the dog?"

"Hmm?" Shadow hummed.

"The dog that came up to lick me before. Who was it, and where did it go?"

"Oh, right, that's just Muttski. He probably just went back inside," Shadow shrugged.

"Muttski," Tails had to hide a snicker.

"Yeah, he's name's Muttski. You have a problem with that?" Shadow growled.

"No, I love it. Who knew you had such a soft side," Tails sneered. "But I wouldn't have pegged you as I dog person."

"After Emerl and Sophia left me, Muttski was the only thing I had left," Shadow sighed.

"Emerl and Sophia?"

"My adoptive mother and sister. They adopted me three and a half years ago, but left at the start of the year without a word. They left me the house and the dog."

"I'm sorry to hear that. You… you live all alone?"

"I'm not all alone," Shadow stated plainly.

"Right, you've got Muttski with you," Tails smiled.

"And I've got you, too."

…

Fiona waited until the bus was completely out of sight before she began walking away from the bus stop. On the thirty-minute walk, she dipped around corners, cut through parks and crossed the river until she found herself in the middle of Central City's concrete jungle. Fiona pushed through hordes of people dotting the city streets until she made a quick detour down an abandoned alleyway. The moldy bricks were covered in wild graffiti.

She stopped outside a large, solid gate and wrenched it open, slipping into the dilapidated building. Fiona climbed the putrid stairs, dodging around piles of vomit. As she finally turned down the hallway on the third floor and stopped outside a half-broken wooden door, a creepy cat with a scar scratched through one eye in a trench coat stopped her.

"Fiona, where do you think you're going," he barked, eyes narrowing menacingly.

"Nowhere, Smalls, just going home. School went forever today and I just want to go to sleep," Fiona challenged. A crooked smile crept over his face, sowing a row of yellow teeth.

"You're still going to that school. What did I tell you about school?"

"It's useless, I know," Fiona shook her head. "But it's fun."

"How can you still afford going there?" Smalls the cat enquired, a wicked grin now plastered across his wrinkled face. "Mummy dearest still paying your school bills? How cute."

"Never mention that whore again," Fiona warned, snapping as she pinned him against the wall, pressing her forearm against his windpipe.

"Alright, alright, calm down," Smalls choked, the smile never leaving his face as she relinquished him. "I just came to say the new merchandise arrived."

"I don't need any more right now."

"Come on, Fi, we both know you do. I'll give you a special discount, since you're my best customer," Smalls offered enticingly.

"Fine, wait here a minute," Fiona quickly rushed inside. Her apartment was almost as bad as the rest of the building. It was a small space. A living room with a moldy couch and small television screen connected to a tiny kitchen. A single bedroom connected to the room with a tight bathroom tucked away. It wasn't much, but it was home.

Fiona rushed to her bed and reached into her pillow case, pulling out a small wad of cash. She hurried back outside and pushed it into Small's waiting grasp.

"Much obliged," he nodded, reaching into his coat and pulling out a small bag of white powder.

"I thought you said you got some Heroin?" Fiona growled.

"Sorry Fi, just coke today. I'll be getting some of that next week, I promise."

"You had better," Fiona threatened as she walked back inside and slammed the door on the creepy man's face. Fiona turned around and walked to the kitchen, tossing the small bag on the couch next to her school bag. She opened the fridge and pulled out a small cardboard box, placing it on the small wooden table tucked away in the corner. She pulled out the single chair and sat down, opening the box to reveal a red velvet cupcake with the number eighteen written in frosting on top.

Fiona took out her lighter and lit the single candle on top and began to sing to herself slowly.

"Happy Birthday to me… Happy Birthday to me… Happy Birthday dear Fiona… Happy Birthday to me," the monotone notes rolled out of her, mixed with a hint of sadness as she blew out the candle, sitting alone in her decrepit apartment. She closed to make a wish, her mind flashing back to only a few years ago when she had just turned fifteen years old.

 _"_ _Come on, Fi, make a wish," the young sixteen-year-old smiled at me from across the tiny table._

 _"_ _Where did you get this, Patch?" I asked in my shrill, little high-pitched voice._

 _"_ _You know I never reveal my secrets," Patch chuckled, combing his messy blonde fringe out of his eyes. I opened the cardboard box to reveal the most amazing sight I had seen in ages. A small red velvet cupcake sat inside with the words, Happy B'Day Fi, Love Patch, written on it in frosting. Although it wasn't much, I loved it._

 _"_ _You stole this, didn't you?" I smiled knowingly._

 _"_ _If you have a way to make money without her finding us, I'd love to hear it," Patch crossed his arms._

 _"_ _Sorry, no, I love it," I thanked him._

 _"_ _So, come on, you only turn fifteen once. Make a wish and blow out the candles.," he urged. I obliged, closing my eyes and blowing out the small flame. He clapped, kissing me on the cheek as he asked, "What did you wish for?"_

 _"_ _It won't come true if she tells you," the elder boy, almost eighteen years old, lounging on the couch spoke up, sharpening his glinting dagger._

 _"_ _Shut up, Jeffrey," Patch yelled, turning back to me with that same heart-melting smile. "So, what did you wish for?"_

 _"_ _I wished that we got away, together, and made a life for ourselves," I said._

 _"_ _Count Buns and I in for that wish," Jeffrey chimed in. "Maybe add some wealth, too."_

 _"_ _That sounds like a great wish, Fi," Patch smiled._

Fiona sighed as the flame was extinguished.

"I wish we could have ran away together, Patch," Fiona said softly, a single tear escaping her dry eyes.


	11. Chapter 11: Depressing Developments

Chapter 11

Depressing Developments

Tails walked to school slowly, glancing from side to side nervously as his fingers attacked each other from nervousness. Tails knew he would have to confront one of his oldest friends, Blaze, today and apologize but part of him knew that what he did was unforgivable. He had spent the whole weekend fretting over it. The faint sound of a chiming bell in the distance snapped him back to his senses as he picked up the pace and broke into a sprint, determined to not be late, despite his initial fears.

As he entered his first class of the day, he chanced a look in Blaze's direction. When she saw his gaze, she quickly turned her head, trying to avoid eye contact. He instead happened to look at Silver who was staring intently at him, his eyes full of a fiery, angry flame. He stared daggers at Tails. Tails knew that Blaze had gone to Silver for solace and now, not only did he lose Blaze, but he had lost Silver too.

Tails hung his head low, slumped down onto his desk next to Shadow and sighed loudly. Shadow placed his arm around Tails' shoulder and, as a rare occurrence for the often-brooding teenager, showed a sincere smile. That was all the confidence that Tails needed. He was filled with determination by that simple gesture and decided that he wouldn't back down. Even if Blaze would never forgive him, he knew that he would at least try to talk to her after class ended.

Time moved so slowly as Tails glanced nervously at the clock spinning around. Everything Ixis Naugus said went in one ear and out the other. Tails kept imagining the worst possible situations. Blaze would berate him, she would hate him, she would tell all his secrets to Fiona. Whenever he chanced a glance over in her direction, he noticed the crutches leaning against her table and a wave of guilt would surge through him.

Tails breathed deeply when the bell finally rang, getting up from his chair and following the couple out of the room, whispering to himself to stay brave and stay confident. He shut his eyelids tightly, scrunching his face as he tried to fight down the little bit of bile that was threatening to rise up his throat when he felt a sharp pain in his face. He stumbled backwards and opened his eyes to realize that he had just bumped into the back of Silver. He turned around angrily.

"Watch where you're going," Silver scowled, malice filling his voice.

"S-Sorry, I just wanted to… um… apologize to Blaze," Tails mumbled under his breath.

"She doesn't want to see you right now," he spat angrily. Silver didn't know why he was being so rude to his once dear friend but something had taken a hold of him and was controlling him from within.

"Silver, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I was sad. I was angry. I lashed out. I-"

"Enough," Silver interrupted. "I don't care if you were angry. She was just trying to help and you pushed her away and hurt her. How do you think I feel when I get a call from my girlfriend saying she sprained her ankle when you pushed her over? It hurts." Silver closed his eyes and breathed deeply, trying to control this raging fire within him.

"Silver… I'm so sorry," Tails repeated himself, completely genuine.

"Save it," he turned and walked off. "C'mon Blaze."

"Wait, Blaze please!" Tails begged, calling after the two. "I'm so, so, so, sorry and I didn't mean to do anything but I was just so hurt."

"I know you are Tails. I believe you. But, I can't just forgive you for what you did just yet." Blaze finally decided to speak up and create eye-contact with the pleading boy.

"I know," he sighed.

"But, maybe, if you really do care about our friendship as much as you say you do, you might do the right thing." Tails looked at her inquisitively. Blaze continued. "If you are serious about loving Shadow, then you guys need to tell Sonic. I know it was wrong for him to lie to you but he eventually came clean. You two need to do the same. If I can see that you haven't changed for the worse and are still the boy who I made one of my closest friends, then I know you will do what's right." Blaze spun around and, together with Silver, hobbled away.

"Tails?" a concerned voice asked.

"Shadow?"

"I think we should tell Sonic today," Shadow admitted. "After P.E class."

"I think so too," Tails sighed. He always had dreaded going to gym class but today, he was absolutely terrified of going.

…

"Hey, Tikal!" Espio called, rushing up to Tikal. She was having some trouble walking, cradling a stack of books between her arms.

"Oh, hey Espio, what can I do for you?" she smiled warmly at him.

"Need some help?" he asked, taking a couple of the books from the stack and carrying them as he walked beside Tikal. The two strolled down the halls side by side until she stopped next to her locker and opened it up, stuffing her books inside.

"Thank you so much." Tikal took the books out of his grasp and threw them haphazardly into her locker with the others. She quickly shut the door as the books tumbled over, clanging against the now shut metallic door.

"Aren't you going to fix that?" Espio asked.

"That's a problem for future me," Tikal chuckled. "I'll just remember to open the locker carefully next time," she shrugged as she began walking off, beckoning Espio to join her with a slight wave of her arm.

"You're definitely something else, Tikal Echidna," he smiled happily to himself.

"Why thank you, Espio Chameleon," she did a fake curtsy. "So, what did you want to see me for?" Espio shuddered a bit, his nerves and lack of self-confidence getting to him. This was strange. He used to be so suave. So certain of himself. But with her, he seemed to sweat more, his heart rate increased and his knees got weak like jelly.

"Tikal?" he asked, pausing before asking the rest of his question. However, when he opened his mouth, no sound came out.

"Hello, Earth to Espio. Come in, Espio," Tikal waved her hand in front of his frozen facial features. He suddenly shook his head, blinking a couple times before looking at her. "Enjoy your little trip?" she laughed, nudging him slightly as she turned and began to walk off again, dragging him along by the arm.

"Trip…?"

"Well you were definitely not at school just then. Although I don't blame you," Tikal smiled happily again. There was something about her now that he really tried to get to know her. Espio had never been one to try to get to know a girl for anything more than her body. Tikal wasn't just another score. Not just another one-night stand. She was something more, something deeper. She wasn't just a set of pretty eyes on a smoking hot body, she was a person, an individual, a kindred spirit. She was somebody he wanted to get to know, not just screw. She was smart, kind and had a great sense of humor.

"Espio, yoo-hoo. You've got to stop zoning out on me or I might just leave you next time," Tikal remarked when he came back to his senses.

"Sorry, I just was thinking."

"That's dangerous. I don't think I've ever thought so hard that I left my brain."

"Sorry, I just wanted to ask you something," Espio confirmed.

"Yeah, sure thing, but you gotta stop apologizing."

"Oh, sor… I mean, okay. Look, Tikal, it's been so great hanging out with you since the incident last term and I was just wondering… if you-"

"I'm gonna have to stop you right there, Espio," Tikal interrupted. "I like you and all, but I don't want to go out with you, okay?" she concluded.

"Yeah… okay," Espio sighed, a small frown crossing his face.

"Sorry."

"Hey, what was our rule? No apologizing, Miss Echidna." Espio winked, putting on a happy façade. Tikal giggled slightly, the awkwardness shedding the air.

"No apologizing, Mr. Chameleon," Tikal curtsied again. Espio copied her, both laughing.

"I hope you know I won't give up," Espio called as Tikal began to walk off to her next class.

"Oh, I don't doubt that Mr. Chameleon," she waved as she continued along her path.

"You will soon be mine," he called out.

"We'll just see about that," Tikal retorted as she opened her class door and stepped through, closing it shut behind her.

…

Shadow: _Hey Sonic, can we talk?_

Sonic: _Yeah, what's up Shads?_

Shadow: _I'll meet you in the locker room after gym_

Sonic: _Is this some steamy shower make out sesh?_

Shadow: _Sonic, just be there_

Sonic: _Wow, somebody is a buzz kill today. No probs_

Shadow sighed as he looked down at his phone, dreading the encounter as much as Tails was. Tails held out his hand and intertwined his fingers with Shadow's. The time was set and now they just had to prepare what they were going to say.

Sonic stepped out of the shower and pulled on his jeans, the towel slung over his right shoulder. He grabbed the white towel and ferociously rubbed it through his cobalt quills. He threw the towel to the side and ran a comb through his quills to straighten them out and spike them up. He then flung a hand through his quills to mess them up a bit to create a cooler look that seemed neat, but also had a flare about it to show that he put little effort into his looks. He was just putting on his jacket when Shadow and Tails walked into the change rooms.

"Hey Shads and… Tails? Nice to see you again little buddy," Sonic smiled, thinking nothing of why the two were walking in at the same time and just chocked it up to coincidence.

"Hey Sonic, we need to talk," Tails added.

"Are you finally ready to go back to being friends again?" he smiled. "I'd love to talk but first, Shadow, you wanted to talk to me. Can you wait outside, Tails?"

"No, Hedgehog, you don't understand," Shadow stated plainly. "We need to talk to you about the same thing."

"O…kay? What's up?" Sonic asked, sitting down and slipping on one of his white socks. "You hardly ever call me by my last name."

"Well, I have had such fun hanging out with you and not fighting like we used to do," Shadow began.

"Me too, Shads," Sonic flashed him a toothy grin as he finished putting on his socks and began to lace up his ruby red converse shoes.

"Well, Sonic, we have been talking a lot, and, well…" Tails trailed off, not wanting to be the one to end their relationship. This was, after all, Shadow's relationship and his choice.

"Tails and I have become romantically involved due to unforeseen circumstances and I would just like to tell you in person that I am breaking up with you," Shadow concluded. He tried to say it in his normal, monotone, emotionless voice but a slight whimper of sadness could be picked up in his final syllables.

"Wh-what?" Sonic mumbled unbelievingly.

"Sonic, we are s-" Tails began but Sonic interrupted him.

"So, I break up with you for Shadow and you go and steal him. What kind of best friend are you?" Sonic snapped, breaking his coolness illusion and let the façade fail.

"I… I didn't… it wasn't like that," Tails stammered.

"Oh, spare me the crocodile tears. You're just spiteful," Sonic bellowed, slowly being overtaken with an angry sadness.

"Sonic, stop! He didn't steal me. We slowly became good friends and then one night I went over to work on the project and he was in an absolutely horrid mess. Tears were everywhere. That was right after you dumped him. I told him the truth… eventually, well, after Fiona spilt the beans. That's when I realized that I had actually fallen for him," Shadow defended.

"Just… get out," Sonic mumbled, his gaze downcast.

"What was that?" Tails asked.

"I said get out!" he snapped at the two. They exchanged worried glances, a frown on both of their faces as they slipped out of the locker room, neither of them ever having seen Sonic that mad before.

…

Knuckles yawned, cracking his neck as he fished out his keys from his pocket and unlocked his front door. He dropped his bag to the floor, kicked off his shoes and skidded into the lounge room, ready to relax after a hard day at school.

"Knuckles, could you come into the kitchen for a minute, please," a deep, gruff voice perforated.

"Yeah, what's up, dad?" Knuckles asked as he slipped into the kitchen.

"Take a seat, we need to have a little talk," his father, Locke, motioned to the chair beside him at the kitchen table. Locke scratched his head, sighing deeply as he tried to think of how to start the conversation.

"Dad, I know what you're like when there's something you need to say. Don't think about trying to save my feelings or whatever, just come right out and say it," Knuckles rolled his eyes.

"Alright, fine. I need you to stop going to see grandma Lara-Le," Locke put it plainly.

"What? Why?"

"Because I said so," Locke folded his hands together. "She is not in her right mind and I've had some complaints from the nurses and guards at the psychiatric ward. They say your visits have been coaxing outbursts from her."

"But I need to go back and talk to her again. She's trying to warn me about something, dad," Knuckles protested.

"She's deranged!" Locke snapped. "She has no idea what she's talking about."

"But-"

"It doesn't matter anymore. She's taken steps backwards and I signed the papers to send her to the asylum. She's becoming a danger," Locke interrupted, finalization lacing his tone.

"To an asylum? She's not dangerous at all. You can't lock her away like that," Knuckles argued. Locke let out a long, slow exhale.

"Look, son, you think it's easy for me to do this to my own mother? It breaks my heart to see her like this, but she isn't mentally stable."

"Yeah, she talks to people who aren't there and rubs her little wooden bracelet but other than that she seems fine," Knuckles said.

"Alright, you're eighteen now. I guess it's time to tell you the real reason your great uncle decided to send her to the psychiatric ward."

"You said it's because she snapped after grandad died in the fire at his jewelers."

"Not quite. You see, the truth is, she didn't snap after he was killed. Lara-Le started the fire."

"What?"

"A few months before the fire your grandfather ordered a special golden bangle. One that shined like the rainbow when light struck it. One that was fixed with a giant emerald. He gave it to her as an anniversary present, but it corrupted her. I was only twelve at the time, but I saw the way she began to change after he gave it to her. One night, I was helping dad late in the shop when she began yelling, saying voices were talking to her. She was the one who set the Jeweler on fire that day. She locked us in a room and began flailing the bangle around. Dad helped me escape, but went back in for her. When the firemen finally tamed the flames, they managed to find and save her, but he perished," Locke finished sadly.

"I… I knew he died in the fire but I never knew that she…" Knuckles breathed.

"This is why my uncle, her brother, sent her to the psychiatric ward and took away the bangle. She's dangerous. I still love her but, it's better if you don't see her anymore. Not unless I'm there."

"Alright, dad, I promise," Knuckles said.

"That a boy. You can go watch television now if you want," Locke waved him away. He walked up the stairs and into his bedroom, heading to the wall safe. Locke reached his hand into the depths of the wall safe and pulled out a small, rectangular mahogany box with the word Masteriety engraved in cursive. He opened up the box and pulled out the same breathtaking bangle.

"Why'd you do it, mum?" Locke asked, his eyes never leaving the shining emerald.

…

"And that's when he answered C!" Sally finished, bursting out into laughter at the end of her recollection of her previous class.

"No way!" Amy replied, her mouth wide open in surprise.

"I swear!" Sally laughed. "Ixis couldn't even believe it. Storm's such a meathead."

"You know, Sally, can I be real for a second?"

"Yeah, no problem."

"When you first showed up, being an old friend of Sonic's who he just adored to see, I was a little bit jealous."

"A little bit?" Sally eyed her knowingly.

"Alright, I was really jealous," Amy admitted. "And when Tikal brought you into our group, I was not ready to accept you. However, after spending the past couple of months with you, especially getting quite close to you this past month, I've really enjoyed your company," she finished with a smile.

"Thanks so much, Amy. That means a lot."

"It's just the truth," she laughed.

"Girls, girls, watch out! Code Red. Fiona is on her way over and she is looking for you two!" Cream screamed as she flailed her arms. Her small feet pitter-pattered against the black and white checkered tiles that lined the floor as she ran.

"Amy, you should get out of here," Sally hissed quietly.

"I'm not just going to let you face that bitch alone. Who knows what dirt she has on you?" Amy protested, standing her ground.

"Amy, it's okay. She just wants to push me around, not you. I can stand up for myself, but if you stick around then she might target you too. I'll be fine, as long as you are safe then I'll be happy," Sally gave Amy a sincere smile.

"Are… are you sure?"

"Always," Sally smiled, suddenly realizing that she had taken Amy's hand during her speech and, to her surprise, she didn't retreat in disgust.

"Thanks," Amy whispered before she took of down the hall, just disappearing out of sight before the cunning vixen made her appearance known.

"Sally, Cream, get over here," she pointed to a spot in front of her. Sally and Cream exchanged worried glances before they hung their heads and slowly made the walk of shame down the hallway and over to Fiona.

"What do you want now?" Cream asked begrudgingly. She constantly let her eyes shift over to Sally to watch her sullen expression fall as each request from Fiona, each more horrible than the last, berated her.

"And that should be it for this week, but I'll let you know if I think of any things else. I'll be watching T.V when you arrive but my washing machine is downstairs and all my things are in the basket so it shouldn't be much trouble, even for idiots like you. And I expect dinner by six. Something with chicken," Fiona smirked, turning to walk away.

"Cream, you don't have to do this for me. I can do it on my own," Sally whispered once Fiona had left earshot.

"No, I'm happy to help. Well, happy isn't the right word but I'm not letting you do this alone. I just hope that keeping this a secret is really worth all this pain," Cream remarked.

"What, do you think I should just let her reveal my secret?"

"I think you should have a think about what you really want in life. I know you saw what happened to Espio and how ashamed he felt but people might not be that rude to you. He's kinda hated by most girls in the school whereas people actually like you," Cream pointed out. "What I'm saying is that you should pay more attention to what your heart is telling you rather than the fear that your brain is portraying for you," Cream finished philosophically.

"Since when did you become so wise?" Sally laughed.

"After going through all I did with Tails, I realized that being good friends with him was good enough for me and I learnt from the experience. That, and Philosophy class. I hope you learn from whatever happens to you in the future. Good luck, Sally, I'll see you at Fiona's tonight," Cream concluded and headed off to her midday class.

…

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you," Shadow warned as Jet brushed passed him on his way to the locker rooms. "Sonic isn't in the best mood."

"Well neither am I and I need to talk to him so why don't you just mind your own business," Jet snapped as he pushed open the door and entered the locker room.

"His funeral," Shadow shrugged as he and Tails walked off to their next class.

"Sonic, you in here?" Jet called out, searching inside the steam filled locker rooms. He thought he heard a strange sound in the corner. Jet decided to further investigate the source of said noise but nothing could have prepared him for the sight that he witnessed.

There, sitting in a ball, with his head rested on his knees which were pulled to his chest, arms wrapping around them, sat Sonic. He rocked back and forth, murmuring to himself. Jet was taken completely aback. He had never seen Sonic in this state. The teenager had always been cocky, arrogant, happy, and cheerful. Sonic, always the optimist. This was something new. He never seemed deranged. Something bad must have happened. Although Jet and Sonic had never been that close, Jet remembered back to the other day when Sonic had taken time out of his day to console him.

"H-Hey Sonic, is everything okay?" Jet chimed in, trying his hardest to speak with sincerity as he tiptoed closer.

"What… what do you want?" Sonic growled lowly.

"I just wanted to talk about Sally some more but-"

"Oh, it's always about you, isn't it?" Sonic suddenly snapped.

"No, Sonic, it's not like that. I was originally going to but not anymore. I just-"

"It's fine, it's just Sonic. Nobody cares about him. He is just a cocky son of a bitch. He's fast and popular and he has this one annoying stalker girl who won't leave him alone so we don't have to care about his feelings." Sonic interrupted, shouting at the top of his lungs. "It's not like he's always there for his friends or anything! It's not like he always has to solve everyone else's bullshit. It's not like he saw you sad and sat with you, letting you cry on his shoulder for over an hour! But when he is sad, does anybody care? No, of course not, it's still all about everybody else." Sonic threw his hands up into the air as he continued to yell at the top of his voice.

"Sonic, just let me finish a sentence. I'm sorry, okay, but I wanted to see if you were okay. I'm here to help you man!"

"Of course you are. That's why we were talking about Sally! A girl who used to be my best friend but ever since she met Amy and Tikal and Cream she just ditched me. Everybody moves on eventually. Sally, Blaze, Shadow… even Tails! What's the point?!"

"Sonic, please, just listen to me-"

"Shut up Jet!" Sonic spat, interrupting him for the third time. "You only ever care about yourself. A girl who you were with for less than a month broke up with you and you were devastated and came to me of all people? Why me? And less than a month! You're pathetic. You always have been. You're a one-dimensional person who only exists to get mad at me! You're like a badly written character in some dumb drama! When I'm miserable, you're happy. The only reason you're here is because I'm sad. You are worthless," Sonic lashed out, grabbing his bag and sprinting as fast as he can out of the locker room, leaving Jet behind. He just stood there, distraught and motionless.

Sonic shut his eyes tightly, scrunching up his lids as he broke into a sprint down the hallway. He didn't care who he ran into and he didn't pay attention to any of the angry words thrown at him for his reckless behavior. All he wanted to do was get out of the school. To just run, find the place where he could be alone and sleep. As fate would have it, the one person who was brave enough to stand down the speeding boy and stop him in his tracks also happened to be the worst possible person for Sonic to see.

"Sonic, stop running," Fiona scowled, sticking her foot out in front of him. Sonic tripped over her outstretched leg and fell, colliding with the hard ground below. He threw his hands out to break his fall just in time. They absorbed most of the impact and Sonic breathed a slight sigh of relief, content in the knowledge that he came out of the situation pretty much unscathed as he skidded across the ground.

"I know what happened but you need to man the fuck up!" Fiona commanded, adopting an aggressive tone as she wrapped her fingers around his collar and hoisted him up onto his feet.

"How do you-" Sonic began but was interrupted.

"I know everything, now quit the bloody waterworks!"

"You don't understand."

"Maybe not, but you can't let this get you down. You're stronger than that!"

"You don't know a thing about me," Sonic snapped back. Fiona was the reason that Tails and Shadow ever started talking. She complained about that stupid egg experiment. She manipulated everybody. She was the absolute last person he wanted to see.

"You can't let this beat you, chump. What would you do if I said I had something that could help you out?" Fiona asked, opening up her bag slightly to reveal a hidden syringe.

"I don't do drugs," Sonic stated, holding his ground. He might have been feeling horrible, worse than he ever had before, but he would not resort to doing drugs to feel something.

"What? How dare you insult me like that! This isn't an addictive drug used by junkies," she retaliated.

"Then what is it," Sonic replied, trying to ignore her. All he wanted to do was hide away and the sooner Fiona would let him be, the better. He knew that humoring her was the only way to get her off his case.

"It's a new anti-depressant. My dad works in pharmaceuticals and his lab has just created this new formula."

"And why would you give it to me?" he retorted, not believing a word she said.

"Because it is supposed to be really affective and help you be happy."

"What's the price? You wouldn't be helping me without an ulterior motive," Sonic tried to think rationally but the longer the conversation continued, the more and more his state of mind deteriorated. He needed to hide away. To be left alone

"A test. If this works for you than dad will be really proud of me and accept me as I am," Fiona tried to smile, looking at the depressed boy. Sonic's rational thoughts had already vacated his brain, replaced only by an insatiable feeling of hurt, depression and betrayal. He thought about it for little more than a couple seconds before swiping the syringe and hurrying off to the boy's bathroom, intent on injecting himself with the contents of the vial. Fiona rubbed her hands together deviously once he entered the bathroom.

"Let's see how Mr. Popular reacts after a little bit of heroin in his system," she chuckled to herself, waiting eagerly for the return of the now drug influenced teenager. "This will be a sight to behold."

…

"You can do this, Blaze. It's easy. Just walk up to Silver and tell him that he's going to be a father." Blaze tried to mentally prepare herself, going over her speech. She was pacing back and forth outside his front door. She was lucky enough to be granted a free period at the end of the day and decided to go wait outside of Silver's house. This was impossibly hard, but, he had a right to know that she was pregnant. It would only get worse the longer and longer she waited to tell him. When the bump began to develop, she knew she wouldn't be able to hide it any longer.

Blaze jumped a bit, allowing a high-pitched squeak to escape from her lips when she heard the sound of breaks being applied quickly. She quickly took a big gulp of air, steadying herself as she prepared for the reaction she would get from her boyfriend.

"That bus driver really needs to take a few more lessons," Tikal laughed.

"I agree, he's dangerous. See you around Tikal," Silver yelled out, waving his hand as Tikal started heading in the opposite direction. Blaze heard him begin whistling a lovely tune as he walked, strolling leisurely. It was nice to see that he was at least in a good mood. He wouldn't be for long, she knew that for sure.

As soon as Silver saw her, a visible smile crossed his lips. He hoisted Blaze up in between his arms and spun her around before planting her back down on the ground, giving her a peck on the lips.

"What was that greeting for?" Blaze asked.

"What is this visit for?" he mocked, adopting a royal tone as he bowed to her.

"I am in high demand at the moment," she giggled, giving him her hand which he took and kissed. "But I'll grant you some of my time."

"Well I'm glad you chose to spend your busy time with me, m'lady," he said, trying his hardest to continue his accent, struggling through laughs.

"Silver, I need to tell you something," Blaze said abruptly, breaking out of her fits of laughter. A strange, serious nature descended upon the two as Silver instantly sensed that something bad was going on.

"Blaze, what is it?" he asked earnestly, grabbing both of her hands within his. She felt so safe with him. She was scared to have something living inside of her but she realized that with Silver in her life, the future didn't seem so scary.

"Silver," she began, searching his golden eyes for a flare of hope and encouragement. "I'm… pregnant."

She could feel Silver's hands tense up as he clenched down, hard. He stood straight, completely rigid as his eyes grew cloudy. Blaze could feel her hands cramping up but she didn't display any discomfort, only searching his eyes for any sort of sign.

"I-I-Is… it… mine?" the words slowly escaped his mouth, which barely opened at all. Blaze nodded, refusing to even blink in case she missed some sort of body sign he displayed. Silver took a deep breath in, held it for a few moments, and let it back out.

"How do you feel?" Blaze asked, forcing a fake smile to help him feel a little more comfortable.

"That…that's… wonderful news!" Silver suddenly exclaimed, a huge smile crossing his face as his eyes seemed to explode with happiness.

"You… you're not mad?"

"How could I be? Yeah, it was kind of a surprise but think of how wonderful a small little baby would make our lives."

"Wonderful?" Blaze repeated, the thought never crossing her mind. She only let herself consider the life inside her as a devil, not the angel it really was.

"Think about it. It won't come until after exams so we would be free to take care of it. You can teach it how to appreciate the beauties in the world and I could show it science and technology. I'm thinking maybe Finn if it's a boy. Oh, or Caleb."

"And maybe a Sarah if it's a girl?" Blaze added.

"That's a beautiful name. Little Sarah. I could take her to space camp like I did as a kid."

"Oh no, it isn't going to become a mini Silver, is it?" she couldn't help but smirk when he gave her a wide, goofy smile.

"Don't worry Blaze. I know this is a scary time but I will be with you every step of the way. I won't ever leave your side," he brought her into a tight, warming embrace. "I'll get a second job; we can find a place and give him or her the best life. We'll both be out of school so we won't have to worry about that either," Silver planned aloud.

Blaze sighed happily as she leant her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, bathing in the afternoon heat of the setting sun whilst listening him rattle off future plans. For the first time this term, she felt completely at ease.

…

"Oh, hello Salma, I'm not sure if you should really be here right now," Charmy's mother frowned, opening the door to the flustered woman.

"Please, he's my son and I want to talk to him," Salma pushed, disgruntled.

"Alright. He's just upstairs with Charmy in their bedroom," she stepped aside as Salma raced past her and barreled up the stairs. Espio and Charmy sat alone on Charmy's bed, controllers in both of their hands as they focused on the game playing. The incessant, frequent banging at the door finally stole their attention.

"Your mum knocks a lot," Espio mentioned, putting the controller down and lounging back on Charmy's bed.

"Must be something important," Charmy shrugged, standing. "I'll see what she wants." However, as Charmy opened the door, Espio got the surprise of his life. He craned his neck to get a better look, his heart dropping when he saw his mother.

"Espio… sweetie…" Salma began hesitantly, unable to make her way into the bedroom.

"What do you want?" Espio asked bitterly. His tone sent a pang of guilt through Salma's heart, pain visible on her face but she continued.

"I… I just wanted to talk to you about coming back home to live with me again, sweetheart."

"Why would I do that? Valdez made it pretty clear I wasn't allowed back when he kicked me out months ago," Espio spat distastefully.

"But I need you back," Salma urged.

"Mum, I love you, but I don't remember you doing anything to stop him from kicking me out. And it's been so long without even a word from you. Why the sudden change of heart now?"

"Because… I left Valdez," Salma breathed. Espio's eyes shot open, his gaze locking with hers hopefully.

"You… left him?" Espio murmured.

"Yes. After you left I finally saw him for who he really was. He forced you, my only son, to leave. He'd call you worthless, a faggot, a waste of space but I finally understand why. He was jealous, because he knew I would never love him as much as I love you. You're my son, and my top priority."

"But, didn't you say he owned the house?"

"I got us an apartment. It's not much, and I've had to pick up a second job to be able to keep you in school and keep the apartment but it'll all be worth it, as long as you come move back in with me," Salma finished hopefully. Espio said nothing, but continued to stare at her. Finally, a smile crossed his lips and he jumped off the bed. Espio collided into his mother, wrapping his hands around her.

"Yes, yes I will come back, as long as Valdez's gone."

"Gone for good. I love you, son."

"I love you too, mum," Espio smiled as he rested his chin on her head.

"Does this mean you're moving out?" Charmy piped up. The two chameleons turned their heads, forgetting Charmy was even in the room.

"I can never thank you and your mother enough for what you did for Espio," Salma smiled down at him. "I'll always think of you as part of the family."

"But… does this mean we won't be brothers anymore?" Charmy asked, looking to Espio. He smiled, giving the smaller boy a noogie.

"Of course we're still brothers, Charmy. You'll always be my little brother, especially after all you've done for me. Now come on, get in here," Espio chuckled as he invited Charmy into the group hug.

…

"Honey, is everything alright?" The concerned mother questioned, worry flooding her words as Jet came bursting through the front door of his house and ran upstairs.

"Yeah, fine," he grunted as he stomped into his room and slammed the door, bounding onto the bed and burying his face in the pillow.

"What is wrong with me?!" Jet screamed into his pillow, which muffled all sound from escaping down stairs. He shouted further into his pillow, letting all his anger out before he finally rolled onto his back, exhausted. His eyes focused on the beige painted ceiling.

"Everything good that happens in my life I screw up," Jet sighed aloud. He thought back to earlier in his life. Back when he used to stare up at a different ceiling and cry about all the bullies at the school. Jet thought he had finally moved on. He thought he had made new friends at a new school. He thought he finally had another girlfriend after he screwed up his previous, and only other, girlfriend. "I'm a disgrace, I'm worthless. Sonic was right, I'm pathetic!" Jet tormented himself.

Jet lifted his head and scanned his room, looking for something, anything, that could help relieve this sadness. He wanted to feel something else. Anything but the pain in his heart. That was when his pupils settled on a small razor blade sitting on his desk table. Jet stood up and walked over, picking up the blade in his hand, flipping it over and examining it.

"Any pain is better than the pain I feel right now," he cried. "I deserve this!" He convinced himself and held the blade up to his arm. He placed the serrated edge against his skin, a slight stream of blood began to pool underneath the blade and trickle down his wrist.

"One," Jet began aloud.

"Two," he continued, taking a deep breath.

"Three!" Jet pressed his hand down and sliced. A deep gash appeared in his skin as he sliced the blade horizontally across his wrist and Jet let out a sigh of relief and pain.

"You deserve this," he sighed repeatedly through tears as he continued to attack his wrist. Blood oozed form the wound and began pooling around him on the floor, staining the carpet as he slashed again and again.


	12. Chapter 12: Offerings

Chapter 12

Offerings

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Locke asked, giving him a stern look. "You know how important this is to our family." Knuckles contemplated his motives for more time than he would like to admit. On the one hand, Rouge was everything he had ever dreamed of. She was kind, funny, had similar interests, kept him on his toes and was smoking hot. On the other hand, they had already broken up more times than any other couple at Mobius High. How could he know if the relationship could remain steady for much longer, despite this commitment?

"I am," Knuckles nodded in assurance, finally deciding. With a sign of acceptance, his father left the room and returned a few minutes later with the same mahogany box from the Masteriety jewellers.

"I wish dad was here to see this today," Locke sighed, thinking back to that fateful night when Central City's most illustrious and popular jewellery boutique went up in flames, engulfing the entire building and all the precious gems inside. Locke was only a small child at the time, no older than twelve, but he still had vivid memories of the charred remains of his father.

 _Fire overwhelmed the building, flames licking the walls. I had been working late in the shop, counting inventory with dad when she had come in, flailing around the golden bangle. Mum took us into the back room to show us something and locked the door. That's when she lit the curtains on fire. It spread so quickly, dad and I didn't know what to do._

 _"_ _I know, Wu," mum cried viciously. "Su, you don't have to tell me twice. I'm just trying to protect my family."_

 _"_ _Lara-Le, darling, who are you talking to? There's nobody there," dad cried, placing an arm in front of me to shield me._

 _"_ _He's taken control of the shop. The devil has control of us all," mum raved, a crazed glare in her eyes._

 _"_ _Lara-Le, snap out of it," dad grabbed her arms, spittle flying at her. She shoved him away with surprising force, jumping backwards._

 _"_ _You were right, Lah, I might have been too late. The only way to save them is to burn him out," mum bellowed to her side, talking to thin air. Dad rushed over to me._

 _"_ _Listen, son, we need to escape. Stay close," dad instructed as he took my hand. He ran up to the door and kicked it with the heel of his boot. It barred under his weight but stood standing. The fire had almost completely engulfed the room and began spreading to the rest of the store. With one more mighty kick, dad sent the door flying off the hinges. He grabbed my hand and we sped out of the room, dodging falling flaming debris as the ceiling began to fall. Black smoke snuffed out the oxygen and billowed all around us. Finally, dad and I made it out onto the street._

 _"_ _Stay here, son, and don't come back in for us," dad warned._

 _"_ _But dad-" I tried to argue._

 _"_ _I said stay here," he commanded. "I'm going back in for your mother. I won't be too long." That was the last I saw of him. Minutes later that firemen, police and paramedics arrived and tried to sedate the raging flames. I watched in horror as the building collapsed on itself in a fiery inferno. I begged them to rescue my parents._

 _Finally, after waiting helplessly, a few firemen returned carrying a woman. It was my mother._

 _"_ _Did you find dad too?" I asked. I'll never forget the look the firemen exchanged. It was then I knew that they were too late. He perished in that fire, and it was all her fault. After everything was cleared up, my uncle was awarded the insurance money and put it away for my university fund. He took me in and looked after me._

 _I lived with him through my schooling years and finally went off to university where I met the girl of my dreams. Together we opened up another Jewellers in Central City and named it after my father's store, Masteriety. I remember when I went up to my uncle, telling him that I was going to ask her to marry me. He handed me a gift, and imagine my surprise when I unwrapped it and saw the same golden bangle. No scorch marks present, almost good as new._

 _"_ _How did you…" I had trailed off._

 _"_ _Lara-Le never let it go. They had to confiscate it off her when I sent her to the psychiatric ward so I made her a wooden one to satiate her crazy need to hold that thing," my uncle explained._

 _"_ _But why are you giving it to me?" I asked._

 _"_ _Your father ordered it as an anniversary gift for your mother. He was so excited, and told me all about it. He had planned to give it to you when you found a girl that you knew was special. Since he's not here anymore, and you think you've found that girl, it's my job to hand it over. He would want you to have it."_

 _I gave it to her as an engagement gift after she said yes and it never left her sight until the day she died._

"Dad?" Knuckles' voice cut though his father's thoughts, snapping him back to reality.

"Sorry, son," Locke replied in a dull tone. "I was just thinking…"

"Thanks dad," Knuckles said as he reached over and grabbed the precious box. Without warning, his father slammed his hand on the box, holding it in place. He looked up at his son and stared intently into his hazel pupils.

"You know how important this was to your grandfather," he began. "And me."

"You have told me the story before dad, I know. You gave it to mum when you knew she was the one. I'm not making a mistake."

"I need to make sure that you are serious about this." Knuckles placed his remaining hand on top of his fathers to console him.

"I have been dwelling on this for about a while and I have concluded that, yes, I do love Rouge. I need to prove that to her or else I'll lose her forever and I know this will show her how serious and committed I am." Knuckles gave his dad a small smile before prying his fingers off the box and taking it, allowing his father to finally relinquish his most valuable treasure after all these years.

"Your mother would have been so proud of you," his father finally replied, using his index finger to wipe away the single, stray tear that began to stain his cheek.

"I know she would have been. I love you dad."

"You too, son."

…

Sonic's head remained on a constant, frantic swivel as his attention moved from one student to the next. His red, bloodshot eyes never making eye contact with anybody because they were quickly cast onto another before the person could get a read on the boy. He kept itching his arm and neck as he walked. Sonic's skin was flushed, his mouth dry. He sped up, slipping through the crowds on the way to his favourite place in recent memory to get away from everybody. With one final check, he slipped into the gymnasium, sprinting to the other end where he pushed his way into the supply closet. He tossed his bag onto the plethora of blue crash mats, piled high in a disorderly fashion as he plonked himself down on some of the foam wedges that were brought out for gymnastic practice.

Sonic reached into the front pocket of his pack and pulled out a small rubber tube, swiftly rolling up his shirt and wrapping it around his upper arm. He tied it off tightly, restricting the blood flow to his extremities. With his other hand, he pulled out the small syringe, positioning it over the exposed skin where his elbow joint was and sticking the needle deep into his popping veins. He sighed in relief as he felt the substance enter his bloodstream and drain from its glass containment. In seconds he was overwhelmed with a surge of euphoria. His eyes began to droop, his breathing slowed as he started to nod off.

Sonic could hear faint footsteps echoing through the gym in the distance. Quickly he removed the tube, rolled down his sleeve and threw the syringe and other evidence back into his pack, zipping it up just as the door was slung open.

"What are you doing here?" a deep, judgemental voice yelled from the small door as it was slammed open.

"Shadow, what are you doing here?" Sonic asked, leaning back against the stacked mats.

"Sonic, c'mon. It's been almost two weeks and I figured out what you have been doing. Why are you doing this to yourself?" Shadow asked, lowering his voice and adopting a soothing, caring tone.

"I'm not doing anything," Sonic protested. "I just come here to chill and escape everything."

"Sonic… don't you remember the talk we had?"

"Talk?" Sonic asked, wracking his brain to find the fleeting memories that seemed to escape him recently.

"Fine, but if I'm right or not, can I at least try to help?" Shadow offered.

"Like you care," Sonic spat back in anger. "You can't judge me!"

"Sonic, I'm not judging you. I'm just here to help," Shadow cooed, grabbing Sonic's pack and removing it from the close proximity. Sonic eyed it suspiciously. Shadow caught his glance and went to open the pack. Sonic quickly pounced, snatching it out of his reach. "Give me the bag, Sonic," Shadow instructed calmly.

"I'll give it to you once you stop ignoring me," Sonic yelled, the substance inside of him beginning to affect his temper, allowing his rage to slowly spiral out of control. "Two weeks! You and Tails have been avoiding me for over two weeks! This is all your fault."

"We are not avoiding you Sonic, we are both worried about you," he repeated.

"I don't need your pity. I'm perfectly fine."

"I've known you for almost three years now and I know the real Sonic. The real Sonic is tougher than this! The Sonic I know wouldn't do this."

"The Sonic you know died," Sonic bellowed, dropping his head in between his palms to avoid looking at Shadow. "And I'm not doing anything," Sonic continued stubbornly.

"The Sonic I know can't die. He can outrun death itself," Shadow replied warmly.

"Just leave, go away now. Or else things won't turn out so well," Sonic threatened, allowing his puffy eyes to settle on Shadow's, daring him to continue. Shadow could see past the façade of anger, brought on by the drug that was clouding his mind. He could see the pain, hurt and loss present behind the fog. Shadow wasn't sure what he was using, but he knew Sonic was on something. It didn't take a genius to see the signs.

"Sonic," Shadow edged closer, ignoring Sonic's warnings. "I still love you. I know that you don't believe me but it's true. I'll never not love you. You will always have a place in my heart, but there is somebody else. Somebody who my heart yearns for more. Somebody who you've already hurt in the past, even though he loved you. All three of us need to move on, Sonic. We can all still be best friends, but Tails and I need to move forward and you need to join us on our journey to the future. You can't keep destroying yourself."

"Get. Out."

"This is not the answer," Shadow cried out.

"I said. Get. Out."

"Sonic, please listen to me!"

"Leave!" Sonic yelled, hurling a small coin from the reaches of his pocket at Shadow. He easily ducked out of the way, letting it clang to the floor.

"I will find help," Shadow whispered as he slipped out of the small room, leaving Sonic to his fury, alone.

…

Rouge waved her farewells to Sally as she turned to start on her path to her next class, books cradled under one arm. A smile was plastered on her face as the sun beamed through the windows and set her features alight with beauty. Yet, as if mirroring the darkness that had descended upon the school, a lone cloud floated in front of the magnificent sun, obscuring its light. Knuckles entered the room, shrouding Rouge's insides with the same darkness.

"What do you want, Red, I'm late for class?" she asked half-heartedly, refusing to make eye contact with him.

"I wanted to apologise," Knuckles said simply. Rouge turned her nose up at him and continued towards her next class, taking his unwanted appearance completely in stride. However, her path was hurriedly blocked by a boy in a purple hoodie.

"Rouge, please hear us out," Espio begged. Rouge, figuring out that the two were in cahoots together, brushed past him. Espio grabbed her arm, spinning her around to face him. She flared her nostrils angrily, trying to wrench her arm free but his grip was persistent.

"What?" she barked in a low, menacing tone as she stared daggers into the Espio's eyes.

"Just hear him out," Espio urged.

"Why do you care? Go ruin somebody else's life."

"Please, Rouge, I just wanted to apologize. I was the one who secretly stalked you on one of your visits to see Shadow under the tree. I knew it was a friendly visit, but I snapped the picture so it looked incriminating so I could use it as blackmail. I was the one who showed it to Knuckles and convinced him that you were cheating on him. I only did it because I was under Fiona's thumb and I truly want to show you repentance. I don't blame you if you don't forgive me, but he deserves forgiveness," Espio finished plainly, pointing towards the slouching boy. Knuckles looked up hopefully as he finally approached.

"Get out of here, now," Rouge warned Espio as he quickly released his grip and sprinted away, trying to avoid Rouge's infamous wrath.

"Rouge I-"

"No, Red. I can't do this anymore," Rouge interrupted him with a sigh. "We can't keep breaking up and getting back together. It's honestly exhausting."

"But Rouge, just give me one more chance," Knuckles begged.

"I… I've got to get to class now. See you around," she turned to leave but Knuckles stopped her.

"Before you go, I need to give you something." Knuckles reached into his bag and pulled out the small, wooden box. He unhinged the latches and pulled open the top, revealing the dazzling item held within. Rouge couldn't help but let out an audible gasp as he eyes laid upon the majestic item.

"F-for… me?" she questioned. Knuckles nodded, taking out the item and putting it on her wrist. Rouge ogled the bangle, crafted from the purest gold and forged at the precise temperature to make it gleam in the light. Small carvings of some form of silver serpents slid their way around the exterior of the bangle. The scales of the serpent were all encrusted with a multitude of small gem stones ranging from topazes to Sapphires to Rubies to amethysts to Diamonds, each more beautiful than the last. Together they combined into a kaleidoscopic rainbow of beauty. Fixed in the open jaws of the serpent sat a large, dazzling giant emerald. It shimmered in the sun's rays, casting a heavenly green glow over its surroundings.

"I-I don't know what to say. It's amazing," Rouge stammered, searching her brain for any words of gratitude but found that her vocabulary had dried up in the presence of the golden, gem encrusted bangle.

"Say you will take me back?" Knuckles replied with a question. "Rouge, I love you. Will you be my girlfriend again?"

"I… I… I can't think. I need to be alone. I'm sorry," she muttered, casting her glance to her feet as she turned and ran as fast as she could from him. Knuckles' head fell to the floor as he watched Rouge escape his grasp yet again.

…

Silver and Blaze roamed the halls hand in hand as Silver opened the classroom door for his girlfriend and her unborn fetus. Blaze graciously accepted his gesture

"Looks like you really are my knight in shining armour," she commented on his chivalrous behaviour as she hobbled through the door. Suddenly, she froze.

"Something wrong?"

"Shit, I brought the wrong text book. Could you please run and get my Chem book?" Blaze asked, kissing Silver on the cheek.

"I'll be right back," Silver. "What's your code?"

"Left seventy-four, right fifty-eight and left thirty-seven," Blaze recited from memory before Silver sped off. He made his way to her locker and opened it up, depositing the text book. However, when he reached to grab the Chemistry book, his hand knocked against her small, black backpack and it fell to the floor with a thud along with the rest of her cluttered locker. As it hit the hard ground, its contents went sliding across the floor. Silver bent down and picked up all her things, frantically stuffing them back into her bag and throwing them onto her locker shelf when his eyes fell upon the empty cardboard casing that had previously contained Blaze's pregnancy test.

He picked it up, inspecting it. As he went to close the lid, he noticed a small lock of pink hair stuck to the cardboard lid. He inspected the hair carefully, a perplexed look crossing his face. It wasn't the lighter colouring as some of her vibrant violet died her. It was the same hair as… Silver froze as shock and horror slowly descended upon his features when he was hit with the realization. One horrid thought crossed through his mind. Somebody had tampered with the test.

Firstly, a wave on depression fell upon Silver. He had grown accustomed to the thought of a son. He was looking forward to raising his own flesh and blood. Somebody he could play video games with, play catch with, teach all the things he knew. Yet the depression quickly subsided as anger gripped Silver, contaminating his entire body. He grabbed the bag and sprinted back towards Blaze, letting the hair fall to the ground.

One month ago…

 _Amy finished detailing her plan. Espio nodded with a grin. It was the perfect way to get back at Silver and Amy knew it would be sweet revenge for the way Blaze treated her. She recalled some complaints Blaze had made about being late and knew she had to act fast._

 _Amy skulked down the hallway at night, avoiding the janitor as he did his daily routine. She made her way to Blaze's locker and opened it, noting that the pregnancy test that she had given the Blaze as a joke gift the day before would still be there. She chuckled to herself when she recalled how nervous Blaze had been when Amy suggested the test._

 _Amy whipped out a small piece of paper which detailed instructions on how to rig the test to be positive as she got to work. All of a sudden, just as she had finished, she heard the faint whistling of the janitor get progressively louder. She hurriedly closed the box, put it back where she found it and slammed the locker closed, sprinting down the hall to avoid detection. Unfortunately, in her haste she neglected to realize the small lock of hair that had shed from her as she closed the lid._

 _One month ago, Blaze sat on the toilet, unpacking the pregnancy test that Amy had delivered her as a precautionary measure. Blaze was nervous, her hands were shaking as the prospect of a child inside of her rattled her. She was only a teenager and it scared her beyond belief. To steady her shaking hands, she placed the box down and picked up the test, readying herself to do what needed to be done. After discovering that it was positive, she threw the box back into her bag in anger, never getting the chance to see the small lock of hair that still clung to the lid. Never, until Silver had finally discovered it…_

…

Blaze seemed to falter slightly when she saw Tails sit on the desk beside her in Chemistry class as if nothing had happened. She shot him a look of displeasure.

"Would you like to borrow my text book?" he offered, trying to show the most genuine smile her could, masking his shaky nerves.

"Tails, why are you sitting next to me?" Blaze asked in the politest way she could, masking her cynicism.

"I always sit next to you," he reminded her.

"Look, I don't think I can forgive you just yet, Tails," she sighed. Tails took a deep breath before speaking again.

"Blaze, I am really sorry that I let my temper get the better of me and hurt you. I can never forgive myself for that, but I am begging you to forgive me. I took your advice on board and last week, Shadow and I confronted Sonic and we let him know the truth. I would have told you sooner but I was too scared of losing you again." Tails let his gaze fall to his shoes mid-way through the sentence but he forced himself to finish his little speech.

"Tails, you will never lose me," Blaze confirmed. "But you have lost my trust. I do forgive you, but if you want my trust again, it will need to be built back up from the ground. I hope you understand," she concluded.

"I do, and I promise you that I can prove that I do really care about you and I hope one day that you can trust me as much as you did before," Tails said, his nerves leaving him. However, before Blaze could say anything else, the door to the Chemistry room flew open and Silver burst into the room.

"Silver, this is highly inappropriate behaviour," the uptight Chemistry teacher shouted in an English tone, adjusting the spectacles that were fixed to her nose in the process.

"Sorry," he called behind him as he grabbed Blaze's arm and whisked her out of the room. She reached for her crutches and barely managed to keep up with him as he hoisted her out of the room.

"What are you doing?" she asked exasperatedly, annoyance clearly audible in her voice. "You could have seriously hurt me."

"Blaze, I think somebody played a trick on you, and I think I know who it was," Silver blabbered frantically.

"What do you mean?"

"Blaze… You're not pregnant!" Sure enough, the following night as Blaze got home, she finally got her period. She didn't know how to feel. Relived? Saddened? All she could really feel was anger. Anger directly squarely at one person. Amy.

…

Fiona raised an eyebrow out of curiosity, watching as Gold, the school secretary, used her master lock to open Cream's locker and slip an expertly sealed envelope inside. Fiona bided her time, waiting until the woman was far enough away before she pounced. Fiona kept her head on a swivel as she pulled a pair of bolt cutters out of her duffle bag.

"These come in handy way too often," she remarked to herself before snapping through the metal attached to the locker and, slowly, the door swung open. Fiona reached inside and pulled out the small, rectangular envelope that had been sealed with fancy red wax. She dug he nail into the wax, breaking it apart until the seal eventually gave way and the envelope opened without resistance.

Inside she read the letter carefully, an annoyed scowl crossed her face as she glossed over the fine print in the letter. Inside was a small note from the secretary of Mobius Academy, the most prestigious university in all of Mobius and one with the most outstanding reputation. Almost all its graduates were experts in their personal, professional fields of study and went on to do amazing things, discovering new elements, advancing space travel or becoming business tycoons. According to the letter that Cream just received, it seems that she had been granted the opportunity for an interview early next semester for her scholarship application.

"Whoops," Fiona said sarcastically, tearing a big rip down the middle of the paper. "What a shame that this got lost in the mail," she cackled, tearing a second rip in the two halves of the paper. Fiona wasn't jealous, but she sure as heck wasn't going to let little miss innocent get to go to somewhere that wouldn't even give her a second glance. Not on her life. Especially because of her father…

Suddenly, without warning, she felt something push hard into her back. She stumbled forward. Fiona threw out her arms and grasped the lockers to steady herself, the paper floating to the ground.

"What the fuck was that for?" Fiona shrieked in anger, cursing aloud.

"These don't belong to you," Jet replied, bending down to scoop up the bits of the letter. Fiona scoffed as she corrected her leather jacket and stormed off, muttering curses under her breath. Jet turned around and saw the small, thankful teenager looking up at him.

"Thank you so much, Jet," Cream thanked him. "But you shouldn't have done that for me."

"It was nothing," Jet remarked in a toneless voice. "Not everyone should have to suffer like me," he said as he reached into his bag and pulled out his pencil case. He unzipped it slowly and took out a small roll of sticky tape. He positioned the four pieces against the firm side of the lockers and taped the letter back to the way it was before it was vandalized.

"Here," Jet said as he handed Cream back the letter of recognition.

"Thanks again, but I wouldn't mess with Fiona, she is bad news," Cream frowned, filled with worry for what Fiona might plan to do against him.

"Don't worry, she can't hurt me more than I already am," Jet replied before strolling down the hallway. He was already gone before Cream could understand his cryptic response. She sighed, looking down at the note before she stowed it away back in her pack and headed off to the cafeteria.

Meanwhile, Jet slipped into the boy's bathroom, locking the stall behind him as he entered it. He sat down on the toilet and rolled up his sleeves to reveal his arm, bruised and scabbed beyond repair. He noted the few remaining patches of un-touched skin with a scowl before grabbing out a small, serrated blade from his bag and adding new wounds to his wrist. He sighed in relief when the electrifying jolts of pain shot up his arm. He relished in the feel of something, anything apart from the emptiness and loneliness that consumed him most hours of the day.

…

"Catch you later," Sally waved as she made her way to her next class of the day, leaving Amy alone to wonder the halls of the desolate school. She felt happier and more enthused than usual today and she couldn't place her finger on it. It might have been something to do with Amy. The two had been spending more and more time together and Amy had really begun to open up her inner most feelings. She finally felt like she had made a true friend.

Sally had been the only person to ever break through her tough outer shell and explore the interior of her mind. Together, they worked on Amy's Sonic obsession and her fixation on other people's love lives.

For the first time since, well ever, she wasn't thinking about Sonic, but was still happy. She wasn't trying to find him or chase him or hug him. For the first time in her life, Amy Rose had moved forward. However, her mood didn't last longer than a few moments when an extremely angry voice bellowed at her from down the hall. She turned to see the silhouettes of two teenagers steadily grow closer until they were close enough for Amy to recognise.

"Hey guys, how are y-"

"Shut up!" Blaze interrupted her maliciously.

"What was that for?" Amy questioned, completely bewildered by the blatant attack for no reason that came from the girl who usually avoided confrontation like the plague.

"We found out your plan," Silver spat.

"How could you do that to me?" Blaze asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"I had my period last night," Blaze snarled.

"And I found one of your hairs in her pregnancy test," Silver added with air quotes. Suddenly Amy remembered what she had done.

"Oh my Chaos, shit, Blaze, Silver, look at me. I'm so, so sorry."

"Save it," Silver turned his head in disgust.

"No really, I didn't mean it," Amy pleaded.

"You didn't mean to purposely make me think I got pregnant?" Blaze yelled, raising her hands above her head for emphasis. "You didn't mean to fake the test?"

"I…I…I," Amy stuttered at a loss for words.

"No, fuck you, Amy. This is unforgivable. You can't go around and do this. I don't give a shit what the fuck happened in your life but you tried to completely ruin ours! What, because Sonic dumped you and we sided with him you can pull this shit?" Silver growled.

"Can't you imagine how that made us feel? You're fucking pathetic," Blaze barked, unable to contain her anger any long.

"I…I…I," Amy repeated, snivelling slightly.

"Don't, Amy. Just go away. In fact, don't ever talk to us again," Blaze remarked, unable to take the passive, friendly approach anymore. She just couldn't believe one of her oldest, closest friends could do this to her for absolutely no reason.

Amy couldn't take this any longer. She felt like a small pebble being stepped on. She felt herself crack down the middle and, in one fluid motion, she collapsed to the floor and began wailing uncontrollably. She finally broke down.

"Spare us the crocodile tears," Silver said.

"I never meant for any of this to happen," Amy gasped between sobs, her face in her hands as she slumped to her knees. Her words were almost impossible to hear, the sound unable to penetrate her palms that hid her face. "Espio just came up to me… he said… you were mean to me… reminded me of when you made Sonic break up with me…" she struggled to continue until she was interrupted again.

"For the last time, we never made Sonic leave you. He left you because he didn't love you that way anymore. He doesn't like you and never will, get over him."

"It wasn't about him. I… Espio… Cream… Tikal… He… She… I… I just wanted all my friends to find love," she burst into tears again. "Oh Chaos, what have I done?"

"Stop," Silver said coldly.

"How could I have been so blind? How could I have been so manipulative and treated all my friends so horribly?" Amy wailed uncontrollably again. She brought her fist up and slammed it into the ground multiple times. "Stupid… stupid… stupid," she repeated over and over, smashing her fist onto the hard ground each time she said the word, ignoring the immense pain that begun shooting up her arm. She had finally lost it. Amy had snapped.

"Amy, stop," Blaze cried out, grabbing her fist. "Don't do this to yourself."

"Why do you care? I did an unforgivable thing to you. I was so blinded by the idea of love that I turned it into something the complete opposite. I don't deserve compassion," she broke her hand free and continued to punch the ground. "I gave you the hope of life just to take it away. Slipped things in your food to hold off the period so you would take the test I fixed…"

"Amy," Silver finally spoke up, anger dissipating from his voice and replaced with pity. "You did something wrong. Something horrible. That doesn't mean we hate you forever. Sure, we're incredibly mad, but you can still mend out friendship."

"It will take a long time, and complete trust and dedication, but if you work at it, you can repair all the severed friendships. Sonic, Tails, Shadow, Rouge, Knuckles, Tikal, Cream, Jet, Sally, Silver and I… we are all still your friends… sort of. We will still support you, but only if you start to change," Blaze added, kneeling beside her.

"You… you really forgive me?" Amy looked up through her tears.

"No," Silver said plainly. "We neither forgive, nor trust you."

"But we can in the future if you change and prove to us that you really do want to be friends," Blaze interjected.

"I…I will. I'll prove to you all that I'm not this love crazed monster!" Amy bellowed through more gasps and tears. "I'm so, so sorry," she said as Silver and Blaze finally turned to leave her in her stupor.

"Did we do the right thing, honey?" Blaze asked, looking up to her silver boyfriend for guidance.

"I don't know," he replied honestly, shaking his head. "But that girl definitely needed a reality check."

"Can we really forgive her for what she did to not only us, but the others too?"

"No," Silver concluded bitterly.

…

Shadow snuck through the trees, keeping to the shadows that were shrouding the ground from the tall trees and thick foliage that grew overhead. Shadow ducked under bushes, weaved between hedges and jumped over logs until he finally broke clear of the thickest parts of the forest to stand alone in the familiar field that smelled of succulent apples. He walked cautiously, not wanting to be interrupted by any more photographers in training. Finally, when he was sure that he was alone, he stretched out along the ground, leaning his back against the tree before he closed his eyes and enjoyed a quick nap.

Moments later, the wind picked up around him, causing frantic gusts to billow around the field, pulling out some of the more fragile flowers. Shadow peeked through one of his eyelids when the warm stream of sunlight was obstructed by a strange machine high in the air. He quickly shook himself awake, his reflexes on high alert as he saw three ropes fling out of the helicopter hovering above, followed by three men dressed in an unrecognisable uniform.

Shadow jumped to his feet, alert as he began to be attacked by these mysterious invaders. One of the men ran up to him and punched him in the gut. Shadow, taken slightly off guard, recovered swiftly and delivered an extraordinarily strong uppercut to the man's jaw, causing him to topple over on the ground. The second of the trio, annoyed, began to open fire with a rifle that Shadow noticed was filled with tranquilizer darts.

All of a sudden his instincts took over. Shadow dived to the ground, narrowly avoiding the first barrage of darts that whizzed over his head. He quickly rolled over to his back and jumped up, cartwheeling out of the way of a second round of three darts. Shadow, taking his opportunity while his opponent was reloading, galloped into a sprint and, with his shoulder taking more of the force, collided with the man sending them both to the ground.

While on top of the stranger, Shadow balled his hands into a fist and delivered a savage punch to the man's face, breaking his nose and causing him to also fall unconscious. Shadow's eyes grew wide as he looked at his blood covered hands, devastated and surprised by what he had just done. His mind flashed back to when he was a younger kid at the orphanage, standing over an unconscious boy with blood on his knuckles. Back then he surprised himself. Back then he fled to the streets. He wasn't going to flee this time.

 _"_ _You're such a freak," they taunted me._

 _"_ _Freak, Freak, Freak," they mocked over and over. The orphanage was hell, and every time I was adopted I didn't last a month before I was discarded back to this dilapidated building. I was like the other kids, and they knew it. I was an outcast among outcasts. I was a freak, and every time they saw me they reminded me. This time, I finally snapped._

 _I dove on him as he mocked me in the small playground at the back of the collapsing building. I delivered a savage barrage of punches to his face. I bruised his cheeks, blackened his eyes and broke his nose. Blood spurted from it as the boy fell out of consciousness but that didn't stop me._

 _"_ _Shadow. Shadow that's enough," our mistress called as she rushed over to me. It was only then my brain registered what was happening. I sat on top of the unconscious boy, my knuckles drenched in his blood. I couldn't believe what had come over me. "Get off him you horrid creature," she scolded me._

 _I couldn't face them anymore. I couldn't face her anymore. I couldn't face any of it. The rejection, the orphanage, the kids, anything. I ran. I ran away and never looked back. I ran away from it as they screamed in terror._

 _Freak. Freak. Freak. They taunted, clapping. Clapping... Clapping?_

Shadow whipped his head around when he heard some slow clapping from behind him, tugging him from his thoughts. He narrowed his eyes when he saw the final of the three assailants. However, this one seemed different from the others. He seemed older, with more defined facial features coupled with a head of grey hair. His skin was completely covered from neck to toe in a grey suit, with a red and blue streak up the pant leg, finished off with a pair of black boots and white gloves.

"That was an excellent display, Shadow," the man applauded, taking a step forward.

"Who are you?" Shadow spoke in a toneless voice.

"We've been watching you for quite some time, Shadow, and I must say that I am quite impressed." Shadow looked back towards the two unconscious men and confusion swirled around in his brain. Shadow knew he was fit, fast and strong but he never thought he would be able to do the things that he did. It was as if his instincts took over.

"How did I do that?"

"Do you not remember?"

"I can't remember anything before my eighth birthday, but you should know that if you really have been following me. Now, I'll ask again, who are you?" Shadow repeated himself, getting fed up with this mysterious man. He tried to keep a cool head, showing no weakness despite the thousand questions and doubts slamming into his brain.

"I am the commander of a little organisation called G.U.N, or, Guardian Units of Nations," the commander bowed.

"So, you're, what, a spy?"

"That's one way to think about it. We have decided to give you a proposition, but not after a small test, which you passed with flying colours," he gestured to the two unconscious men.

"What?"

"We would like you to join our cause to protect Mobius from invaders, threats and people who wish to harm us. We would like you to become a G.U.N agent. What do you say?" he addressed Shadow with the utmost of courtesy, making the offer even more enticing to him. Shadow had always felt strange. Felt like he was different from everyone else and upon seeing what his subconscious mind could do when in peril confirmed his fears.

"Do you know why I can't remember anything before my eighth birthday?" Shadow asked. The commander shrugged, his face emotionless. Shadow grunted. "And what would happen if I accepted?" Shadow asked.

"We would give you to the end of the semester and then you would come train with us. You wouldn't complete your senior year at school or continue living where you currently reside," he spoke with no hint of hesitation, confirming to Shadow that there would be no bargaining with this man. Shadow thought back to his friends, flashing through each and every one, staying an extra-long time on Rouge, Tails and eventually stopping on Sonic. An agitated and impatient cough served as his cue to respond.

"Can I have some time to think about it?" Shadow asked finally.

"You have till the end of the month," the commander said as he began to retreat. "Oh, and Shadow."

"Yes?"

"Your father would be very proud of you."

"You… knew my father?" Shadow's eyes widened in shock but before he could get an answer, the commander had disappeared.

…

Sally walked down the hallways, dodging past the hustle and bustle of the lunch time rush as all students tried to make their way to get the hottest and freshest food.

"Hey Sally, wanna go have lunch together?" Tikal asked, making her way through the river of students. "It feels like it has been aaaaages," Tikal emphasised.

"Yeah, I know, I'm totes down," Sally smiled as the two began to join the crowd. However, though the noise of chatting students, Sally picked up the faint sound of crying coming from the bathroom as they passed by it. "Uh… sorry Tikal, I forgot that I had to do something for Sonic at lunch today. Rain check?"

"Sure," Tikal sighed, waving goodbye before continuing off but didn't get much further before she felt a tug on her arm and found herself being dragged out of the hallway and into a small, secluded room. Meanwhile, Sally pushed open the bathroom door and tiptoed in, allowing the door to silently close behind her.

"Hello?" she called out. The sobs instantly subsided but the source of the sadness didn't emerge from the stall they hid in. "Who is in here?" After still no answer, curiosity and care took over. Sally began to slide through the bathroom, pushing against all the stalls to see who was inside. Eventually, she came to the final stall and saw a familiar pair of red shoes.

"Amy?" Sally questioned, but this time, she heard a response.

"Please go away."

"Amy, it's me, Sally." No answer again. "I just want to help." Ultimately, after moments of waiting, Sally saw the door creak open slightly and Amy's drained and pale face peered through. She looked like a wreck. Her eyes were red and puffy, her hair a mess and she had black streaks down her cheeks from where the tears had made her mascara run.

"I wish you didn't have to find me like this," she sniffed. Sally grabbed Amy's hand and led her to the sink, tearing off a paper towel and wetting it with the gentle flow of warm water from the tap. She looked at Amy and began to wash away the horrendous lines of mascara.

"What happened?" Sally asked.

"The old me. That's what happened," Amy wailed but when Sally gave back a look of confusion she decided to continue. "After Sonic broke up with me I became obsessed with helping all of my friends find love. In doing so I got a little carried away and did a horrible thing to Blaze and Silver and now they hate me. I'm fucking pathetic," Amy concluded, breaking down into another sad fit. Sally sighed, a feeling of dread falling across her heart as she felt the fresh, warm tears pitter-patter against the back of her hands.

"Amy, come on, cheer up. You're not pathetic."

"Then how come I did that to them?"

"What did you do?"

"I tricked Blaze into thinking she's pregnant by tampering with her pregnancy test and slipping things into her food to screw up her menstrual cycle…"

"Whoa… okay, that's bad," Sally admitted.

"See, I'm a mess."

"Look, that's pretty bad but you were depressed and in a bad state after Sonic dumped you. But you moved on, remember? That was the old you. Your friends will get to know the new you, like I do, and they will forgive you. Trust me," Sally smiled, lifting Amy's face so it was barely inches away from her.

"Th-Thank you," Amy sniffed once more before throwing her hands around Sally and bringing her into a warm hug. Instantly, Amy's fears and sadness dissipated into the air, being replaced by this new, warm feeling. "You really are the best friend any girl could ask for…"

…

"What are you doing?" Tikal yelled, wrenching her hand free from whoever was stealing her away from the hallway and took a defensive step back. "Espio, I know you said you wouldn't give up, but this isn't okay."

"Hmm, interesting. What makes you think I'm Espio?" Rouge questioned, stepping out from the shadows to reveal herself, a smirk on her face.

"Oh, sorry Rouge, I thought you were Espio," Tikal sighed.

"Yeah, that's kind of why I came to talk to you. Espio came up to me and apologised about taking that picture of me and Shadow and I wanted to know if you knew anything about that," Rouge cooed with a wink, but something was lacking in her mockery.

"He… He really did that?" Tikal asked, looking off into the distance as she thought about Espio trying to redeem himself. "Because of me?"

"Yeah, so, is there a thing going on between you and him?"

"No, but he is trying to ask me out," Tikal laughed but it turned to a gasp of awe when her eyes fell upon the emerald bangle that Rouge was wearing around her wrist. "Where did you get that? It's beautiful."

"Oh, this? Yeah. Knuckles gave it to me and asked if we could start over again… for the fourth time," Rouge sighed.

"You guys haven't had the smoothest sailing, have you?"

"I guess not. I just… I don't know what to do. You were with him for a long time, did he ever do this for you?"

"No, never," Tikal mentioned, looking down slightly. "He must really think you are something special."

"I don't know. You should see some of the stupid things that he does."

"That's Knuckles for you. He can be so thick headed and stubborn, but he has a loveable charm about him."

"Yeah," Rouge sighed, her eyes straining on the magnificent present that Knuckles had delivered to her. "I just don't know what to do."

"I think you are very lucky, but you need to ask yourself, do you love him?"

"Do you love Espio?" Rouge fired back, not used to getting girl advice. Her first instinct was to turn the embarrassing or emotional topic back at whoever asked to shield herself from her insecurities but felt a sudden tinge of guilt when she saw Tikal's reaction.

"No, I don't. But… maybe I should give him a chance?" Tikal asked.

"I wouldn't," Rouge scoffed. "He might be doing small things but unless he does a big gesture, I wouldn't even give him the time of day."

"Big gesture? Like that bangle?"

"Y-yeah… like this."

"So, Rouge, do you love him?" Tikal asked again.

"I don't know if I do," Rouge sighed, glancing down at Tikal. Both girls searched the other one's face to find the answers they were desperately seeking but when they came up empty handed, another round of long sighs filled the small room.

"Sorry for pulling you aside. I'll see you round," Rouge finally broke the silence as she opened the door. "Good luck."

"You too, Rouge"


	13. Chapter 13: Invitations

Chapter 13

Invitations

The semester had flown by and before anybody knew it, the final week of school had arrived. The seniors had already finished and had the week off to prepare for their final exams. Classes continued with students paying even less attention than usual and mid-terms were all due. However, tests weren't the main thing on everybody's minds. Instead, students waited eagerly for that Friday, the day of semester. The day of the big dance.

…

The world span around him slowly. The small, grated roof above him did small circles in his mind. When Sonic tried to lift his head, or push himself off the mat on which he was perched, his energy evaded him and he crashed back down in a heap. He sighed agitatedly, swivelling his head around and around. He needed more. It had been too long since his last fix.

"She should be here by now. She said she would be here by now. Where is she?" Sonic spoke to himself, rubbing his arm ferociously. Any small sound that was made was picked up by his incredible hearing and he darted his head towards that direction, squinting his eyes. He focused his attention on the door when he heard the faint footsteps of somebody coming towards his small room.

Sonic narrowed his eyes, salivating slightly as beads of sweat dripped from his head. He couldn't think straight and his skin became cold and clammy as waves of nausea overthrew him. He just needed one more fix. Just one more. Fiona was late and it was killing him, but as long as she brought the good stuff, he wouldn't hold a grudge.

As soon as Sonic noticed the short, squat figure of Tails standing at the entrance to the sports storage closet, his hopes fell in his stomach and he broke out into a frantic panic.

"Where is Fiona? I need it now! I can't wait any longer," Sonic screamed.

"Sonic, please, I'm here to help," Tails begged, closing the door behind him so that Sonic couldn't make a speedy escape and hesitantly stepped forward.

"Get away from me," Sonic lashed out, backing up into the corner of the room. His chest rose and fell with short, shallow breaths and his eyes continued to dart around the room, unable to focus on anything.

"Sonic, please listen to me," Tails said, his heart aching at the sight. He had seen how bad Sonic had become as of late from afar, but he couldn't have imagined it had gotten this bad. Sonic's eyes grew wide as Tails finally edged his way up to Sonic and held his hands between his own.

"Let go of me!" Sonic panicked but Tails' grip was too strong. His determination to help his best friend was too strong to let Sonic escape.

"You don't need it Sonic," Tails began.

"Yes, I do! Give me some now or get away from me," he thrashed, kicking and screaming like a small infant but somehow Tails discovered some dormant strength inside of him and held onto Sonic for dear life. Sonic thrashed about harder, desperately trying to escape Tails' grasp as he clawed the boy's arms, fresh blood oozing out of cuts.

"No!" Tails growled dominantly, staring deep into Sonic's eyes, passing through the window into his soul and speaking directly to Sonic. "I know you. This isn't you. You are the strongest, fastest and most amazing person I know. This substance is controlling your thoughts but you can beat it. You are Sonic the fucking Hedgehog; nothing has ever stopped you before and I sure as hell won't let this be the first thing to do it." As Tails finished, fresh, warm tears streamed out of his eyes and down his face, staining his clothes. He couldn't take the sight of him any longer. Sonic looked on, unable to escape the daze of the younger boy.

"T-Tails…" Sonic breathed, his eyes focusing on the small tear droplets.

"I'm so, so sorry I did this to you," Tails began to break down. His words turned to gasps and sobs. He tried to stay strong, but it was too much for him to bear. He let go of Sonic and fell to his knees, closing his eyes to stop the torrential downpour of tears but it wasn't enough to cease their incessant flowing.

"T-Tails…" Sonic repeated, lower in volume this time as his eyes began to focus more and more on the boy in front of him.

"This is all my fault. I did this to you. I was selfish and stole something from you just because I was hurt and it ended up hurting you more than I could have imagined. I didn't mean it. I'm sorry. I…" he trailed off.

Suddenly, something struck Sonic in the back of his mind, breaking through the foggy cloud that had descended over his brain. The sight and the sound of Tails, his little buddy in such distress sent a signal through his body that snapped him back to reality. Although it wasn't enough to starve his addiction, it was enough to save him from his current trance and think clearly.

"Tails, buddy, please don't cry. This isn't your fault," Sonic begged. Tails opened his eyes, looking up to Sonic kneeling above him.

"Sonic? Is that really you?"

"Yes, it's me buddy," Sonic smiled. Tails' tears continued to flow but instead of those of depression and sadness, they flowed from joy and happiness. He smiled.

"I… I m-missed you so much," Tails sniffed, gathering his composure slightly.

"I missed you too, buddy. I'm so sorry Tails. I'm sorry I put you through this. I'm sorry I put Shadow through this. I'm sorry I put everyone through this. I just… I failed you both and I failed myself. I'm such an idiot," Sonic said louder, letting all of his pent up emotions and obsession flood out of him.

"Sonic, I'm sorry," Tails blubbered.

"No, I'm sorry. I loved you and then I loved Shadow and tossed you aside. I hurt both of you because I wanted both and I ruined everything. I'm a horrible person. You're both better off without me. You're better off together," Sonic sighed.

"That's not true Sonic. I still love you…" Tails finished, his eyes opening wide when he finally realized the truth. All it took was his emotions to flood out of him again when his true feelings were shown. He did love Shadow, but his heart did, and always would, belong to Sonic.

"C-Can I please be left alone, Tails? I need time to think."

"Of course." Tails got up and walked out without a sound. As he got to the door he leaned against it, looking but at the tattered teenager and opened his mouth to speak but decided against it as he made his exit.

Sonic cradled his knees in between his forearms as he thought about what he could do. Mere moments passed before the door opened again and in strutted Fiona, smirking, dressed in black leather from head to toe, her hips swishing from side to side as she walked.

"The next batch is here," she cooed devilishly. "Where is my money?" Sonic stared at her, thinking back to his run in with Tails. He fought his hardest against his body but the spastic shivers up and down his spine continued and before he knew what was happening, his hand was reaching out to grab the syringe from Fiona.

"STOP!" A voice screamed from the entrance way. Fiona swivelled around just in time to see Shadow rush across the room and snatch the syringe from her clutches, smashing it between his hands. She howled in anger as the substance fell to the floor, useless.

"How dare you," she began to berate him when he walked up to her and grabbed her hand in his. The glass shards from breaking the syringe were stuck into the skin on the palm of his hand and when he grabbed her arm, the glass shards began to dig deeper into his, but also Fiona's skin. "Ouch, let go of me, you freak!" she flailed. Shadow's eyes narrowed as he squeezed harder.

"Don't you ever give Sonic anything ever again," Shadow scowled.

"Or what?" Fiona dared, narrowing her eyes but was met with immense pain.

"I said never again," he stared daggers at her, refusing to blink until the pain finally got to Fiona and she nodded reluctantly. He released his grip, letting the shard slowly slide out of the place it was embedded in her skin with a squelch. "Now get out of my sight," he spat, turning away from her to focus on Sonic who just sat there, watching the whole thing unfold.

"You'll regret that," Fiona muttered under her breath as she exited the room in a fury.

"Th-Thanks, Shadow," Sonic murmured.

"I told you I would help," Shadow said in a serious tone, wiping the blood that was seeping from his hand onto his black jeans. "Sonic, you're just as much of a weak idiot now as the day I first met you." Sonic frowned. However, instead of telling him how insignificant Sonic was, blurting out what the Sonic's own mind was yelling at him, Shadow simply leant over and placed a soft, quick kiss on his lips. A few moments passed before he parted and stood up.

"That doesn't mean I don't still love you and that doesn't mean that you aren't strong!" he concluded. "Now, please, try to get some help," Shadow added before exiting without another word.

Sonic fell back down, half from physical exhaustion that was plaguing him due to the withdrawal and half to do with the mental stress. He touched his lips, the warm sting still present. He pulled out his phone, bringing up Fiona's contact information.

Sonic: _Come to my house tonight with more. I'll have your money then._

He hesitated, thumb hovering dangerously over the send button. Just as he was about to press it, images flashed through his mind. Images of all his friends lit up through his haze covered thoughts until finally those of Tails and Shadow remained. Sonic sighed, closing his phone without sending the text. Suddenly, as if to contradict his choice, he felt a horrible sickness plague him. Sonic leant over and vomited onto the crashmats beside him.

…

"Vote Fiona for Formal Queen," Sally yelled out with little to no emotion in her inflection as she handed promotional fliers to each student who walked passed. Her eyes scanned the horizon in a dead panned glaze. Her spirits had been crushed by the relentless tasks issued by Fiona and it seemed that Amy's upbeat attitude and helpfulness had been the only thing that kept her going these last few weeks.

Sally used to love going to school. She had that rare combination of somebody who enjoyed learning, but also loved sports. However, because of all the recent chores that Fiona had been forcing her, and on occasion Cream, to do had slowly dwindled down her self-esteem to the point where she feared even entering the building in the mornings anymore. Yet she did develop a helpful ability to notice things out of the ordinary.

Just by scanning the crowd, she noticed Jet walk by, the way he had been dressing lately of important significance. Normally, she wouldn't notice him, but he used to always wear short sleeve shirts. Even in winter he would always put his football jacket overtop short sleeves but lately he had donned long-sleeve shirts. Quite strange.

The next person of interest that seemed different than usual was Sonic, who seemed jittery and easily annoyed lately. He was always rubbing his arms and his eyes continually darted around him, almost like he thought somebody was stalking him or a stealthy assassin had been paid to kill him.

"Sonic, are you alright?" Sally asked.

"What? Y-yeah, I'm fine, it's none of your business," Sonic barked.

"Geez, calm down, I was just asking."

"S-Sorry, Sally. I just… ugh, never mind, I'll see you around," he raced off. Sally watched him go, a frown plastering her face.

"Do you need some help?" A quiet, innocent voice asked, causing Sally to turn on her heels.

"Cream, what are you doing here? Get out of here before Fiona sees you and forces you to do some menial task too. I already have to suffer, you don't need to join me in my suffering," Sally insisted, pushing her away.

"But Sally…"

"Please, Cream," she begged. "I don't want you to go through what I'm feeling right now."

"O-Okay, but we are gonna go hang out after school today. Milkshakes?" Cream asked. Sally nodded reluctantly, but couldn't help the smile creep over her face, the first one in a while. How could she say no to a friend who clearly cared so much for her?

"Quick, here comes Fiona," Sally hissed, watching as Cream quickly darted away before Fiona broke through the river of students journeying from an exam to study hall.

"Quit snoozing and start flyer…ing," Fiona yelled, placing another stack of her campaign posters onto Sally.

"I'm doing everything I can," Sally protested with little tone in her voice.

"What was that?" Fiona spat.

"N-Nothing."

"I think you just talked back to me. That's it, you know what. I don't like these posters anymore." Fiona swatted the stack of flyers out of Sally's hands and she watched in dismay as the thousands of paper leaflets went sprawling out over the floor, covering the black and white ground below.

"Make me a new design and hand those ones out. Oh, and recycle these, we aren't monsters here," Fiona sneered.

"Well, most of us aren't monsters," Amy growled.

"What did you say, bitch?" Fiona span around to come face to face with Amy.

"You heard me," Amy yelled back, garnering the gaze of onlookers.

"Amy, don't do this," Sally begged, dropping to the floor to pick up the flyers. Amy leant a hand down, wrapped it around Sally's arm and hoisted her up onto her feet.

"Why are you letting her treat you like this? The Sally I knew would never let her get away with treating you like this!"

"I…I," Sally stammered.

"Because she must do everything I say, or else," Fiona smirked, revelling in her power.

"Sally," Amy placed a hand on her shoulder. "You are a strong, powerful, beautiful woman. Don't let her treat you like this. Whatever secret Fiona is holding over you can't break you. No matter what you have done in the past, it won't change my opinion of you in the slightest. Remember who you're talking to."

Sally stared back at Amy. She could feel her heart beat wildly inside her chest and it took all her restraint to stop her weak knees from caving in underneath her.

"How touching," Fiona rolled her eyes sarcastically. "But I won't ask you again. Pick up the flyers." Sally's eyes flitted from Amy to Fiona and then back to Amy.

"No."

"What did you say?" Fiona threatened.

"I said no!" Sally clenched her fists, walking up to Fiona and standing tall, daring the vixen to threaten her again. "I'm done doing your dirty work. And so is Cream! I don't care what secret you hold over me. No secret is worth this much abuse, pain and depression. I see that now," she finished, turning to smile at Amy. "Do your campaigning on your own! It's not like you'll win anyway."

Fiona exploded with anger, sending a powerful punch into Sally's gut. She doubled over in pain, clutching her stomach. Sally closed her mouth, swallowing down the bile that began to force its way up her oesophagus.

"How dare you!" Amy yelled, rushing to the aid of her friend.

"I don't need you anyway," Fiona spat, turning to storm away. "Oh, by the way, Rose. This pathetic excuse for a girl is madly in love with you. Being best friends with Sonic, I would bet that she was the one who talked him out of giving you a second chance because she wanted you so badly," Fiona finished, leaving a disgruntled Sally and an awe-struck Amy remaining.

…

 _Camping, the end of junior year, over summer. I didn't want to go, I thought it was a stupid idea but somehow Rouge convinced me. She was the last person I'd ever peg to be into camping but, well you never really know somebody until you do something they love with them._

 _It was just the ten of us that weekend, out in the bush with nothing but a couple phones, tents and the clothes on our back. Sonic and Amy, Tails and Cream, Knuckles and Tikal, Silver and Blaze and, finally, Rouge and I. You could say it was a couples retreat, away from the city and the stress but Blaze, Silver, Rouge and I were just best friends. It seemed a little awkward but, once we got there, everything seemed fine._

 _The twinkling stars over the still, zaffre lake shone brightly in the sky. The cool breeze of pine wafted on the prevailing currents as we set up our tents and went out to gather firewood._

 _My name is Shadow and this was when it happened… when this whole, confusing mess started._

 _"_ _I'm off to go get some firewood," I rose, speaking bluntly as I shoved my hands into my pockets and walked off into the forest._

 _"_ _I'll make sure he doesn't die," Sonic chuckled as he jumped up and followed me, kissing Amy's cheek in passing. The two of us walked side by side for a bit, neither saying anything until suddenly he decided to speak up._

 _"_ _I bet I can beat you around the lake," he taunted. I tried to resist but he flashed me that stupid cocky smirk that I just wanted to wipe off his smug face._

 _"_ _Fine," I agreed, readying myself._

 _"_ _Three-two-one-go!" He yelled quickly before sprinting off, dust clouds billowing up behind him as he hastened away. I immediately broke out into a sprint, dodging sticks and tree stumps as I kept pace with him. It was all going fine until suddenly I tripped on a thick root sticking out of the ground that I hadn't seen._

 _I howled in pain as I fell to the dirt with a thud, wincing as I clutched my ankle. Sonic stopped, doubling back once he heard me. I expected him to taunt me. To flaunt his victory. But I never expected his reaction. He was so concerned, so worried for my well-being. The guy who I was always at odds with was there, kneeling beside me inspecting my ankle and being so nice._

 _"_ _Here, put your arm around me," he instructed as he helped me stand up, keeping the weight off my ankle._

 _"_ _It's fine, I can walk myself," I replied stubbornly. I placed my foot down and immediately was struck with what I can only describe as excruciating pain._

 _"_ _Come here," he shook his head before grabbing my arm and draping it over his shoulder as we began to limp back to the group._

 _"_ _Why are you being so nice to me?" I asked._

 _"_ _Why not? You're my friend and I'm not just going to leave you there to die, am I?" Sonic chuckled._

 _"_ _We're friends? I thought you hated me. Wasn't that our thing?" Sonic just smiled, shaking his head in amusement._

 _"_ _Look, I don't know how you feel about me, but I actually care about you. Despite what you might think, I think of you as one of my best friends, along with Silver, Tails, and Knuckles. The five amigos."_

 _"_ _Those guys all hate me."_

 _"_ _You really think that, don't you? Well, I cherish our friendship. And whether you like it or not, we're friends," he concluded. I just stared at him in awe. This whole time, I had him all wrong. I mean, I still thought he was a cocky dickhead who had too much ego but, something changed that day._

 _"_ _Come on, I'll call your parents for you," he offered, taking out his phone with another hand. "The quicker we call somebody, the quicker they can be here to help you."_

 _"_ _I…" I began, but trailed off. Sonic look at me, confused. "I can't really call them because… well they-"_

 _"_ _Say no more," he cut me off, frowning slightly. "I get it. I won't pressure you anymore. We can call mine. Mum would be more than happy to help you out," he offered._

 _Later that night, Bernadette came and picked me up. The others all wished me a speedy recovery and Rouge gave me a big hug, promising that she'd come keep me company after the camping trip ended. However, it was Sonic who surprised me the most. Instead of saying goodbye, he grabbed his packed back and threw it in the car._

 _"_ _What are you doing, honey?" Amy pouted._

 _"_ _I got Shadow into this mess so I'm gonna go back with him to keep him company. It was my fault he fell. You guys enjoy the rest of the trip without me, I know it'll be so much fun," he said with a goofy smile, giving Amy a kiss goodbye before hopping in the car._

 _"_ _This sucks," Amy kicked the dirt in annoyance as the two of us, and his mother, drove back to the city. Something changed in me that day. I no longer saw Sonic the way I used to. He was kind, caring and just made me happier when I was around him. I crashed at his house that weekend, just the two of us. That's when it all changed._

"So why is he doing this to himself now?" Shadow thought aloud as he lay against the thick tree trunk of the bare apple tree. "Why can't I help him, like he helped me."

…

Jet waited until the class had started, making sure that his name had been checked off the list by Ixis, recording him as present, before he slipped out of study hall. He walked briskly down the desolate hallways before darting into the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

The boy looked like an absolute mess. His hair was tangled, un-groomed and chaotic. His eyes had bags upon bags, indicating the severe lack of sleep that he had been plagued with. He stared at himself in the mirror, shuddering after gazing on his appearance.

"You look like shit," Jet yelled at the mirror. "But that's what they say, isn't it? You look like what you are!" He punched the mirror, causing slight cracks to form in its reflective surface.

"You're pathetic. You're worthless," he berated his reflection, punching the mirror image of himself with each insult thrown. "Sally was right to leave you! Sonic was right to hate you! Everyone at school hates you… for great reason!" he punched his fist through the mirror, causing it to splinter. The mirror shattered, shards of sharp material flying everywhere, cutting his sleeves.

Through the remaining bits of mirror still fastened to the wall, Jet saw his true self. His eyes widened when he noticed the bare skin of his arms. Hundreds of serrated cuts plaguing him. No feathers to be seen. He allowed his hand to break free of the shrapnel, still lodged deep into his knuckles. Blood was oozing from the cuts, dribbling down his hand and pooling below him on the floor. He sighed in pain, allowing the feelings to overtake him.

Jet looked down, a glint in his eye reflecting from a rather large piece of the mirror. He bent down, picking up the piece and turned it over in his hand.

"I'm sorry… Wave," he cried before plunging the serrated edge into his arm. The pain was immense, much more potent than before. He slowly began to force the mirror shrapnel upwards in a vertical motion and he fell to the ground with a thud, passing out from the blood loss that he had taken.

"Jet, no!"

…

Tails ventured through the now thoroughly traversed path through the forested area near the schoolyard. He emerged from the thick bushes and heavy foliage into the scenic field. The feeling of serenity washed over him as his nerves eased slightly but once he saw the outline of his boyfriend lazily snoozing under the apple tree, he became even more anxious.

"Just talk to him," Tails mumbled to himself as he cautiously walked over to the apple tree. "Maybe he will agree."

"Tails, if you want to be sneakier then you will have to do a better job than that," a voice rang through the silence in the area.

"Sh-Shadow? Is that you?" Tails fumbled, tripping over a small pebble in the field and falling flat on his face.

"Who else," Shadow smiled, jumping up and extending a hand to the fallen boy. Shadow helped Tails back up to his feet. "So, what did you want to talk to me about?" This question made Tails jump in surprise. Shadow simply smirked, allowing a low chuckle to escape from his mouth.

"I forgot how perceptive you were," Tails giggled awkwardly.

"You seemed to like my… perceptiveness… when we are alone," Shadow joked and Tails couldn't do anything to hold the deep blush appearing on his face.

"Was that a joke?"

"I'm getting better at them," Shadow smiled.

"An… ahem, anyway, I wanted to talk about… about Sonic."

"Tails, I know what you are going to say. I had a run in with Sonic too. This is a very confusing time for all of us. I know that you still have feelings for him… I do too," Shadow could see the surprise in Tails' eyes but it was coupled with understanding.

"I do agree. Maybe this could work out, you and me, and maybe it won't. But while Sonic is around, I know that you can't become fully committed to a relationship with me, nor I with you," Shadow concluded sombrely.

"So, what do we do?" Tails asked.

"I think it would be best, at least for now, to stay friends."

"Friends," Tails repeated, hesitation evident in his voice and a frown on his face.

"But who knows, Sonic might not be the person we thought, or maybe our hearts are just fooling us because of his… predicament, and we could try it again. Who knows what the future holds."

"I'd like that," Tails smiled, appreciating how understanding and accepting Shadow was. "I'm very lucky to have a boy… a friend like you, Shadow."

"You'll always have a place in my heart, Tails," Shadow returned the smile.

"As will you in mine," Tails confirmed and the two stepped together, embracing each other in a long, un-interrupted hug. Shadow looked down. He closed his eyes, Tails mirroring him, and let their lips meet one final time underneath the apple tree.

…

"Wh-What did she just say?" Amy froze, shocked and wide eyed. If her jaw could, it would be hitting the ground by the wave of surprise that had hit her, stronger and with more force than any tsunami could. She looked down at Sally, still crumpled over in pain.

"Amy… I," Sally began but couldn't finish the rest of her sentence. The pain she felt in her gut was too overwhelming.

"Is… Is it true?" Amy asked, kneeling beside Sally. Sally refused to meet her stare, opting to focus on the hundreds of flyers lying underneath her instead. "You know it won't change anything," Amy confided.

"Yes. Yes, it's true. But not all of it," Sally admitted, avoiding eye-contact.

"What do you mean? Sally, you're my best friend, you can tell me anything," Amy smiled, lifting Sally's face up to meet her own.

"I never talked to Sonic about leaving you. That was a lie. I do think I-I… like you," Sally forced the words out of her mouth.

"You like me?" Amy repeated dumbfoundedly. Sally couldn't help herself any longer. She decided it was now or never. She threw caution to the wind and pressed her lips against Amy's. Amy's mind raced, unable to keep up with what was happening. A few seconds passed before Amy could quickly recoil, sliding back across the ground a bit and gasping for breath.

"I… I'm sorry I didn't mean…" Sally trailed off. She instantly got up, the pain in her stomach had subsided to only a minor hindrance compared to the pain she felt in her heart. She turned and began to flee.

"Sally wait!" Amy yelled, grabbing Sally's ankle, keeping her in place. Sally came down hard, crashing into the cold tiles underfoot. "Oh my Chaos, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to. Are you okay?" Amy gushed, rushing over to the aid of her friend.

"Do… Do you hate me?" Amy thought for a moment. She wasn't disgusted by the kiss. She didn't particularly like it, but it wasn't awful either. She frowned.

"No, of course I don't hate you," Amy confirmed.

"I don't know what came over me. I…I'm so sorry."

"Sally, I'm sorry too. I should have seen this. I just… I'm sorry but I'm straight." Amy could feel Sally's muscles tense up, her mind going back to that first moment that Sonic dumped her at the party. She knew exactly how Sally was feeling in that moment.

"I…I understand."

"But," Sally's spirits lifted slightly. "I know I have been known to be slightly… well, very, homophobic. But I can't deny that I have feelings for you. You've quickly become my best friend and I do really care about you. I just don't think it's romantic. I'm not sure… I've never really felt this way about anybody other than Sonic." Sally nodded understandingly.

"It's okay, best friends is good enough for me. I just knew what Sonic said about you and I was afraid that if you found out, y'know, about how I felt, you wouldn't want to be my friend anymore."

"Sally, nothing would make that happen. But, I don't know, maybe we should try something," Amy thought aloud.

"Something?"

"Do you want to go to the dance with me?"

"The dance…" Sally repeated.

"Yeah. I was just going to go with Cream and Tikal as friend's anyway so maybe this can be, like, a test. We won't label it, we'll just go together and see what happens?"

"That sounds like a great idea," Sally smiled.

…

"Did you hear what she did to Sally and Cream? Amy just told me before," Blaze shouted, letting her emotions get the better of her.

"She really should be taught a lesson," Silver agreed.

"I just, ugh. I can't stand that… that… that bitch!" Blaze exploded. Silver flinched slightly, not used to his girlfriend being so aggressive. He had only seen her lose her temper a few times, and only to people who had wronged her.

"Babe, please calm down," Silver placed a comforting hand on Blaze's shoulder but it couldn't sedate the rage that had settled down inside of her.

"No, not until we pay her back a bit," Blaze grinned.

"I'm all down for that but I don't think that violence is the answer," Silver tried to restrain her.

"Oh, I have something much worse in mind than just pain," Blaze smirked.

"Okay, now you're kind of scaring me."

"It's simple. She has been campaigning for formal queen, correct?" she asked rhetorically. "So, all we have to do is stuff the ballot box with her name and then she will win."

"Have you gone crazy?" Silver asked. "How will helping her get what she wants teach her a lesson?"

"Easy. She will take the crown, give a speech about how she is better than everyone and then we show the principal the evidence that we planted in her locker, framing her for stuffing the box. Her title will be stripped; she will be humiliated in front of the whole school! She will become such a loser that she won't hold any power over anybody again and we will all be free of her tyranny," Blaze laughed somewhat manically.

"Although you are scaring me a bit with this evil persona, I have to admit that I know a good plan when I hear one. I'm in. So… what do we do," Silver pronounced supportively.

"Just follow my lead," Blaze said in a conniving manner, rubbing her palms together as a sneaky grin crossed her face.

…

Cream wondered down the hallways, enjoying the free time off. Relic had taken maternity leave. Her baby was due any day and the school had forgot to hire a new teacher. Therefore, Cream, along with the rest of their class, got to enjoy a free period without being shackled in study hall.

Cream, being the ever-studious person that she was, decided to go to the library for some extra study instead of having an extended lunch like the rest of her class. Cream knew that if she wanted to get a place at Mobius Academy, she would have to prove to them that she was serious about applying herself academically.

However, something struck her senses, alerting her mind to an incident. As she passed by the boy's bathroom, she couldn't help but notice a loud crash, as if a creature had burst through the mirror and was wreaking havoc in the bathroom. That was when she heard his voice.

"You were right, I'm sorry… Wave." Cream curiously poked her head through the slit between the door and the wall, but the sight she saw rocked her to the core.

"Jet, no!" Cream squealed as she watched him tumble to the ground, falling unconscious from the severe lack of blood. Cream almost fainted from the sight. She managed to keep herself standing, albeit only because she knew that Jet needed her, but couldn't do much to stop the bile that slowly climbed her throat.

She bent over and vomited, splashing all over the bathroom floor, mixing with Jet's blood to create a brown mess of bodily fluids. Cream, tears falling from her eyes, rushed over to Jet's side and kneeled beside him. She placed her hands under his head and lifted it off the ground, out of the pool of blood and rested it on her knee.

"Oh Jet, why did you do that to yourself?" she cooed softly, trying to calm herself down as she began to run her hand through his feathers soothingly. That was when she noticed the marks on his bare arms. She had seen him push the blade into his skin, but when she saw his arm, she finally put two and two together.

"He has been cutting himself?" Cream gasped aloud. Jet stirred, his eyelids fluttering until they slowly began to open. At first, all he saw was a fuzzy, blurry outline of a girl.

"W-Wave, is that you?" Jet whispered faintly, his voice hoarse.

"No, Jet, it's me, Cream." As she came into focus, he instantly felt the shame wash over him.

"Cream, please, go away," he croaked, barely able to talk, let alone move.

"Jet, why did you do this?" Cream asked. Jet felt a wave of guilt hit him. He didn't want the innocent girl to see him like this. He did this to punish himself, not her.

"I…I…I didn't want you to see me like this," he cried.

"Please, Jet, just tell me. You can trust me," Cream pleaded.

"I've been a… horrible person. I ruined… everybody's life. Everything they said… it's all true. But I just wish… wish she didn't leave," he burst into tears.

"She? Wave?" Cream questioned but Jet just nodded solemnly.

"Yeah… Wave Swallow… Just, leave me. Let me die."

"No!" Cream shrieked. "Jet, don't say things like that," Cream was frantic, tears cascading down her cheeks as she shook from sadness.

"Cream…"

"I…I'm going to call an ambulance for you. You need some help," she sobbed, reaching into her pocket to fish out her phone and began to dial when Jet acted. He tried to lift his arm to snatch the phone away from her but the gesture was too much.

"Cream… I'm begging you… please don't tell… anyone about this," he begged.

"B…But," Cream stuttered, conflicted.

"I don't want anybody to… to… know…" Jet managed to force the final words before he passed out. Throughout their conversation, blood continued to trickle out of his wrist wound. He had clearly sliced an artery and the bleeding wouldn't cease anytime soon.

Cream tried to control her tears but she had become an emotional wreck. She didn't know what to do. She rushed over to the bench and pulled out a dozen paper towels, pressing them against the wound to stop the bleeding but the blood just seeped through the padding.

"Jet, please don't give up on me. Please…" Cream cried before finally giving up. She dialled the number, unable to think of any way that she could save him and abide by his final wish.

"Hello, emergency services, how may we help?"

"Hello, my name is Cream," she forced through tears. "My friend is bleeding out. Mobius High. Boy's bathroom. Hurry, please," she managed to finish before bursting into tears, unable to form any more coherent words. She just knelt beside the body of Jet, watching the blood pool get progressively wider and wider.

…

Espio sat at their lunch table, a feeling of angst deep inside of him. He waited until Tikal, the girl that he adored, entered the cafeteria before he made his move. Espio got up, brushing off the back of his black trousers and walked up to Tikal, greeting her with a friendly hug. She hugged back for a few moments before parting.

"Hey, Espio. Looks like somebody is in a good mood," she laughed.

"Will you go to the dance with me?" he asked. Tikal sighed, annoyed that Espio hadn't given up when she asked him to.

"I already said no. Look, Espio, we are friends now but that doesn't excuse your horrible behaviour earlier in the year."

"I know, but I said I wouldn't give up, I said I changed," he continued.

"I believe that you are different now, but still…" Tikal thought out loud.

"That's why I want to show you," Espio smiled. Before she could question him further, he jumped up onto a nearby table and announced his presence to the whole cafeteria. All pairs of eyes turned to him, and each individual conversation immediately grinded to a halt. He had everybody's attention.

"Hello everyone," he began shakily. "My name is Espio and I just wanted to do something that many of you never thought I would do." Tikal hid her head in her hand to avoid the piercing gaze of some of the students.

"As many of you know, I was the kid who was accused of being gay by Fiona because of an incident in my past. And how did I try to solve my problem? By getting with every single girl in my year level. Looking at most of you, I can point to all the girls I have either made out with or gone further, but I couldn't name all of you if I tried."

"Yeah, you're a dick!" one girl screamed.

"I thought you loved me!" another added. Suddenly, a crowd of screaming, angry girls were cursing at him, slowly realizing just how many girls he had gotten with.

"I know, I know, and I just wanted to apologize. That's why I made sure to learn all of you by name so I could do this properly," he stepped down off the table and made his way to a girl in the audience.

"Cortez," the girl gasped when he used her name. "You were the first of my so-called conquests and I am deeply sorry. I didn't mean to use you. Those flowers I got you that instantly died, that was my fault and you deserve much better," he smiled. The girl breathed in a deep gulp of air and replied.

"It's okay Espio, I forgive you. It was years ago; I don't hold a grudge." Espio then moved onto an older girl standing next to her

"Lyco, I took you to a fast food restaurant on our first date, just so I could get the eating part over quickly so I could take you back to my place," she scoffed at his admission. "I treated you so poorly and you deserve to be taken out to only the most expensive places. I'm terribly sorry for how I treated you," he concluded.

"Meh, I've had worse," Lyco joked. "I forgive you, Espio. What's the point of holding a grudge?" Espio then moved on to a tall girl in the corner of the room.

"Abyss, I didn't even bother spending twenty-four hours with you. I found you at a party, drunk. I left before you woke up and never spoke to you again. I treated you so poorly and I will never forgive myself for that. You deserve to be awaken in a guy's arms, supplying the warmth and support that you need, and I wasn't that person for you. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry Chameleon, that past is in the past. It was partly my fault that I let myself get that drunk. And it's not like I wasn't into it. At least you admit your mistake, unlike the other jerks at this school," she admitted, punching him in the arm playfully. "Also, you weren't the worst in bed," Abyss winked, causing a slight blush to appear on his cheeks before he swiftly moved on.

"And Honey…" Espio looked at the head cheerleader.

"Sweetie, don't bother. I, like, took advantage of you that night," Honey laughed.

"Fair enough…" This continued as Espio moved from girl to girl until he had apologized to every girl that he had actually slept with, which wasn't as many as most people thought, until returning back to Tikal who was watching the whole thing unfold in the middle of the cafeteria.

"Now, Tikal, one of the few girls I haven't done anything with. You deserve so much more than I could ever give, but if you give me just one chance, maybe I could be half the guy you truly deserve," he smiled at her.

"Espio… I don't know what to say. You did this all… all for me?" she questioned. He nodded, eagerly awaiting her answer as his heart beat increased exponentially from the anxiety. "You did this, even after what Fiona did?"

"Just, like, say yes!" Honey called out.

"Tikal, go for it girl!" Lyco shouted.

"He isn't bad in bed either," Abyss added.

"Okay, Espio. I'll go with you to the dance." A chorus of cheers erupted from the crowd as some of the girls clapped and one of the guys even whistled in approval.

"But remember, this is just one date so don't go getting any ideas," she whispered.

"At least it's a start," Espio shrugged.

"I give those two, like, a month," Honey whispered.

"I say a week, tops," Abyss laughed.

"I have hope in those two," Lyco spoke up.

"You do know this is, like, Espio we are talking about," Honey said in a snarky tone.

"And Tikal doesn't have the best track record either," Cortez added.

"Yeah, you're right… I'll put in five dollars on three weeks!"

…

Rouge couldn't keep her thoughts from wondering back to the Knuckles. Her gaze, although trying to be anywhere else, kept fixating back on the glittering gem that sat on the coffee table in her living room. She picked up a nearby fashion magazine, forcing her thoughts to leave Knuckles and focus on the luxurious dresses that were fitted tightly to a range of beautiful models with hour glass figures and voluptuous breasts. Although keeping herself occupied for a few moments, the magazine couldn't fully alleviate her thoughts of the intrusive teenager.

Fortunately, a knock at the door caused a much-needed distraction to Rouge's dilemma. She tossed the magazine aside and waltzed over to the door, opening it to see Tikal, dressed in a blue dress.

"Tikal, nice to see you again," Rouge smiled.

"Hey Rouge, can I come in?" Tikal asked.

"Sure thing. How have you been?"

"Fine, I finally caved and agreed to go on a date with Espio but-"

"No way! What changed your mind? Do you love him? Is he good in bed?" Rouge spouted.

"He apologized publicly to every girl in the cafeteria. Chaos, no. I have no idea, I don't plan on letting him get me into bed Friday night either!" Tikal snapped at the last question. Rouge stifled a chuckle.

"So why did you really come then?" Rouge questioned, raising an eyebrow. "Just wanted to brag about your date with Espio?"

"No… no… I just wanted to come talk to you about… well, remember when we had that talk about Espio and Knuckles the other day? I just wanted to see how you were going," she finished, not believing it herself by her delivery.

"I'm fine, mum," Rouge said facetiously, rolling her eyes sardonically. Although Rouge had a problem and desperately needed another girl to talk to about it, she didn't want to show vulnerability.

"Rouge, I'm serious. I know you want to act tough, but I just want to help." Rouge sighed, knowing that Tikal knew exactly what she was thinking and stepped aside.

"Do you need a written invitation to enter?" Rouge asked impatiently.

"Oh, sorry," Tikal squeaked as she walked in and took a seat on the couch that Rouge had previously been lounging on. Rouge sighed audibly, collapsing next to her. An awkward silence filled the air as neither one wanted to begin talking. That was when Tikal noticed Rouge's periodic glances at the gem.

"Do you still like him?" Tikal asked blatantly.

"I… I don't know. He can be so sweet and lovable and I always have a great time with him. Plus, that body isn't a turn off either."

"…But?"

"But he can be so stubborn sometimes and just so… so… so…" she trailed off.

"So, what?" Tikal asked.

"So, infuriating!" Rouge screamed, letting all her bottled-up emotions flow out, smashing straight into the defenceless girl sitting next to her.

"I… I'm sorry…"

"No, no I shouldn't have had that outburst like that. I just, I don't know what to do. I love him, I think, but I just can't be with somebody who makes me so angry."

"You know what they say. Only those who you truly love can make you that angry. Love spawns hate and without one, you can't have the other," Tikal added. As she finished, Rouge's phone began to vibrate on the table and a picture of Knuckles illuminated.

"You have to make a choice, Rouge. You know how he feels about you. Do you feel the same way? Can you look past his stubbornness? Can you try talking things out when there is a problem between the two of you instead of just fighting?"

Rouge glanced between the phone and the emerald situated atop the golden bangle that was shimmering from the rays of the setting sun, reflecting a gorgeous, pure green light around the room.

She picked up the phone, closed her eyes and pressed the red button. She placed the phone back down on her lap and stared at the bangle, hurt, confusion and pain in her eyes.

…

Tails walked home, saddened by the goings-on of the day. First, he saw Sonic riddled by the effects of Heroin. Second, he broke it off with his ex-boyfriend and now, one of his close friends is in the hospital and his ex-girlfriend was the one who witnessed the whole thing, covered in tears as she exited with him. Tails made sure to call Cream after the paramedics arrived but she seemed so distressed and traumatised. It broke his heart.

Tails walked through his gate and down the slabbed path that winded through his front garden. He opened the door and walked through the large, spacious opening. Suddenly, he noticed an envelope sitting on the table in the foyer. Tails ran to inspect the strange envelope and gasped when he saw the insignia on the bottom left.

"This is from Mobius Academy?" Tails asked out loud, flabbergasted.

"Indeed, it came earlier today master Prower," Ken responded.

"I told you not to call me that," Tails whined playfully.

"I'm sorry Miles," Ken apologized.

"Again, just Tails, please. Also, is this from dad?"

"Your father has been very busy with his classes; I don't think he would write to you with the academies resources. If he wanted you to visit him in his office, he would have just called," Ken replied formally. Tails' parents were both away a lot. His mother, Rosemary, was a famous movie star constantly shooting overseas. Meanwhile, his father, Amadeus, was one of the leading professors at Mobius Academy. They had hired Ken to look after him and Ken had basically been Tails' only parental figure for most of his life. Tails smiled before he quickly tore it open and read the words inside.

 _Dear Master. Prower,_

 _We have received your application, along with the many projects that your teacher had supplied to us, and with the praise from your father, we are thoroughly impressed. If you truly did write all those things by yourself then we would be interested in meeting you in person. A scholarship is very much on the table, Master. Prower. Please visit our website and arrange a time with us for a face to face interview or book through Amadeus. We look forward to seeing your future endeavours and hope you choose to join our team at Mobius Academy, starting next semester._

 _-Signed Dean Maxx_

Tails couldn't believe his eyes. He just stood, staring at the folded paper, joy evident in his eyes. He raced upstairs, collapsed on his bed and read the words again, completely ecstatic by the amazing opportunity of being able to receive a scholarship at the most prestigious university in all of Mobius. Tails could do little to stop the squeal that emanated from his throat.

Suddenly, the smile washed off his face when he read the final line again. _Starting next semester._ That would mean that Tails would have to leave Mobius High, skipping his final semester to finish his studies at the academy. The prospect is a dream come true, but could Tails really leave his friends, his family… Shadow… Sonic? He buried his face in his pillow as his mind raced.

…

Knuckles sat in the change room, lacing up his footy boots for the big game. It was the moment not only he, but the whole team had been looking forward too. The game against their school's bitter rivals, Spring-Yard College, of all teams. They had been undefeated up until this point and weren't going to go down without a fight.

Knuckles glanced over to the seat next to him, wondering where his field partner, Jet, had gotten too. He was integral to the team, the star forward. If they didn't have Jet, they didn't have a team. As much as Knuckles would hate to admit it to anybody, Jet was indeed the best at football.

Knuckles sent another text through but after getting no response, just shrugged it off as he rushed out to the field.

"Hey Storm, you ready to win?" Knuckles yelled, fist bumping his team mate when they met.

"Of course, Knux, we haven't lost yet," he grinned wider.

"Guys, guys, guys!" they heard the frantic shouts of a larger boy.

"Hey Vector, what you got there?" Knuckles asked happily, taking the small paper from Vector when he raced up to meet the other two members. The four of them, along with Jet, were the star players that the whole school cheered on each game.

"By the way, have you seen Jet anywhere? The game is about to start," Knuckles added as he began to read the note that had been given to Matt by the coach.

"Didn't you hear? Jet had to be rushed to the hospital because of severe blood loss," Vector said worriedly.

"Oh my Chaos, what happened, Vex?" Storm asked as Knuckles continued to read the messy scribbles of the coach.

"Nobody knows. The principal wouldn't say. Only that that small rabbit chick, what's her name…"

"Cream?" Knuckles asked.

"That's the one. She was there with him when it happened. She was in a pretty bad state as she accompanied the paramedics out of school. Poor thing must be pretty torn up about the whole sitch," Vector frowned.

"Poor girl," Storm agreed.

"What?" Knuckles shouted, startling the two players.

"What did it say? Coach said it was for you to read," Vector asked.

"Coach has already forfeited the game. After what happened to Jet, Eggman postponed the game but Spring-Yard refused to comply. Coach said he ran off to see Jet in the hospital and said it would be rude to replace him after what happened and we cancelled the game," Knuckles said.

"That's ridiculous," Storm bellowed in outrage.

"I think it's probably the right thing to do," Vector solemnly said.

"I just hope the poor guy's alright," Knuckles frowned. The sudden bash to the body that a friend's near death can cause can be quite overwhelming for some. Knuckles just walked back to the change rooms, dismissing the calls of his mates.

Knuckles collapsed in a heap, getting out his phone and opening his pictures. He clicked on a folder that was entitled Rouge and began to scroll through the many rows of photos of her, most with Knuckles next to her, smiling into the camera. Back when they were together. Back in a simpler, happier time.

Funny thing about near death experiences, both for a person and their close friends, it makes you think to loved-ones. Knuckles' heart screamed Rouge's name. He just wanted to run to her, to hold her. To let her convince him that everything was going to be okay.

He dialled the number, bringing the phone up to his ear, just wanting to hear Rouge's voice one more time. Seconds past until finally the vibrations stopped and Knuckles was sent to her voicemail.

"Rouge, please…" Knuckles sighed before placing his head into his hands and sobbing loudly, alone in the change room.

…

Sonic sat in the gardens, watching the sun sink slowly below the horizon, it's final, fleeting rays reflecting off the pond and casting sparkles in his eyes. Sonic sighed. He picked up a nearby pebble and threw it across the pond, watching it skim a couple times before sinking, settling at the bottom with the rest of the rocks.

Sonic glanced over at his bag, resting next to him underneath the oak tree. He tried to look away, but just like the last five times his mind wondered back to the bag, it didn't work for very long. He slowly gave in to his needs, unzipping the bag and pulling out one, final syringe that he had kept for emergencies.

"Just one more, then I'm done for good," Sonic tried to convince himself, not believing a word that came out of his own mouth. However, as he began to roll up his sleeve, he heard a shout from behind him.

"Put that down right now!" Sonic turned to see a familiar girl walk over to him, her auburn hair flowed behind her. She grabbed the syringe and smashed it on the ground, crunching it under her boot for good measure.

"Sally?" Sonic gasped.

"How could you put that in your body?" Sally judged.

"I…I'm sorry," he cast his gaze downwards, ashamed of himself.

"Sonic, it's okay," Sally sighed, her voice softening. "I know how hard it must be for you," Sally placed a comforting arm around his shoulders, sitting beside him. "Just know that if you ever feel like you need to use, I'm always here to help," she smiled at him.

"Y'know, I don't know how I ever survived when you moved away," Sonic chuckled lowly, trying his hardest to fight the nausea that gripped him. Sally looked at him, not knowing what to do. She wanted to comfort him but didn't know what to say.

"You know you don't need it, right? You are so much stronger than-"

"Yeah, Tails and Shadow already had that talk to me," he interrupted her. "It's just… I do need it."

"That's just your mind playing tricks on you. Keep fighting and soon you won't feel that need anymore," Sally smiled sadly.

"Thanks, Sally, but, how did you know I was here?"

"Just because we haven't talked in a while, doesn't mean I'd ever forget my best friend's favourite chill spot," she smiled and, for the first time since she arrived, he smiled back at her. "You bought me here on my first day of school, remember?"

"Yeah, I wanted you to enjoy the same spot," Sonic recalled.

"I've come here many times since then to think."

"It's so calm here, it always helps me," Sonic sighed as the two fell into silence.

"So… how are things going with Tails and Shadow?"

"Hmm?"

"I just mean, I heard about everything that happened," Sally explained.

"I don't know… I still love them both, I know I do," he frowned. He began to quiver, his eyes closed tightly. Sally was about to open her mouth but stopped when he made his next move. Sonic glanced up to the setting sun, tears streaming out of his closed eyes.

"Sonic… you're crying," Sally pointed out, dumbfounded. She didn't think she had ever seen him cry before.

"But that doesn't matter," he ignored her. "They found happiness in each other. I'm just glad that they both have a nice relationship and if they are both happy, then I am happy, too," he smiled. Suddenly, his eye lids raised and his gaze shifted to the shimmering pond, watching his own reflection.

"If you love something, set it free…" Sonic sighed.

"And if it's meant to be, it'll come back to you," Sally added. He turned his head to look at her, cocked at a slight degree. "When talking to Tails, he told me that both of them had a mutual breakup."

"Why?"

"For you, dumbo. They both still love you and Tails said that it couldn't work." Although Sonic felt a pang of guilt, a wave of happiness washed over him.

"That means…?"

"Yes, you can get back together with them." She paused. "Well, one of them… anyway," she sighed. Sonic looked down at his hands, picturing each one to be one of the two.

"Tails," he said to himself, looking at his left hand. "Or Shadow," he shifted his gaze to his right. "But… how can I choose?"

"Sonic, I know you'll make the right decision. If you love Tails, or Shadow more, then that's your decision made. If you think that they should get back together and just forget about you romantically, then choose neither."

"But how do I know? You're giving me choices, not solutions," he whined.

"I can't choose for you, Sonic. That's your choice. But just listen to your heart and you will make the correct choice," she smiled, bringing him in for a hug.

"You're the best, Sally."

"I know. You're still such a dork, you know that," Sally punched his arm playfully.

"I missed being called that," Sonic chuckled as the two sat together watching the sun set.

…

This place was nothing like Knuckles had imagined. It wasn't crumbling and dilapidated like the ones pictured in movies, but it had a creepy air that descended upon its inhabitants thick as fog. He walked down the cramped hallway, so narrow a wheelchair could barely wheel through unhindered. He glanced at the walls that were once painted, now only cream flecks remained. The air was stagnant, muggy and stunk.

Few people roamed the halls, their faces wiped clean from medications as they stumbled like zombies in their striped pyjamas. He was led to a small room. The nurse opened the deadlock bolt and allowed him to enter the room. Her room, in the asylum.

Lara-Le's room was small, no more than ten feet in diameter. A naked bulb hung from the roof, dousing the room in flickering light. She sat on her bed, rigid. As Knuckles stepped hesitantly inside, she flicked her crooked neck in his direction like a puppet on a string.

"Grandma?" he asked. She looked worse than she had when he visited her in the ward. Her eyes were sunken, her face paler and it was as if all the life had been sucked out of her.

"Knuckles?" she questioned in stunned recognition.

"Yes, grandma, it's me. How are you?" Knuckles soothed as he took a seat beside her on the grimy, uncleaned bed.

"Knuckles, did you heed my warning?" Lara-Le ignored him.

"That's what I came to talk to you about, grandma," Knuckles continued. "What did you mean by the emerald shine? Are you talking about the bangle?"

"The bangle," Lara-Le snapped, clenching her fist. "Yes, be careful of its shine. They showed up when it did. They cursed this family," she muttered, her head darting from one speck on the wall to the other chaotically like she was possessed.

"The voices?" Knuckles asked.

"Yes, they started to talk to me when he gave me the bangle. They became people. They talk to me."

"Grandma, they are only voices. They were never real people," Knuckles tried to explain calmly, placing a hand on her knee.

"No, they came to me. They set our store on fire. They killed him."

"Grandma, you set the fire. We know you did."

"They told me to. They threatened Locke," Lara-Le blabbered. "It was the only way to satiate them. It was the only way to protect him."

"Protect him from what?"

"From them. Wu. Lah. Su. They were after him. They live in the bangle, trapped in the emerald," Lara-Le said.

"And you see them?"

"They are always with me."

"But Grandma, you don't have the bangle."

"Of course I do," Lara-Le snapped, opening her palm to reveal the wooden bracelet. "I never let it leave me. It's cursed. I can't let them hurt anybody else."

"Grandma, that's just a wooden bracelet," Knuckles pointed out. "Dad had the real one."

"What?" Lara-Le screeched, her voice high and pained like a wraiths' haunted call. She stared at the bracelet. The golden bangle she had seen slowly transformed into the wooden bracelet. "No, how could this be? When did it get replaced?"

"It was never replaced," Knuckles tried to calm her. "You never had it. Grandad gave it to dad before he died. He gave it to mum when he proposed to her."

"No, he wouldn't," Lara-Le's eyes grew large. "What happened to her? Where is she?"

"She… she died when I was young."

"Where's the emerald now? I need it back."

"Dad gave it to me."

"Where is it?"

"I… I gave it to my girlfriend to try to win her back," Knuckles admitted.

"No," Lara-Le yelled, almost as if she was in pain. "No, no, no. You can't, that thing is cursed. It only brings pain to those who exchange it. It killed your grandfather, it killed your mother and soon it will kill this girl."

"Grandma, that's enough," Knuckles growled. "You killed grandad, not the bangle. And mum had a heart attack."

"It was them," Lara-Le panicked as translucent, ghostly figures appeared. They had long, white bodies with wiry limbs.

"Maybe we should go pay this girl a visit," Wu smirked wickedly.

"It would be a shame if something were to happen to these little love birds," Lah cooed.

"Love is for the weak, and we need to snuff it out," Su added fiendishly.

"Grandma, calm down, it's all alright. There is nothing wrong with the bangle," Knuckles tried to reach her, seeing her begin to freak out.

"They are going after her," Lara-Le screeched. "If you love her, don't give her the bangle. Beware the emerald shine!"

"Grandma, that's why I'm here," Knuckles urged as he heard the guard on the other side of the door rush inside, followed closely by the same kind nurse that escorted him. "What does that mean?"

"The emerald shines on those who receive the bangle. It rots love, it plagues emotion. The bangle will only spread disaster and heartbreak. Beware the emerald shine!"

"Grandma," Knuckles gasped as the guard pushed him aside.

"We need to sedate her. What did you say, kid?"

"Nothing, she just began to freak out."

"Nurse, inject her, now," the guard commanded.

"Beware the emerald shine," Lara-Le called out desperately as the sharp needle was stuck into her neck and the liquid was injected into her veins. As she began to lose consciousness, she could see the ghastly figures of the three descend over Knuckles. "Wu… Lah… Su…"

"He'll help us find it again," Wu smiled.

"See you later, Lara-Le," Lah waved.

"We'll be seeing you very soon," Su grinned.

"Beware… the emerald… shine," Lara-Le choked out as her eyes closed and she fell unconscious.

"It's always those three names," the nurse sighed.

"Is she going to be alright?" Knuckles asked.

"I think you should be leaving," the guard ushered him out. Knuckles glanced back over his shoulder at the unconscious body of his grandmother, a frown plastered on his face.

"Sorry, grandma, but you can't blame ghosts forever."


	14. Chapter 14: The Dance

Chapter 14

The Dance

Blaring, incessant lights tried to pierce through his dreams. His eyelids began to slowly rise, allowing the harsh luminescence of the buzzing bulbs to burn his retinas. Jet tried to sit up but he was too weak, his strength all but gone, and all he could do was roll over. The room was spinning, everything was blurry and his head was pounding harder than any morning that Jet had previously experienced, even after the grand party the footy team threw when they won the finals last year. Jet tried to move his arm but excruciating pain shot up it. He turned to look, flinching at the sight. His wrist was in tatters, thick stitches dotting a gruesome wound. Jet groaned at the sight.

"Are you alright?" he heard a small, shy voice ask. He glanced around the room and noticed the hazy silhouette of somebody sitting on a stool in the corner. As the figure began to come closer, the person phased into focus and Jet could just make out the distinctive rabbit.

"Cream… is that you?" he moaned, clutching his head. As his eyes began to adjust, he got a better look the bloody, bruised and blackened arm in front of him.

"Ahhh!" Jet screamed, rolling around frantically. In his panic, he lost his balance and completely fell off the bed, smashing on the hospital floor below.

"Oh my gosh, let me help you," Cream cried out, rushing over to him and helping him get back under the pure white bedsheets.

"Wh-what happened to my…" Jet stopped mid-sentence, the memory of the bathroom incident returning to him. Instantly, he buried his face in a pillow, shielding his shame from the outside world and, most importantly, Cream. The girl who showed him compassion when he needed it most. The girl who saw him at his absolute lowest and made sure to get him help. Get him… help. Get. Him. Help.

"Why am I in a hospital?" Jet exploded suddenly, causing Cream to cry out in a small shriek.

"What do you mean? You were bleeding profusely and needed help. I didn't know what else to do." Cream replied, taken slightly aback.

"You promised me that you wouldn't take me to the hospital!" Jet retorted.

"You needed help! What was I supposed to do?" Cream cried.

"Let me die."

"Never, ever say that again. Just… just don't," Cream snapped back angrily, tears blooming in her eyes. Jet watched her strange behaviour, surprised by her actions. Cream was clearly still traumatised.

"What… what day is it?"

"It's Friday. You've been out for two days," Cream informed. At that moment, Jet's mother burst into the room, screeching worries at the top of her voice in an exasperated voice.

"Oh, my little baby, I heard what happened! My poor baby, why didn't you tell mummy? I was so worried!" she wrapped her arms around Jet, squeezing tightly.

"Mum, you're hurting me," Jet squeaked, shooting daggers at Cream out of the corner of his eyes. He couldn't believe that Cream had told his parents about what he did to himself.

"I heard about how that mirror shattered and cut you up! I'm going to give the school a piece of my mind!" she yelled. Jet, confused, glanced at Cream.

"I lied," she mouthed.

"Excuse me miss but I'll need you to wait outside," a disgruntled doctor, Geoffrey, proclaimed as he entered the room. He had been alerted by the commotion. "No visitors allowed yet, I'm sorry."

"I'll be right outside," his mother cooed as she exited the room in a flutter.

"Now Mr… Hawk, was it? You are a very lucky man. Who knows what would have happened if Cream didn't save you," he smiled, pointing to the humble girl.

"Yeah, I'm glad she called you guys."

"Not only that. Have you not told him?" Geoffrey asked. Cream shook her head. Jet raised an eyebrow.

"I kinda did a little more than call the ambulance," Cream smiled awkwardly, lifting her arm to show a cotton ball taped to her arm, right on the other side of her elbow joint.

"Let me explain," Geoffrey continued when he realized that Jet struggled to understand her silent gesture. "You had lost a lot of blood and were not going to make it to the hospital. We decided to do a quick, minor blood transfusion on the ambulance to give you enough time to drive to the hospital before we could take more drastic measures."

"But that means," Jet's mouth fell open as he stared at Cream.

"Turns out we share the same blood type," Cream shrugged.

"She saved your life, son," Geoffrey affirmed. "Twice."

…

Knuckles sighed as he fell onto the bed, his black tie still wrapped around the coat hanger which held his black blazer. Knuckles began to put on his newly polished, jet-black shoes when he picked up his phone again.

He truly didn't want to go to the dance after he never received word from Rouge but after a previous conversation with Tikal, she convinced him to stay. He scrolled through the messages, reading them over in his head again.

Knuckles: _Have a good night tonight_

Tikal: _Thanks, but why can't you just tell me that there?_

Tikal: _You promised me one dance, remember_

Knuckles: _Sorry Tikal but I'm not going tonight_

Tikal: _WHAT!? Why not?_

Knuckles: _I just don't feel like it_

Tikal: _This is about Rouge again, isn't it!_

Knuckles: _Sorry Tikal, I just don't feel like going_

Tikal: _Listen to your friend! Who cares about Rouge? If she can't see you for the amazing person you are then she is missing out. All your other friends will be there and want to see you. Sonic wants to see you. Tails wants to see you. I want to see you._

Knuckles: _I just don't know_

Tikal: _I'm not going to let my best friend miss out on this night even if I have to drag you there myself_

Knuckles: _Best friend?_

Tikal: _Yeah, so are you going to let me down?_

Knuckles: _Well, I couldn't let my best friend down, could I?_

Tikal: _nope_

Knuckles: Alright, _see you tonight_

Knuckles got to the end of the conversation and exhaled. He had felt so pumped up after that speech but his nerves and anxieties suffocated him again.

As he slogged over to retrieve his tie, he turned to face the mirror and began to prepare a Windsor knot, making himself look somewhat presentable. His hair had been neatly combed and completely rubbed thoroughly with conditioner and shampoo to make it positively shine. He took a step back, studying his reflection when the doorbell sounded.

"That better not be Tikal. I told her I was coming!" he grumbled, walking down the stairs to open the door.

"Is that really how you're going to look tonight? You're supposed to be my arm candy," a seductive, confident voice joked on the other side of the door.

"R-R-Rouge…" he stuttered.

"I knew I'd make you speechless. How do I look?" Rouge asked, presenting herself as she gave a bit of a twirl for Knuckles. Her body danced in the moonlight, highlighting each of her features. Her dancer's body, with curves and muscles, combined perfectly with her wafer-thin waist and hourglass figure. Her complexion had an impeccable hue to it, inviting drool to escape the corners of Knuckles mouth. Her nails, filed to perfection, had been coated with a mercury-red paint which had been glossed over to parallel her vermeil-red lipstick that she had on her lips. Her magnificent fragrance lingered in the doorway long after she had been invited into his home.

She donned an aqua-marine dress made of soft, silken fabric which fell long and loose. It lifted slightly as she spun, revealing her black stilettos. This was the first time Knuckles could remember that she wore anything that fell below her knees. She clearly came to impress. Her outfit was topped off with a shiny, golden bangle which concealed glittering gems and a mighty green emerald that reflected the moons rays on her wrist.

"You look amazing," Knuckles blabbered.

"Why thank you," she curtseyed sarcastically as she walked into his house. "Now, get your blazer or else we will be late.

"Does… Does this mean that you… that you…" Knuckles tried to form a coherent sentence but just the presence of the girl that he adored was enough to send his heart pumping into overdrive and his mind to spin circles.

Rouge smiled, waltzed up to him and planted a soft, passionate kiss on his lips. Her lips were soft to the touch, like the petals of a rose. Her teal eyes shimmered with contentment as she pulled back. Knuckles froze, warmth radiating from his mouth.

"Yes, Knuckles. I'll give you one last chance," she whispered into his ear. Knuckles nearly fainted for joy as he beamed her a giant, endearing smile which Rouge couldn't help but find incredibly adorable. He quickly nodded, turning to retrieve his blazer when he tripped on the staircase.

"Watch your step, Red, wouldn't want you to fall and ruin your suit" Rouge called.

"You're the only one I fall for," he quipped back as he pulled himself off the stair and exited out of sight. Rouge let out a withdrawn sigh, allowing her nerves a moment of peace. She smiled to herself, happiness welling inside of her.

…

"Just a few more pictures of my darling baby boy," Bernadette cooed, inciting another barrage of flashes to destroy Sonic's already hurt retinas.

"Mum, stop, that's enough," Sonic put a hand on the camera, lowering it down.

"Sorry, I just want to have some pictures of my only child. Is that too much to ask for?" Bernadette said, guilt tripping her son into posing for a few more photos.

"Gotta go, love ya mum," he gave her a quick hug before speeding out the door, away from his mother's photographic attacks.

"If only life was as easy as family," Sonic complained as he slowed to a walk and began to think to himself. His mind and heart were torn in two. He glanced to his left, imagining the image of a suited-up Tails walking beside him. The small, lovable boy held onto his hand, smiling warmly at Sonic, melting his heart.

"My little genius," he sighed to himself. He glanced to the right, seeing the image of a skulking, mysterious boy, staring deep into Sonic's soul. He felt his passion burn bright as the onlooker broke through his barriers to ignite a spark inside of his heart.

"My dark knight." Sonic knew he would have to make a choice. For the first time in his life, Sonic didn't run to the event, but rather walked at a begrudgingly slow pace, dreading the night he had in store and the choice that would approach him.

"Maybe they should just stay together," he thought aloud. Before he could dwell any further, a vibration piqued his interest.

Sally: _Where are you? Amy and I are already here and I can see Blaze, Silver and Tails arriving now_

Sonic read the text, stopping at Tails' name. He didn't want to disappoint his friends but this was one occasion that he wouldn't be able to arrive on time. He needed more time to think. He required more time. He quickly darted off the path and into the forest beside the school, wanting to be alone for the moment.

…

"Did he respond?" Tails called out to Sally as loud as he could, struggling to be heard over the blaring beats of the gigantic speakers that Vector had set up at the beginning of the night.

Sally shook her head, casting sorry eyes. Tails' nerves began to wrench control of his body from him. Tails felt something squeeze his hand and looked left to see Blaze grab his hand, smiling sullenly.

"Come on, let's dance," she laughed, pulling Tails onto the dancefloor as she shed her demeanour.

"Bring her back in one piece," Silver called out, chuckling to himself. He excused his presence from the two women and made his way over to the food tables, beginning to wolf down the appetizers.

"Care to dance?" Amy asked, extending her hand to Sally.

"I thought you would never ask," Sally responded happily, placing her hand in Amy's as the two made their way to the dancefloor, ignoring the judgemental glances of the others who had already arrived.

…

Knuckles had just reappeared at the top of the staircase, his black tuxedo fitting him tightly as he bore a fantastic smile that made Rouge smirk just looking at him.

"You clean up nice, Red. You should do it more often," she chuckled.

"Strange, I would have thought you would want to see me in less clothes, not more," he smirked.

"Maybe if you get lucky," she winked, blowing him a kiss that nearly made him stumble down the remaining few stairs. He couldn't believe that Rouge had shown up at his door. It seemed like, as soon as she said yes, they had returned to the playful banter which they lusted after so much. This was one of the few times that they felt completely content and comfortable with the other. Knuckles knew that tonight was the night. The night he would finally fully seal the deal with girl of his dreams like he so desperately wanted.

A sudden, intrusive knock on the door snapped him out of his daydream.

"You wanna answer that?" Knuckles asked, waving Rouge over to the door as he made his way over to join her. "It's probably Tikal and Espio."

"Why would they be here?" Rouge asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I was going in the limo to the venue with them," he replied nonchalantly.

"Why was I not informed? Did you all just make the decision without me?" annoyance evident in her voice. Knuckles began to get frustrated, his hot-headed nature taking over. He didn't want to back down when he knew that he was in the right.

"I didn't even know you were coming over until five minutes ago! Maybe if you gave me some warning," Knuckles began to raise his voice stubbornly as Rouge opened the door.

"Look, if you guys need a moment I can come back later," A deep voice responded to the gradually ensuing argument.

"Shadow?" Knuckles questioned when he laid his eyes upon Shadow. He was dressed in a black blazer, couple with black dress pants that Knuckles could have sworn were just the same pants that he wore to school most days. For Shadow, out of anybody, it wasn't unusual to see him dress in black. However, Knuckles did notice some eye shadow applied around his eyes which made them pop and his quills were combed backwards.

"I guess we both invited people without telling the other," Rouge responded under her breath before giving Shadow a big hug and a quick peck on the cheek. "You look lovely, Hun. Trying to impress a certain boy tonight?" she winked.

Shadow coughed uncomfortably, his gaze shifting to the ground. Rouge, much to Knuckles' discomfort, cupped Shadow's face in her hands and lifted it so he was staring into her eyes.

"What's wrong, Hun?" her voice flooded with concern for her oldest and dearest friend. She felt slightly to blame, remembering how the two had begun to drift apart this semester.

"Well… we kind of… broke up the other day," he muttered, clearly saddened by the development.

"Oh, I'm sorry darling. But, we don't need him to have fun," she perked up, wrapping her arm around Knuckles and snuggling up to him for emphasize. "Because we can have so much fun as a group. Speaking of which…" she glanced over to the black limo that pulled up outside their house.

"Our rides here," Knuckles laughed, rushing over to Tikal and giving her a big hug, making sure that Rouge was watching. Espio, however, seemed surprisingly unfazed at the development.

"Hey Knuckles, long time no see," Espio laughed.

"A Limo? That seems a bit over the top, don't you think?" Shadow whispered to Rouge as the two walked over to join the others.

"I know, it's just my style," Rouge smiled as she dived into the back, marvelling at the exquisite interior. The sparkling lights, luscious seats and magnificent minibar had her jumping for joy.

"How did you afford this?" Knuckles asked Tikal after he stepped aside to let the others enter the limo. He closed the door behind him, mentioning to the driver that they were ready to depart.

"Actually, Espio paid for it all," she motioned towards Espio who grinned sheepishly at the others, rubbing the back of his neck.

"This was all you? Thanks a bunch," Rouge wriggled over to the dressed-up teenager and wrapped her arms around him, giving him a smooch on the cheek, leaving an outline of her lipstick. Both Knuckles and Tikal looked at each other, a silent groan emanating from the two.

"She better keep her hands to herself."  
"She better keep her hands to me only."

Both teenagers grumbled to themselves at the same time. Shadow just sighed, watching the ride unfold in front of him. It was going to be a long ride.

…

Jet's thoughts swirled around in his mind, getting knocked all over the place. His common sense was lost in a tornado of confusion and the winds didn't seem like they were going to cease any time soon.

"Y-You gave up your blood to save me?" Jet asked again, not quite believing what Cream had eluded to.

"Of course, silly. Why wouldn't I help you when you're in need? Who knows what could have happened if we weren't the same blood type…" she shuddered at the thought.

Here is what Jet was looking for. The girl, a girl, who truly cared for him. Somebody who would sacrifice their own well-being to help his. All of high school he had been looking for somebody who he could share his mind, body, happiness, sadness and life with but he wasn't looking in the right places. He wasn't looking for a girl who was just using him for jealousy or an attractive one who didn't really like him like she suggested.

Jet, the fast, athletic, short tempered star of the football team found what he was looking for in none other than she small, academic, shy girl. However, the part of his brain that still reigned in control, destroyed these happy thoughts the moment they dared surface.

Jet knew she would never like him back. She only helped him because he needed it and even if she didn't, she would just end up hurting him, he thought. He'd just give himself to her, show her his vulnerability and she would strike it down just like all the others. Just like Amy, Sally, Sonic and… and her… Wave, he sighed.

That name again. That name that sent shivers down his spine at just the thought or mention. His first love. His only love. His true love. He couldn't save her. He couldn't keep her. He couldn't love her the way she needed loving and in turn, she didn't reciprocate the feelings. She left Jet, down, beaten and destroyed. Ever since that day, love had always been a painful black hole in Jet's life that sucked everything in.

"Jet? Are you okay?" The voice pierced through his inner monologue and he swivelled his head around to see Cream sitting next to him, looking up at him with such worry and concern. Could he really turn her away? Could he really say no to the one that saved him?

"I…" he began but the shadow that loomed over his brain took back control once more, silencing him.

"Jet? Please, you can talk to me," she begged, pressing further. He stared into her eyes, his heart rate speeding up, basically screaming at him to tell her how he felt about her. To let her in. To allow another girl into his heart and for his brain to trust that everything will be alright.

He dug his nails into the palm of his hand. The sharp pain was instantaneous, tethering him like an anchor to his thoughts, grounding his heart and causing his desires to be shoved into the ether within his mind.

"I'm fine," he finally said, turning over and shutting out Cream, and the world around him.

…

The black limo rolled into the parking lot outside the venue and the chauffer rushed over to open the door for the five teenagers inside.

"You ready?" Knuckles asked, extending his hand for Rouge to grab.

"I don't want to leave this luxurious limo," Rouge pouted playfully.

"C'mon, everybody is waiting," Knuckles pleaded, slightly annoyed.

"Alright," she huffed before placing her hand in his as he helped her out of the limo, followed closely by Espio who mirrored Knuckles gesture.

"Anybody gonna help me out?" Shadow mentioned sarcastically, slightly disheartened after having to watch the two couples the whole ride. The five teens all walked to the door where they were greeted by an unusually disgruntled smaller boy.

"Tickets?" Charmy asked, holding out his hand with a dead pan expression on his face, clearly hating his job.

"Hey, Charmy, what are you doing at the door?" Espio asked, placing two tickets in his hand. Charmy held them up to the light, inspecting them to make sure that they were not forgeries before pointing towards the door, allowing them entrance.

"Vector and I pulled a little prank and Eggman totally blew a fuse," Charmy chuckled to himself, remembering back to their exploits the other day.

"Oh man, I wish I was there. That sounds like so much fun," Espio laughed, raising his hand to high five his friend.

"Yeah, we wish you were there too," Charmy muttered, ignoring the gesture.

"What?" Espio questioned.

"Just go inside and have fun with your girl." Tikal glanced worriedly at Espio.

"Just go with the others, I'll deal with this. I'll catch up with you inside," he whispered. Tikal nodded and entered behind Knuckles, Rouge and Shadow. As soon as Tikal had gone inside, Espio whipped his head around to face his friend and immediately began berating him.

"What was that for? That isn't how friends are supposed to treat each other," Espio raised his voice.

"Yeah well are we even your friends anymore? We used to be an undefeatable trio but suddenly you ran off and ditched Vector and I!" Charmy retaliated.

"I would have done the prank, but I just didn't know," Espio complained.

"You would have known if you ever hung out with us anymore. We tried to call you to invite you to join the prank with us, but you just sent us to voicemail and never replied!" Charmy began to get worked up.

"I've just been busy."

"Too busy to respond for two weeks straight?"

"I'm sorry but I was busy dealing with Tikal," Espio admitted.

"How am I not surprised? It's always her. Ever since your secret got ousted by Fiona, which, might I add, Vector and I knew about, you've changed," Charmy sighed.

"So, this is what it's all about then. You're just jealous of Tikal!" Espio yelled.

"Bullshit! This was never about her; this was about you. The second you found a girl who you kept for more than a night, you completely blocked us out of your life! What happened to all for one and one for all?" Charmy snapped, tears beginning to well in his eyes. "What happened to me being your little brother?"

"You'll always be my little brother, but I really like this girl."

"Doesn't mean you can just completely ignore us. What, if you have a girl we can't ever hang out together?"

"You'll understand when you're older."

"I'm only eight months younger than you!"

"Charmy it's just, ugh… I don't need to deal with this crap right now. Tikal is waiting for me inside," Espio turned his head and began to walk away.

"Of course, Tikal. If you leave now… then I won't be here when you get back," Charmy called out to his oldest friend.

"I…I need to be with her tonight, Charmy, she's my date," Espio concluded before he shut the door behind him, leaving him alone, sad and distressed. Charmy pulled out his phone and sent a quick text to Vector before he rubbed his eyes.

Charmy: _He's ditched us for good. Looks like we only have each other now_

…

Knuckles and Rouge had immediately hit the dancefloor as soon as they entered the hall. Despite some threatening glances, Knuckles' actions didn't deter some of the boys in the room from ogling Rouge, undressing her with their eyes. It wasn't unusual for Rouge to turn some heads, but Knuckles couldn't remember when it had become this bad. He decided that there wasn't much he could do, for the time being, and danced with her in the spotlight to show that she was his for the night.

"Don't be scared. I know you can do it," Sally reassured as Amy began hyperventilating, watching them dance.

"But what if they don't forgive me?" Amy bit her bottom lip.

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad," Sally rubbed Amy's back, trying to help her feel better and more confident.

"But I helped break them up… more than once," Amy admitted. Sally's eyes widened slightly but tried to mask her surprise.

"Just breathe, you can do it."

"Thanks Sally," Amy smiled. "I have so much to thank you for. I got a little crazy after Sonic left and seeing all my friends get their hearts broken too, I kind of did some horrible things. I was only trying to help but in doing so, I ruined the lives of others. I don't expect any forgiveness, but you showed me that apologizing is important and trying to make amends is the only way to fix my mistakes," Amy admitted.

"Any day, Amy," Sally beamed a radiant smile in return.

"No, you don't understand. You changed me. Your friendship and your… well… you have helped me see a better way to go about life. If it wasn't for you… I doubt I'd have any friends left. Thank you," Amy gave Sally a hug.

"Good luck," Sally waved as Amy left.

"Hey guys, can we talk?" Amy asked when she reached them.

"What do you want?" Rouge snapped immediately, ceasing her dancing. Amy took a step back in defence, turning her head to gaze at Sally for moral support. Upon seeing Sally's hopeful smile, she was filled with determination.

"I just wanted to apologize for everything that I did to you two this year-"

"You mean how you tried to break us up for Tikal, even when Tikal didn't even ask you to?" Knuckles joined in angrily.

"Well, yes, and the other time, too."

"Other time?" Both teenagers yelled in unison, narrowing their eyes at the now flustered teenager.

"Y-Yeah, I'm so, so, so sorry," Amy apologized over and over but neither of them seemed to budge.

"Do you really think we can forgive you for all the pain you caused us?" Knuckles asked, raising his arms above his head for emphasis.

"Do us both a favour and scram, princess," Rouge spat angrily.

"But… But I'm sor-"

"But nothing. Get out of here and go ruin somebody else's life," Rouge spat bitterly. Amy dropped her head and slumped away.

"I can't believe her," Knuckles shook his head.

"Anyway, where were we?" Rouge winked, wrapping her arm around Knuckles' waist as she let herself fall backwards. Knuckles shot out his hand, catching her and dipping her slowly and majestically.

"It's okay, just give them time," Sally soothed as Amy collapsed into the seat beside her. "Just give them time."

…

Blaze rubbed her hands evilly, relishing in the moment. She tried to contain her excitement as she skulked her way over to the far end of the room where the ballot box was waiting and stood in the line of people.

"You got the stuff?" she whispered to Silver.

"Yeah, but are you sure you want to go through with this?" Silver asked, concern in his voice.

"Of course, that bitch deserves everything coming her way," Blaze confirmed.

"But embarrassing her in front of the whole school and getting her detention whilst also putting her on the dance clean up committee seems a bit harsh, don't you think?" Silver reminded her, worried that the Blaze he knew wouldn't normally act this way. She always tried to take the moral high ground. Always tried to find peaceful solutions. This wasn't the girl he knew.

"Karma, Silver. Karma," Blaze cackled like Fiona.

"Blaze, this isn't you and you know it. The Blaze I knew wouldn't do all this. Karma is the philosophy that good things will come to good people and bad things will occur to bad people. You stepping in to interfere and mess with the universes' plan isn't karma at all," Silver tried to reason.

"That bitch made us break up, tormented Sally and Cream, got Sonic addicted to drugs and that's barely scratching the surface! How can you let her get away with that?" Blaze was doing everything she could to stop herself from yelling at the top of her lungs.

"But Blaze…"

"But nothing. Now keep a look out so I can stash these in the box," she commanded.

"Blaze, don't do this. You're only giving yourself bad karma," Silver pleaded. Blaze looked down at her hand, filled to the brim with cards that had Fiona's name written on them. She glanced up at Silver who had is back to her, making sure nobody could see what she was doing.

Blaze's eyes fell slightly. Despite what he thought, Silver still stayed with her. Still helped her. He was always there for her, and she knew he always would be. Could she really do this? Blaze was about to tear up the cards, ceasing her plan when suddenly, something ran through her brain. Blaze recalled how Fiona made Sally and Cream so miserable. How she made Espio and Amy and Tails and Shadow and Sonic so miserable. How she made Silver so miserable… Blaze narrowed her eyes and in one swift motion shoved the cards inside. Silver noticed out of the corner of his eyes and lowered his head.

"Let's go," she whispered as the two left.

"Hey Blaze, look how sad Tails seems," Silver frowned, looking over to the small boy who was sitting on his own. Blaze followed his field of vision across the room and realized that he was staring at Shadow, who was pouring himself a glass of punch.

"Poor Tails. I feel so bad for what he has gone through."

"Maybe we should go cheer him up?" Silver suggested. Blaze nodded, giving Silver a kiss on the cheek before walking over to the disheartened teenager. "Don't have too much fun without me."

…

An eerie silence fell upon the room, casting its two occupants into a saddened state. Jet's thoughts continued to plague him, treating his heart like a ragdoll. Every time he thought of an excuse to let Cream in, his brain retaliated with hundreds of reasons to keep her blocked out.

"…Jet?"

Jet's eyes widened upon hearing the shy, squeaky voice. His whole body tensed, but he refused to move even a single muscle. His ears strained, trying to hear any hint of malice. He was half expecting Cream to begin berating him, just like all the others had, but his ears picked up something different. He could hear the raspy, infrequent breathing of a girl who was obviously quite anxious as she spoke.

"Jet?" the voice came again. Jet tried to block out her questions. He tried his hardest to keep himself shielded from the girl, from the pain that he knew she would cause him if he let his guard down. However, he could feel her piercing gaze trained on him. He willed with all his might that she would leave him alone.

That was when Cream finally took a chance, mustering up all her courage, and placed a hand on his shoulder. She could feel Jet's muscles tighten and she could imagine the jolt that she had sent up his back.

"Jet, I just wanted to say that-" Cream began but was cut off by Jet's cold, distant voice.

"Cream, I'm sorry, but can you please leave. I would like to be left alone." Cream felt like her heart had just sunk deep into her stomach, taking with it the light that always illuminated her soul.

"Okay… if that is what you want," she sighed, relinquishing her grip as she turned to exit the room. Jet closed his eyes, allowing a single tear to escape his closed lids as he stayed silent while Cream walked towards the door. Just as Cream twisted the doorknob, opening the door into the cold, desolate hall, she turned around to say one final thing.

"I'll text the others to let them know that you are okay. We wouldn't want anybody to worry." Those final, caring words shook Jet to his core. Even after sending her away. Even after closing himself off to her, she still cares about him, about his wellbeing.

"Cream… wait," Jet finally spoke up, turning around to meet her gaze.

"Yeah?"

"I'm really sorry that I ruined the dance for you," he admitted.

"Don't be silly, Jet, I'm just happy that you are okay. That matters more to me than a silly dance. Besides, I didn't even have anybody to go with," she blushed slightly, closing the door and taking a few tentative steps back over towards him.

"I would have gone with you if you had asked," Jet smiled up at her as she closed the distance between the two. "But really, I didn't want any of this to happen to you… like, at all. Can you forgive me?"

"Of course, I forgive you, Jet. Besides… I'd much rather be here… with you… than at some stupid dance." Her timid stare finally met his gaze, their eyes locking like magnets. Neither one dared to look away.

…

 _"_ _Maybe we should go cheer him up?"_

Silver watched as Blaze took him by the hand, much to his protest, and dragged him onto the dancefloor. Silver chuckled to himself, watching them, but he couldn't help but worry about his girlfriend. This Fiona business had really gone to her head and he worried about how far she would be willing to go just to get some revenge. However, before he had time to dwell on these thoughts, he felt somebody stumble into his back.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Tikal mumbled apologetically.

"No Tikal, it was my fault I…" Silver began. He trailed off, his voice growing dark as he saw the person standing beside her. "Oh, it's you."

"Oh, hey Silver, how's it hanging?" Espio asked casually.

"Fuck off," Silver spat.

"What was that for? What did he ever do to you?" Tikal asked, standing up for him. Espio suddenly felt his heart skip a beat as he realized that he never actually apologized to Silver or Blaze.

"This creep ruined my life," he hissed, shooting daggers at Espio.

"He is a changed man! You would know that if you gave him a chance to explain himself and showed you that he truly is sorry," she continued to argue in Espio's defence. She nudged him with her elbow, signalling to him that this was his time to apologize fully.

"Look Silver, I'm really sorry for everything that I did to the two of you. I truly didn't mean you any harm when I took those pictures and I know what I did was deplorable but I hope that, with time, we can eventually move past this," he held his head sombrely. "I just… I was on the street, dude, and I needed help."

"You really think that's what I care about?" Silver asked, astonished at the idiotic expression that both Tikal and Espio shared. They glanced back at him, both donning perplexed looks.

"I couldn't take you in. Mum can barely supply for me, let alone for herself and you."

"Silver, I-"

"Amy came up to talk to us and apologized." Espio froze. "That's right. After we found out what she… and what you… did to us, to me, to Blaze!" Espio's eyes widened as he remembered the horrific thing that he convinced Amy to do when he was kicked out of home.

"Oh my Chaos, I am so, so, so sorry about that, Silver. I know that is unforgivable. I don't blame you if you hate me."

"No shit I fucking hate you!" Silver exploded, causing a few heads of the surrounding guests to turn. Vector, witnessing the ensuing confrontation between the two, decided to crank up the music to drown out their noise. There was no way he was going to step in and help Espio after the way he had treated them.

"That's no way to talk to him," Tikal snapped.

"You really don't know what he did, do you?" Silver asked cynically.

"I'm sure what he did doesn't deserve this kind of treatment."

"Oh yeah? Did you know he and Amy tricked my girlfriend into thinking she was pregnant, faking tests and shit like that just to make her break up with me." Tikal's eyes widened at this admission, turning to face Espio. "Can you even begin to imagine how that affected her? Then when she told me, I got excited. I was going to be a father. But no, he dashed our happiness! I'll never forgive him, or Amy," Silver finished. Before either could think of a response, Silver turned and stormed off, marching outside to get some fresh air outside to calm himself down.

They stood in complete silence for a few moments until Tikal began to visibly shake in anger. She clenched her fists, trying to process what Silver had just eluded to.

"Tikal… listen… I can explain," Espio started.

"You are a fucking jerk! How could you do something so… so… so horrible," she yelled, feeling dirty for even defending him, let alone agreeing to be his date.

"I've changed. I'm a different man since then. Honestly. I was sad, alone and angry. You changed me, Tikal," Espio urged. He placed a hand on her shoulder, but she instantly flinched, recoiling.

"Don't touch me. I can't believe I let you trick me into thinking you were decent. Some things you can change, but somebody would have to be pretty twisted to ever do something that heinous."

"Tikal, please," Espio begged. "I have changed!"

"Goodbye, Espio. This date is over," she whispered before turning and rushing out of the hall, trying to get as far away from him as she possibly could. She felt horrible. She felt like she had betrayed not only Silver and Blaze, but herself as well.

"I win," Abyss remarked as she took a sip of punch, watching the fight unfold. "Less than a week."

"Like, damnit, here, take the damn money," Honey sulked as she pulled out a tenner and handed it to the gloating girl.

"He'll never change."

…

Eggman took the stage as Vector cut the music. A hush fell over the entire dance as he cleared his throat into the microphone.

"Hello everyone, and welcome to the annual school formal," he bellowed as the crowd began clapping. "Now I hope you have all been having a good time. Well, here is the moment you have all been waiting for. It is time to crown the king and queen of the formal," he concluded. Sonic slithered into the room, using the veil of everybody's fixation to slip into the crowd unnoticed. He still hadn't decided what he wanted to do, but knew he couldn't stall any longer.

A thin, nervous tenrec with glasses fixed to her nose rushed up to the stage. Gold handed him a piece of paper before disappearing back into the crowd of anxious onlookers. He began to read the first name aloud.

"Alright, and king of this year's formal is… Sonic the Hedgehog." Thunderous applause echoed through the cramped hall as a spotlight fell on Sonic. He froze, still and rigid, his eyes darting for any way to escape. All eyes were looking at him. Sonic swallowed the lump in his throat. He knew this was one thing he couldn't run away from.

"Get up there," Knuckles hissed as he elbowed Sonic in the back. Sonic stumbled forward as he cautiously made his way to the stage. Eggman placed the crown on Sonic's messy head handed him the microphone, clapping lightly as he stepped aside to let Sonic make the traditional king's speech. His mouth went dry, another wave of nausea hitting him. Sonic wanted to vomit, to escape into the night and be alone but all pairs of eyes were fixed on him. He wished he had some more Heroin. Just one small dose just to help him through the night.

"Sonic?" Principal Eggman asked. Sonic licked his lips and opened his mouth, but no sound came out. Whispers drifted through the crowd. "Ahem," Eggman coughed as he took the microphone back and tried to gather everybody's attention again. Sonic looked down to the floor

"Anyway, it is time to announce formal queen," he smiled, bringing the paper back up to his face. Blaze looked over to Fiona, grinning evilly. Silver frowned as he saw her devilish smile.

"By a landslide, the winner is… Fiona Fox!" he clapped as Fiona rushed onto the stage and snatched the tiara off him, fastening it to her head.

"Speech! Speech!" Blaze called out from the crowd, revelling in the moment as she played to Fiona's hubris. She couldn't wait to oust the vixen in front of everybody and show her just how badly it feels to have the whole school laugh at you. Detention would just be a bonus.

"Oh, well, if you insist," Fiona chuckled, grabbing the microphone off the principal and raising it to her mouth. "Thank you so much for voting me. I can't even begin to tell you how humbled I am to receive this." Blaze was taken completely aback, surprised by the genuine thanks that Fiona was giving to the crowd.

"I know I have treated some of you badly, but the fact that you still voted me formal queen goes to show just how special each and every one of you are. Thanks a bunch, I love you all," she winked before handing the mic back to Eggman.

Blaze stood there, the gears in her mind turning at immeasurable speeds. She turned to Silver, who gave her a compassionate gaze, basically begging her not to go through with it with his eyes. She couldn't believe how sincere and humble Fiona's speech was.

Blaze realized there might still be a shred of niceness left in Fiona. Blaze smiled and shook her head. Silver wrapped his arms around her and gave her a great, big hug. Blaze broke free and rushed over to Fiona as she stepped off the stage.

"Congratulations on the win, Fiona," Blaze held out her hand. Fiona glared at her before swiping the Blaze's hand away with a scoff.

"Nice try, dweeb, but I saw you stash the extra votes in my locker. Trying to frame me? I didn't know you had it in you Blaze," she taunted. Blaze began to visibly shake with anger again. "I'm actually kind of impressed."

"You…"

"It was a good attempt, trust me, but know that I'm always one step ahead of you," Fiona gloated before she bent over to whisper in her ear. "Just know one thing. I am the queen and I _always_ win. Never cross me again, or else." With that, she marched off laughing, adjusting her tiara.

"Don't worry. Karma will get her," Silver smiled, sliding his hand into hers.

"Well… that's all from me. Vector, if you wou-" Eggman concluded his speech when Sonic ripped the microphone away from him.

"Wait," he bellowed, taking Vector off guard, ceasing the music that was about to begin blaring again. All eyes in the audience turned to him again.

"H-Hey everybody," Sonic continued nervously, his usual cockiness and confidence failing him as he stared at the crowd. "Speeches are better late than never, ey?" Sonic joked awkwardly, sweat beginning to bead on his head. He didn't know what he was doing or why he forced himself to talk but he knew he had to.

"Get on with it, Hedgehog!" Fiona yelled. Sonic gulped, feeling the intense stares of his audience bare their way into his soul, tearing him apart. Tails and Shadow stared up at him, heart's pounding.

Dread attacked Sonic. He couldn't do this. He knew they would destroy him, laugh at him, mock him! It wasn't worth it. He'd be a loser, an outcast. Nobody would want to hang out with him anymore if he spoke, his thoughts decided. Suddenly, as he scanned the crowd, his eyes settled on a certain individual and his heart fluttered. In that instant he gained a new sense of confidence. He knew that if he ever wanted to be happy, he would have to do this.

"I have something I need to tell all of you. I haven't been truthful. To you or to myself. I have made sure that all of you thought that I hadn't found another lover after Amy and I broke up at the start of the year, but that wasn't true," he continued, breathing deeply as the rest of the crowd hung on his every word.

"You see, there is somebody, in this very room, that I have fallen for," Sonic continued theatrically. A bunch of gasps flew through the crowd as some of the girl felt their heart's skip a couple beats whilst the others walked closer to the stage, hoping that they were the object of his affections.

"And I have been unfair to them, for so long. It is time that I come clean, to everyone, and I don't care what anybody thinks. He makes me happy and that's all I care about… Miles Prower… I love you!" he shouted as he jumped off the stage, rushed over to Tails and wrapped his arms around the boy's back, planting a long, passionate kiss on his lips.

A hush descended upon the crowd, following a multitude of horrified gasps and a bunch of whining girls. Sonic tuned all of them out. All he focused on was the taste of Tails' lips on his and the sound of the boys increased heartbeat.

"S-Sonic?" Tails gasped when Sonic finally retreated from the kiss. "What about your reputation?"

"Who cares about that? I would rather be with you than be popular. It's just high school, I think I can survive one final semester without being the centre of everybody's attention, especially with you," he grinned. Tails couldn't help but smile back.

"You're right. We can survive one more semester together. Mobius Academy will still be there for me after we graduate."

…

Shadow watched the two share an embrace, his eyes slowly moving to stare at his shoes. He let out a deep, saddened sigh as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone.

Shadow: _I'm in._

Commander: _Good choice. We will be by your location presently_

Commander: _Nice to have you on the team, Agent Shadow_

Shadow put his phone back in his dress pants and sneakily slipped out of the hall through the back door while everybody was focused on the two boys. However, he wasn't quick enough and captured the attention of somebody out of the corner of their eye.

Shadow pushed through the doors, allowing the cool evening breeze to whip at his face as he skulked through the school. He stood, glancing up at the magnificent full moon lending its brightness to the barren parking lot underneath it. He unbuttoned his blazer as powerful gusts to billow throughout him. He glanced up, hearing the gradually increasing tones of blades slicing through the air.

Shadow covered his face with his arm, blocking out the dust that begun to be picked up by the gale and sting his face. A lone, rope ladder fell from the opening door in the helicopter that hovered over top of the cemented area.

Shadow wrapped his arm around one of the rungs and was about to pull down on it with his other, signalling that he was ready to be whisked away when the shouts of somebody stopped him.

"Shadow, wait!" a flustered voice pierced through the night. He looked towards the door as Rouge pushed it open, running into the middle of the yard.

Once she reached him, she grabbed onto his arm before trying to catch her breath. "Don't ever try to run in heels," Rouge smirked, but the blank expression he showed wiped it immediately off her face.

"What do you want, Rouge?"

"I saw what happened in there," she admitted. "Just because they have each other doesn't mean you have to leave. You still have friends who love you, Shadow," Rouge urged.

"I know," he admitted. "But this is something I have to do. There is nothing keeping me here anymore," Shadow stared back at the closed door that led into the hall where he knew the two people that he had loved were still happy together.

"I'm still here, do I not count?" Rouge shouted, tears streaming down her face, causing her mascara to leave ugly ink stains on her cheeks. Shadow frowned. He wasn't used to Rouge seeming so… vulnerable.

"Rouge, please, don't cry. I can't bear to see you like this," Shadow said in a plain tone.

"You're my best friend. I can't lose you, not right before the most stressful year of my life," Rouge began to break down.

"Rouge… look at me," Shadow said, placing his thumb on her chin and raising her head. "This isn't you. You're strong, confident, and sexy. You don't cry, you don't let anything get to you. You take this world by its horns and show it who's boss. You don't need me. You'll make it! I believe in you," he allowed a smile to cross his face, but it was clearly just masking the pain that he felt in his heart.

"But… I can't be like that without you. I need you, Shadow. I need my best friend. Please don't go," she begged, for the first time in her life.

"I'm sorry, Rouge. This might be exactly what I need. It could help me answer questions I've had my whole life."

"But what about me?"

"You will always be my best friend, Rouge. This might be goodbye, but it isn't farewell." With that, Shadow pulled down on the rope and was whisked off into the darkness by the helicopter.

"Rouge, you out here?" she heard a familiar, masculine voice call. Rouge didn't need to look to know it was Knuckles bounding towards her. "Jet is awake! He's okay! We are all going to go see him at the hospital. Are you co-oh my chaos, what's wrong?" Knuckles changed his tone midway through upon seeing her mascara stained cheeks.

"Shadow… he's gone," she sniffed, looking back at the spot where he once was. Knuckles snaked his arms around her and held her tight, trying to console her.

"It'll be okay, Rouge. Everything will be okay! Everybody is waiting for us; would you like to come with us to the hospital? Your friends would all love to see you," he offered.

"No thanks, I'd just like to be left alone right now," she concluded, faking a smile as Knuckles nodded.

"I'll tell them we aren't going. I'll be just inside if you need me. I'm not going anywhere," Knuckles sighed, placing a consoling hand on her shoulder before he slunk back inside.

Rouge walked over to a nearby car and jumped onto its bonnet, taking a seat. She hugged her knees close to her chest as she looked out into the empty air, thinking back to the amazing four years she had spent with Shadow as tears stained her cheeks.

…

"He's…gay!?" Cortez screeched.

"But… he was supposed to love me!" Lyco yelled.

"And I thought he was cool. What a faggot!" Storm bellowed.

"That actually, like, explains why my advances didn't work," Honey added unhelpfully. Sonic opened his eyes, breaking his hug to glance around, watching the whole school slowly turn on him.

"Hey guys… c'mon… it's still me, nothing's changed," Sonic laughed anxiously with that goofy grin which would usually make the ladies swoon.

"You mean you used to be," Storm mocked, pushing through the crowd. Amy and Sally watched from the sidelines, rage building inside of them. Amy, after the initial shock of Sonic's kiss with Tails passing over her, suddenly realized in her heart the truth. That maybe, like Sonic, she could learn to love somebody new, too. Maybe it could work with Sally, if she gave it a try. After watching Sonic's selfless display of affection, Amy clenched her fists and marched through the crowd.

"Who cares who Sonic loves? Just because it's not you doesn't mean Sonic isn't still cool," she challenged the crowd.

"Yeah… but this is Tails we're talking about," Storm confronted Amy.

"What's wrong with Tails," Knuckles squared up to Storm, staring him down. "You got something against one of my best friends?"

"N-no… it's just, y'know… Tails is a guy," Storm retreated slightly. "So is Sonic."

"So what if he likes both genders?" Sally yelled, turning all heads into the auditorium towards her. "I know I'm new to this school, but I can't believe what I have seen. First Espio, now Sonic and Tails. Who cares who people like? Why should it matter to you in any way since it doesn't affect you in the slightest?" she stared down the crowd, glaring angrily at them all.

"Yeah," Blaze, Silver and Tikal agreed in unison, joining their friends.

"I guess you're right… but still…" Lyco admitted. Suddenly, before their argument could get any more heated, Vector pressed a button at his station and the speakers began bouncing, blaring beats as loud as they could possibly go.

"Argue later and dance now, while the night's still young!" Vector bellowed, pulling his headphones back over his ears and mixing the tracks. One by one, the crowd dispersed, forgetting about the confrontation, and began dancing to the music, enjoying their school formal. Sonic flashed him a thankful smile. Vector nodded.

"I told you they wouldn't care," Tails giggled.

"Watch your mouth, buddy," Sonic laughed, pulling Tails in for another quick hug until they were interrupted by a cough.

"You're welcome," Amy barked, placing her hands on her hips.

"Ames… I guess I was wrong about you. Thank you so much for standing up for me… for Tails… for us," he thanked Amy with all the sincerity he could possibly muster, even addressing her by the pet name he used to use for her. "You really have changed."

"I just want to say that I'm sorry for everything that I did to you two throughout the year. I got a little carried away back there," she laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of her neck. However, when she went to place her hand on her neck, she felt somebody's arm snake its way around her, resting on the back of her shoulders. A small smile crossed her face when she looked up to see Sally next to her.

"We forgive you Amy," Tails replied happily.

"So, does this mean we might be able to do a double date or two in the future?" Sally joked. Sonic and Tails nodded enthusiastically.

"Date? Whoa, let's not get carried away," Amy said. Sonic and Sally exchanged a knowing glance before busting into laughter.

"Well, there's only one thing left to do. Let's dance!" Sonic shouted, jumping up and pumping his fist in the air. Before any of them could make it to the dancefloor, Tails felt a vibration in his pocket and pulled out his phone to see a message from Cream.

"Guys wait! It's about Jet… he's awake," Tails said in earnest. "He's not in the best shape."

"We need to go see him," Sally decided. The group all shared nods before they ran over and grabbed the rest of the gang but Espio had already left.

"Tikal, it's Jet, we need to go," Blaze urged as Sonic led the group out through the front door.

"Sorry… I just can't right now. I'll visit him tomorrow," Tikal sighed.

"I'll go grab Rouge and Shadow. I'll catch with you guys," Knuckles called as he ran over to the back door and exited the hall.

…

Sonic, Tails, Silver, Blaze, Sally and Amy all got out of the oversized taxi and sprinted into the hospital, passing by the sliding doors as they all filed into the elevator and ascended to the top floor. They rushed out of the elevator and busted through the door, spilling out into Jet's hospital room.

"Ahem… are we interrupting something?" Sonic smirked.

"We can come back later if you want," Sally giggled. There, in front of them was Cream, leaning over Jet's bed with her lips firmly pressed against his. As soon as their friends broke into their room, Cream quickly shot up from the bed, backing up a couple meters from him.

"N-no, we were just…" Cream fumbled over her words, trying to make up a coherent excuse.

"It's okay Cream, we are happy he is awake too," Blaze confirmed snidely.

"Maybe not quite as happy as you," Amy quipped but was silenced by a strategically placed jab in the ribs.

"I'm so glad you guys could make it. Thanks for coming to see me," Jet smiled, something which they hadn't seen him do in quite some time.

"Wait… so are we not going to talk about what just happened? Was I the only one who saw them kiss?" Silver asked obliviously. Instead of a response, the rest of them just burst out into laughter, causing Silver's cheeks to turn a crimson colour.

"I love you, honey," Blaze giggled, kissing him on the cheek.

"I'm really sorry I ruined your big night guys," Jet lowered his head.

"It's okay," Sally confirmed. "It was a… surprisingly good night," she glanced from Amy to Tails to Sonic who all nodded in agreement, showing that she truly did speak for all of them.

"Besides… we still have another whole semester with each other," Sonic added at the end. "And if this year was any indication, I'm sure the next one will be just as…. dramatic… as the last," Sonic laughed.

* * *

 _A/N: Thank you all so much for reading Sonic High. I hope you enjoyed the escapades of Sonic, Tails, Shadow, Silver, Espio, Jet, Knuckles, Blaze, Rouge, Amy, Cream, Tikal, Sally and Fiona. Please don't forget to leave a review to tell me what you thought of the story. Who was your favourite and least favourite character? What was your favourite or least favourite plot? Which relationships worked and which just didn't? The sequel, Sonic High: Emerald Lake is already over half way completed. It will consist of 65 chapers, and extra 14 main characters Manic, Mighty, Ray, Spike, Mephiles, Scourge, Eclipse, Clove, Breezie, Mina, Sonia, Julie-Su, Wave and Cosmo will join the main cast. This number, as of writing this where 40 chapters have been published, has increased to 19 main characters with two new teenagers and a trio of main adult characters, Razor, Gold and Zonic. Two more main characters will soon be introduced. It is much darker, more plot heavy and more complicated so if you enjoyed this, you will enjoy the more complexities of the sequel. Much more drama, relationships, heartache and horrible parents and situations including suicide, pregnancy, self-harm, abuse both sexually and physically, arson, terrorism and abortion just to name a few. Please check it out if you want more of Sonic High and thanks for reading!_


End file.
